Sorcelleries
by sasha krum
Summary: Sasha, auteur de Potter Fictions sur internet, lit son tome 5 tranquillement dans son lit. Jusqu'au moment où elle formule un souhait. A son réveil ...
1. Sasha a encore gaffé

Sorcelleries

* * *

Attention, cette histoire est la réponse à un défi, encore un me direz vous, que nous a lancé AngyDemon. J'espère, ma chère Angy, que tu apprécieras mon hitoire autant que ma review.

Je profite de cette nouvelle fiction pour ajouter le classique avertissement concernant l'univers de Harry Potter. Comme il se doit, je précise que cette histoire m'appartient entièrement, même si l'univers de Harry ainsi que les personnages principaux sont à JKR et ses ayant droits.

J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à la lire que j'ai de bonheur à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas encore très bien à quelle fréquence je vais poster mes chapitres, d'autant que mes vacances d'été approchent à grand pas.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et promets des réponses à vos reviews si vous en laissez.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sasha accumule les gaffes

Et voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il est plus de minuit et je viens de poster le chapitre suivant de l'une de mes Potter fiction, comme on les appelle. L'appartement est calme, on entend juste le glouglou d'une fontaine d'intérieur et le trémolo lancinant des violons d'une pièce de Bach, ou de Beethoven, je ne sais plus. L'heure de me coucher approche, mes yeux qui piquent me rappellent que je suis sur ce texte depuis près de douze heures. Allons, courage ! C'est simple, ce soir je me couche tôt et je profite des vacances du mari et des enfants dans le sud, une horrible sciatique me contraint à rester au lit, pour dormir à loisir et manger ce que je veux, quand l'envie m'en prend.

Une fois de plus, j'attrape mon cinquième tome de Harry Potter, j'adore lire avant de m'endormir, et me plonge dans les derniers moment de notre sorcier parti sauver son parrain des griffes de l'affreux Voldemort.

Une heure plus tard, je pleure comme une enfant, comme Harry devrait le faire, devant la cruelle disparition de Sirius Black. Pourquoi, JK ? Pourquoi l'avoir tué lui ? Sa dernière famille ? C'est affreusement cruel pour ce gosse qui n'a jamais eu d'enfance. Fatiguée, je finis par m'endormir après avoir relu des dizaines de fois le passage du voile. Mieux vaut être sûre.

Et je rêve. Je rêve que, au dernier moment, j'apparais avec tous les autres Aurors et que je pousse Sirius pour le remplacer sous le voile. Je me réveille en sueur. Il est trois heures du matin et j'ai un affreux mal de crâne. Je me souviens de l'apparence que j'ai prise dans ce rêve, une femme svelte aux cheveux roux flamboyants et aux yeux parme. Je le sais parce que je me suis vue dans un miroir en courant dans je ne sais quel couloir.

Je prends deux aspirines et me recouche aussitôt, dans ces draps froids où mon mari me manque. Je m'endors et rêve encore une fois. Je rêve qu'une main blanche me tire de derrière ce voile, qu'un visage reconnaissant encadré de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés me remercie et m'embrasse. Que lorsque que tout le monde et parti on fait l'amour, dans cette salle froide.

Le réveil braille. Quelle horreur, la première fois depuis mon mariage que je rêve d'un homme qui n'est pas mon mari et ce foutu réveil sonne l'heure de me réveiller. Je l'éteints et grommelle. Mal au dos, mal au crâne je me prends à souhaiter quitter ce corps hurlant de douleur pour un ailleurs plus agréable. Si je devais m'échapper, où pourrais je bien aller ?

Si je pouvais retrouver mes dix sept ans et me plonger dans l'univers si amusant de JK Rowling ? Si pour une fois, je pouvais m'évader vraiment et me retrouver à Londres, que je ne connais pas, quai numéro neuf-trois-quart et traîner une malle frappée de mes initiales avec dessus, une chouette harfang et un chat noir dotée de pouvoir magiques et d'un balai fabuleux ?

Mais le rêve est bien inaccessible.

Si quelqu'un là haut m'entend, pourrait il exaucer ce souhait ?

Fatiguée d'une nuit agitée je me rendors. Je sais que cette fois je ronfle, je crois m'entendre dans mon sommeil. Agacée, je rouvre les yeux prête à bondir de mon lit pour me faire un café noir à réveiller mes grand parents décédés depuis au moins vingt ans, mais quelque chose cloche. Le ronflement se poursuit. Les sens en alerte, j'écarquille les yeux, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je ne mors la lèvre inférieure presque à la fendre et regarde mes mains, pas d'alliance… Je porte un jean noir plutôt serré et un top vert sombre qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Barbie en personne tellement il me va.

J'écoute attentivement. Ils parlent anglais ! Tous ses gens autour de moi, des centaines d'enfants, d'ados et leurs parents courent pour attraper un train à vapeur rugissant. Je lève les yeux au ciel et voit inscrit sur un panneau « Hogwarts Express ». Je hurle, de joie. Ce rêve, mon rêve, tout est l ! Tangible.

Un garçon blond me bouscule poursuivi par une minette enragée qui ressemble, oh mon dieu, à un petit chien d'appartement. Malfoy, Draco de son prénom, le préfet des Serpentard poursuivi par son pendant féminin. J'ai soudainement une furieuse envie, et si …

L'air de rien, je pousse doucement mon caddie, elle ne voit rien et s'empêtre dedans. Un fracas épouvantable suivi du feulement outragé du joli matou ponctue son cri d'horreur. J'entends des éclats de rire.

- Lucifer ! Je crie en me précipitant vers le chat, malheureuse victime de ma farce.

- Ca va ? Je ne la regarde pas, examinant mes deux animaux pour constater qu'ils ne sont pas blessés.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? La demoiselle a bien vite reprit son allure hautaine et fière.

- Je suis navrée mais, premièrement vous vous êtes littéralement jetée sur mon chariot, deuxièmement nous ne nous connaissons pas, et enfin vous auriez pu blesser gravement ces deux pauvres créatures. Dis je l'air dégoûté par tant de familiarité.

- Tu es de quelle maison ? Demande t elle sur le même ton familier.

- Mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! Je lui crache ma jolie phrase en français, histoire de lui montrer ma supériorité d'entrée de jeu.

- Pardonnez moi, tout va bien ? Je sursaute à la voix si douce qui me parle sur un ton déférent.

- Merci, je pense que oui. Je répond et me retourne.

Vache ! Il est vraiment canon ! Froid mais canon ! D'un geste de sa canne, Lucius Malfoy fait signe à son fils de m'aider à rassembler mes effets largement éparpillés au sol. Mon éclair de feu est sortit de son étui détruit par le choc, la cage de mon oiseau, Hadès, est voilée et ma malle ne fermera plus jamais. Quand à ma baguette, dont j'ignore tout, elle est brisée en trois morceaux.

Je lance un regard noir à Mademoiselle Parkinson, bientôt rejointe par, je suppose que c'est elle, Millicent Bulstrode. Alors d'un geste rageur, je lui jette les éclats de mon petit morceau de bois brisé à la figure, sous le regard de Malfoy père et fils et hurle sans retenir ma colère :

- Votre impolitesse n'a d'égale que votre maladresse ! Vous répondrez devant mon père d'un affront tel que celui-ci !

- Merci Monsieur, dis je d'un ton référent et appuyé à l'adresse de Lucius en lui tendant la main, pour votre égard à mon endroit. Je suis ravie de constater que certaines valeurs encore respectées.

Je tourne les talon et m'avance vers le train, laissant Malfoy junior avec mes bagages. Son père lui lance un regard signifiant, "comment tu es encore l". Et je monte dans le train. Après tout je suis dans mon rêve, j'ai bien le droit d'être qui je veux.

- Voudriez vous poser mes bagages dans ce compartiment, vous serez gentil. Dis je à un Draco fulminant de rage.

Le ton que je prends laisse entendre qu'il est mon serviteur et ce devant un groupe d'étudiants de notre âge d'un un est … _Oh seigneur !_ Harry Potter. La situation est de plus en plus intéressante. Je souris à leur adresse et leur fait un clin d'œil. Vu le regard illuminé de Ron Weasley, je crois que je n'entre pas dans la catégorie « troll » de leur classification. Draco ne les a pas vus, trop occupé à finir de poser mes bagages. Harry se pose dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui lance une pique, les mains dans les poches.

- Tiens mais regardez qui va l ! Malfoy en garçon de service.

- Potter, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Lui crache t il à la figure. Un peu faiblard, mon Serpentard.

- Puis je te demander ton nom ? Enchaîne Hermione Granger, le petit insigne de préfet en chef orne la poche de sa chemise blanche.

- Sasha Annabelle De Bellefont. Enchantée Miss Granger.

- Tu connais mon nom ? Demande t elle surprise. Je souris pour affirmer tout en hochant la tête.

- Et je connais aussi Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom et … _J'hésite sur son nom_ Seamus Finigan ? En les dignant du doigt.

- Exact, répond ce dernier fier d'être reconnu par une demoiselle dont il ne sait rien.

- Draco, je vous remercie de votre galanterie, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? Je sais très bien qu'il comprend parfaitement le français. Aussi usé-je de ma langue maternelle pour lui lancer ces quelques mots.

Il sort sans rien dire, il ne relève même pas que je n'ai utilisé que son prénom. Je suis ravie et invite mes nouveaux amis à prendre place dans mon compartiment. Je sors en m'excusant et retourne à mon préfet-de-chez-Sepentard, qui cherche où ont pu lâchement se cacher ses gorilles. Je le rattrape et le retourne vivement, je vois Pansy au loin. Sans trop réfléchir, je l'embrasse d'un baiser de cinéma. Il parait fougueux, mais il n'en est rien. Pansy hurle de désespoir devant cette haute trahison. Je lui lance un regard triomphal et murmure à Draco :

- Je m'appelle Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont, a charge de revanche. Elle te cassera moins les pieds comme ça !

- Comment sais tu que… Je mets ma main sur ses lèvres.

- Chacun ses secret Draco Malfoy. On se revoit pour le dîner ?

Je le laisse là, dans le couloir, alors que des murmures courent déjà sur ce baiser. Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'ils disent. Finalement, je met mes mains dans mes poches et trouve un petit sac de cuir que je n'avais pas senti avant. Je l'extirpe difficilement de mon pantalon trop serré et l'ouvre.

- Par Jésus Christ et sa mère ! M'écrié je, en français, devant mes camarades. Surpris ils lèvent les yeux vers moi.

- Désolée, dis je rougissante. Ma tante a la mauvaise habitude de glisser des bourses dans mes vêtements.

Je referme vivement le sac, qui doit contenir au moins trois demi douzaines de Galions. Dire que je gagne péniblement mes mille euros par mois. Je souris intérieurement, en endossant l'identité de mon héroïne favorite de fiction, j'ai aussi hérité de ses caractéristiques. Mon dieu ! Faites que je n'ai pas ses aptitudes, finir à Poufsouffle. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je dois être à Serdaigle. Comment servirai je mes plans, dans le cas contraire ?

Allons ma belle, c'est ton rêve. Tu seras dans la maison où tu voudras. Et le reste du voyage se passa sans incident. Je devisais agréablement avec Potter et sa bande et leur divulguais petit à petit le background créé pour mon héroïne dont j'avais endossé l'identité. Fille adoptée par une riche famille sorcière de France au sang pur, j'étais aussi une enfant de noble souche par la naissance. Mes parents tous les deux équivalents à des Aurors, avaient été tués en mission quand j'avais eu six mois. Mes tuteurs sont mon oncle et ma tante du côté de mon père. J'ai donc grandi heureuse et choyée.

- Nous allons arriver, dis je soudainement après avoir englouti la centième dragée de Bertie Crochue. C'est que, la surprise passée, c'est vachement bon, ces saletés.

- Sortez les garçons que nous puissions nous changer.

Ils obtempérèrent sans rechigner et je sorti l'uniforme de Beaux Bâtons, d'où j'étais sensée venir, pendant que Hermione, Luna et Ginny, qui nous avaient rejointes, passaient leurs uniformes de Gryffondor. Ensuite, nous rendons la politesse aux garçons et je les laisse en plan un moment pour voir où en est mon Serpentard favori. Il effectue une ronde de ses ouailles, en grommelant après une Pansy plus collante que jamais. Je l'accoste en bousculant la demoiselle, qui grogne et m'interpelle de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaît.

- L'étendue de votre vocabulaire est elle aussi insondable que votre bêtise, ma chère ? Lui lancé-je en souriant à Draco.

- Je ne te…

- Suffit, Pansy, lui lance mon beau blond, je voudrais éviter que tu ne couvres plus de ridicule notre noble maison avec tes propos injurieux et déplacés.

De mémoire d'auteur, je n'ai jamais entendu de mots si cinglants, placés si nonchalamment. Il a la classe dans le verbe le petit Malfoy. Je lui murmure un merci faussement gêné et le laisse en plan en posant un petit bisou sur sa joue. Le train semble ralentir. Flûte, le moment le plus redouté de tout étudiant entrant à Poudlard va arriver. La répartition. Effectivement le train s'arrête.

Nous descendons, mes mais se dirigent vers la calèches.Les agents de la gare s'affairent à décharger les bagages et Rubéus Hagrid, ciel qu'il est immense, interpelle les premières années. Je m'apprête à les suivre quand une voix froide et masculine m'apelle par mon nom.

Si je m'attendais à ce que le professeur Severus Snape vienne en personne m'accueillir, je n'aurais pas montré ce rictus de déception ou de peur, ou même un subtil mélange des deux. En bref, je tressaille comme certainement la plus grande majorité de ses élèves. Il me concède un rictus navré et me fait signe de le suivre. Là, j'avoue que j'en mène pas large. Pourtant j'ai bien lu tous les livres et je ne devrais pas avoir peur. Mais franchement, ce mec est aussi froid que les calottes glaciaires de Mars.

Je le suis sagement, tout en me demandant pourquoi le grand Severus Snape en personne daigne bouger de ses cachots ou de la grande salle. Il ne dit pas un mot, entre dans une calèche et attends que je fasse de même. Ensuite, la voiture s'ébranle et il ne pipe mot du court voyage. D'un paf vif et rapide, il me mène dans une petite pièce et sort. Je ne sais toujours rien de ce qui se passe ni de ce qu'on me veut.

De lui, je n'ai à ce moment précis que deux souvenirs, sa voix qui claque comme le fouet quand il m'apelle et le bruissement de sa robe quand il ferme la porte de la pièce. Peu après, je vois entrer une femme d'âge certain, qui connaît l'année de naissance de Minerva Mc Gonnagal, qui s'adresse à moi sur un ton plutôt maternel.

- Miss de Bellefont. Si j'en juge par le dossier que nous a transmis le directeur de Beaux Bâtons, vous êtes une élève au dessus de la moyenne. Cependant, vous résultat sont encore en dessous de nos meilleurs élèves.

- Je peux encore améliorer mon niveau. Il suffirait que je travaille un peu plus.

Cause toujours, j'ai jamais travaillé une rame en cours. Sur mes notes d'avant le bac les profs avaient écrit « vit sur ses acquis ». Et ils avaient foutrement raison. Voilà que j'allais devoir faire des efforts. Zut j'ai pas quitté l'école depuis des années pour…

En regardant bien ma situation, je n'ai pas quitté l'école. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier que dans ma malle, il y ai les cinq tomes de JK plus quelques bouquins sur la magie que j'ai à la maison, et mes cartes. Ah oui ! Mes Belline. J'espère que je les ai. Je rêve de démonter à une classe entière que Trelawney est une illuminée.

- Miss de Bellefont ?

- Oui ?

Oups, j'ai gaffé, encore. J'écoute pas et voilà. J'espère que je n'ai pas dit oui à n'importe quoi. Comme par exemple, double cours de potions. Quoique je sois plutôt douée en cuisine et la théorie en herboristerie ça me connaît.

- Je vous demandais s'il est vrai que votre baguette a été détruite en montant dans le train. Elle adopte le ton impatient de ceux qui détestent ne pas être ni entendus, ni écoutés.

- Oui, madame. Je réponds docilement.

- Professeur. Me coupe t elle sèchement.

- Oui, professeur. Je répète, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle sait se faire obéir. Mieux vaut l'avoir dans sa poche.

- Bien je vais vous répartir ici, en toute discrétion, et vous enchanterez vos vêtements aux couleurs de votre maison, pour que je voie votre niveau.

Et je me plie au traditionnel coiffage de tissu rapiécé. Nous causons, il sait que j'ai quelque chose de particulier, et finalement, nous nous entendons sur la maison Serdaigle. Alors que j'entends le brouhaha des premières années qui s'approche, elle me montre la porte. J'ai compris que je devais vite changer mes vêtements. Bon comme je n'ai pas de baguette, et en théorie pas de magie, ça va être un peu compliqué.

Je réfléchis un instant et visualise à quoi je devrais ressembler après le changement, j'ouvre les yeux et lit de l'étonnement dans les prunelles de la directrice des Gryffondor. Mon uniforme est impeccable, quoique la jupe soit plus courte que celle réglementaire. Elle ne semble pas le voir, ou l'ignore délibérément. Bref, ainsi fraîchement parée, je peux affronter ma nouvelle vie.

Je rentre donc dans la grande salle et sens les regards se glisser vers moi. Je regarde comment sont disposées les tables, et cherche les bleu et argent. Tout va bien, j'ai une famille, des pouvoirs magiques, des amis, mais toujours pas de baguette. Draco et la bande de Harry me regardent et je lance des baisers théâtraux à tout le monde. Un raclement de gorge désapprobateur me rappelle à l'ordre et là, tout mon univers amusant s'écroule.

Devant moi debout à la table des professeurs, Sirius Black me jette un regard courroucé. J'ai tout d'un coup l'air de voir un fantôme. Pour deux raisons, le rêve de l'autre soir et sa présence ici, en coïncidence avec la mienne. Il m'observe attentivement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Tant que ce coup ci je n'ai pas les cheveux roux, tout devrait bien se passer.

Brusquement je me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore vu mon visage. J'arrache un miroir des mains d'une consoeur qui regarde je ne sais qui l'air de rien et pousse un hurlement terrorisé. Le silence se fait dans la salle, et je bloque mon regard sur Sirius Black. Vivant ! Le seul bruit qu'on entend, c'est le miroir de poche qui se brise.

Je cligne des yeux et détache mon regard de ses yeux clairs et troublants. Je quitte la salle en courant. Harry et Draco ne doivent rien comprendre, quoique Harry, il m'a vue aussi ce soir là, pourrait aussi faire le rapprochement. Je cours, dieu de que ce château est beaucoup trop grand, et arrive finalement dehors. La passerelle de bois est interminable ou je rêve ?

Je trébuche sur une planche ou un clou, et m'étale de tout mon long. Là, incapable de retenir mes larmes, je pleure. Bêtement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Heureusement, la cérémonie de la répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer, personne ne viendra ici me déranger.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, jeune fille, il me semble que nous devons avoir une longue explication. Dumbledore me tend un mouchoir de soie.

- Merci, reniflé-je, avant de me lever. J'essuie mes yeux et me mouche bruyamment.

- Je… Commencé-je. Je serre le mouchoir dans ma main, je ne peux pas le lui rendre tout sale, et le regarde l'air perdu.

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau. Dit il. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. Il me montre le chemin.

- Que voulez vous savoir ? Vous savez toujours tout. Ma question me parait très impertinente.

- Qui êtes vous ? Je connais quasiment toutes lignées de sang noble et pur d'Europe et votre nom ne me dit rien. De plus, vous n'apparaissez sur aucune généalogique sorcière.

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Concédè-je une fois installée dans un de ses fauteuils en face de son bureau.

- Non, je ne veux pas de douceur, ajoutais-je alors qu'il fouillait dans un tiroir. Il hausse les épaules et enfourne une choco-grenouille.

- Donc, vous disiez ne pas être une sorcière, Minerva vous a pourtant vue métamorphoser vos vêtements sans l'aide de votre baguette.

- Disons que j'ai, dans le monde d'où je viens, des aptitudes à ressentir le paranormal. Je lis dans les cartes, formule des vœux qui se réalisent, et j'ai l'aptitude à ressentir les gens et à les aider.

- Dans mon monde, ajouté-je sur ma lancée et soulagée de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, la magie n'existe pas et vous êtes tous les héros d'une série de romans et de films qui ont apportés la fortune à leur auteur.

- Intéressant, poursuivez. Dit il l'œil illuminé par la malice. Le voir en tant qu'homme et sorcier le rend encore plus impressionnant. Sagement, je continue mon récit en triturant nerveusement les plis de ma jupe d'uniforme.

- Dans mon monde, j'ai presque trente ans, je suis mariée et j'ai deux enfants. J'écris ce que dans notre communauté nous appelons des fan-fictions, textes écris à partir d'univers existants avec l'autorisation de leur auteur.

- Vraiment intéressant, mais tout ceci n'explique ni votre présence ici, ni la réaction que vous avez eue face à Sirius Black. Dit il simplement.

- J'ai fait une suite de rêves la nuit dernière. J'ai lu le tome 5, Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phoenix, et j'ai appris la mort de Sirius. Touchée, je suis très attachée à tous ces personnages, j'ai fais un rêve où, dans la peau d'un personnage fictif, je sauvais Sirius.

- La jeune femme aux yeux parme, c'était donc vous. Dit il un sourire satisfait imprimé sur le visage.

- Vous êtes vraiment crispant, vous savez, dis je. Rien ne vous échappe, n'est ce pas ?

- Vous avez parlé d'une suite de rêves. Il est vraiment, vraiment crispant.

- Oui, j'ai ensuite rêvé de Sirius vivant, et de moi sortant du voile, et … Je rougis violemment, il a le bon goût de ne rien dire.

- Et enfin, j'enchaîne rapidement pour éviter les questions qui ne viendront sûrement pas, j'ai rêvé que j'étais sur le quai pour prendre le Hogwarts Express.

_A suivre …._


	2. Mais qui est Sasha ?

Chapitre 2 : Mais qui est Sasha ?

* * *

- _Et enfin, j'enchaîne rapidement pour éviter les questions qui ne viendront sûrement pas, j'ai rêvé que j'étais sur le quai à prendre le Hogwarts Express._

La discussion qui suit est très intéressante. Il m'avoue que ma présence à bord du Horgwats Express l'a beaucoup interpellé et que Snape est venu me chercher pour pouvoir m'observer librement. Il lui a confirmé mes aptitudes magiques mais n'a pas été en mesure de déterminer ma puissance et mes capacités. Je souris, évidement qu'il ne peut pas, je ne suis pas sensée les avoir ces pouvoirs.

Il semblerait quand même que mes aptitudes à formuler des souhaits qui se réalisent soient à l'origine de tout ça. Et si je pouvais manipuler la « mana », base de toute magie, nommée ainsi dans un jeu de rôle auquel je m'adonne très régulièrement, comme le font les magiciens de ce jeu ? Visualiser les courants magiques, lire les auras, manipuler cette force pour en faire ce qu'on veut ? Et si je n'était qu'un personnage de jeu de rôle ? Après tout, tout a commencé comme dans chaque partie avec un nouveau personnage. J'ai écris son histoire, décrit son apparence, ses compétences et j'ai fini lâché dans le monde. Et voilà, je viens de réaliser que vous ne savez pas à quoi je ressemble dans cet univers.

Réparons l'erreur très vite. Moi, Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont, suis plutôt grande, un mètre soixante dix-huit. J'ai des cheveux roux ondulés exceptionnellement fins et longs. Ma tresse chatouille le haut de mes fesses. J'ai renoncé à les laisser détachés, le fouillis de nœud qui en résulte me rend folle. J'ai des yeux vert très sombre. Il faut les voir de près pour ne pas croire qu'ils sont marrons. Je suis élancée, pas mal faite et athlétique. J'ai pratiqué beaucoup de sport, mon préféré restant le roller, j'adore les sports extrêmes.

Et Hogwarts a suffisamment de rampes d'escaliers pour que je me prête à mon sport favori le dimanche. Le tout c'est de ne pas se faire attraper par la serpillière miaulante et son maître.

J'ai la peau cuivrée de nature, mes parents ont dû avoir des origines natives américaines, ou sud européennes. Et je porte un tatouage à l'omoplate droite. Une rose noire, symbole d'un clan de vampires dans un autre jeu de rôle auquel je joue, dont un pétale rouge sang se détache.

Voilà, pour la description physique. Vous apprendrez à me connaître au fil de ce récit.

Donc après la discussion avec le directeur, il décide que je retournerais avec mes camarades de maison. Je regagne à contre cœur la salle du banquet, j'ai pas envie de voir Black. Il secoue mes hormones un peu trop. Cela dit, je vais sur mes dix huit ans et d'un œil rapide, j'évalue le potentiel des garçons et des filles de cette école. Après tout si je suis dans un jeu de rôle grandeur nature avec mes connaissances et mes compétences, mais dans la peau d'une autre…

L'occasion fait le larron, dit on chez moi. Je vais l'aimer cette école. Je sens le regard courroucé et inquisiteur de Sirius Black sur ma personne. C'est terriblement déstabilisant.

- Heu, salut. Moi c'est Sasha de Bellefont. Lui dis-je pour me présenter. J'ai été répartie ici. Tu peux m'aider ? Je ne connais personne.

- Ah, c'est toi la fille de l'accident de chariot. Félicitations, tout le monde parle de toi dans notre maison. Dit elle en souriant. Moi c'est Heymelyn Smith. Alors, je suis préfète de notre maison avec le garçon là bas sur ta gauche, il s'appelle Louis Carmichael. Ok ? J'acquiesce.

- Bien, passons aux professeurs. Celui qui te regarde, c'est Sirius Black, notre directeur de maison, c'est un ancien Gryffondor.

- A sa gauche, c'est Remus Lupin. Notre professeur contre…

- Les forces du mal continuai-je. Je vois.

- La bas, c'est qui ? Je pointe du doigt Sybille Trelawney, et enfin tous les autres professeurs.

Elle me présente tout le monde, pas de surprises donc, depuis le tome 5 sauf pour Lupin et Black. Enfin si, si Black est le directeur des Serdaigle, où est passé le professeur Flitwick, et qui nous enseigne les charmes ? Et le vol ? Un point noir persiste, je me dois de l'éclairer.

- Heymelyn ? Demandé-je avant une bouchée de saucisse grillée un peu trop grosse. Qui enseigne les charmes et le vol ? Je ne vois pas le professeur Flitwick.

- Comment connais tu ?

- C'est Fleur qui m'en a parlé. Dis je pour couper court.

- Tu connais Fleur Delacour ? Demande t elle surprise.

- Je viens de Beaux Bâtons. Expliqué-je. Donc le vol et les charmes ?

- Pardon, ce je peux être bavarde des fois. Donc, pour les charmes, ben comme le veut la tradition, c'est Black qui nous l'enseigne. Et pour le vol…

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Le directeur du collège la coupe. Cette année, nous avons dû remplacer notre professeur de vol. Madame Hootch a dû arrêter l'enseignement suite à une grave blessure.

- Jusqu'à ce soir, je ne savais pas qui reprendrait le poste. Mais je viens de recevoir une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, Aidan Lynch, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande, vient de mettre un terme à sa carrière de Quidditch professionnel. Il a gentiment accepté de vous enseigner cette discipline.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explose dans la salle. Je vois Seamus, Harry, Ron et Ginny se lever pour siffler. A ma gauche, une fille au physique insignifiant mais avec d'étances boucles d'oreilles en capsules de cannettes note quelque chose rapidement sur un parchemin avant de se lever elle aussi. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Luna Lovegood. De plus en plus intéressant.

Je regarde quand même le jeune homme entrer, jeune … Pas vraiment, il doit avoir un peu plus que mon âge réel. Et ma fois, il porte des vêtements qui lui vont à ravir. A bien réfléchir, il porte des vêtements coupés exactement comme ceux que porte Severus Rogue. Mais ils sont de couleur claire. Une sorte de gris violet un peu passé. Riche de broderies, cette tenue me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est agaçant.

Je regarde plus attentivement son visage et comprend immédiatement pourquoi les demoiselles on cessé de battre des mains pour le dévisager aussi. Il est blond vénitien comme on dit. Les cheveux bouclés coupés au dessus des oreilles sur le devant lui donnent un air canaille. Le reste est sagement attaché sur sa nuque. Il a de beaux yeux clairs et un visage fin.

Et son sourire…

Hum… Prometteur. Mentalement, je le note sur la liste de mes cibles potentielles.

Il sait que les filles l'observent outrageusement. J'entends des soupirs extatiques de toutes parts. Il en joue, il crâne gentiment. Il n'a pas l'air prétentieux.

Sirius renifle de mépris quand il s'installe près de lui. Mon cher professeur Black vient de passer deuxième beau gosse parmi les professeurs, et ça n'a pas du tout l'air de lui plaire. Je le regarde en souriant largement, je comprends sa situation et suis profondément amusée.

Le repas enfin fini, je demande le mot de passe à Heymelyn, qui m'exhorte à utiliser son diminutif Lyn, comme les font ses amis. Me voilà donc l'amie de ma préfète et les portes de la popularité s'ouvrent à moi. Belle journée finalement. Je me prépare à sortir de la salle quand Pansy, encore elle, me bouscule avec ses premières années et Draco qui ferme la marche.

- Parkinson est une garce, ne fait pas attention à elle. Me dit Lyn. Je souris.

- Parkinson est une idiote qui ignore non seulement les lois de la gravité mais aussi celles des forces gouvernant ce monde, ajouté-je bien fort pour être sûre qu'elle m'entende.

- Toi, tu ne perd rien pur attendre ! Me lâche t elle d'un ton supérieur.

- Dans tes rêves Parkinson ! Ca y est le défi est lancé.

Je sens que je vais devoir user de ma ruse pour la contrer. Bah, elle a devant elle une joueuse de jeu de rôle qui pratique depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Je l'aurais. Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Sasha. Si, si Sasha c'est mon vrai nom d'auteur de fan-fiction, pas seulement un pseudo pour l'occasion.

Je me dirige donc majestueusement vers le petit groupe et passe à côté avec Lyn à mon bras. Ben oui, j'ai besoin d'elle pour trouver notre salle commune. Voilà un truc que JK n'a jamais décrit dans ses livres. Elle me conduit vers une tour, dont je ne saurais jamais retrouver le chemin sans une carte du genre de celle des Marauders avec surtout une boussole et un GPS. Tiens, c'est une idée ça ! Je vais faire mon premier TP de magie et enchantements. Seulement, je vais avoir un sérieux besoin de me mettre Sirius dans la poche. Je crois que c'est le meilleur enchanteur de cette école.

Tiens le mot de passe est « Power of Knowledge ». Le pouvoir de la connaissance. Pourquoi pas une citation en latin ? Remarquez, je comprends strictement rien au latin, comme ça au moins, je sais ce que je répète. En haut de la dite tour, il y a un grand tableau représentant Nicolas Flamel. On entre, les filles et moi Luna nous a suivies sans un mot, et je reste le souffle court devant tant de … de… Je ne sais pas. Autant la décrire, vous m'aiderez peut être.

La pièce est rectangulaire, elle fait environ vingt cinq mètre sur trente. Immense. Quatre grand sofas trois places, bleus entourent la cheminée immense au feu ronflant. Sur tout les murs, des tableaux d'illustres détenteurs de savoir ou de maîtres à penser du monde magique ou moldu. Tiens Albert Einstein et Hérodote. Plus loin, Homère et Lévi Strauss. Là, une peinture de Diderot. L'inventeur de la l'Encyclopédie la plus ancienne que je connaisse. De grandes tables occupent le centre de la pièce, réservant une large place à l'étude. Le brouhaha des autres retentit derrière le tableau. Je soupire. Luna a compris.

Je la suis vers les dortoirs de filles et longe un peu plus le couloir. La salle dortoir des filles de septième année est vide. Pourtant je n'ai pas souvenir d'être seule. Dans les livres, JK a forcément réparti d'autres filles. Je cherche ma malle, et je la trouve sur mon lit. Enfin, celle dont je me souviens. Au pied du lit à baldaquin aux dominantes bleues, j'en trouve une autre plus grosse, l'étui de mon éclair de feu, réparé comme ma malle, et la cage de Hadès trône sur ma table de nuit. Lucifer dort sur mon oreiller. J'ouvre ma petite malle et regarde à l'intérieur. Des vêtements moldus, essentiellement gothiques, quelques robes et tenues plus sobres. D'un sac noir, je sorts une paire de rangers luisantes à laçage « fus-co », un laçage particulier que m'a appris mon mari militaire, une paire de bottes à lacets qui atteignent le dessous de mes genoux, marrons cette fois, et une paire de chaussures à talons carrés ivoire.

Je fouille encore, tiens ! Les voilà. Deux pantalons que j'aime particulièrement, l'un est un caleçon long et noir dont la couture est recouverte d'une bande de satin. Et que je porte avec ma chemise à jabot de dentelle et mon gilet noir et rouge, l'autre est un pantalon de danse que je mets quand je patine. En parlant de patiner. Je cherhce mes rollers, que je trouve dans un sac en platique au fond de la malle.

Je finis de ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire qui m'est allouée, et m'attaque à mes sous vêtements et mes vêtements de nuit. Sur un cintre, je mets ce que les européens appellent un kimono, rouge et brodé de dragons orientaux, en soie ? Je n'ai pas lésiné sur le background ! Tant mieux. Finalement, mes effets personnels sont rangés sauf un pyjama de satin bleu comme ma maison, qui m'attend sur mon lit.

Mes camarades de chambre arrivent, au nombre de trois. Padma Patil, évidement, mais aussi Mandy Bucklehurst et Lisa Turpin. Je les ignore pour finir de défaire mes bagages.

Dans la grande malle il y a tout mon matériel scolaire, rangé dans une sacoche en cuir aux armes du collège que j'ai acheté sur Internet la veille. Comme est il arrivé ici du reste ? Bref, je trouve mon ordinateur portable et mon lecteur de CD portable et enfin mon téléphone mobile. Rien d'utile ici. La technologie et la magie ne fonctionnent pas ensemble dans ce monde. Sous une plaque de plastique noir, je trouve des livres.

Ceux de cours, notamment « magie et enchantement niveau 7 », et aussi chose beaucoup plus curieuses, mes suppléments JDR sur la magie, mes tomes de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des anneaux, ma valisette à CD et DVD et mes mangas. J'ai mes séries préférées : Kisuna et Fake, et surtout Alice 19th. J'ai aussi un petit plateau appelé go-ban et deux boites contenant des pierres noires et blanches et un livre, « initiation au jeu de go ».

Je sors mon cartable et le pose au pied du lit. Ensuite, je vais dans mon armoire chercher ma trousse de toilette et mon peignoir de bain.

- Salut moi c'est Mandy, me dit une fille minuscule au cheveux coupés très court. Je l'imaginais avec des cheveux longs, elle, je sais pas pourquoi.

- Salut, Sasha. Dis je en lui serrant la main. Heymelyn n'est pas en septième année ?

- Si mais le professeur Black, cesse de gémir en entendant Black Lisa, l'a appelée pour les emploi du temps et les consignes concernant l'année.

- Je vois. On est donc cinq. Dis je. Toi tu dois être Padma Patil, et donc toi c'est Lisa ?

- Turpin. Me dit elle. Bienvenue chez nous. Tu viens de Beaux Bâtons, tu l'as dit à Lyn tout à l'heure. Et tu y as appris quoi ?

- La magie… Dis je, surprise. Tu crois qu'on y apprend quoi ?

- Oui, certainement. Dit elle en comprenant que sa question était bête.

- Alors quelqu'un peut m'indiquer la salle de bain ? Demandé-je simplement.

- Oui, c'est par là, du pouce Padma indique la porte située derrière elle.

- Merci.

Je file dans la salle de bain sans demander mon reste. Je vais enfin pouvoir me laver. Je prends une longue douche, en chantant une veille chanson française. Mes longs cheveux détachés dégoulinent d'eau et me coûtent certainement une petite fortune en démêlant. Bon, ils sècheront comme ils pourront. Je me sèche doucement, assise sur le meuble qui soutient les vasques, je m'essuie les cheveux, les jambes croisées. J'adore être là. Même si je grogne parce que mes manches sont trop longues. Les filles me rejoignent, ainsi de Lyn.

- Dis Sasha, y a quoi exactement entre toi Draco Malfoy ? Lisa semble hésiter à poser la question qui la taraude.

- Rien du tout. Lui dis-je. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin. Comme Harry et Seamus.

- Tiens, d'habitude on perle d'eux en disant Potter et Weasley. Dit Lyn d'un ton chargé de sous entendus. Tu l'aimes bien Finnigan ?

- Non, pas plus que ça. Dis je en finissant de frotter les pointes de mes cheveux. Cela dit, il n'est pas moche.

- T'es bonne à enfermer. Que tu trouves Potter ou Malfoy mignons, je comprendrai ! S'exclame Mandy. Mais Finnigan.

- J'ai dit pas moche, Mandy. Corrigé-je. Pas mignon, n'interprète pas les propos, ma belle. Je pose ma serviette sur mon épaule et saute de mon perchoir.

- Bon quelle heure est il ? Ajouté-je en quittant la pièce.

- Bientôt dix heures. Répond Lisa. C'est l'heure de se coucher.

- Oui, en effet couchons nous dit Lyn. Bon je vérifie un truc avant.

J'enlève une pochette de cuir du contenu de mon cartable et en sort une petite nappe noire brodée d'étoiles. Je l'étale sur mon lit et vide la pochette en cuir sur la nappe. Les filles ouvrent de grands yeux.

- Ben quoi ? Je suis franchement étonnée.

- Tu utiles des Belline ?

- Oui, pas vous ?

- Les Belline ne sont étudiées que de façon théorique ici, et encore en dernier semestre de notre année. Me dit Lyn.

- Bah, les Belline sont des cartes faciles pourtant. Me dit Padma.

- Je suis d'accord. Tu connais ? Je lui montre les cartes pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Oui, tu veux me faire une prédiction ? _Je rêve ou c'est un défi._

- Oui, tu pratiques depuis combien de temps ? Moi je connais les Belline depuis une dizaine d'année.

- Et t'as dix sept ans ? Me lance Lisa.

Je plisse les yeux, première gaffe. Il va falloir que je fasse attention. Dumbledore a dit que mon secret serait bien gardé mais que je devais faire attention à ce que je dirais. C'est mal parti. Vite trouve quelque chose Sasha !

- Je les tire vraiment depuis à peine deux ans. A la maison. Dis-je sans perdre mon calme. Ma tante est une férue de divination. Elle en a fait sa marotte.

- Eh bien. Tu devrais montrer ça à la prof de divination. Me dit Mandy.

- J'y compte bien. Je lance ça comme si il s'agissait d'une autre élève. Alors ce tirage ?

- Quelle méthode ? Demande Padma.

- La méthode Belline. Donne moi un chiffre entre 1 et 9. Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux ou à la fin du jeu. Je dis ça en battant mes cartes. Je les pose sur la couverture.

- 9, dit elle.

Je tire les 9 cartes et écarte les huit premières. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à épuisement du jeu. Elle choisi des chiffre, j'en retire à chaque fois bon nombre et garde seulement la dernière. Son jeu est plutôt bon. Je lis ses cartes, une par une et tout d'un coup m'arrête et la regarde. Je vois Ron dans son jeu. Je ne dis rien et parle de fidélité et de trahison, de sentiments. Elle rougit, j'ai vu juste. Lyn nous rappelle à l'ordre vers minuit. Une longue journée nous attend demain. Nous nous couchons à contre cœur.

De fait, lorsque le réveil sonne le lendemain, j'ai l'intuition que la journée va être longue. J'ai déjà dû mal à me lever. Lyn me gronde gentiment et tire mes couvertures.

- Debout fainéante. Il est l'heure !

- Non, encore vingt minutes, je commence le travail à dix heures.

- Ben dis donc ! Tu fais pas semblant quand tu rêves, me lance Lisa.

J'ouvre les yeux et pousse un cri de surprise. Puis toute la journée de la veille me revient en mémoire. Et là ce n'est pas drôle du tout. J'aurais cru que je me réveillerai chez moi, près de Paris et que je raconterai mon rêve étrange à mon mari. Mais non, je suis coincée là. Je le lève d'un bon. Alors, commençons par une bonne douche qui remettra les idées en place. Ensuite, je vais devoir trouver une solution.

Le petit déjeuner anglais est quand même lourd, moi qui ne déjeune jamais. Bon, un café et on y va. Lyn me donne mon emploi du temps. Potions, double cours, d'entrée de jeu. Et je n'ai pas choisi mes options. Donc tous les cours sont marqués sur mon agenda hebdomadaire.

- Sasha, le professeur Black veut te voir dans son bureau. Me dit Louis.

- Ok, j'y vais. J'engloutis mon café d'une traite et en avale un deuxième. Je ne sais pas où il est, quelqu'un peut m'accompagner ?

- Je veux bien, me dit une voix traînante que je commence à reconnaître.

- Tiens Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard. Dis je en me levant. Je veux bien que tu m'emmènes. Tu as cours de Charmes ?

- Oui. Justement. Dis moi, pourquoi ta réaction dans le train ? Demande t il après un long silence.

- Tu parles que quoi ? De mes bagages ou du baiser ?

- Les deux, t'es une fille bizarre Bellefont. Alors ?

- Ben, le baiser c'est pour deux choses. Pour que Pansy te lâche un peu la grappe, ô prince vénéré. Dis je sur un ton amical. La deuxième, c'est pour avoir un bon souvenir de mon séjour ici.

Nous arrivons devant la porte et il n'a toujours rien dit. Je le laisse en lui souriant et frappe trois fois à l'entrée du bureau du directeur de ma maison. Il m'ouvre la porte et renvoie Draco, le ton est froid. Ca promet. Je prie pour qu'il n'ait pas de souvenir de moi au ministère ou pour que Dumbledore soit resté discret.

_

* * *

_

_A suivre_

Alors vu qu'il y en a déjà, RAR.

To Paradise : oui, tu connais et il y avait des petits suppléments.

To Tiayel : Non, je n'aurais jamais à faire à Voldemort. Je ne suis pas là pour affronter le mage noir, je laisse ce job à Harry. Moi je suis en stage d'adaptation au monde de Harry c'est tout.

To Senko Yurima : coucou, non tu n'es pas la première. Merci pour ton message.


	3. Confrontation, Potions, Divination

Chapitre 3 : Confrontation, Potions, Divination

* * *

_Nous arrivons devant la porte et il n'a toujours rien dit. Je le laisse en lui souriant et frappe trois fois à l'entrée du bureau du directeur de ma maison. Il m'ouvre la porte et renvoie Draco, le ton est froid. Ca promet. Je prie pour qu'il n'ait pas de souvenir de moi au ministère ou pour que Dumbledore soit resté discret._

- Miss de Bellefont. Dit il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Vous êtes un cas très étrange. Vous arrivez de Beaux Bâtons avec des aptitudes, ma foi, assez particulières. Mais j'ai un souvenir fugace d'une personne dans votre genre. Que pensez vous de cela ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. Dis-je avec un aplomb remarquable.

- Moi je crois que si. Dit il en se levant et en contournant son bureau. Il s'assoit a moitié sur le plateau en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis intimement persuadé que vous savez très bien de quoi je vous parle. Mais ce sont vos yeux qui m'ont trompé.

- Pardon ? Il m'a déstabilisée, je tremble comme une feuille et je suis incapable de soutenir son regard bleu profond.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Dit il. Le voile, il y a deux ans c'était vous.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, dis-je d'un ton pas du tout assuré.

- Moi je suis sûr du contraire. Enchaîna t il. Mais je vous propose de cesser cette discutions de sourds et de parler de vos cours. Vous êtes en septième année et vous n'avez choisi aucune matière, par défaut je vous ai donc inscrite à tous les cursus. A vous de me dire quels sont ceux que vous choisissez. Avez-vous votre emploi du temps ?

- Oui, professeur Black. Dis-je docilement. Il est trop près, beaucoup trop près. Derrière moi en fait, il attend que je sorte mon planning pour que nous en discutions.

- Je vous écoute. Le ton est impatient.

- Je pense suivre les cours de potions, études des moldus, divination, arithmancie, étude des runes, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, astronomie, charmes bien entendu, vol, soins aux créatures magiques et botanique. Je crois qu'avec ça je vais déjà avoir des journées très chargées.

- En effet, miss de Bellefont. Il approuve, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Bien, autre chose ?

- J'aurais deux requêtes à formuler si vous m'y autorisez, professeur Black.

- Je vous écoute, tant que cela n'a rien à voir avec un certain soir. Il fait exprès d'insister, pour me faire rougir. Son plan fonctionne à merveille.

- Je voudrais obtenir deux dérogations, commencé-je en fermant les yeux, il va pas aimer du tout je le sens.

- Et puis je savoir lesquelles et pourquoi ? Il lève un sourcil, intéressé.

- Je souhaiterai pouvoir pratiquer le roller dans les couloirs, le week-end, et l'étude des sciences physiques. Je prévois un orage, il est de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Je vous préconise d'utiliser la salle de charmes le samedi matin pour les sciences physiques, mais pour le roller, il soupire, je vous le déconseille vivement dans les murs du château. Utiliser les couloirs extérieurs me paraît plus approprié deux fois par mois, les soirs d'entraînement de vos camarades au Quidditch, si la pratique de ce sport ne vous tente pas bien entendu. Il me regarde d'un air étrange.

- Merci professeur Black. Je me lève pour partir, la sonnerie de début de cours vient de retentir.

- Je voudrais vous voir plus tard dans la semaine, dit il au moment où je passe la porte, je vous ferais savoir par votre préfet à quel moment. Bonne journée, miss Bellefont.

L'entretien a été désastreux, et j'ai perdu mon chemin pour la grande salle. Comment vais-je pouvoir me rendre à la salle de potions ? Je longe un premier couloir, et me souviens tout à coup de l'endroit où je dois me rendre. Instinctivement, je fonce vers le bon cachot. J'ignore comment j'y parvient mais je suis dans la salle de potions à la deuxième sonnerie. Le professeur Snape entre en claquant sa robe noire et la lourde porte.

- Ravi de voir que tout le monde est à l'heure pour cette première journée de cours. Dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Cette année, la dernière de votre cycle aura sur moi un effet proprement libérateur. Je ne vous dirais pas que vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes moins médiocres, loin s'en faut, vous le savez déjà. Il passe dans les rangs et toise chacun des douze élèves de sa classe.

- Cette année vous passerez vos NEWTS, même si je doute fortement de votre réussite, je veillerai à vous enseigner le nécessaire à la satisfaction de cet examen.

- Vous allez travailler par groupes de quatre cette année et vous consacrer aux potions les plus complexes, il est heureux que vous soyez trois représentants de chaque maison, cela nous permettra d'évaluer comment les quatre maisons pourrons travailler à constituer des désastres tous plus lamentables les uns que les autres.

S'en suit la constitution des groupes. Bulstrode, Patil Parvati, Bones, Boot pour le premier groupe Zabini, Granger, Flint Fletchley, Patil Padma pour le deuxième et Malfoy, Potter, Abbott et De Bellefont pour le troisième. Ca va vraiment être intéressant ces cours. Mais je sui étonnée que Lyn et Mandy ne soient pas là, elles m'avaient dit avoir potions elles aussi. Les classes ont peut être été séparées en plusieurs groupes.

Le cours passe vite, à noter les compositions des cinq potions que nous étudierons dans l'année et le premier devoir à faire. Finalement c'est passionnant cette matière, et Snape me rappelle beaucoup mon prof de math de cinquième. Je sens que ça va être très motivant. La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit. Tous se préparent à sortir et remballent leurs affaires. Tous sauf Malfoy, Potter et moi. Nous sommes trop occupés à nous traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux à propos des propriétés du sang de vampire dans une potion d'insomnie.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit et nous sommes encore là, en train de ranger les fiole et coupelles qui vont servir à composer notre première potion. Quand un élève de première année entre je réalise soudain que je suis en retard en divination et par conséquent Potter aussi.

- Potter, bouge toi ! On est grave en retard ! Lancé-je en français.

Il me regarde interdit et ne bouge pas. Je le prends par la main et court dans les couloirs Finalement, il connaît mieux le chemin et m'entraîne a travers un passage secret pour aller plus vite. La trappe est en train de se refermer quand j'arrive. Harry me suit et nous nous installons discrètement. Lyn me montre ma place à côté d'elle, et Ron se tortille sur sa chaise, il déteste la divination mais reste pour Harry. Ils sont à côté de nous. Trelawney ne se montre pas. Je sors mon livre de divination et mes Belline, l'oracle seulement. J'ai laissé mon horoscope au dortoir et je suis sûre d'en avoir besoin. Comme par hasard je n'ai toujours pas de baguette et j'ignore si un « Accio » fonctionnera. Je demande tout bas à Lyn si elle veut bien l'appeler pour moi. Elle me regarde surprise et je lui explique pour ma baguette. Elle murmure la formule et Trelawney apparaît en même temps que mes précieuses cartes. L'une par la petite porte dérobée, les autres par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle pousse un cri quand elle voit mes cartes passer sous son nez et les suis du regard.

- Bien, cette année est l'année des NEWTS, je vois beaucoup de changements et une nouvelle élève dans ce cours.

Je souris, Ron marmonne quelque chose et Harry le somme de se taire d'un coup de coude. Lyn pouffe de rire.

- Professeur Trelawney ? Je prends la parole. Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont, est il vrai que vous ne faites pas étudier la pratique des tarots divinatoires autres que celui de Marseille, le celtique et l'égyptien ?

- Miss Bellefont, elle prend son air sérieux, la divination n'est pas une science que l'on apprend par cœur comme un livre… Il faut…

- Avoir le troisième œil, je sais. Je la coupe, je sais que je joue les effrontées en faisant ça mais j'ai tellement envie de la remettre en boîte.

- Mais je trouve ça dommage. Je rajoute mes propos sur un ton de regret théâtral. J'aime beaucoup les Belline.

- Vous… Vous lisez les Belline ? Demande t elle surprise.

- Oui. Je les ai apportées. Dis-je malicieusement. Voulez vous que je vous montre pour que vous puissiez évaluer mon niveau ?

- Je serais curieuse de vous évaluer en effet. Me dit elle sans relever mon effronterie. Alors commençons par un peu d'astrologie, prenez ce thème et analysez le Miss Bellefont.

- Voyons, alors, soleil de naissance en Lion, maison IX Lune de naissance en Poissons maison V, Mercure de naissance en Cancer, maison IX Venus de naissance Gémeaux, maison VIII Mars de naissance en Balance, maison IX Jupiter de naissance en Vierge, Maison X Saturne de naissance en Vierge, maison X Uranus de naissance en Scorpion, maison I Neptune de naissance en Sagittaire, maison II Pluton de naissance en Balance, Maison XII. Je peux donc en conclure que cet homme né le 31 juillet et Lion ascendant Poisson. Est-ce correct ?

- Tout à fait, Miss Bellefont. Pendant que les feuilles de thé infusent, je vous propose la boule de cristal puis l'interprétation des rêves êtes vous prête ? Demande t elle, satisfaite de ma première prestation.

- Oui, dis je en tendant la tasse de thé brûlant à Harry avec un grand sourire.

Je me concentre sur la sphère de cristal, sachant très bien que c'est une vaste fumisterie. Si ces trucs permettent de lire l'avenir, je suis magiquement active. Le globe reste obstinément silencieux et je ris intérieurement. Elle semble préoccupée. Je passe donc à l'épreuve suivante l'esprit serein je ne suis pas mage. Pour l'interprétation des rêves, je choisi Lyn comme cobaye. Rapidement elle note son dernier rêve et j'analyse ses dix lignes en deux minutes. Trelawney est de plus en plus soucieuse. Harry a fini son thé et je regarde le fond de sa tasse avec circonspection. Il m'observe intrigué pendant que j'arbore un air tragique.

- Harry, mon pauvre Harry…

- Heu … Il tripote son nœud de cravate visiblement inquiet.

- Je crois que tu vas subir encore de terribles épreuves. Je lui fais signe d'entrer dans mon jeu d'un clin d'œil discret.

- Comment ça ? Demande t il la voix tremblante.

- Je crois que si tu n'améliores pas ton jeu au Quidditch, Serdaigle va vous humilier ! Tu vois l ? C'est un aigle tenant un lion dans ses serres, dis je pour accentuer mon propos et laisser croire à Trelawney que j'interprète des signes.

Je me mord sauvagement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il est mignon quand il rage. Lyn se pince les lèvres et Padma toussote pour retenir un éclat de rire. Ron est rouge de colère. Trelawney me souris, satisfaite. Je sors donc mon Oracle et mon horoscope et demande à Ron s'il accepte de me laisser le voir à travers les cartes. Il accepte visiblement nerveux. Je crois que toute la classe respecte mon talent de devineresse. Je procède exactement de la même manière que hier soir et ajoute un tirage en croix de l'horoscope.

Il a un jeu très intéressant et vois de grandes opportunités dans son avenir. Je lui parle de son amour secret, de sa carrière d'Auror et de ses opportunités au Quidditch. Enfin, je lis la croix et vois une cruelle perte pour lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est un membre de sa famille ou un animal. C'est un objet d'attachement en tout cas. J'espère qu'il s'agit simplement de son hibou. Je lui demande s'il veux que je fasse un tirage plus complet mais la sonnerie nous interrompt.

- Miss De Bellefont, me dit Trelawney gravement. Vous avez atteints le niveau requis pour obtenir un O en divination. Je vais faire par de mes observations au professeur Dumbledore et vous dispense de venir au cours. Restez un moment je vous fournis une note à transmettre à votre directeur de maison.

Je reste quelque minutes et prend le parchemin. C'était facile et j'ai encore gagné une plage horaire sur ma semaine. Le seul pont noir de l'affaire c'est que je vais devoir retourner dans le bureau de Black. Je suis sûre qu'il sait pour le voile. Plaise à Dieu que le deuxième rêve n'ait été qu'un phantasme. Je descend de la corde et entend un brouhaha au pied de l'échelle. Je baisse la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis à cinq mètre du sol et suis prise de panique. C'est bien le moment d'avoir le vertige. Je hurle de terreur.

Il impossible de descende de cette foutue corde. Et flûte je pleure de terreur maintenant. Draco tente de me faire descendre ne me parlant. Il n'y a pas moyen. Le cours de divination est annulé par situation de crise au bout d'une demi heure. Tous ont déserté, les rats. Et je suis toujours sur mon perchoir. Sauf que je ne pleure plus. Filch est là aussi désemparé que moi et finalement j'entends une voix douce et chaude qui demande ce qu'il se passe.

- Miss Bellefont est accrochée là avec une violente crise de vertige. Résume Filch.

- Et personne n'a pensé à monter la chercher ? S'étonne l'homme à la voix douce.

- Professeur, lancé-je désespérée, je vais lâcher prise !

Et dans un cri d'horreur je lâche ma seule chance de salut. Je plonge sans voir le sol et trouve ma chute affreusement longue. J'entends vaguement un cri à travers mon long hurlement et ne sens pas le sol me frapper durement. Et pour cause, je suis simplement étendue les bras en croix sur la pierre. Mon sauveur me regarde inquiet et j'écarquille les yeux. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit lui qui intervienne. Ma première rencontre avec Aidan Lynch est un vrai désastre.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever, je la prends en tremblant, me relève et mes jambes fourbes me lâchent. Je m'effondre dans ses bras. Il sent bon, diablement bon. Et ses yeux clairs à la couleur indéfinissable semblent s'inquiéter. Je vois le grain fin de sa peau, l'ombre de sa barbe rasée du matin et son sourire fin, délicieux sûrement. Je halète désespérément, il chamboule mes hormones. Il est dangereux donc je ne dois l'approcher sous aucun prétexte. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de soutien d'un geste vif et ne dis rien les yeux vissés sur mes chaussures. Il me vient à l'idée de murmurer un vague merci.

- Je crois qu'un petit tour à l'infirmerie serait de mise. Dit il vraiment inquiet cette fois.

- Je vais très bien ! J'ai le ton plutôt acerbe mais, rouge de honte, je reprend contenance et m'élance dans les couloirs.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Vu le contexte, il m'a paru logique de conserver les noms anglais de nos héros et des examens. C'est pourquoi les ASPICS s'appellent NEWTS et Rogue Snape par exemple. Pour ceux et celles qui s'inquièteraient de la possible tournure de cette fic en style « Mary Sue » je vous rassure, là n'est pas le but. Sasha n'est pas une super Magical Girl aux pouvoirs démentiels. C'est une femme qui crée sa propre magie à partir de ses propres connaissances. Donc certains pouvoirs qui peuvent paraîtrent puissant dans le monde de HP lui semblent basiques dans ses univers de jeux.

Pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressées, quelques éclaircissements me paraissent appropriés. Les cartes Belline existent vraiment et je pratique régulièrement. Le personnage préféré que je décrit est un personnage récurrent au JDR Vampire la mascarade que je met toujours dans mes scénarios. Elle apparaît plus ou moins que sous la forme de Fionna Krismann dans ma fic HP et la magie de Tikal.

Les formes de magies qui ont servi à Sasha pour sa conception de la sorcellerie sont les JDR Vampire et Shadowrun. Il sprésentent des concepts particuliers mais je les apprécies grandement. Pour ceux qui connaissent ces jeux, j'y emprunte du vocabulaire. Tel que « magiquement actif » ou plus tard dans l'histoire « métacréature » ou « éveill ».

* * *

Le point étant fait, RAR.

To Paradise : comment ça difficile ? Et là il c'est difficile ???

To Lisandra : je te conseille vivement de le garder pour les prochains chapitre ton éventail. Crois tu que j'ai classé la fic R pour rien ?

To Tiayel : ben heu désolée de te décevoir pour Voldemort, et merci pour tout le reste.

To Naera Ishikawa : merci beaucoup. J'apprécie sincèrement.

To Christine : oui, rassure toi je suis très inspirée.

A tous et toutes merci et à bientôt, pour un prochain épisode des aventures de Sasha.


	4. Discussions

Chapitre 4 : Discussions

* * *

On est samedi. J'ai donc droit d'utiliser la salle de charmes le matin. Je prends mon cartable et vais m'enfermer dans la pièce. J'ai été raillée par les élèves de Serpentard pendant deux jours pour l'épisode du vertige. Mais je les ai rapidement remis en place en leur disant que j'avais peut être le vertige mais que nous avion réussi à ravir le vif d'Or à Potter nous. Je l'ai placée devant et Malfoy et Potter. Leur tête nous a fait rire quelques heures dans notre salle commune. Lyn et Lisa ne me lâchent plus surtout pour la divination. Elles me demandent sans cesse de vérifier si leurs devoirs sont justes. Je le fais volontiers. Je n'imaginais pas que ce soit si difficile d'étudier. L'école c'est loin pour moi en théorie. Cela dit, mes fics m'ont toujours poussé à me documenter, je suis encore capable de réagir vite à une somme de devoirs inattendue.

Les cours pratiques sont plus compliqués. J'exerce une sorte de magie très intuitive, parfois entrecoupée de périodes de forte concentration. Mais je suis obligée d'utiliser une baguette de remplacement, qui ne me convient pas du tout. Je rage de ne pas parvenir à faire des métamorphoses propres et parfaites. Je comprends ce qu'a dû ressentir Ron avec une baguette cassée en deuxième année.

Je m'installe sur un des bancs et sors mes livres de physique. Ce matin je voudrais étudier les applications de la loi de Newton sur le déplacement magique des objets. La télékinésie en somme. Je sors un chandelier de cuivre, trois coussins et un lourd réceptacle de pierre qui pourrait être un chandelier. Je les pose sur le bureau professoral et m'éloigne de vingt pas. Vingt pas c'est déjà énorme mais je vais essayer quand même. J'ai posé un coussin à terre tous les cinq pas. Je prend une profonde inspiration et me concentre sur le chandelier de cuivre.

La première tentative me laisse vidée et avec un mal de crâne horrible mais le chandelier a atteint le premier coussin sur son passage. Je suis ravie. Je m'attaque à la théorie pour reposer mon énergie magique un moment. Tout en grignotant une choco-grenouille, je lis les principes des forces et les lois de la physique. J'ai une chance incroyable par rapport aux autres élèves. Je vois la magie. J'ai un don de perception qui me permet de voir l'aura de mes camarades et les courants de magie pure qu'ils utilisent.

C'est pratique, je sais par exemple que quand Harry vire au noir, il est en contact direct avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il a un lien permanent avec lui qui entache sa magie. Tout comme le professeur Snape, mais en moins flagrant. Il s'agissait pour lui d'une simple trace, comme un témoin lumineux que ne s'active que quand le courant approprié passe.

Je sens aussi sur lui une sorte de bouclier. Je sais qu'il est un bon Legillimens, ce doit être ça son bouclier. J'ai regardé l'aura du professeur Dumbledore aussi, belle, forte, puissante. Il a quelques particules noires qui flottent à l'intérieur, comme si la puissance de sa magie incombait qu'il connaisse la magie noire. Ils sont tous très étranges, tous. Leur magies et belle, colorée et innocente. Tous sauf deux, distants, haineux et d'une magie tellement semblable. S'ils savaient que leur aura est si identique. Elle est empreinte de souffrance.

Le prince des Serpentard est tel que me l'imaginais, arrogant et prétentieux parce que brûlant de rage et de douleur. J K, pourquoi ne veut tu pas écrire cette souffrance ? Sais tu seulement que ton univers existe vraiment ? Je suçote le bout de mon stylo plume à l'encre turquoise, ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir utiliser des objets de mon quotidien. Je ferme le grand cahier, fatiguée d'écrire.

Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouquin ? Je regarde le livre attentivement. Il ne le dit rien du tout, c'est un livre de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts. Qui l'a laissé l ? Il est vieux, mais ça paraît logique, je l'ouvre je suis curieuse. Mais de quoi parlent ils dans ce livre ? Je suis très étonnée, ils abordent un sujet assez moderne pour l'époque, ou c'est moi qui les crois très arriérés, c'est le voyage extra corporel. Ils appellent ça projection magique, moi je l'appelle projection astrale. C'est marrant de voir comment ils abordent le phénomène. J'ai presque l'impression de lire un supplément de mon jeu de rôle préféré.

Mais attendez un instant ! C'est ça ! Je la tiens la raison de ma présence ici. Je sais vous n'avez rien compris. Bon, moi pas vraiment non plus, mais je dois en parler à quelqu'un. Le professeur Dumbledore ou Mc Gonnagall me paraissent tous deux indiqués. Ce pense qu'ils sont les plus compétents en matière de théorie magique. Je remballe mes affaires à toute vitesse et me précipite vers le bureau du directeur.

- Réfléchis, Sasha. Grogné-je. Le chemin n'est pas compliqué, le couloir du troisième, tourner à droite à l'embranchement, faire trente mètre tourner à gauche, non à droite.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Soupiré je. Je n'ai pas pu me perdre.

- La fatalité est une compagne de chaque instant. Ce ton narquois me glace le sang.

- Snape. Murmuré-je.

- C'est professeur Snape. Siffle t il. Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle, pour votre insolence. Peut-on savoir quel mauvais coup vous préparez, à traîner dans ce couloir ?

- Je cherche simplement le bureau du directeur, j'ai une théorie magique à lui soumettre.

- Intéressant, quelque chose d'important, je suppose, pour que osiez penser que votre théorie doive lui être remise toutes affaires cessantes et ce malgré son emploi du temps extrêmement chargé.

- …

- Eclairez-moi, je vous en prie Miss Bellefont. Insista t il devant mon silence obstiné.

- Non, lui dis je. Je ne crois pas que ma théorie soit suffisamment importante pour le déranger plus avant.

- Merci professeur pour m'avoir éclairée de vos sages conseils. Je lance ma phrase piquante sur un ton de reconnaissance.

Je ne suis pas dupe, il a parfaitement compris l'ironie voilée de mes propos. Je repars vers la bibliothèque devant laquelle je suis passée il y a peu. De là je suis sûre de pouvoir trouver mon chemin pour le bureau du professeur Black. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu la convocation dont il m'a parlé. Cette théorie est le moment idéal pour provoquer la rencontre.

Je frappe trois fois. Le professeur Lupin ouvre la porte pour sortir, son aura animale me frappe le visage, si je ne le savais pas métamorphe, je crierai de peur. Mais je sais et ça me sauve, j'évite donc de hurler face à cette aura aux couleurs flaschantes. Il s'apprête à sortir du bureau.

- Sirius, je vais te laisser avec ton élève. Dit il en souriant largement.

- Qui est ce ? Dit il.

- Ta nouvelle élève française, Miss de …

- De Bellefont, professeur Lupin, dis je.

- Fais la entrer. Dit Sirius. Et reste, je pense que cela ne va pas durer longtemps. N'est ce pas Miss de Bellefont ?

- Oui, si vous n'avez que peu de temps à me consacrer, je serais brève.

- Entrez, je vous prie. Dit il pour m'autoriser à entrer. Je vous écoute. Installez vous.

- Je préfèrerai rester debout pour vous expliquer mais est il vraiment nécessaire que le professeur Lupin reste ? C'est à propos de …

- Continuez. Dit il pour m'aider à parler.

- C'est à propos de la soirée. Dis je très vite avant de perdre le courage de le faire.

- Je vois, dit il amusé, Rémus et moi n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Je souris à cette affirmation. S'ils savaient l'un et l'autre ce que j'ai pu lire les concernant. Ils ne comprennent pas mon sourire, évidement, comment le pourraient ils ? Je n'arrive pas à détacher de mes pensées les râles de plaisirs échangés entre eux, je les ai si souvent lus. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas rire. C'est si difficile. Je n'arrive pas à garder mon sérieux quand Remus demande innocemment si il y a un problème. Je ris à m'en casser les côtes. Je pleure et ris en même temps, d'un rire inextinguible qui me brûle les abdos. Enfin, après un quart d'heure de rire non stop. Je finis à genoux sur la pierre, les bras sur le bureau servant de support à ma tête. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, je tente désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. Ils se regardent interdits et finissent par soupirer, sans l'espoir de comprendre.

- Je … Je … Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer. Dis je à bout de souffle.

- Miss de Bellefont, pourriez vous reprendre un peu votre sérieux que je puisse enfin finir cette déroutante entrevue et m'occuper de mon ami ?

J'explose d'un rire tonitruant. Décidément cette conversation à double sens n'en finira jamais. Je décide de partir en courant. Je cours dans ma chambre. Une tornade rousse traverse la salle commune et se précipite sur son lit en bousculant quelqu'un. Je ne m'excuse pas, je ne peux pas. Un dernier éclat de rire finit dans un hurlement de douleur. Je ne sens plus mes abdos. Dieu que j'ai mal. Lyn et Padma ouvrent la porte comme deux furies.

- Ca ne va pas ? Me demande Lyn, tu as effrayé les premières années. J'ai deux filles en pleurs !

- Désolée. Franchement, je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'elles mais s'il vous plaît laissez moi me calmer, j'ai extrêmement mal.

- Lyn, va voir les filles, je reste avec elle.

- Merci Padma.

- Raconte, me demande t elle gentiment.

S'en suis une conversation plus ou moins floue sur des sujets stupides comme deux Serpentard ridiculisés par je ne sais plus qui mais je sens que mon discours ne lui parait pas du tout cohérent. Je lui fais une promesse sorcière. C'est un secret que je dévoilerai si jamais j'en ai l'autorisation. Elle accepte cette explication bien mieux que l'autre et nous en restons là. Je mets mon pantalon pour patiner, enfile un pull très épais et très chaud et décide de sortir. En passant je m'excuse auprès des deux fillettes, gentiment, et me fais rattraper par Lupin avant d'avoir le temps de sortir.

- Puis je vous demander pourquoi vous avez eu une crise de fou rire tout à l'heure ? Demande t il gentiment.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous répondre. Dis je franchement.

- Sirius et moi nous connaissons depuis des années. Dit il. Il n'y a rien que j'ignore à son propos.

- Je connais l'histoire des Marauders. Dis je à son grand étonnement. Je connais la carte que vous avez créée bien que je n l'ai jamais vue, je sais quel secret vous empêchera d'assurer votre cours lundi matin, si vous ne prenez pas votre potion.

- Qui ?

- Personne c'est une longue histoire. Enfin si, quelqu'un qui n'existe pas pour vous. Cette histoire est très longue. Mais pour la raccourcir, je vous ai rencontré furtivement un soir avant de sombre sous un voile.

- Vous… Il arbore un calme olympien.

- Pas exactement. C'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore cherche à comprendre. Mois aussi. J'ai peut être une théorie. C'est pour ça que je venais voir le professeur Black.

- Comment est il possible que vous soyez la même femme que celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour Sirius ? Demande Remus.

- Comment ce fait il que je sois à Hogwarts avec une paire Rollers, un ordinateur et un téléphone portable en train de parler à un personnage de roman ? Dis je à sa suite.

- Je n'ai pas de réponses. Sirius sait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il s'en doute. Dis je en me retournant. Remus, aidez moi s'il vous plaît.

- Je ne peux pas. Dit il en reculant. Vous … Vous … savez qui je suis.

- Et ?

- Pourquoi ? Demande t il stupéfait.

- Je peux lire votre aura. Dis je. Elle est caractéristique, plus brillante que celle des autres. Gaïa vous a marqué plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Vous savez lire les auras ?

- Oui, je sais aussi lire les lignes de mana, voir la magie même quand vous ne la pratiquez pas, créer des illusions telles que mon uniforme de la rentrée et j'apprends la télékinésie. Dis je. A côté de ça, je suis incapable de métamorphoser quoique ce soit, ni incanter un sortilège avec ma baguette, surtout si celle ci n'est pas à moi.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes vous ? Il secoue la tête. Qu'êtes vous ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Si ma théorie est vraie, nous auront des réponses et je saurai ce qu'il va advenir de moi.

- Je vous emmène chez le professeur Dumbledore. Décide t il après un très long silence. Vous devez savoir.

- Merci. Professeur Lupin, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, mais je souhaiterai que vous fassiez attention au professeur Rogue. Les traces du seigneur des ténèbres sont profondes. Il est peut être en danger.

- Je ne comprends toujours rien, mais je ferais mon possible.

L'entrevue avec le directeur du collège a confirmé mes suspicions. En souhaitant intégrer l'univers de Harry Potter, j'ai créé une Personna magique formatée à partir de mes connaissances du mondes, celles étant incomplètes, j'ai intégré les données magiques des autres formes de magies que je connais à travers mes jeux et mes lectures pour en faire une Personna complète. Par le terme « Personna », nous avons entendus et définis une sorte d'avatar, représentation symbolique de mon vrai moi.

Dumbledore a congédié les professeurs Black et Lupin qui m'avaient accompagnée et m'a demandé de lui apporter les livres traitant de la magie des jeux de rôle auxquels je jouais. Il m'a aussi confié un mot de passe personnel, que je suis la seule à pouvoir utiliser, pour que je n'apprenne pas celui du corps enseignant et qu'il ne servirait à rien que je divulgue à mes camarades.

Je suis donc allée chercher mes livres dans ma malle et les glisse avec mon ordinateur portable dans mon cartable. C'est dingue ce que j'arrive à rentrer dans cette gibecière. J'ai rangé ma paire de rollers, je ne patinerai pas aujourd'hui. J'ai fini par apprendre par cœur le chemin du bureau du vieux bonhomme aux robes parme. C'est un homme admirable. Quelle chance ont-ils de pouvoir vivre plus vieux que nous simples mortels.

« Vieux parchemin »

Et il a de l'humour. J'attends que la statue pivote et emprunte l'escalier tournant, les escaliers automatiques droits s'est déjà déstabilisant, imaginez quand il tourne. Surtout que celui là n'a pas de rampe ou s'accrocher.

Nous explorons ces livres pendant deux heures pendant lesquelles il a l'air de s'amuser comme un enfant. Au bout de deux heures, Severus Snape entre précipitamment dans le bureau du directeur au moment où je lui explique comment font les mages pour récupérer de leurs « drains » magiques après un lancer de sort. Nous rions.

- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous un moment, dit il alarmé au directeur.

- Bien entendu. Lui répond Dumbledore, qui a reprit un air grave.

- Je vous laisse les livres, monsieur le directeur. Dis-je en sortant. Merci de m'avoir écoutée aussi patiemment.

Et je quitte le bureau du directeur en adressant un sourire timide au professeur Snape qui ne m'adresse pas un seul regard. Je suis déçue, intérieurement j'espérais qu'il aurait un minimum de considération. Je crois que je vais devoir renoncer à voir en lui un être humain normal. Toute cette histoire m'a fait oublier quelque chose d'important que mon estomac me rappelle bruyamment. L'heure du déjeuner. Il est treize heures trente, la salle doit être fermée tant pis j'attendrais ce soir.

Je retourne donc vers mes amies dans ma salle commune quand je croise Draco et sa clique au détour d'un couloir. Le Prince des Serpentard et sa cour. Je souris largement à Parkinson, et dis bonjour à tous sauf elle. Elle me jette un regard furieux. Je prend Draco par le bras et l'entraîne un peu à l'écart.

- Cher Prince Malfoy, dis je, pourriez vous m'accorder un instant sans votre cour ?

- Mais certainement ! Il entre dans mon jeu, c'est génial. Laissez nous !

- J'aimerai qu'on joue à un jeu, lui dis-je de but en blanc une fois dehors.

- Lequel ? Il a l'air très intéressé par ma proposition.

- On va chacun à notre tour poser une question à l'autre. Dis je en souriant. Aucune échappatoire et il faut être sincère. Ce qui sera dit ici restera bien sûr entre nous.

- Mais évidement, dit il avec une teinte d'hypocrisie dans la voix.

- Draco, nous devrons sceller notre engagement par un contrat sorcier. Dis-je très sérieusement.

- C'est moi qui rédige ce contrat. Sinon, je ne signe rien. Décide t il.

Le contrat est signé, pas d'entourloupe en vue. Je me méfie encore plus. Cela dit, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac mon background (1) n'est pas complet, je peux dire ce que je veux. Il est convenu qu'il pose la première question, c'est lui qui a rédigé le contrat.

- Qui es tu ? Demande t il.

- Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont, française, en septième année au collège Hogwarts à Serdaigle. Il grimace, la réponse n'est pas celle qu'il attendait apparemment.

- Que sais tu des activités de ton père ? la question est brutale, je le sais mais je me pose trop de questions sur ce gosse pour ne pas essayer de comprendre.

- Il est responsable du protocole dans le monde magique et conseiller auprès du ministre pour les affaires concernant les grandes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière.

- Mais encore ? Insisté-je. Tu sais de quoi je parle !

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Dit il. Et puis tu n'as pas entièrement répondu à ma question, toi non plus.

- Ok, je suis descendante des « de Lafayette de Lacour de Bellefont », famille de sorciers au sang pur qui vit dans le respect des droits des êtres magiques ou non, peuplant cette terre. Mes parents étaient des Chevaliers de l'Ordre Magique, une unité d'élite qui fait à peu de choses près le même travail que les Aurors.

- Je connais cette famille. Dit il. C'est une lignée parmi les plus ancienne de France.

- Je me ferais confirmer ça par mon oncle, mais je crois que seulement deux autres familles peuvent prétendre être presque aussi anciennes que la mienne, Les Black et les Karkaroff. Il a un rictus de profonde désapprobation. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à ton père. En tant responsable du protocole, il doit savoir ça. Bien, je pense que tu peux raisonnablement finir de répondre à ta question maintenant.

- Mon père pratique une activité ayant trait à la magie noire. Dit il la tête haute et le regard chargé de défi. Pourquoi est tu venue à Poudlard ?

- Je voulais étudier à l'étranger, Fleur m'a dit que Hogwarts est une bonne école. Le niveau est très différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et puis, j'avais envie de rencontrer Malfoy et Potter. Je lui tire un peu la langue et lui fais un clin d'œil.

- Ok, à toi.

- Compte tu rejoindre ton père dans ses activités de loisir ? Je ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres, c'est une attaque.

- Bellefont, je ne répondrais pas à ta question ! Sa voix tonne, il part.

- Draco ! Attends !

Je cours à sa suite, mais il pratique le Quidditch et moi le roller. Il lui faut peu de temps pour me distancer. Je renonce à le rattraper et m'arrête au milieu du couloir de bois qui sépare l'arrière du château. J'ai mal, un horrible point de côté. J'essaie de le contrer en appuyant dessus avec mon poing mais rien n'y fait. Je m'accroupis et souffle bruyamment. Je vais devoir reprendre un programme de sport à pied, les rollers c'est bien mais j'ai de grosses lacunes en vitesse.

- Tu vas bien ? Une voix grave et douce, que je ne suis pas sûre de reconnaître, me parle doucement.

- Oui, merci. Dis-je en prenant appui sur la main tendue vers moi.

- Dean ? Reprends-je quand je le vois. Tu n'es pas avec Harry et les autres ?

- Non. Il essaie de dire quelque chose mais ne semble pas y arriver.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. Lui dis-je simplement.

- Merci.

On reste ensemble presque une heure. C'est plaisant d'être avec lui, à réfléchir sans parler. Il a l'air d'un gentil garçon. Mon estomac gargouillant se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, m'indiquant que je n'ai encore rien avalé de plus que mon habituel café du matin. Il sourit.

C'est presque l'heure du dîner. Nous nous levons et marchons vers la grande salle. Pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche, ni de la mienne. Nous nous séparons à l'entrée avec un timide sourire et il m'effleure la main. Personne n'a dû le remarquer, pas même lui. Je m'assois à table devant les regards courroucés de mes amies. J'ai disparu alors qu'elles m'attendaient cet après midi pour…

Ah, je sais maintenant pourquoi tout aujourd'hui j'ai eu la sensation furtive que quelque chose m'échappait. Le cours de physique, je devais leur parler de mes cours de physique. Bon ben on fera ça ce soir, après tout, il est facilement concevable de faire ça dans le dortoir. Je m'excuse auprès d'elles, elles me pardonnent. J'ai l'impression qu'elles me pardonneraient tout. Je les aime fort, pourtant on se connaît de puis à peine une semaine.

Tout ça me rappelle bêtement que j'ai besoin d'envoyer Hadès chercher un truc très spécial chez tante Gildas. Ma valise de voyage pour mon PC et mon téléphone. Elle a dû les enchanter, ou le faire faire par ma cousine. Je dois aussi aller m'occuper de Lucifer. Je le délaisse ces derniers temps. Il boude sûrement. J'expédie mon repas pour me consacrer à mes bêtes, et à ma lettre.

Le professeur Black passe le long de notre table et me glisse de me rendre dans son bureau après mon repas. La moitié des filles qui entendent sa requête subissent les affres de la gravité en allongeant leur mâchoire de quelques centimètres. J'accepte et le suis. Je n'ai plus faim. Harry regarde d'un œil noir cette fille qui ose suivre son parrain. Je l'ignore superbement.

Un rendez vous avec le professeur Black un samedi soir, ça va en faire jaser plus d'une. Seul Harry Potter est apprécié le week-end dans son bureau semble t il. Potter et maintenant moi. Il me fait entrer dans cette pièce que je connais déjà et ouvre une petite porte dérobée. Je reste pétrifiée quand il dévoile qui ce cache derrière la porte. Là devant moi avec un sourire terriblement charmeur, quelqu'un que je connais dans ma vraie vie mais qui ne doit sûrement pas être le même ici.

Il me prends dans ses bras et me souris. Il me parle, je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, je suis en train d'essayer de fouiller dans la partie personnage de mon cerveau pour savoir qui c'est. Il est aussi grand que dans mes souvenirs. Un échalas de un mètre quatre vingt dix huit, fin mais pas maigre, un danseur exceptionnel, une voix de crooner qui m'avait faite craquer à l'époque, brun les cheveux courts qui couvraient son front et des yeux foncés malicieux.

Je ne me souviens plus comment il s'appelle. Le professeur dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas plus que ce que dit ma connaissance. Stupéfaite je m'assois dans un des gros fauteuils, et reste les yeux dans le vague, sans voix. Inquiet, il me parle encore.

- Ca va aller, ma douce. Dit il. Tant que tu es ici, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris de quoi il parle lorsque Lyn vient me chercher. Je suis enfermée dans un mutisme obstiné. Je le vois quitter le bureau et le château, tous ceux qui sont dans les couloirs le regardent partir et me regardent ensuite, l'expression vide et anormalement muette. Le lendemain à mon réveil, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai les yeux gonflés et la bouche pâteuse j'ignore aussi pourquoi Hadès frappe au carreau aussi frénétiquement avec une enveloppe rouge carmin à la patte.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et laisse l'oiseau entrer. Mon intuition me dit que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce que contient cette missive. Et je déteste quand mon instinct a raison.

_A suivre_

* * *

Les RAR

To Paradise : Merci, mais pour Mc Nair je ne peux rien faire, désolée.

To Naera : Voilà le suite. J'espère te revoir au prochain.

To Gabrielle : Merci, Sasha n'a pas fini de t'étonner.

To Lisandra : Garde le, tu va en avoir besoin.

To Juliette : Originale, je sais pas parce que Angy Demon a fait un peu la même chose et c'est elle qui nous a tous lancé le défi de faire pareil. Mais merci pour tes compliments.

Si vous ne comprenez pas certains termes n'hésitez pas à me demander des explications.

A plus pour le prochain chapitre ?


	5. Connexions

Chapitre 5 : Connexions

* * *

Parfois, j'en viens à haïr cette intuition persistante qui me harcèle. Ce signal d'alarme, qui m'avertit du danger et des malheurs. Cette lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin m'a laissée anéantie. Je n'avais que peu de repères dans cette nouvelle vie, maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien du tout à part un cousin et une cousine. Régis et Sélène. Plus de famille, plus d'attaches, plus rien. Les mots assassins sont couchés sur un parchemin de douleurs.

Je monte la plus haute tour du château. D'aucuns disent que c'est la tour d'astronomie, mais non, c'est la tour Nord. Celle de miss Trelawney. J'ai emporté mon ordinateur portable et un objet que Régis a enchanté et qui fait office d'extenseur de batterie. J'ai pour dix heures de charge. De quoi déprimer pénard en buvant de la tequila dans un coin.

Je m'installe dans une des pièces de la tour, sors mon ordinateur potable et ouvre mon lecteur multimédia. Là dedans, j'ai toute une sélections de musique destinée à aider mon inspiration quand je veux écrire un passage clairement déprimant. Mais je n'ai pas de tequila.

J'envoie la musique. « Knocking on heaven's door ». Bon début.

Je relis cette foutue lettre que je déteste mais dont je ne peux détacher mon regard.

_« Mademoiselle de Bellefont._

_Moi, Jean Théodore de Britany, fondé de pouvoir et administrateur de biens à Paris, met en vos mains ce jour et à titre exécutoire les dernières volontés de vos parents, ci après les testateurs, Eric de Bellefont et Justine de Clayridge._

_Jusqu'au jour de vos dix huit ans, le 9 septembre de cette année, les testateurs m'avaient chargé d'administrer le patrimoine dont vous êtes aujourd'hui l'heureuse propriétaire. Ce patrimoine, d'une valeur de 542 967 Galions, intérêts boursiers et capital plein cumulés, se voit ajouté d'une maison de campagne en Normandie et d'un appartement dans la ville de Paris même. Les actes notariés sont enregistrés aux numéros 543 et 12 897 du cadastre sorcier de chaque commune._

_Cette missive, exécutoire à réception, vous fait propriétaire à titre des jouissances et usufruit de chaque domaine, propriétés ou patrimoine mobilier. Une signature sera cependant nécessaire pour valider vos biens et vous remettre les dossiers de propriétés._

_Croyez en ma considération, mademoiselle de Bellefont, et acceptez toutes mes condoléances pour la nouvelle tragédie qui touche votre famille._

_Maître Jean Théodore de Britany, fondé de pouvoir et administrateur de biens à Paris. »_

Cette missive était envoyée avec l'autre. Celle que je refuse de lire parce que je sais ce qu'elle contient. Elle émane du ministère de la magie français. Pourtant, il le faut. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tremblante et la gorge serrée par un chagrin que je refuse de laisser monter, je sors la lettre de mon cartable et en prend connaissance.

_« Cousine, petite sœur._

_Je n'ai pas le courage d'accompagner Régis qui doit partir pour Hogwarts dans quelques minutes. Nos parents sont morts. Tu sais qu'ils t'ont adoptée quand tu avais à peine quelque mois. Tu es donc pour moi une petite sœur plus qu'une cousine. C'est en grande sœur que je te demande de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter ta tristesse, la mienne tout aussi grande. Fais quelque chose pour moi, lis les cartes et dis moi si papa et maman ont souffert, si ils sont quelque part ?_

_C'est très égoïste de te parler de mes souffrances alors que tu perds tes parents encore une fois mais tu es la seule à qui je peux en parler._

_Réponds moi._

_Sélène. »_

Finalement, cette lettre n'est pas aussi dure que je l'aurais pensé. Sélène a dû écrire du bureau, je m'attendais à un compte rendu de mission. Peut être Régis m'a tout raconté mais je n'ai rien entendu. Une douleur et une rage sourdes montent en moi et finissent en un cri long et strident. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes et je gage que Hagrid au moins m'a entendue. M'importe, je suis convaincue que le vieux bonhomme au phoenix sais où je suis et que le directeur de ma maison aussi. J'ai envie de monter sur le toit, de sentir le vent arracher mes larmes et peut être de glisser doucement vers le sol.

Est ce le seul moyen de rentrer chez moi ? Mon maître de jeu m'a dit un jour qu'un vrai gardien ne doit pas avoir peur de mourir. Peut être c'est ce que je suis, une sorte de gardien venue pour faire tenir ce monde, le garder tangible. Peut être que le petit Potter n'est pas aussi fort que tous le croient. Peut être que Malfoy ne veut pas devenir comme son père, devenir son père.

Peut être il faudrait qu'on saute tous les trois, pour que la peur de mourir ne les étreignent plus et qu'ils puissent lutter sans terreur. Je range mon ordinateur et sa batterie magique quand la porte s'ouvre sur Harry. Je souris douloureusement. Manque plus que notre petit prince.

- Excuse moi, je vais te laisser. Me dit Harry, surpris.

- C'est une retraite connue à ce que je vois. Dis je. Non, reste. Plus on est de fous plus on ri.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de rire pour autant. Dit il en souriant.

- Et pour cause, je viens de prendre possession de l'héritage que mes parents et d'apprendre que mes parents adoptifs sont morts.

- Je comprends. Dit il. Je suis désolé.

- Désol ? Tu es désol ? Je m'emporte injustement sur la seule personne qui soit à même d'appréhender ma douleur. D'où tu sais à quoi ressemble ma douleur ? Qu'est ce qui te permet de me parler comme si tu souffrais aussi de la perte de parents que tu as chéri comme s'ils étaient ceux t'ont donné la vie ?

- Je déteste mon oncle et ma tante, mais je serais triste s'ils mourraient. Dit il simplement. Je serais anéanti si c'était Sirius qui avait traversé le voile. Je ne remercierais jamais assez celle qui a donné sa vie pour lui.

- Tu quoi ? Je suis calmé tout d'un coup, comme si je prenais conscience brusquement que ce rêve n'en n'avait jamais été un.

- Je remercie cet Auror qui a donné sa vie pour sauver Sirius. Répète t il. Elle nous a regardé comme si elle savait ce qu'il y avait entre Sirius et moi. Comme si elle connaissait son histoire. Je n'oublierai jamais ces yeux paisibles, laissant croire qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait juste.

- Tu as vu tout ça dans ses yeux ? Je le regarde comme s'il m'annonçait qu'il est un extra terrestre.

- Oui, enfin non. Je sais pas comment je suis sûr de ça mais je suis convaincu de ce que je dis. Et son ton ferme est vraiment convainquant.

- Je vois. Dis-je. Je m'excuse de t'avoir montré si peu de respect.

- C'est bon. Dit il en me touchant le bras d'un geste gentil. Je sais ce que tu ressens. C'est logique que tu sois en colère.

- Qui est en colère ? Demande une voix traînante.

- Malfoy. On parle au même moment.

- Le chœur des vierges …. Ma parole il se moque de nous ?

- Qui est vierge ? Je regarde le petit prince droit dans les yeux. Je ris sous cape je pourrais lui en apprendre des choses.

- Bien et si on allait déprimer sur le toit ? Je demande ça comme si je parlais du prochain cours d'arithmancie.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Draco. Mais vu que tu as le vertige.

- Ne me provoque pas Petit prince. Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller.

- Hum, hum. Harry nous regarde en nous interrogeant du regard.

- Je prends ça, dis je en montrant mon PC, et on y va…

Le geste accompagne la parole. Je range ma housse dans mon cartable et sors de la pièce. Quelque part par là il y a un passage vers les ardoises noires qui couvrent le château. Nous le trouvons assez facilement. Une fois sur le toit, l'air frais nous frappe le visage et rosit la seule partie de mon visage qui ne l'était pas par les larmes, mes oreilles.

- Un peu de musique, pour commencer, ça fera pas de mal. Dis-je.

- Et tu as apporté ta radio canal sorcier ? Demande Draco d'un air méprisant.

- J'ai mieux que ça ! Lancé je toute fière en sortant mon ordinateur de sa cage de néoprène anti chocs. 5 gigas de MP3 en déprime totale et quelques musiques de films.

Là ils sont largués. Si ils savent de quoi je parle je veux bien sauter tout de suite. Je charge mon lecteur avec l'intégrale des musiques de John Williams. Ecouter ce dieu de la composition avec Malfoy et Potter à un côté tellement surréaliste que j'en ris ouvertement. La musique s'élève et je jette un oeil à ma liste, Hedwig theme. De mieux en mieux. Surtout ne pas demander le nom du morceau, surtout ne pas ….

- C'est quoi le titre de ta musique ? Demande innocemment Harry.

- C'est décidé, je prierai un autre dieu que le mien, marmonné je entre mes dents.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Me demande Draco.

- Que j'ai oublié la tequila. Soupiré je.

- « Accio » Firewhisky. Dit il en secouant negligement sa baguette.

- Sans les verres ? Demande Harry, peu enclin à partager qui que ce soit avec sa nénésis.

- Si vous n'avez pas peur de goûter mes pensées intimes. Je souris et attrape la bouteille. A la vôtre ! Honneur aux dames. J'en bois une bonne rasade et tend la bouteille.

- Merci, dit Harry, mais je ne bois pas.

- Saint Potter n'a pas de défaut ? Lance Draco en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains.

A la troisième bouteille, nous sommes aussi faits les uns que les autres. C'est bien connu, les jeunes s'entraînent les uns les autres. Grisée par l'alcool, je me lève et longue l'arrête du toit en riant avec eux, je chante une comptine où il est vaguement question d'un chat et d'un escargot. Je chante en français et parcours quelques mètres en sautillant. Au bout de dix minutes, ils chantent aussi.

Oh l'escargot quelle drôle de petite bête,

C'est rigolo ce qu'il a sur la tête,

Un chat marchait le long de la gouttière,

Le vent soufflait sur sa p'tite queue légère,

J'ai vu, j'ai vu, le p'tit trou de son derrière,

J'ai vu, j'ai vu le p'tit trou de son…

Oh l'escargot quelle drôle de petite bête ….

A la dixième reprise, on hurle à qui mieux-mieux en sautillant sur le toit. Tout à coup un hurlement suraigu, un rugissement animal et une voix sèche nous explosent à la figure. Nos trois directeurs de maison, une bouteille vide chacun dans une main hurlent nos noms et prénoms. Nous les regardons, ronds comme des barriques et explosons de rire. Visiblement ils sont furieux. Mais l'alcool aidant, nous n'avons pas peur. Si on réfléchi bien, nous sommes sérieusement dans les ennuis. Snape est furax, Black déçu et Mc Gonnagall outrée. Et nous, on rit comme des tordus sans avoir la capacité de nous arrêter. Ils nous escortent vers l'infirmerie sans nous décrocher un mot et je fredonne toujours l'air de cette fichue comptine qui ne me sort plus de l'esprit.

Une fois dégrisés par Madame Pomfresh, je m'aperçois avec horreur que Black a saisi mon ordinateur, qu'il est allumé et que j'ai désactivé tous mes mots de passe. Bon sang, je n'ose même pas imaginer si il fouille dans le répertoire « fiction » bien en vue sur mon bureau. Il va faire un malaise. J'ai dans ce dossier une cinquantaine de fictions pour la plus part Yaoi, dont une très, très chaude le concernant, lui et Snape.

Comme il me l'a si gentiment demandé, je dois passer dans son bureau pour m'expliquer une fois soignée par l'infirmière. Je frappe timidement à la porte. Il ne répond pas. Je frappe encore, espérant sincèrement qu'il ne soit pas là. Toujours pas de réponse, je tourne les talons pour partir quand il ouvre la porte brusquement.

- Entrez, aboie t il, et asseyez vous. J'ouvre de grands yeux d'horreur, j'entends le ronronnement de mon disque dur.

- Pouvez vous m'expliquer ceci ? Dit il le ton dur en retournant vers moi le petit portable.

- C'est… C'est ce qu'on appelle une fan fiction.

- Qui sont les personnages mis en scène ?

- Vous l'avez lue ? Je lui demande ça alors que je sais qu'il l'a fait.

- Oui. Dit il simplement. Dites moi que ce n'est pas vous qui avez écrit ça.

- Les miennes sont signées Sasha. Dis je. Celle-ci est d'une amie et parle de vous et du professeur Snape.

- Pourquoi s'appelle t elle « Et tout ça à cause de Trelawney ? » Demande t il.

- Parce que Trelawney lit dans les feuilles de thé que le professeur Snape et vous… Je ne peux tout simplement pas finir ma phrase.

- Je sais puisque je l'ai lue. Dit il abruptement. Elles sont toutes comme celle l ?

- Il faudrait commencer par le début. Une fanfiction est un texte, écrit par un admirateur. Elles sont classées selon plusieurs critères.

- Qui sont ?

- En premier lieu, le domaine, autrement dit la source d'inspiration utilisée. Par exemple, le domaine Harry Potter compte plus de trois cent mille histoires.

- Un domaine Harry Potter …

- Oui, il existe un domaine Harry Potter. Dis je. Une femme a fait fortune en écrivant les aventures d'un petit sorcier qui s'appelle Harry Potter.

- Continuez vos explications. Exige t il.

- Ensuite il y a le genre d'écrit ; romance, angst, mystère, etc. Puis le Rating : G, PG, PG13, R, NC 17 qui expliquent à quel public s'adresse l'histoire. Underground, nous classons ces fictions sur d'autres critères telque Yaoi, Yuri ou simplement Hentai. Vous me suivez ?

- Pas tout à fait.... pouvez vous expliquer les termes comme "rating" et « yuri »....

- Rating est une norme de classification indiquant au lecteur à quel public s'adresse le texte. PG 13 signifie que le texte est destiné à un public de 13 ans ou plus. Yuri est un mot d'origine japonaise qui dépeint une relation exclusivement féminine. Nous ne parlons pas d'amitié dans le cadre d'un Yuri.

- Vraiment intéressant, me dit il. Continuez. Qui est cet auteur ?

- Lequel ? Demandais je surprise.

- L'histoire avec Snivelus, dit il.

- Ben c'est écrit là, je lui montre une partie de l'écran, Ivrian.

- Vous la connaissez ? Demande t il soudain très intéressé.

- Assez bien, je ne l'ai jamais vue mais discute très souvent sur Internet avec elle, par messagerie instantanée.

- Comment est ce possible de discuter avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ?

Je ris, si en plus je dois lui expliquer comment converser via Internet, la journée va être longue.

- Je pourrais vous faire une démonstration si j'avais une connexion à l'Internet.

- Il y a peut être une solution, dit il l'air conspirateur, je suis professeur et j'ai accès à toutes les salles de cours.

- Votre côté Marauder est effrayant. Dis je en souriant. Je vais certainement enfreindre le règlement.

- Vous saouler sur le toit du collège en entraînant Harry et Malfoy est aussi une infraction à laquelle je dois appliquer une punition, jeune fille. Dit il d'un ton sec. Chose que je n'ai pas encore faite.

- Je crois avoir compris le message, professeur. J'affiche l'air contrit de circonstance.

- Bien, donc vous allez me suivre en salle de cours et me démontrer tout ça.

Il ouvre la porte de son bureau et me laisse passer. Les couloirs sont pleins étrangement, l'histoire du toit doit être sur toutes les bouches. Je baisse la tête et affiche l'air triste de celle qui vient de se faire sérieusement remettre en place par son directeur de maison. Je le suis docilement et croise le regard furieux ou admiratif de mes camarades de maison.

Sur le chemin, nous passons devant le tableau indicateur qui montre le nombre de points attribués à chaque maison. Je comprends mieux l'attitude féroce et coléreuse de mes confrères et consoeurs, nos professeurs n'y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère. Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle sont en négatif de trois cent points. Devant mon regard attristé, mon directeur sourit largement.

- Votre punition est celle là, me dit il, passer chaque jour, et ce tout le semestre, devant l'indicateur de points et regagner les trois cent points perdus plus les cent qui sont affiché sur ce sablier. Dit il en désignant le jaune

- Quatre cent point avant la fin du semestre ? Là je déprime vraiment. Je suis lucide sur mes aptitudes magiques, je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Quatre cent. Affirme t il. Je n'admettrais pas l'échec.

- Bien, professeur.

Il ouvre la salle et une caverne d'Ali Baba s'étend devant moi. Mon âme d'internaute s'éveille devant ce réseau de machines. Un endroit de rêve où l'on pourrait se retrouver pour jouer ou discuter. Fébrile, je trifouille câbles et machines jusqu'à obtenir une connexion satisfaisante avec mon propre ordinateur.

Je profite de mes tentatives de raccordement pour exposer au professeur Black le principe de la messagerie instantanée, des avatars et des pseudonymes. Mon raccordement est opérationnel, je tente de savoir si une connexion Internet existe. J'en doute mais on ne sait jamais. Merlin, Dieu ou peut être le diable m'a entendue parce que j'entends le doux son d'une conversation en cours sur mon ordinateur.

- Maintenant, il y a deux solutions. Soit vous vous connectez au réseau depuis un autre ordinateur, soit vous utilisez le mien.

- Le résultat sera le même. Dit il.

- Pas tout à fait, si vous vous connectez vous pourrez créer votre profil et parler avec nous. Je pianote une réponse pour mon contact.

- Nous ? Dit il au moment où l'ordinateur émet un son m'indiquant que mon amie m'a répondu.

- Mon amie et moi. Lui dis-je en montrant la fenêtre réduite qui clignote. Vous essayez ?

- Ok, créons cette identité virtuelle. Dit il soudainement. J'ai l'impression qu'il parle pour se convaincre.

- Bien, maintenant que la messagerie est installée, il me faut un pseudo pour créer votre profil, professeur. Avez-vous choisi ?

- Padfoot the Marauder, dit il, je n'ai trouvé que ça.

- Bien, je vous accepte dans mes contacts pour pouvoir vous inviter sur la conversation, maintenant. Dis je en expliquant minutieusement chaque étape. Prêt ?

- Oui. Miss de Bellefont, j'exige une entière discrétion sur ce qui se dira et fera dans cette salle. Me déclare t il d'un ton autoritaire. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui professeur. Dis je en hochant la tête.

- Dans cette conversation je peux être vraiment celui que veut, si j'ai bien compris Sasha ? Demande t il encore une fois.

- Absolument, prof…. Commencé-je avant de réaliser qu'il m'a appelée par mon prénom.

- Let's go … Dit il, impatient.

Je lui explique comment fonctionne le logiciel et passe de nouveau sur mon ordinateur afin de répondre à mon amie qui fait biper l'ordinateur toutes les trois secondes. Elle rit quand je lui dis que j'aidais un ami à se familiariser avec un ordinateur avant de l'inviter à se joindre à nous. Evidement j'omets de signaler à Sirius que Heaven Blue est l'auteur d'une fiction sur Remus et lui particulièrement savoureuse. Quand à Heaven, elle ignore que le personnage de roman qu'elle admire est assis à côté de moi. La discussion va être très intéressante.

Vraiment très intéressante.

A suivre...

* * *

RAR

To Paradise : J'attends avec impatience ta réaction au chapitre 5….

To Gabrielle : Voilà des réponses à tes questions et sûrement des envies d'en poser d'autres.

To Ivrian : Bonnes vacances avec du retard, tu dois être déjà partie. J'espère que les citations que j'ai faites, comme celles que je vais faire plus tard dans la fic, te plairont autant qu'à moi.

A bientôt les vacances approchent… Peut être que je rajouterai encore un chapitre avant de partir….


	6. Joyeux anniversaire Sasha !

Chapitre 6 : Joyeux anniversaire Sasha

* * *

_La discussion va être très intéressante. Vraiment très intéressante._

**Heaven : il est bien long ton nouveau copain**

**Sasha : atta je lui explique comment ça marche**

**Sasha : il débute avec un ordinateur**

**Padfoot**** the Marauder s'est joint à la conversation**

**Sasha : le voil**

**Heaven : enchantée Padfoot, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo**

**Padfoot**** the Marauder : merci, je suis enchanté aussi Heaven**

**Heaven : fille ou garçon ?**

**Padfoot**** the Marauder : garçon et toi ?**

**Heaven Blue : fille, fan de sirius black ?**

**Sasha : en quelque sorte**

**Heave**** : génial moi aussi ! padfoot tu as lu le tome 5 ?**

**Padfoot**** : non**

**Sasha : lol**

**Heaven : pourtant on parle beaucoup de sirius, c'est parce qu'il est mort ?**

**Sasha : attention sujet qui fâche**

**Padfoot**** : no comment**

**Heaven : le pauvre harry franchement, déjà qu'il a pas connu ses parents lui enlever son parrain c'est pas juste. et puis sirius est si sexy…**

**Sasha : heaven vraiment …**

**Padfoot**** : entièrement d'accord avec toi, qu'est ce qui te plaît chez lui ?**

**Heaven : je saurais pas te dire précisément, son caractère, sa tristesse, son histoire, son physique de dieu grec**

**Padfoot**** : dieu grec ???**

**Sasha : tu trouves ?**

**Heaven : absolument, il est sublime**

**Padfoot**** : bien evidement, il ne saurait en être autrement**

**Sasha : dois je rapeler que gary oldman n'est pas sirius black ?**

**Heaven : sasha est une grande fan de l'acteur qui joue lucius**

**Padfoot**** : vraiment ?!**

**Sasha : on est pas là pour parler de jason**

**Padfoot**** : si si j'aimerai en savoir plus**

**Sasha : il n'y a rien à rajouter**

**Sasha : heaven, que pense tu du passage des souvenirs de snape ?**

**Heaven : édifiant, j'ai appris plein de trucs concernant les marauders, je me suis bien marrée**

**Heaven : et puis je trouve sirius encore plus chou maintenant**

**Sasha : t'en est où de ta fic remus - sirius au fait ? pas de R à l'horizon ?**

**Heaven : et puis c'est pas évident de mettre sirius et remus dans le même lit. Ils sont copains depuis le collège**

**Heaven : je sais pas trop comment amorcer l'histoire entre eux, ils ont vécu beaucoup de truc ensemble, c'est dur de les imaginer en couple**

**Sasha : tu en pense quoi padfoot ?**

**Padfoot**** : disons que imaginer deux hommes ensemble, surtout dans les bras de mon meilleur ami**

**Sasha : morte de rire, on pourrait croire que tu parles de toi**

**Padfoot**** : …**

**Heaven : sasha tu as fini ton harry - draco ?**

**Sasha : presque, me reste la scène R de la fin et comme d'habitude une belle surprise pour mes lecteurs chéris**

**Heaven : une fin comme dans « l'impossible monsieur Malfoy » ?**

**Padfoot**** : Harry et Malfoy ?**

**Sasha : oui pourquoi ?**

**Sasha : une fin dans le même genre oui**

**Heaven : tu imagine pas harry finir avec draco padfoot ?**

**Sasha : les relations homos sont pas sa tasse de thé apparement**

**Padfoot**** : je n'ai jamais dit ça**

**Heaven : dois je conclure que tu es gay padfoot**

**Pad foot : je n'ai pas dit ça non plus**

**Sasha : …**

**Padfoot**** : un problème sasha ?**

**Heaven : tu dois être un bourreau des cœurs padfoot**

**Sasha : padfoot ?**

**Padfoot**** : vous n'imaginez pas à quel point**

**Sasha : no comment…**

**Heavent**** : t'as un moyen de vérifier sasha ?**

**Sasha : c'est un défi ?**

**Heaven : possible…**

**Padfoot**** : défi intéressant**

**Heaven : tu le relèves, sasha ?**

**Sasha : heaven, tu abuses là… mais ça pourrait être marrant !**

**Heaven : bon les jeunes, je dois filer**

**Heaven : sasha**

**Sasha : salut heaven**

**Heavent**** : salut padfoot ; au plaisir**

**Padfoot**** : je te renvoie le compliment, douce demoiselle**

**Heaven Blue a quitté la conversation**

**Padfoot**** the marauder a quitté la conversation**

Après cette intéressante conversation, le professeur Black me congédie et me laisse comme consigne l'interdiction de quitter ma tour sauf mention contraire de mes préfets. Lisa reste avec moi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, enfin un peu avant car Louis vient me chercher pour m'emmener dans le bureau du directeur. Lyn m'accompagne, j'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais y trouver, enfin disons plutôt de qui.

Instinct deux, Sasha zéro.

Régis m'attend dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'un tout petit bonhomme qui me fait penser à un gobelin mais en moins laid. Régis m'apporte une nouvelle baguette, bois de rose et plume de phoenix, la même que celle que j'ai cassé la semaine dernière.

Le petit bonhomme est Maître Britany, il vient pour me faire signer ma prise de possession d'héritage. Il en profite aussi pour me faire prendre connaissance de ce que m'ont légué mes parents adoptifs. Je vous passe les menus détails, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus riche que je ne l'étais déjà, l'ensemble de la fortune des De Bellefont côté oncle reviennent à Régis et Sélène, ce qui est logique. Le petit notaire est congédié et les regards insistants du directeur m'incitent à le regarder d'un air dubitatif. Ce serait bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Il est plus coutumier du style direct.

- Professeur ? Demandé-je pour lui faire comprendre que je sais.

- Ce réseau est il vraiment une bonne idée, Sirius ? Insista le directeur auprès du chef des Serdaigle.

- Je le pense. Appuya t il. Les élèves pourront échanger leur avis sur les cours et les devoirs et converser sans tabou ou parti pris, tout ce fera sous le couvert de l'anonymat. J'ai bien compris le principe mademoiselle Bellefont ?

- Oui, professeur. M'empressé-je de rajouter. Puis je avoir la permission de parler librement monsieur le directeur ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Je pense qu'un accès limité au réseau Internet du monde moldu permettrait d'ouvrir les esprits aux connaissances de ce monde. Ais je lancé.

- Et cela permettrait aux réfractaires de comprendre que les moldus ne sont pas une race inférieure et méprisable. Ajoute Sirius un peu enflammé par l'idée.

- Si j'ai bien compris, reprend le directeur avec malice, votre discours est si bien rodé que je me vois dans l'obligation d'accepter. Soit, mais il faudra que ce réseau soit surveillé et que tout soit pensé de manière à ce que l'anonymat des connectés soit préservé. Sirius, apportez moi vos réflexions sur le sujet mardi matin. Sasha, cet entretien…

- Doit rester confidentiel, finis je, je sais.

- Parfait. Conclut il. Sirius, raccompagnez Miss Bellefont dans sa salle commune.

- Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, dis je en quittant le bureau.

Comment vais-je survivre sans trahir le secret ? Je brûle d'expliquer tout ça à mes amies. Bon, reste calme Sasha, gagne la confiance de tout le monde et ne dis rien. Avec un peu de chance, je vais collaborer au montage du réseau et …

- Pardon professeur, je ne vous écoutais pas, confessé-je après un rappel à l'ordre.

- Je vous demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à concevoir ce …

- Réseau ? La question semble futile.

- Oui, réseau. Dit il.

- Je peux vous aider en effet. J'affirme alors que mes compétences en informatiques sont plus que limitées. Mais je suis trop contente de participer pour montrer mes faiblesses.

- Donc, vous effectuerez votre retenue tous les soirs à vingt et une heures jusqu'à ce que ce réseau soit opérationnel. Décrète il, la voix beaucoup trop empreinte de malice à mon goût.

- Bien professeur. Dis je devant la porte de notre salle commune.

- Et n'oubliez pas votre… machine ! Lance t il quand le tableau commence à recouvrir l'entrée après mon passage.

Pourquoi veut il à tout prix que j'ai ce fichu portable avec moi. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le réseau. A moins que … Le sourire stupide que j'affiche quand je pénètre dans ma chambre intrigue Padma plus encore que mon absence au repas de ce soir.

- Toi, t'as un petit ami ! Lance t elle, curieuse.

- Heu … Non ! Dis je abasourdie par sa conclusion hâtive.

- C'est qui, ajouta Mandy peu convaincue par ma dénégation, Finnigan ?

- T'es vraiment malade toi ! Crie Mandy depuis la salle de bain.

- J'étais avec le professeur Black. Dis je. Il m'a collée en retenue pour une durée indéterminée tous les soirs de la semaine.

- Woaw ! Quelle chance ! S'exclame Lisa.

- T'es pas nette toi ! Lui dis je le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demande t elle.

- Rien, laisse tomber ! Lyn intervient pour la première fois depuis mon retour.

- Lyn ? J'essaie de lui parler un coup pour voir, elle a l'air vraiment en colère.

- Trois cent points ! Par Merlin, Sasha ! Tu es inconsciente ?

Je ferme les yeux devant l'explosion de colère de ma préfète.

- Tu peux pas faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de saouler un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ? J'y crois pas !

- Lyn, je …

- Surtout ne dis rien ! Me lance t elle furieuse. Comment on va les rattraper ces trois cent points d'après toi ? Hein ? Miss génie ?

- Quatre cent.

- Quoi ? Les trois autres hurlent en même temps.

- Quatre cent points, que je dois rattraper moi seule avant la fin du semestre.

- On est vraiment mal les filles ! Conclue Mandy.

- Toi ça va ! Lui dis je un brin énervée. Merci de ton soutien.

Je suis au bord des larmes. Je me jette sur mon lit et tire les rideaux. Allongée sur le lit, je boude, attendant que le bruit des occupations de mes amies cesse et que leurs respirations légères m'indiquent qu'elles dorment. La lumière s'éteint et je me lève pour aller me laver et passer une chemise de nuit. Mandy marmonne dans son sommeil. C'est parfait, elles dorment enfin.

Je me glisse dans la salle de bains et m'occupe à faire ma toilette assise sur mes jambes dans le bac à douche. Et le tout à l'eau froide. Pas parce que j'ai des vapeurs d'adolescente, mais parce que ma grand-mère m'y a habituée petite. La toilette à l'eau froide et un tout petit coup à l'eau tiède pour rincer. « Ca raffermit les chairs », répétait elle a l'envie. Moi je trouvais ça glacé quand j'étais gosse. Maintenant je bénis ce réflexe quand j'ai les jambes gonflées le soir.

Ma toilette terminée, j'enfile ma mince chemise de nuit et mon peignoir de soie, tous deux assortis, et retourne vers mon lit. Le doux sifflement des respirations me rassure. Je me glisse sous mes couvertures et m'apprête à m'endormir.

Brusquement, le bruit que font les filles en dormant cesse. Inquiète, j'ouvre les yeux déjà lourds de sommeil et sens un léger frémissement des voilages. Je scrute les ténèbres de mes yeux de chat mais ne vois rien. Un poids anormal enfonce les quatre coins du lit et j'entends, en même temps que la flamme d'une bougie m'aveugle, le cri enthousiaste de mes camarades hurler un chantant « joyeux anniversaire ». Elles apparaissent sous l'effet du contre sort et se jettent sur moi en riant de mon visage décomposé de stupeur.

- Bande de garces éhontées ! Je leur lance en les serrant dans mes bras.

- Oui ! Affirme Padma.

- Et fières de l'être ! Lance à son tour Mandy les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Moins de bruit ! Nous averti Lyn. Nos dortoirs sont reliés au directeur de Serdaigle les filles et je doute qu'il apprécie le bruit.

- Laisse le venir, ajoute Lisa d'un air gourmand, je l'attends de pied ferme !

- Chut ! La gronde Lyn.

- Allez souffle ta bougie ! M'exhorte Padma en la faisant tourner pour révéler le 18 gravé dessus.

- Vous êtes des pestes ! Dis je en riant. Mais je vous adore !

- Comment ?

- Ton dossier … Me confie Lyn. En tant que préfète j'y ai accès. Ouvre ton cadeau !

Mandy me tend un paquet assez lourd et gros comme une édition du seigneur des anneaux en un volume. Je l'ouvre après l'avoir tourné de tous les côtés. J'ai décidé de les faire râler un peu et prend tout mon temps. Dix minutes et moult gémissements plus tard, j'ouvre la boite en carton et découvre un petit heurtoir en cuivre. Il est lourd et représente une tête de dragon crachant une boule de feu. Au dessus de la plaque, un blason étrange séparé en trois dont l'héraldique signifierait d'après elles De Bellefont. Je les crois sur parole, vu ce que j'y connais.

- Vous êtes folles ! Comment avez-vous su que ce genre d'objet pourrait me faire plaisir ?

- Ben, pour être franches, on en savait rien. Confie Mandy en rougissant.

- Et ??? Je fronce les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer, terriblement intriguée.

- Ben, heu … Lisa passe sa main dans ses cheveux, comme elle le fait quand elle est nerveuse.

- Accouche ! Dis je d'un ton sec.

- Prend. Me dit Lyn d'un air gêné.

Elles me tendent une petite carte de Sélène, me souhaitant un bon anniversaire et s'excusant d'avoir dû utiliser mes amies pour me faire une surprise. Elle dit être en contact avec la cousine de Lisa pour le travail et qu'elles ont tout mis au point ensemble et en secret depuis le mois d'août. Je fronce sourcils et regarde Lisa fixement qui gémit de mal être. Après trois secondes de rictus semblant colérique, je ris et la prends dans mes bras.

On chahute encore et la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Sirius aux yeux rougis par le sommeil et visiblement en colère. Lisa ouvre grand la bouche, que je referme de la main. Elle a l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau : notre directeur de maison vient de débouler dans la pièce simplement vêtu d'un caleçon ultra moulant et un fin peignoir qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de refermer sur son torse. Qu'il a diablement beau d'ailleurs... Oups, je m'egare...

- Peut on raisonnablement s'attendre à ce que vous dormiez au lieu de faire un bruit tel que même les Serpentard doivent vous entendre ? Eructe-t-il. Il est plus d'une heure du matin

- Nous allons nous coucher professeur. Dit Lyn.

- Ne sentirais-je pas les parfums de la fête ? Dit il le regard brillant en voyant le paquet cadeau sur mon lit et la bougie éteinte sur la couverture.

- C'est mon anniversaire, professeur.

- Tiens, ce qui explique l'épisode de ce matin ! Dit il, l'air malicieux.

- De Bellefont, vu que c'est votre anniversaire ; je me dois de vous faire un cadeau ! Dit il d'un air solennel.

Lisa me regarde d'un air jaloux.

- J'enlève cinquante points à Serdaigle pour avoir osé faire la fête sans moi !

- Professeur, dis je d'un ton amusé, si nous avions eu de quoi dignement fêter mes dix huit ans, nous l'aurions fait sans hésiter.

- Dix huit ans ! Dit il en réfléchissant. Et rien pour les fêter ? Alors arrangeons ça !

Il ferme son peignoir, s'assoit sur le lit entre une Lisa rougissante et moi. Il appelle Dobby et lui ordonne de ramener de quoi faire survivre un géant en pleine croissance et d'un « Accio » autoritaire ramène quelques bierraubeurre et du Firewisky. Après deux heures et quelques éclats de rire nous sommes bien arrangés et laissons tomber nos robes de chambres.

- Je vous dois donc un cadeau pour votre dix huitième anniversaire, me dit Sirius en s'approchant trop près de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. Avec un Marauder passablement éméché dans un dortoir de jeunes filles et portant en tout et pour tout un caleçon, on peut s'attendre à tout.

_A suivre_

* * *

Coucou, les vacances sont finies et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

RAR :

To Gabrielle : j'espère que tu es toujours l ! Et que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de ta patience !!!

Les reviews se raréfient, que ce passe t il ? Paradise, j'espère que tu es prête pour la suite !!!!


	7. Joyeux Halloween Sasha !

Chapitre 7 : Joyeux halloween Sasha

* * *

Le réseau fonctionne. Il est ouvert depuis quelques jours et déjà plus de 50 connectés se sont inscrits. Ce soir c'est le banquet d'Halloween. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus sur le sujet, sauf que cela tombe un samedi cette année. On a donc pu faire une grasse matinée. Depuis un quart d'heure, j'attends sur la terrasse des trois balais à Hogsmeade. Impossible de contenir mon agitation.

J'ai donné rendez vous à Harry mais pas pour ce à quoi vous pensez. En fait, il est la personne la plus proche de Sirius. Et j'ai la ferme intention de savoir si oui ou non, notre professeur de Charmes est gay. Bref, il fait froid, il bruine, j'ai le bout du nez gelé et le Seigneur Potter a dix minutes de retard. Il va m'entendre, je vous le jure.

Lisa et Lyn ont catégoriquement refusé de m'accompagner, elles ont un rendez vous aussi. Padma a réussi à inviter Ron, et Mandy n'est pas de sortie. Un devoir de potions à terminer selon elle. Je sais qu'elle va aller à la salle réseau. Elle y passe tous ses moments de libres. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, elle pourrait parfaitement terminer son devoir de potion en ligne, avec son nouvel ami. Steel sight est un gars de septième année, il refuse d'en dire plus mis à part qu'il est à Serpentard et que les filles disent qu'il est joli garçon. Cette expression me fait froid dans le dos.

Bref le réseau n'est pas étendu mais une chose est sure, chaque jour de nouveaux connectés s'inscrivent au Magic HogNet. Me voilà à parler comme un vendeur maintenant, Potter magne toi parce que le froid me fait délirer.

- Alors Bellefont, on a perdu son cavalier ? Me demande Pansy « la peste » Parkinson.

- On a retrouvé ton cerveau ? Je lui réponds du tac au tac, déclanchant l'hilarité masquée des spectateurs de notre joute verbale. Franchement, c'est très courtois de te l'avoir rendu.

- Bellefont, tu lui fous la paix deux minutes où je te colle des points en moins ! Draco a l'air furieux.

- Tiens, le Prince des Serpentard en personne descend de son fidèle destrier pour sauver l'honneur de sa damoiselle. Je prends l'air le plus blasé que je sais composer. Sincèrement, vous êtes pathétiques à pleurer. Pansy dis lui une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne te fais pas craquer mais que tu adore le pouvoir qu'il reflète. Quant à toi, Malfoy, fais moi plaisir et avoue lui que pour toi elle est aussi sexy qu'un teckel à poils durs et que tu crèves d'envie de sauter sur tout ce qui n'est pas elle. Le monde s'en portera mieux et Zabini aussi.

Sur ce, je me détourne d'eux et regarde ma montre. Potter a trente cinq minutes et douze secondes de retard. Il est mort. Je vais le démonter la prochaine fois que je le vois. Folle de rage, j'entre dans la première boutique que je trouve et percute un flot de robes foncées. Je lève la tête et … ferme les yeux. Un typhon de colère semble surgir du regard noir perçant de notre professeur de potions préféré.

- Miss De Bellefont. Vos dix huit automnes vous auraient ils fait perdre la vue, ou peut être que votre impertinence vous a poussée à vous jeter délibérément sur moi dans le but affiché de me contrarier ?

- Je vous présente mes excuses professeur Snape, dis je la tête basse, je n'avais pas vu que quelqu'un était devant moi.

- Il est à votre avantage que nous soyons hors de l'école. Il ferme son livre dans un claquement sourd. Sans cela, je me serais vu contraint de vous retirer quelques points pour votre inattention et votre audace. Puis je savoir quelle urgence vous a poussée à entrer dans cette boutique au mépris de la sécurité des quelques clients venus ici ?

- Je cherche une édition rare du traité d'Armentsfeld sur les propriétés de l'écaille de dragon dans les potions de soin et de puissance.

- Une édition telle que celle-ci ? Demande t il en me tendant le livre qu'il a dans les mains.

- Oui professeur. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux d'étudier ce volume avant de traiter la potion d'immuabilité et celle de nuit sans sommeil. Je pense pouvoir utiliser un ingrédient de substitution moins onéreux et plus accessible en cas d'urgence.

- Intéressante théorie que la votre. Dit il en plissant les yeux. Mais que croyez vous avoir découvert que les experts ne sachent pas déjà ?

- Et bien, je crois savoir que la teinture mère de l'orchidée papillon contient une molécule très proche de la structure de celle des écailles du vert gallois. Combinée à une variété de scarabée plutôt commune, les effets sont assez proches. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une théorie. Professeur, souhaitez vous acheter ce volume ou puis je en disposer ?

- Je souhaite effectivement acheter ce volume. Dit il. Malheureusement, c'est là le seul exemplaire disponible, comme vous le disiez cette édition est très rare. Bonne fin de journée Miss de Bellefont.

Il paye son livre sous mon regard à la fois sidéré et rageur. Je l'insulte mentalement pendant qu'il me sert en sortant son si célèbre rictus narquois. Je sors peu après et tombe sur Noble Griffy en personne. Il tombe bien, vu la colère que j'ai accumulée. Première chose, je vérifie sournoisement que la rue est pleine d'étudiants qui flânent et comme c'est le cas je m'avance vers lui, telle une furie.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER !!!! Et je lui assène une gifle magistrale, tout en hurlant sur lui comme une perdue. Soixante douze minutes et cinquante cinq secondes de retard ! Ai-je l'air d'une de tes fans énamourées ?

Tous les étudiants présents se délectent de la scène, et intérieurement moi aussi. Les Serpentard de la cour Malfoy commentent et je gage que Draco saura tout d'ici à ce soir.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Dit il la joue cramoisie et les lunettes de travers.

- T'as une case en moins Bellefont. Assura à son tour Ron avant de se mordre les lèvres devant ma fureur.

- Weasley ? On peut se tutoyer ? Ta gueule ! Je dis tout ça d'un ton sec, cinglant, et en français ; pendant qu'il hoche la tête.

- Sasha ! Contre Harry, en colère.

- Ecoute, dis je en l'empêchant de parler d'un geste, je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure, j'ai dû rembarrer miss teckel et prince Narcisse et j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer l'ange des ténèbres en la personne de Snape. T'es gentil mais tu viens pas me donner des conseils sur la correction et la politesse. Salut Potter.

Et je m'en vais, digne et hautaine, tout en sachant que le pauvre Harry ne doit rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe. C'est moi qui lui ai donné rendez vous avant de le plaquer lamentablement. J'attends de passer la porte de chez « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » pour exploser de rire. La boutique ne paye pas de mine et je sais que le nom devrait me parler mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il représente. Appuyée à un tonneau contenant des bonbons non identifiés, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle sans vraiment y parvenir. Les larmes aux yeux et assise sur le parquet, je ris sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Ca va ? Me demande une voix douce et passablement inquiète.

- Je crois oui. Je prends la main blanche et large et me relève. Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Sa voix semble sourire.

- Des mains larges, douces et la peau fine. Quelques callosités sur les monts. Des mains de … Batteur. Je lève la tête tandis qu'il retire sa main, il est « woaw ».

- Précisément. Dit il en souriant. Qui êtes vous, miss Trelawney ?

- Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont, a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Fred Weasley. Et lui là bas c'est Georges. Dit il en indiquant son frère.

- Enchantée, je ne voudrais pas paraître discourtoise mais j'ai, comment dire, je ne peux pas rester. Merci encore et à bientôt peut être. Dis je sortant précipitamment.

J'ai vu Potter et compagnie se diriger vers la boutique. Je veux éviter la confrontation chez les jumeaux. Autant garder cet atout séduction au cas où. Il est quand même mignon Fred, les cheveux longs à peine bouclés et les oreilles ornées de … choses indescriptibles.

- Tiens, furie deux le retour. Lâche Ron d'un air rageur en me croisant sur le palier.

Il me bouscule en entrant pendant que je remets mon capuchon. Fred me regarde partir, je sens son regard sur moi. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il a l'air niais des garçons persuadés d'avoir trouvé le grand amour, et qu'il est appuyé au chambranle de la porte de sa boutique.

Une scène digne de Barbara Cartland. Mon dieu que c'est pathétique. Deux fois valent mieux qu'une je rentre encore dans quelqu'un, tant je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Je respire un grand coup et décide d'affronter le regard courroucé du professeur Snape à qui ne manqueront pas d'appartenir les vêtements noirs qui me chatouillaient le visage il y a deux secondes.

- Habituellement, mes fans se précipitent en hurlant mon nom. Tout va comme vous le voulez Miss Bellefont ?

- Hum, oui professeur Lynch. Je vous remercie.

- Puisque vous semblez seule et que je le suis aussi, voudriez vous m'accompagner à la boutique de Quidditch, j'ai un nécessaire pour balais à acheter. Ensuite nous irons prendre un café. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous à propos des cours de vol.

- Bien entendu professeur.

Nous sommes attablés dans un petit salon de thé déserté par les élèves. C'est un endroit coquet et très cosy. Le thé est fabuleux et Aidan a l'air à la fois emprunté et timide. C'est marrant pour une star du Quidditch international.

- Miss de Bellefont, pourquoi une telle résistance à suivre des cours de vol ?

- Je… J'ai le vertige sur une échelle de corde, alors voler.

- J'ai un vertige qui m'interdit de monter sur une chaise, ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire une carrière internationale. Quelle est la vraie raison ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien moins sûre de moi qu'il n'y parait, ici. Je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi.

- Avec le deuil qui vous touche c'est logique que vous vous sentiiez perdue. Et j'ai entendu que cela affectait aussi vos résultats scolaires.

Prends ça en pleine figure ! Encore un professeur qui va se prendre pour un psychomage.

- Excusez moi professeur, dis je brusquement, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rendez vous avec mes amies.

Je quitte le salon de thé en courant, sans voir derrière moi que la silhouette que je viens de croiser est en fait mon directeur de maison. Je rentre en courant et en pleurant vers le château et ne m'arrête que sur mon lit. Effondrée je me rends compte que plus je passe du temps dans cet univers, plus je m'en imprègne. Psychomage ??? D'où vient ce mot ? Quand je déprime, je vais faire un tour en roller. C'est ça, le roller ! Je me relève d'un bond, me change pour mettre un pantalon de sport et chausse mes patins. Je mets mes protections et prends mon sac à dos.

Je m'élance vers les couloirs du château, il n'y a personne à cette heure à par quelques premières et deuxièmes années. Je m'élance à toute vitesse et descends quelques rampes pour être interceptée par le professeur Lupin. Cette fichue journée ne finira t elle donc jamais ?

- C'est dangereux d'utiliser de tels engins dans les couloirs de ce château, Miss. Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un.

- Je suis désolée, professeur. Je les range immédiatement. Dis-je en me baissant pour défaire mes rollers.

- Je ne vous demande rien de tel, mais peut être devriez vous exercer votre talent de patineuse à l'extérieur ?

- Bien professeur. J'y vais.

- Puis je vous accompagner ? Demande t il sur un ton presque paternel.

- Je crains n'être pas de bonne compagnie, mais si vous y tenez.

- Vous changez, Sasha. Dit il. Vous devenez de plus en plus des nôtres. On voit cela quand on connaît votre condition.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Dis je intriguée.

- Vous parlez comme nous, vous agissez comme si vous étiez née parmi nous. Savez vous pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore. Et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe professeur ? Pourquoi ne n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ma vie d'avant ? J'éclate une fois de plus en sanglots. Je ne sens comme enfermée dans un jeu de rôle dont je ne sortirai jamais.

- Vous devriez parler au professeur Dumbledore. M'assure t il. Il a peut être une idée …

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement peur d'apprendre encore une fois une mauvaise nouvelle, et peur surtout de ne pas être capable de l'assumer.

- Allez le voir, vous ne pouvez pas rester enfermée dans votre désespoir.

Je ne dis plus rien, laissant les larmes couler. Il m'accompagne chez le directeur. Le vieux bonhomme m'attend. Nous discutons puis il me fait une proposition intéressante. Madame Pomfresh connaît une potion qui permet de dormir éveillé. Un peu comme sous hypnose. Il pourra savoir ce qui se passe dans mon esprit. Peut être est ce là la solution.

Je viens de me réveiller et Lyn est à mes côtés. Lisa est là aussi. Je leur souris et me lève. Pour tout le monde, c'est un contre coup des nouvelles de septembre, Dumbledore m'a assuré un peu plus tôt que j'aurai ses conclusions par écrit ou par le professeur Black. De fait, il est là aussi. Il me sourit pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Je fais un signe de tête et sors avec mes deux amies. Dehors, Padma m'attend avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. Tiens, y aurait il quelque chose entre ces deux là ?

Ron et Harry s'excusent, l'un pour sa phrase un peu dure et l'autre pour avoir négligé notre rendez vous sans véritable excuse. Je m'excuse aussi et nous allons tous dîner. La salle est richement décorée, de potirons et de lampions. Le repas est copieux et tout le monde est gentil avec moi. Harry surtout bizarrement. Pourquoi est il si gentil ? Quelques regards échangés avec son parrain en disent long à ceux qui savent les décrypter. Visiblement, je ne suis pas de ceux là.

A la fin du repas, le directeur annonce le traditionnel Yule Bal. Le grand bal de fin d'année rend l'atmosphère électrique. Tous quittent la salle en bavardant de leurs futures cavalières ou de leurs robes. Moi, je pars en me disant que je suis obligée d'être là. Que je n'ai pas un endroit sur terre où passer un noël convenable en famille. Alors je fuis la foule, tous ces étudiants bienheureux qui n'ont aucun soucis. Mis à part peut être Harry qui doit voir encore toute les nuits le jour où il a tué le seigneur des ténèbres.

Je rentre me coucher sans prendre garde aux quatre garçons qui cherchent à me parler. Seamus, Draco, Harry et Louis repartent avec leur question aux lèvres. Je me fous de savoir ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas le soir où il faut me demander quoi que ce soit. Sauf que, pas de chance, Louis est mon préfet, alors il s'entête et me suit dans la salle commune.

- Sasha, tu vas t'arrêter deux secondes et m'écouter, ok ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Hey ! Doucement, ma belle. Le professeur Black veut te voir dans son bureau tout de suite. C'est pas la peine d'être agressive.

- Désolée, Louis. Je suis un peu tendue en ce moment. Tu veux bien m'y accompagner ?

- Heu … Ouais, je veux bien.

Gentiment, et sans un mot, il m'accompagne vers le bureau de notre directeur et me demande si je veux qu'il reste avec moi ou qu'il m'attende. Je le remercie et lui signifie qu'il peut faire à son choix. Je serai ravie de le voir à m'attendre en sortant. Il sourit et s'appuie au mur, les mains dans les poches. Je frappe. Le directeur m'ouvre et m'invite à entrer tout en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Louis.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé quelque chose. Dit il en fermant la porte et en me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Je vais vous le dire de but en blanc, quitte à vous blesser, de manière à ce que vous ayez toutes les informations et que vous puissiez vous faire à l'idée.

- Professeur, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir encaisser la nouvelle ce soir.

- Vous perdez le lien qui vous unissait à votre ancienne vie.

- Quoi ? Je crie en m'agrippant au dossier de la chaise sur laquelle j'ai refusé de m'asseoir.

- Votre ancienne vie vous échappe au point de briser petit à petit le lien qui vous laissait la possibilité de pouvoir rentrer.

- En clair, professeur, je dois dire adieu à ma vie ? A mes amis, ma famille et tout ce que j'ai construit ?

- En quelque sorte. Dit il.

- Je … Comment ça en quelque sorte ?

- Votre ancienne vie existera toujours telle que vous l'avez laissée.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dis je e m'effondrant sur la chaise.

- En venant ici à travers vos rêves, vous avez créé votre personna magique. Il s'accoupit devant moi et pose une main sur les miennes. C'est vous même qui avez émis cette théorie.

- Je sais ça. Vous êtes en train de m'expliquer que cette personna est en train de devenir une personne ? Que le personnage que j'ai formé devient quelqu'un ?

- Oui, précisément. Assure t il en se relevant.

- Donc il y a deux Sasha, totalement distinctes, dans deux mondes différents et vivant deux vies sans aucune incidence l'une sur l'autre ? Seigneur !

- Donc, reprends je, je ne suis plus que Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont ? Le reste n'est plus à moi et n'a pas été modifié ?

- Je vois que vous avez saisi le principe de base. Dit il en souriant. Et que vous le prenez plutôt bien.

- Professeur, je vous remercie pour cette grande nouvelle. Dis je le visage éclairé de joie en me levant. Tant que la famille de Sasha est restée une famille unie, le reste importe peu. Puis je retourner dans ma salle commune ?

- Passez une bonne nuit, Miss de Bellefont. Je suis fier de vous compter dans ma maison. Cependant, il vous faudra poursuivre vos efforts pour vous adapter à notre magie. Vos résultats ne sont pas encore ceux que je suis en droit d'attendre d'une Serdaigle.

- Merci professeur Black. Lui dis je avec un grand sourire. Puis je vous poser encore une question ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Concernant les souvenirs et expériences de Sasha ? Je vais tout oublier ?

- Vous oublierez son passé, sa famille et tout ce qui n'a pas trait à votre arrivée ici. Son expérience et ses connaissances sont ce que vous êtes. Vous les conservez, ils vous appartiennent autant qu'à elle. Bonne nuit Miss de Bellefont.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Je sors de son bureau avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Louis m'attend adossé au mur, une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant un livre de poche que je n'avais remarqué. Il ne m'a pas entendu sortir, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, et je le vois remettre ses lunettes en place. De toutes petites lunettes qu'il porte seulement en cours ou à la bibliothèque.

Il n'est pas très beau mais ce simple geste le rend quelque chose comme sexy. Cela dit en ce moment je trouve tout le monde sexy. Va falloir que je surveille cette légère tendance nympho maniaque moi. Bref, Louis est là, pas très beau mais attirant quand même, avec un bouquin dans les mains, à m'attendre.

- Excusez moi jeune homme, mais que faites vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

- J'attends une élève de ma mai… Il lève enfin la tête de son livre et se rend compte que c'est moi qui imite la voix de Trelawney. Sasha ! T'as fini tes âneries oui ?

- Avoue que j'imite très mal la prof de divination. Lui dis je en lui prenant le livre des mains.

- Ouais, mais vu que j'avais la tête plongée dans un livre, ta mauvaise imitation paraissait convaincante. Dit il en reprenant le chemin de notre salle commune.

- Gougeât ! Dis je en français.

- Sasha t'as un petit ami en France ?

- Pardon ? Je le regarde interdite et m'arrête au milieu du couloir.

- Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un t'attend en France. Répète Louis.

- Ben, non. Pourquoi cette question? Dis je intriguée.

- Parce que tu n'as personne ici, et que la majorité des filles de Hogwarts ont déjà eu au moins un petit ami depuis le début de l'année. Murmure t il en repartant vers notre tableau.

- Carmichael écoute, dis je, ce que je fais de mes affaires de cœur ne regarde personne.

- C'est vrai que t'as des vues sur Potter, Malfoy et Finnigan ? Insiste t il.

- T'es malade ? J'explose de rire. Potter, Malfoy et Finnigan ? C'est absurde.

- Pourquoi, tu passes ton temps à les asticoter sans arrêt. Dit il.

- Ecoute Carmichael, que j'aie ou non craqué pour tel ou tel garçon ne te regarde pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble que je sache. Lui dis je d'un ton sérieux. Et non, Potter, Malfoy et Finnigan ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça.

Il sourit, comme s'il était soulagé par mon affirmation. Je lui souris également sans comprendre ce qui peut bien germer dans sa petite tête. Brusquement, il tourne sur la droite alors que le chemin de notre salle commune oblique à gauche, j'en suis sûre. Il me tire par la main et m'entraîne vers la tour d'astronomie. Arrivé en haut il me pousse contre la grande margelle de pierre.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je lui pose la question les yeux exorbités de frayeur.

- Disons que je veux vérifier tes dires.

- Attends un peu ! T'es malade ? C'est quoi ton intention au juste ? Dis je en sortant ma baguette de son étui sur le côté de mon t shirt. Ne m'approche pas !

- J'ai pas spécialement l'intention de te toucher Sasha. Dit il d'une voix douce. Regarde.

Il tend le doigt vers le parc. J'y vois trois couples. Je comprends où il veut en venir, ce petit serpent vicieux, je vois Draco et Millicent, Harry et Hermione et enfin Seamus et Dean main dans la main, en train de rêvasser ou de s'embrasser. Il cherche à tester ma jalousie éventuelle. Attendez une minute, j'ai bien vu Seamus et Dean ? Ca c'est un scoop !

- Depuis quand tu sais tout ça ? Je demande ça sur un ton très suspicieux.

- Environ deux semaines. Dit il. Les couloirs parlent, Sasha. Surtout à ton propos.

- Et que disent ils, Louis ?

- Que tu es étrange, que tu ne veux pas te mêler à nous. Que tu te prends pour bien plus que tu n'es et que l'obsession qu'ont les Malfoy pour les sangs purs n'est rien comparée à la tienne.

- Vraiment ? Dis je déçue, accoudée à la margelle. Ils disent tout ça ? Et que disent ils d'autre ?

- Ils parlent de ta magie qui n'est pas la notre, j'ai entendu dire que Granger faisait des recherches pour savoir ce que tu es. Cette fille est terrifiante, elle est persuadée que tu es une sorte d'aberration magique non répertoriée et très ancienne. Qui es tu vraiment Sasha ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Dis je en le regardant s'accouder dos au vide et plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- Intéressantes nuances que celles de tes yeux. Dit il en réduisant la distance entre nos deux visages. Tout ce que je vois est intéressant, si on y réfléchit bien.

- Ecoute Louis, je ne veux p…

Je ferme les yeux. Il m'embrasse doucement. Juste ses lèvres qui touchent les miennes et une explosion de sensations oubliées qui s'insinuent en moi. C'est ça qu'on ressent lors d'un premier baiser ? C'est … indescriptible. On se sépare après ce baiser long de deux secondes tout au plus.

- Louis… Je ne … Enfin, non.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Dit il avant de s'enfuir.

Ca alors, il m'embrasse et s'enfuit juste après sans explication. Et c'est moi qui suis bizarre. Je glisse le long du muret et souris bêtement en touchant mes lèvres. Me voilà à soupirer comme une ado amoureuse. Ah non ! Merlin protégez moi. Je ne veux pas être amoureuse. Je retourne dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, le sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en soupirant et mes amies me sautent dessus pour avoir des explications.

A suivre ...

* * *

Les RAR

To Paradise : si t'es toujours prête ... on s'envoie le chapitre 8 ????

To Snape Black Rose : la voilà ! toute belle toute chaude la suite !!!

To Juliette : et à celle là tu t'y attendais ???? lol

To Alisa : tiens te voilà toi !!! alors ça te plait toujours ?

To Ivrian : merci, merci !!!

Et donc personne ne sais ce que sirius a offert à sasha, si vous avez des questions....

Bises à tous et à toutes... et je vous vois au chapitre 8 !


	8. C'est pas ton jour, Sasha !

Chapitre 8 : C'est pas ton jour, Sasha !

* * *

Depuis un bon quart d'heure je me dispute avec mes trois camarades de groupe en Potions. Le professeur Snape en a eu assez de retirer des points à chaque élève qui ouvrait la bouche. Après tout, si nous sommes en groupe c'est parce que nous devons travailler de concert pour préparer ces potions, et travailler de concert signifie débattre de nos points de vue. Donc nous avons enfin le droit de parler dès lors que le ton reste à peine plus haut que le chuchotement.

Ce que Malfoy et Potter peuvent être exaspérants parfois. Aucun des deux ne démord de son avis personnel qui, en plus, ne va pas dans le sens logique de la préparation de la potion d'aquarius. Ils me saoulent de vaines paroles et Abbot aussi apparemment. Elle note furieusement des listes de concepts et d'ingrédients. Après la quatrième aberration que nous sort gracieusement Potter, elle jette sa plume sur le bureau et lance une juste réflexion d'un air aussi nonchalant qu'elle est exaspérée.

- Potter, arrête de raconter des âneries, la branchiflore ne permettra pas de stabiliser la potion suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on l'expérimente sur un poisson ; alors sur un être de l'eau, je t'en parle même pas.

- Il n'est pas question d'expérimenter ça sur un être de l'eau, dis je à Anna. Jamais ils ne nous laisseront le loisir de le faire. Ce sont des créatures qui ont refusé la classification, ils sont comme nous ou les centaures.

- Et les strangulots ? Demandent Draco et Harry d'une seule voix.

- Jamais, dit Anna, effrayée. Ils sont classés XX par le ministère.

- Bon, un Kappa peut être ? Essaya Draco.

- Non, contentons nous des poissons magiques. Dis-je. Le Remora ou même le Lobalug par exemple !

- Ouais, mais le Remora est une espèce protégée. Dit Anna. On n'aura jamais l'autorisation d'en avoir un pour expérimenter une potion.

- Essayons avec un Plimpy alors, les êtres du lac de Hogwarts seront ravis de nous en laisser quelques uns pour nos expériences. Et ils ne sont pas dangereux.

- Oui, et si ça marche, l'un d'entre eux acceptera peut être de tester la potion pour nous.

- Malfoy ? Demande Harry.

- Ouais ? Répond ce dernier. Quoi !

- Ben c'est tordu comme idée mais ça se tient. Dis je. C'est même bien pensé pour un Serpentard.

- Je t'emmerde Bellefont. Lance le blondinet, piqué au vif.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Lance le professeur Snape. Malgré tout le ressentiment, parfaitement compréhensible, que vous portez à vos camarades de groupe, il serait préférable que vous fassiez attention à votre langage.

J'enrage. Non seulement ce freluquet m'insulte clairement, mais en plus il est justifié qu'il le fasse aux yeux de tous ; et ce, grâce à ce cher directeur des Serpentard. Je rêve. Et cet abruti me sourit d'un faux air angélique. S'il était pas aussi craquant quand il fait ça je lui remettrait sa face d'ange en place d'une autre manière.

Le cours enfin fini, j'aspire à un moment de calme. Potions est le dernier cours de la journée, double cours en fait. C'est dur. J'ai une bonne heure et demie devant moi pour vaquer à diverses occupations, comme aller travailler en salle d'étude, passer sur Magic HogNet ou aller à la bibliothèque. Je vais sur HogNet le week end essentiellement, quand je cale sur tel ou tel sujet.

Mais vu que nous sommes mardi, je crois que je vais aller patiner sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. J'y ai droit quand mon équipe s'entraîne. Les filles m'ont offert une tenue de Quidditch pour mon anniversaire, pour le patin. C'est très joli mais la cape n'est pas très pratique. Le professeur Lynch a cru au début que je cèderai à l'appel du vol, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à décoller d'un mètre. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Deux fois par mois, je vais en cours de vol avec les premières années. Ils sont choux les petits. Mais très moqueurs aussi.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et revêt ma tenue, je prends mes patins et mon balai. Allez savoir pourquoi. En fait si, je le sais. On joue samedi et j'ai promis à notre attrapeur de lui prêter mon balai. J'aimerai bien qu'on gagne ce match. On a fait quelque chose comme 210 à 160 contre les Slytherin il y a trois semaines. Mais Malfoy n'est pas aussi rapide que l'attrapeur des Hufflepuff. Ils ont une bonne équipe cette année. Le match d'ouverture contre les Gryffindor fut un ballet aérien entre les deux attrapeurs, chacun des gardiens n'ayant pas encaissé un seul but. Cela dit, les deux attrapeurs ne leur ont pas laissé le temps de jouer longtemps.

Bref, mes pensées m'occupent et mes pas me guident tous seuls vers le stade. Je vois l'équipe au loin se mettre en cercle. De la vapeur sort de leurs bouches comme de la mienne, il fait très froid. Ils mettent une tactique en place apparemment. Je contourne pour trouver les gradins des Ravenclaw et chausse mes patins une fois en haut. Ils semblent m'ignorer autant que je le fais. Ils savent que je suis là et que le jeu ne m'intéresse pas.

J'adore les gradins parce que on peut travailler toutes sortes de rampes et d'escaliers j'ai donc fini par acquérir une bonne technique. Il me manque quand même les rampes lisses pour les figures. Je vais tenter quelques boucles sur la rambarde de sécurité, techniquement je ne risque rien. Je maîtrise suffisamment mon équilibre, si j'oublie de regarder en bas, pour me permettre ce genre d'acrobatie.

Je m'élance donc et glisse sur la rambarde à pleine vitesse. Les roues font un bruit sourd que j'adore entendre. Arrivée devant le mur de bois de la tribune des officiels de l'école, je fais un demi tour sauté qui doit avoir un nom que j'ai oublié. Je raccroche et finis par sauter sur le parquet, faute de vitesse. Je suis ravie, j'arrive à maîtriser assez mon vertige pour faire une petite pirouette. Je recommence mais cette fois je rate la rambarde et glisse dans le vide.

Je hurle avant de sentir quelqu'un m'attraper un peu brusquement. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je tousse à m'en arracher les poumons et suis lâchée à deux mètres du sol pour atterrir sans trop de casse. J'ai mal. Ce sont de bonnes protections mais je souffre tout de même. J'enlève la garniture qui couvre mon poignet gauche et vois un bel hématome. Je gémis quand je tente de le bouger. Une entorse. Une chance que je sois droitière pour l'écriture.

- Ca va ? Me demande une voix douce que je connais très bien.

- Ouais, juste une entorse, je pense.

- Fais voir. Exige t il.

- Carmichael, t'es pas infirmier ! Je l'agresse carrément en guise de remerciement.

Déjà que depuis l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie il est inexplicablement distant, si en plus il me voit dans cet état, je vais me sentir encore plus pitoyable.

- J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Lancé je en retirant mon bras. Grave erreur, je grimace de douleur.

- Arrête un peu, tu dois souffrir. Dit il gentiment.

- Ca va, et puis qu'est ce que tu faisais là d'abord ? Dustin ne joue pas ?

- Ben non, il a été viré de l'équipe pour indiscipline. Explique t il. Le professeur Black ne rigole pas avec le Quidditch.

- Parce que d'habitude c'est un grand plaisantin. Lancé-je sur un ton sec.

- Sasha, arrête de faire la forte tête et suis moi à l'infirmerie. Dit il sur le même ton. C'est un ordre de ton préfet.

- J'ai des affaires à récupérer. J'objecte.

- Mandy va s'en occuper. Dit il.

En fait malgré les apparences, je suis ravie qu'il porte un peu d'attention à ma personne. Depuis le baiser échangé l'autre soir, il m'évite le plus possible. Limitant ses intervention à quelques remarques dues à son statut de préfet. J'ai bien fait de ne rien dire aux filles finalement. Cette histoire a tourné court, autant que personne ne sache ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous il y a plus d'un mois.

- Sasha, l'autre soir je… Commence t il.

- Je sais, tu as eu raison. Réponds je. Finalement, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Oui. C'est mieux comme ça en effet. Dit il, comme déçu.

Surtout ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas… Bon ok, pleure un bon coup ma grande. Après tout, ça fait mal de se faire plaquer. Surtout que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas eu de peines de cœur. Tout le monde en a. Mais j'étais souvent l'initiatrice des séparations. Et là je sens une dure colère me serrer le cœur. Puisque c'est comme ça et que tu as refusé de me laisser ma chance, tu vas souffrir. Comme jamais tu n'as souffert.

- Ca va ? demande t il devant mes larmes.

- J'ai mal. Dis je en serrant mon poignet blessé, ce qui est vrai.

- Madame Pomfrey va te soigner, t'en fais pas. Dit il, un peu inquiet. Ce soir ou demain ça ira mieux.

- Oui, peut être. Dis je. Tu peux me laisser maintenant l'infirmerie est assez près je vais pouvoir y aller toute seule.

Je le laisse planté dans le couloir, et jette un regard en arrière. Il s'en retourne en traînant le pas et la tête basse. Plan vengeance amorc ; phase une, le mettre à terre. Malgré mon chagrin j'arrive à sourire. Je sens qu'on va se marrer au bal. J'ai trois semaines pour trouver un cavalier. C'est pas gagné mais je vais y arriver. Je ne dois pas être la seule fille qui reste dans tout le collège à être sans cavalier à trois semaines du bal.

J'ai cru comprendre que l'affaire était réglée pour mes camarades de chambrée sauf pour Lisa. Peut être espère t elle que son contact HogNet lui propose d'y aller avec elle. Madame Pomfrey me tartine le bras d'un onguent qui sent tout sauf bon pour soigner mon entorse et me dit que tout devrait avoir disparu d'ici au coucher. Ravie, je la remercie et file dîner avant de réfléchir à comment trouver un cavalier.

Au dîner, les conversations semblent s'orienter sur le match à venir. Notre équipe a prit un grand coup depuis que Dustin a quitté l'équipe. Et tous semblent douter de l'aptitude de Carmichael à le remplacer efficacement.

- Et toi t'en penses quoi Sasha ? Me demande Lisa.

- Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? Dis je en dessinant des raies dans ma purée de pommes de terre.

- Sasha… On parle de Quidditch et tu le sais très bien, vu que tu nous écoutes depuis le début de la conversation. Me dit Lyn.

- Bien, puisque vous voulez vraiment mon avis. Dis je en posant ma fourchette. Je pense que malgré le fait que Dustin soit un bon joueur, il est trop personnel et trop forte tête pour aider vraiment l'équipe à progresser.

- Hey ! De Bellefont, je ne te permets pas ! Me dit le principal concerné.

- Moi aussi, John, je t'aime. Dis je à Dustin. Mais avoue que c'est vrai. Quant à Carmichael, il vaut mieux que tu te plantes pas sur ce coup là. Tout le monde ne sait pas pardonner facilement. Et Potter est bien meilleur que Malfoy sur un balai.

Outch ! Le méchant coup bas. Il serre les points sur ses couverts et me lance un regard aussi triste que coléreux. Mes camarades de chambre, Luna, John et un autre sixième année nous regardent tour à tour. Nous n'étions pas connus pour êtres les meilleurs amis du monde, mais la tension entre nous est telle qu'ils doivent pouvoir la mesurer. Je lui souris largement sans aucune gentillesse.

- Dis moi Lisa, ton ami électronique t'as invitée au bal ? Lancé-je pour changer de sujet.

- Heu, non pas encore. Dit elle. Il doit avoir une cavalière déjà.

- Ben tu attends quoi pour le lui demander ? Ajoute Lyn.

- Oui, t'as raison. Dit elle en souriant, je lui en parlerai ce soir.

- Et toi Padma ? Demande Lisa. Tu y vas avec Weasley ?

- Ah non ! Dit elle d'un ton catégorique. C'est Hermione qui y va avec lui. Harry et elle se sont séparés et comme Parvati et moi devons partir dès le vendredi soir, nous ne serons pas au bal.

- Tu es une amie précieuse Padma. Dit Mandy. Moi je ne pourrais pas prêter mon Eric comme tu prêtes Ron.

- Disons que Hermione et Ron sont comme frère et sœur. Dit Padma. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en eux.

- Donc Potter est célibataire. Dis je d'un ton rêveur en reprenant les ronds dans ma purée. Information intéressante. Dis moi Luna, il va aller au bal avec Ginny non ?

- Non, dit elle en riant, Ginny y va avec Dean et moi avec Seamus.

- Vous savez ce qu'on raconte ? Nous lance une sixième année qui doit s'appeler Louisa Smith ou quelque chose du genre.

- Non ! Quoi ? Lance t on toutes en coeur.

- Bulstrode a jeté Malfoy. Dit elle triomphante. Pas plus tard qu'il y a vingt minutes. Elle lui aurait dit que même Carmichael est meilleur attrapeur que lui, et qu'il embrassait mal.

- Purée, elle est vache là. Malfoy n'est pas un dieu du Quidditch mais quand même. Dis je sans réfléchir.

- Merci bien de Bellefont, me jette Louis en quittant la table.

Oups, boulette ! Et une de taille.

- Parfois, t'es vraiment gaffeuse, me dit Lyn avant de partir à la suite de Louis.

- Désolée, dis je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'en loupe pas une ce soir.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec Carmichael ? Me demande Luna.

- J'ai pas de problème avec lui. Dis je.

- Bien sûr. Dit Luna en regardant la tarte au flan devant son nez d'un air vorace.

- Bon, ben je vais aller me trouver un cavalier pour le bal moi ! Dis je d'un ton tout à fait théâtral.

Il ne reste pas grand monde dans la grande salle. Draco est là et Harry aussi, se toisant tous deux un air de défi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils prennent tous les deux ça comme un jeu maintenant. Ils ont chacun vécu trop de choses pour prendre leur conflit au sérieux. Je m'approche d'eux et les prends chacun par un bras pour les mener à l'écart.

- Vous vous disputez pour la même fille ?

- Bellefont, t'es vraiment pas bien. Me lance Draco.

- Allons petit Prince, dis je, qu'est ce que t'a fait à Millicent pour qu'elle te plaque à trois semaines du Bal ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amis Bellefont. Siffle t il.

- En même temps, t'en a pas des amis, mon Prince. Dis je en riant. Autant te confier à ceux que tu hais le moins.

- Et toi Griffy ? Pourquoi Hermione et toi êtes séparés ?

- Sasha…

- Oui je sais on est pas amis non plus. Dis je tirant la langue. Mais c'est pas grave, tu peux me le confier aussi …

- Soupir commun des deux concernés.

- Okay, pas grave. Dis je. Ne dites rien. Je vous propose un petit jeu les gars. Vous vous êtes faits plaquer par vos minettes et moi suis célibataire. Et si on s'amusait un peu au bal ?

- Qu'est ce que tu manigances Bellefont ? Me lance Draco.

- Un petit plan très drôle et si tordu que même toi, le grand prince des Serpentard le trouvera à ton goût. Dis je en touchant son nez de mon index.

- Silence consterné des deux garçons.

- Il vous permettra de vous venger de vos fillettes et moi de tous les hommes…

- Un peu de respect Sasha. Me dit Harry.

- Ton plan ? Demande Draco.

- On va aller au bal tous les trois ensembles. Dis je d'un ton conspirateur.

- Elle est folle ! Dit Harry en frappant son front de sa main.

- Ton idée me plait Bellefont. Dit Draco. Je marche !

- Okay, tope là. Dis je en tendant la main.

- Non, non. Je voyais ça autrement. Dit il en m'attrapant par le cou.

Il m'embrasse furieusement, comme si j'étais sa chose, et qu'il disposait de moi à son envie. Il a un arrière goût de cannelle. Ce baiser est empressé mais langoureux et profond même s'il dure à peine quelques secondes. J'attrape la main de Harry et entremêle mes doigts aux siens en serrant. Il répond de même à ma grande surprise.

- Potter ? Demande Draco à peine essoufflé.

- Finalement ça peut être amusant, dit Harry en désignant du regard une Millicent effarée devant le spectacle de son ex en embrassant une autre fille.

- Même punition ? Dis je l'air peu convaincu.

- Evidement ! Lance Draco en désignant Hermione, loin devant sur sa droite, avec son menton.

Même cause même effet, sauf que Harry a un goût plus mentholé et qu'il est très doux. Il ose à peine me toucher de sa langue. Je ne l'imaginais pas si timide ou réservé. C'est attendrissant. Je tente une caresse de ma langue mais le sens se rétracter comme une huître. D'accord on va attendre. Je les prends par la main et on se dirige vers la cour intérieure, la fontaine se pare de son manteau d'hiver. C'est beau la magie quand même.

Mais y a une truc que j'ai pas encore bien pigé chez les filles britanniques. Comment font elles pour ne pas avoir froid en chaussettes ? Moi à cette époque de l'année j'ai déjà des collants et Paris est plus chaud que l'Ecosse. Je ferme soigneusement ma cape. Ben oui, c'est pas parce que je ne vous dis pas que j'ai changé d'uniforme que j'ai oublié de le faire. Je ferme donc ma cape et nous passons un bon moment à échafauder le plan qui va les rendre morts de jalousie.

Evidement, il y a un risque de représailles. Mais la situation est grisante et ce n'est pas la première bêtise que l'on fait à trois. Sauf que cette fois, on peut pas perdre de points. On se venge de camarades de notre propre maison, certes ils sont préfets, mais les risques sont calculés.

Tout ça pour dire que nous allons bien rigoler et réveiller les miss je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-je-rate. Nous enchaînons sur le match à venir et Harry ne manque pas de me demander comment joue Louis. Je lui dis que je n'en sais rien, ce qui est en partie vrai. Il croit quand même pas que je vais trahir la tactique de mon équipe pour un baiser. Nous rentrons tout de même avant le couvre feu. Nous nous séparons devant la grande salle, chacun me gratifiant d'un baise main galant, et retournons dans nos salles communes.

Ils sont parfaits. Le plan va marcher. Sauf que, quand je rentre dans mon dortoir, l'ambiance est beaucoup trop tendue. Padma me fait la gueule est les autres ne me parlent pas. Je pose mon menton sur mes mains, à plat ventre sur le lit et les regarde tour à tour.

- Quoi ? Dis je.

- Garce ! Me lance Padma en guise d'amuse gueule, en plat de résistance elle me colle une gifle bien sonnée.

- T'es malade ? Lui lance Lyn en voyant ma joue cramoisie. Elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère.

- Tout ça pour un mec ! Dit Lisa. Et puis c'est elle qui l'a plaqué. T'aurais fais quoi toi Padma à sa place ?

- Je n'aurais pas embrassé Malfoy ET Potter l'un après l'autre en tout cas. Siffle Padma.

- Les deux ? Me demande Mandy.

- Oui.

- Veinarde !!! Me dit elle. C'était comment ?

- Ouais, classe non ? Dis je. Disons que Malfoy a un penchant pour les chewing-gums à la cannelle et que Potter adore les bonbons à la menthe fraîche.

- Padma excuse moi si je t'ai blessée mais c'est pas voulu, sache le.

- N'empêche que Hermione l'a vraiment mal prit. Dit elle toujours fâchée.

- Padma, enfin… Dis en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu vas pas me bouder parce qu'elle est jalouse de son ex ?

- Bof, je sais pas. Dit elle pas franchement convaincue.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est juste un jeu ! Dis je. Mais jure de garder le secret ! Serment sorcier bien sûr !

- S'il te plait, dis je, à genoux devant elle en miment un enfant implorant.

- Pfff, lèves toi idiote, me dit elle en me tendant les bras. Elle a craqué, j'en étais sûre, trop facile.

- Jurez de ne rien dire à personne ou je vous jette un « oubliettes » Dis je aux filles.

- Moi je suis préfète, me dit Lyn, les secrets c'est mon truc.

- Heu … moi je préfère le sort, je suis sure de ne pas savoir tenir ma langue. Me dit Mandy.

- Ben garde la dans la bouche de Eric et tout ira bien, lui dit Lisa.

Après avoir prêté un serment sorcier, nous éclatons de rire et finalement nous préparons à dormir

- Sasha ? Me demande Lisa.

- Quoi ?

- Tu nous raconteras comment ils sont ?

- Promis, lui dis-je. Nos soirées pyjama seront animées comme ça !

Nous finissons par nous endormir après de coquins commentaires de mes camarades de chambre. Ce qu'elles peuvent être bavardes et curieuses. Je dois leur faire le récit par le menu des deux baisers échangés pour pouvoir enfin m'endormir.

La dernière image que je vois c'est le regard triste et déçu de Louis qui nous a croisés en même temps qu'Hermione.

_A suivre …_

* * *

RAR

To Razel Tepes : Bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup.

To Gaellemoon : aha, curieuse va. Promis, tu en sauras plus sur ce rêve très bientôt.

To Alisa : ça va tourner au soap si je continue. Merci d'être toujours là.

To Paradise : merci pour ta patience dans tes corrections. Tu sera là au prochain chapitre ? Hein, dis !

Merci à tous et toutes. J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre où je vous réserve de nouvelles conversations via Internet pleines de surprises, n'est ce pas Ivrian ?


	9. Sasha joue et perd

Chapitre 9 : Sasha joue, et perd…

* * *

Il y a des jours comme ça où la couette est si chaude et les rêves si doux que jamais on ne voudrait se lever. Il y a des jours où il fait bon rester à flâner dans son lit bien douillet.

- Debout fainéante. Beugle Padma en tirant sur les couvertures.

- Mais heu ! Ca va pas la tête ? Dis je agacée.

- Debout, il est l'heure d'aller en cours marmotte. Ajoute Mandy.

- Comment ça en cours, dis je en sautant du lit alarmée.

- Sasha, nous sommes lundi. Me dit Lyn. Et nous commençons par le cours groupé de charmes et de défense. Premier cours avec nos deux meilleurs profs.

- Mais il est à peine… Dis je regardant mon réveil. Sept heures et demie ?

- Eh oui ! Me lance Lisa en m'apportant mes vêtements.

Je me change en vitesse pendant que mes amies préparent mon sac ou me fourrent un sandwich au beurre de cacao dans la bouche. Quinze minutes plus tard, nous sortons en courant de notre tour pour nous diriger vers la grande salle, spécialement aménagée pour le cours. Il s'agit sorte de séance de travaux pratiques où nous combinons les charmes et sortilèges, les techniques de défense contre les forces du mal et l'art du combat. La salle est anormalement sombre, et nous sommes regroupés devant la grande double porte pour quatre heures de cours et d'exercices.

Les professeurs nous attendent en robes de duel et nous avons été autorisés à porter nos vêtement moldus les plus pratiques ou nos tenues de Quidditch pour être à l'aise. Le ton est donné, nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer. D'entrée de jeu les professeurs nous divisent en deux groupes et nous expliquent ce que nous allons devoir faire. Par la même occasion, Lyn me précise que ce cours a été créé par le ministère pour faire suite à l'inaptitude des élèves les plus âgés au combat. En fait, il s'agissait d'officialiser au sein de l'école l'existence de l'AD.

Les maisons ont été coupées en deux par nos professeurs et je fais partie de l'équipe des noirs, encadrée par le professeur Black. Je ne sais pas qui en fait partie, on ne voit rien et j'ai pas écouté, une fois de plus. Le but est simple, nous devons éliminer les autres - et nous défendre – en les touchant plusieurs fois de nos sorts. Facile, on se croirait presque dans une partie de paint-ball ou de laser quest.

Nous endossons des sortes de chasubles magiques qui se marquent d'un chien noir quand nous sommes touchés. A la troisième fois le chien aboie et on est éliminé. Pour décompter les points, chaque chasuble sera examiné et identifiera les sorts qui l'on touché, puis nos baguettes seront inspectées. Pas d'impardonnables dans cet exercice, le directeur des Serdaigle a été formel. Il nous laisse maintenant établir notre stratégie de combat pendant un quart d'heure.

- Peut on utiliser des moyens non conventionnels pour combattre, professeur ? Demande une voix que je ne parviens pas à identifier.

- Quel est le sens de votre question ? Répond Sirius.

- Je pense que mon camarade souhaite utiliser dans cet exercice des moyens qui seraient qualifiés d'illégaux par le règlement de l'école. Dit Lyn, qui m'agace à toujours tout piger avant les autres.

- Et bien, je suppose que cet exercice a pour but de vous montrer comment vous défendre en toutes circonstances, donc vous pouvez utiliser tout ce qui est à votre disposition si on excepte la magie noire. Nous dit le professeur d'un ton complice.

- Génial, dis je, y a-t-il quelqu'un de doué pour les sorts de réplication ?

- Yep, entend je à côté de moi, c'est pour quoi faire ?

- Dupliquer des longues oreilles des frères Weasley pour en faire des communicateurs. Il m'en faudrait quarante cinq. Dis je, comme si posséder ce genre d'objet était naturel.

Murmures d'approbation dans l'assemblée qui couvrent la formule de mon camarade. Je sais, je suis un génie d'avoir pensé à ça. Maintenant il nous faudrait une carte de la salle, qui ne doit pas être dans le noir pour rien. Une carte comme celle des Marauders serait la bienvenue.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il un rat comme familier ? Entends je Potter demander. Lui je l'ai reconnu c'est déjà ça.

- Moi. S'exclament au moins trois élèves.

- Bien. Envoyez les repérer les lieux, il nous faut un plan de la salle, pour éviter d'être surpris. Je lirai leurs souvenirs et aiderai à les transcrire sur une carte, dis je.

- Ok, parfait Bellefont, dit Potter qui m'a également identifiée.

- Que les pratiquants de Quidditch

- Que les pratiquants de Quidditch s'approchent de la lumière de ma baguette. Dit Draco avant de murmurer la formule consacrée à la lumière. Vous serez éclaireurs.

Et ainsi de suite pendant de courtes minutes. Pendant ce temps, je suis assise par terre et appelle les rats à moi afin de voir ce qu'ils voient. Je raconte les images qu'ils projettent à mes camardes chargés de faire la carte du lieu. Je suis épuisée, et les rats ne sont que quatre. Pendant ce temps, Draco et Lyn ont constitué quatre groupes. Cinq éclaireurs, cinq chargés de communication, dix soigneurs et trente combattants purs. Tous les groupes sont basés sur les compétences de chacun.

Seuls les éclaireurs, dont je fais partie, les chargés de communications et les chefs des combattants ont un « longues oreilles » qui permet aussi de parler. Une fois la carte terminée, nous établissons une stratégie d'approche. Les « coms » se postent à divers endroits stratégiques avec deux soigneurs, chaque éclaireur part avec une carte et les trois chefs de combat préparent leurs groupes à attaquer en masse à travers les obstacles placés dans la salle. Les « coms » et les soigneurs sont en hauteur.

Le professeur Black nous avertit qu'il ne nous reste qu'une minute avant le début de l'exercice. Nous démarrons donc au moment où nous entendons le cri d'un hibou ou d'une chouette. Ma carte en main et accompagnée d'un rat prêté par je ne sais pas qui, j'avance lentement. Je crois entendre un bruit sur ma droite et m'arrête, méfiante. Les communicateurs sont obstinément silencieux, le noir est complet et le silence pesant.

Le rat s'enfuit en couinant. Je m'assois en tailleur pour savoir qui l'a poussé à fuir. Derrière un masquage subtil, je reconnais le parfum à la mûre de Hermione et celui plus piquant de Millicent. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle collaboration. Je me prépare à l'attaque en serrant ma baguette, prête à tout tenter pour éviter l'attaque de deux chipies vengeresses, mais pas assez vite, visiblement. Elles me lancent deux sorts conjoints qui me figent et je sombre alors dans une sorte d'inconscience.

Le département des mystères, il fait froid, les sorts fusent et j'entends des hurlements de gosses. Je cours, empêtrée dans cette robe de sorcière qui n'est pas du tout pratique. Les cris se rapprochent et je vois un homme et une femme s'affronter, des gosses autour et de nombreux Aurors, je crois. Il y a beaucoup de blessés. L'affrontement tourne au désavantage du sorcier, je m'approche en courant. Ils sont dangereusement près du voile, foutues colonnes ! Ils n'ont pas conscience que c'est extrêmement dangereux ?

Il recule encore, je contourne l'objet et la femme, il va passer le voile. Le combat est furieux, ils s'affrontent avec rage. Elle l'accule plus encore, je m'interpose et le pousse hors des arcades. Il tombe, et sous la force de l'impact je glisse derrière le voile, c'est fini.

Il fait froid, j'ai froid. Je sens le souffle chaud de la vie me quitter peut à peu, une existence plus froide et moins humaine prenant sa place. Il n'y a rien ici, rien ni personne. Peu à peu, j'entends des voix, des cris, mais je ne vois toujours pas. Je m'approche du voile, je sens son velouté sous mes doigts mais je ne peux pas le repousser, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que hurler. Hurler à me casser les cordes vocales, je veux sortir.

S'il vous plaît ; quelqu'un, quelque chose, secourez moi !

Et puis soudain ce souffle d'air frais, une odeur d'humanité entre dans cet univers de vide et d'absence. Je tends le bras avec toute la ferveur de mon désespoir et sens une main. J'attrape et m'agrippe, ma force est décuplée par l'énergie du désespoir. Je sens des doigts fermes et costauds tirer, j'ai mal tellement ils serrent et tirent. Et eux ne veulent pas me lâcher. Ils sont tous là, les résidents, refusant de laisser vivre une autre âme alors qu'ils ne le peuvent plus.

La première chose que je ressens à nouveau, en sortant de l'arche, c'est l'air qui emplit mes poumons. J'ai mal à en crever, mourir noyée est une fin que je ne veux surtout pas connaître. Je sais maintenant pourquoi les nouveaux nés hurlent. Je tombe à terre, terrassée par la douleur.

- Ca va aller ? Demande l'homme, que je n'ai toujours pas vu, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

- Je… Je… Oui. Parviens je à dire après quelques quintes de toux.

- Merci, dit il en me relevant, merci de m'avoir empêché de tomber.

- C'est mon devoir d'Auror, dis je, que de protéger les autres.

Puis je reste tétanisée, non seulement il est beau à en mourir, mais il a dans le regard cette douleur qui donne envie de le protéger. Il se présente et me demande mon nom. Je ne lui dis rien. Ca n'a aucune importance qu'il sache comment je m'appelle. Je touche ce visage mal rasé et pâle, si pâle et aux yeux rongés d'inquiétude et de gratitude.

Il a un regard si troublant. Je me perds dedans, cherchant qui il est, ce que je suis. Tout d'un coup ses remerciements meurent sur ses lèvres qu'il a posées sur les miennes. Il est doux et maladroit, comme si il avait oublié la chaleur d'un baiser ou comment on en donne. Je lui réponds, soulagée de me sentir humaine et de le savoir existant. Nos yeux sont rivés les uns aux autres, et ses bras entourent mon corps. Ses mains si larges contrastent avec ce corps frêle qu'on ne touche pas de peur de le casser. Elles sont calleuses, rêches. Il est vraiment maladroit, comme si il avait oublié.

En fait, il a vraiment oublié. Les détraqueurs lui ont tout pris de joyeux et de chérissable. Nous nous laissons tomber à genoux. Il n'ose pas me toucher mais son désir est palpable. Je prend ses mains dans les miennes et le guide sur mes vêtements. Doucement, il passe chaque bouton hors de son logement pour faire tomber ma robe de sorcière. Je lui enlève tous ses vêtements très vite, comme s'il pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment. Je vois ce corps amaigri, qui reprend un peu de sa superbe, ses muscles qui devaient être bien arrondis et pleins. Il a un sursaut et recule la première fois que je le touche.

Je le rassure et l'encourage à continuer. Il reprend ses caresses, ses baisers. Ceux là même qui ont remplacé le lent et laborieux déshabillage. Il se sent mal à ce que je le regarde. Il ne s'aime pas comme il est aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de cassé en lui le pousse à se fuir lui-même. Je ramasse sa cape de sorcier et le couvre avec, si ça peut le rassurer, pourquoi pas. Je ne suis pas moi-même totalement nue. Ma chemise est ouverte et ma longue jupe remontée à la taille. Seuls les endroits les plus érogènes sont dégagés de leurs enveloppes de tissu. Rien de bien sensuel ou érotique juste deux âmes torturées envieuses d'amour et de tendresse qui ne partageront même pas un regard une fois l'acte accompli.

Alors doucement, je m'assois sur lui, laissant entre nous la distance dont j'ai besoin pour le caresser, flatter cet hommage au désir passionné dont je suis honorée. Il me sourit. De mignonnes petites fossettes creusent les coins de ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse plus vivement lorsque je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres d'un air gourmand tout en le caressant.

Il m'attrape par la taille et m'assoit sur son érection, qui se fraye sans problème un passage vers mon antre si humide. Merci ma nouvelle habitude de ne plus porter autre chose que de la lingerie adaptée aux cas de ce genre. Le chemin aurait été plus dur à parcourir si je n'avais pas opté pour un string. Il a un long et rauque gémissement, je ne sais si c'est un plaisir ou un soulagement, peut être les deux. Il serre ma taille si fort que je peux à peine bouger. Soit, un long entraînement me permet depuis peu de contracter l'ensemble des muscles de ma chaude caverne sans avoir à beaucoup bouger. Il est au bord de la jouissance quand je commence mes fourbes contractions.

Il plisse les yeux et a quelques gémissements rauques. Il consent enfin à me lâcher mais en profite pour me basculer sur le dos. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis à sa merci. Il croise mes jambes en tailleurs et pose ses deux mains près de mes épaules. Je me perds dans l'apprentissage de cette position qui m'offre de nouvelles sensations. Je suis à mon tour aux portes du plaisir ultime quand il arrête ses va et viens délicieux.

- Non ! Dis je un peu contrariée.

- Ton nom ! Exige t il, une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux.

- Féline, dis je impatiente.

- Féline, répète t il doucement en reprenant son va et vient.

Le rythme s'accélère et nos respirations déjà peu assurées deviennent frénétiques. Nos corps ne sont plus que brasiers de désir et un incendie de plaisir explose au fond de moi quand l'orgasme apparaît. Je ferme les yeux et crie son nom. Des millions d'étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Soudain je ne ressens plus la pression de son corps sur le mien et j'ai l'impression désagréable que je viens de rêver et que le réveil est plutôt brutal.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, les torches ont laissé place au violent soleil d'hiver qui frappe mon lit blanc depuis la fenêtre haut sur le mur. J'entends des voix qui murmurent et je cherche, désorientée, à savoir où je suis. Je reconnais l'infirmerie et m'inquiète de l'absence de mes amies. Personne n'est là. Juste cette vieille fille de Pomfrey, qui m'ausculte avec un air sévère imprimé sur le visage.

- Vous rendez vous compte, grogne t elle à son interlocuteur, que ça aurait pu être dangereux ?

- C'était le but de l'exercice Pompom, lui dit la voix de mon professeur de charmes.

- Sirius, dis je à haute voix, pour qu'il me sache réveillée.

- Je mettrai cette familiarité déplacée sur le compte de ce que vous venez de subir, Miss Bellefont. Dit il d'un ton détaché.

- Pardon professeur.

- Vous allez pouvoir sortir, Miss Bellefont. Ajoute l'infirmière. Il vaudrait mieux que vous la raccompagniez dans sa chambre, professeur.

- Bien, allons y Miss. Me dit il d'un ton sec.

Nous sortons de l'infirmerie, les couloirs sont vides. Le chemin qui mène à ma tour est silencieux. Il a l'air préoccupé, alors que je reste perdue dans le souvenir de ce rêve qui m'occupe l'esprit.

Nous passons le tableau qui barre l'entrée et il me raccompagne jusqu'à mon dortoir. J'entre et m'apprête à refermer la porte, quand il me demande :

- Vous ne faites pas entrer votre directeur ?

- Si, bien sûr. Dis je m'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage.

Je ferme la porte en lui tournant le dos. Quand je me retourne, il est tout près de moi. C'est un comportement que je ne lui connais pas. Habituellement il va droit au but quitte à entrer dans un mur. Il est du genre à les abattre plus qu'à les contourner. Je recule mais cette maudite porte me bloque vite le passage. Ses yeux brillent étrangement. Je me sens beaucoup moins rassurée tout à coup.

- Miss Bellefont. Dit il d'une voix traînante.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Evitez de projeter vos souvenir à ma mémoire en plein exercice, dit il toujours avec la même voix, c'est très agréable certes, mais déstabilisant.

- Pardonnez moi professeur, mais j'ignore totalement de quoi vous parlez. Dis je, en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Certainement, et moi j'ai des hallucinations dans ce cas. Dit il d'un ton froid. Je vous encourage à rejoindre le cours puisque vous semblez aller mieux, il reste encore deux heures avant la fin de l'exercice.

- Bien professeur. Dis je la tête basse.

Plus tard, je résume brièvement ma mésaventure à mes camarades de travaux pratiques. La majorité d'entre eux approuve l'attitude de Millicent et Hermione, l'autre partie pense que ce problème ne regarde que moi et qu'il est bas de vouloir saboter un exercice pour si peu. Venant de Bulstrode ça ne m'étonne pas mais de la part de Granger, c'est différent. Saboter un cours pour une basse vengeance, ce n'est pas le genre de la demoiselle.

La deuxième partie du cours consiste à écouter le bilan de nos professeurs et à corriger certaines erreurs. Notre tactique est très militaire et le professeur Black demande si parmi nous certains envisagent d'embrasser une carrière d'Aurors. A ma grande surprise, il n'y a que moi et Malfoy qui ne nous manifestons pas. Mais je doute que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons. Personnellement, je n'envisage rien pour mon avenir, il a peu de temps encore, je ne savais même pas que je resterai ici.

La sonnerie libératrice retentit enfin et je sors presque en courant. J'ai deux idiotes à rattraper.

- Bulstrode, Granger ! Je crois qu'on a à parler toutes les trois.

- J'ai rien à te dire Bellefont ! Disent elles en un cœur parfait.

- Hé bien, vous êtes au moins d'accord sur une chose autre que le simple fait de me mettre à terre. Cela dit, vous faites un bel ensemble de conspiratrices. Dis je d'une traite. Alors que les choses soient claire une bonne fois pour toutes.

- De une, ils ne sont pas vos choses vu que vous les avez laissés tomber, alors il vaut mieux pour vous que vous leur foutiez la paix. Ensuite, jamais plus vous ne me touchez parce que je risque de me mettre très, très en colère et en terme de vengeance non seulement vous ne me faites pas peur, mais de plus vous ignorez totalement de quoi je suis capable.

- Pour finir, vous ne m'approchez plus, vous n'approchez plus ni Harry ni Draco et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre une seule de mes amies, je me considèrerais comme ouvertement offensée. Méfiez vous les filles, vous voilà prévenues.

- Ah j'oubliais, une dernière chose Granger, t'as intérêt à bûcher si tu veux conserver ton statut de première de la promotion, j'en connais qui ont plus que le potentiel pour te ravir cette chère place…

Sur ces belles paroles, je prends les mains des mes amies Lyn et Mandy et je m'en vais, droite et hautaine. Elles ne me font pas peur, mais je crois que je me répète. Louis passe devant moi en me bousculant, raide comme la justice et ne m'adresse pas un mot. Lyn et Mandy, surprises me demandent une explication, une fois de plus. J'élude encore la question à leur grand déplaisir.

- Sasha, ça ne peut plus durer, cette histoire me rend folle. Dit Lyn. Je suis en mauvaise situation vis-à-vis de Louis qui refuse carrément d'entendre parler de toi.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Lui dis je agressive.

- Ecoute moi bien. Me dit elle, très sérieusement. Le Bal a lieu dans trois jours, tu as intérêt à régler le problème avant la fin des vacances de Noël sinon, je vais devoir en référer à notre directeur de maison, cette tension entre vous nuit à son travail de préfet et aussi au mien. Il n'est pas question qu'on perde encore plus de points alors qu'on a une grande chance de gagner cette foutue coupe au nez et à la barbe de Potter et compagnie !!!

- Ok, ok. Ne t'énerves pas. Dis je, contrariée. Et cesse de me faire la morale devant tout le monde. Attends au moins que nous soyons en chambre pour nous changer.

- Tu agis comme une enfant, tu te fais gronder comme une enfant, lâche Mandy comme si elle me disait qu'il pleut.

- Marre ! Vous me fatiguez tous ! Dis je en entrant dans notre dortoir.

Je m'habille sans un mot et retourne vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Assis à la table des professeurs, Sirius Black discute avec Severus Snape. C'est une première. D'habitude, ils ne s'adressent pas un mot, ou s'ils le font, ce ne sont que vertes paroles. Remus les observe sans rien ajouter. Le maître des potions regarde Black comme s'il doutait et me fixe intensément la seconde suivante. Il se lève d'un coup après avoir entendu un mot de mon directeur de maison et s'approche de moi d'un pas décidé.

- Miss Bellefont, veuillez me suivre immédiatement. Sa voix claque comme le fouet.

Je ne me risque pas à répondre quoi que ce soit et le suis docilement. Je crois que là, je suis vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Si seulement je savais ce que j'ai fait ça m'aiderait un petit peu. Nous arrivons dans ses quartiers. Je crois que je vais devoir me passer de déjeuner cette fois ci encore. Non pas que j'ai grand faim mais tout de même.

- Legilimens, entend je sans préambule.

Glissement de capes sombres et élimées, regard profond et tendre. Un baiser de feu échangé avant de… Tout remonte à ma mémoire, cette relation unique et à la fois tendre et violente. Je me laisse envahir par ces sensations qu'il doit aussi partager avant de prendre conscience que le « il » est mon professeur de potions.

- Non ! Hurlé je en me tenant à la table.

Je ferme mon esprit à ce souvenir qui revient pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Je regarde Snape et vois deux yeux fous de colère et de satisfaction mêlées avant de vaciller. Je finis allongée, à moitié évanouie, sur la pierre dure de son laboratoire. Il ne me tend même pas la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je parviens à retrouver l'usage de mes jambes pour me porter.

- Vous pourriez prévenir. Je murmure, tant je manque de forces pour parler correctement.

- Je n'ai à vous prévenir de rien, Miss. Lâche t il d'un ton dur.

- Ces souvenirs ne vous appartiennent pas ! Dis je sur le même ton.

- Changez de ton avec moi, Bellefont. Siffle t il. Où vous passerez la soirée du bal de Noël à récurer des chaudrons.

- Bien professeur.

- Vous viendrez tous les lundis et jeudis à huit heures pour vous entraîner à fermer votre esprit. Dit il. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Entendu professeur.

- Sortez maintenant. Dit il J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de jouer la nounou pour une écervelée. Une dernière chose, Bellefont. Evitez de trop vous amuser avec Draco Malfoy si vous voulez éviter une visite surprise à Malfoy Mansion. Sauf si, bien entendu, vous appréciez les caves sombres et humides.

Ceci dit, si Lucius Malfoy m'invitait à visiter ses caves, je serais très réceptive. Particulièrement si pour apprendre de nouveaux sens au verbe jouer.

Je quitte donc le laboratoire de potions pour me rendre en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Nos allons parler des Rémoras aujourd'hui et je suis sûre que ça va être très intéressant. Surtout pour notre potion d'Aquarius.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans une suite ennuyeuse de choses à retenir ou à noter et rien de nouveau sur ces poissons qui pourrait aider. Double soins après un TP de charmes et DCFM, c'est la journée qui tue d'ennui par excellence. Abbot doit avoir le même avis que moi sur la question. Nous avons noté quasiment les mêmes choses sur ces foutus poissons. Elle est diablement intelligente pour une Huflepuff, la miss.

Je vais dîner avec les amies et croise à nouveau Louis dans les couloirs puis à table. C'est inévitable, on est de la même maison après tout. Lyn nous foudroie des yeux, mais s'il y a une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord c'est bien celle l : hors de question d'adresser un seul mot à l'autre. Louis si tu savais pourtant combien j'ai envie d'aller te trouver et de te dire que t'es trop têtu pour piger !

Mais je n'en démordrai pas. C'est pas moi qui ai commencé, il n'y a pas moyen que je m'excuse. C'est typiquement gamin et capricieux mais je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas à sa merci. Enfin si, mais je ne le lui montrerai pas. Ce que je vois très bien par contre, c'est Luna qui griffonne quelque chose et le montre à Lyn. Cette dernière a un sourire entendu et nous regarde nous affronter du regard en silence, Louis et moi. Que Merlin fasse que cette casse-pieds de Luna ne soit pas aussi perspicace qu'on veut bien le dire.

Ce duel me fatigue, je me lève et me dirige vers la table de mon cher petit prince. Je l'invite à passer chercher Harry avant qu'on sorte faire un tour. Cette situation me fait beaucoup rire intérieurement, je me sens comme l'héroïne d'un manga que j'adore. Partagée entre deux garçons qui se détestent trop pour décider de s'apprécier malgré tout. En parlant de mangas, un plan tordu a encore germé dans mon esprit. Cet après midi j'ai glissé Kisuna, que je passe mon temps à relire, dans mon sac de cours. J'ai la ferme intention de leur faire voir certaines images proprement suggestives. Si on réfléchit bien ; ces deux héros, un brun l'autre blond, à peine amis et adversaires intimes ne vous rappellent ils personne ? Qui sait…

Comme d'habitude, nous allons devant la fontaine de la cour intérieure, et nous asseyons en silence, chacun avec son livre ou son magazine et profitons de nous sans nous parler. De toutes façons ils ne savent pas se parler courtoisement.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons partager nos lectures, dis je aux garçons.

- Quoi ? Demande Draco. Tu veux que je te prête mon traité sur l'alchimie pour lire un de tes trucs moldu ? T'es folle ?

- Je veux pas que tu me prête ton bouquin, que j'ai déjà lu au passage, je veux que vous lisiez le mien ensemble.

- Et que vous mettiez tout ça en application, me gardé je bien d'ajouter à haute voix.

- Je suis d'accord, si ça peut insérer un semblant de culture dans ce crâne épais, lance Harry.

- Ma culture prévaut la moindre de tes connaissances Potter. Lance Petit Prince d'un ton supérieur pendant que je cherche une page bien particulière du tome.

- Malfoy tu …. Commence Harry avant d'arrondir les yeux sur les vignettes que je lui tends.

- Intéressant, dit il en regardant Malfoy.

- Tout à fait, dit l'autre en jetant un œil aux mêmes dessins.

- Bien ! Dis je en installant le livre sur mes genoux, assise entre eux. Et si je continuais à pourvoir à votre éducation ?

Eclat de rire général.

- Mon éducation est déjà faite Bellefont, sur de nombreux sujets dont celui là. Dit Malfoy.

- Intéressant, tu es un garçon plein de ressources. Dis je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, me dit il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- J'ai toujours entendu dire que tu aimais les filles, pas les garçons Malfoy. Lance Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

- Peut être parce que les secrets d'alcôve des Malfoy ne concernent que ceux qui me plaisent. Répond il sur le même ton.

- Vraiment très intéressant… Nos trois voix semblent rêveuses.

- La mise en pratique l'est encore plus. Ajoute Draco d'un ton suggestif.

- Montre moi. Dis je d'un ton provocant.

- Quoi ? Ici ? S'exclame Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a personne et puis il ne s'agit que d'un tout petit baiser de rien du tout… Lui dis je d'un ton conspirateur.

- Laisse le tranquille, petit Potter est terrorisé. Me dit Draco.

- Petit Potter t'emmerde et il a pas été surnommé « le Survivant » pour rien.

- Cesse de parler Harry. Fais le ou non mais arrête de d'argumenter sinon je vais finir par croire que Draco a raison.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que Harry empoigne la cravate de Draco et lui dévore littéralement les lèvres. J'ai soudainement très, très chaud. Ils sont sexy en diable à s'embrasser aussi violemment à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me dégage pour me lever et les laisser à leurs sensuelles découvertes quand Draco me rattrape par la main.

- Tu comptais aller quelque part ? Demande t il les lèvres brillantes du baiser d'Harry.

- Je comptais vous laisser seuls. Dis je surprise qu'il m'empêche de partir.

- Mais qui a dit qu'on voulait rester seuls ? Ajoute Harry le regard flamboyant.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre… La blague de l'arroseur arrosé, vous connaissez ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

RAR

To Juliette : mais non t'inquiètes pas pour Louis, il va avoir un beau cadeau de noël….

To Raziel : désolée pour l'orthographe de ton nom. Soft, soft … T'es sure ? Lol, que le monde se rassure, Harry, Draco et Sasha ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez…

To Alisa : merci, merci. C'est clair que notre petit trio d'un bal va dépoter mais comme d'habitude, je vous réserve de belles surprises…

To Gaellemoon : le voilà ton chapitre… il te plait ?

Et voilà, j'espère que vous en savez plus sur le rêve de Sasha et que vous avez envie de savoir aussi ce que pense Sirius de tout ça ….

To Paradise : merci vraiment de ta patience… Promis je ne t'infligerais plus de corrections de chapitres écris à quarante de fièvre….

Bises à tous et à plus pour le chapitre 10…..


	10. Bal à Hogwarts

Chapitre 10 : Bal à Hogwarts

* * *

_steel sight : hello kitty_

_stormy boy : 'lo kitty_

_kitty : salut les gens_

_steel sight : je disais donc que je suis pas prêt pour le bal de ce soir_

_stormy boy : moi non plus, je sais pas ce que je vais mettre_

_kitty : oh mais enfin, que vous importe votre apparence, tout dépend de vos cavalières_

_lemon sweets a été ajouté à la conversation_

_kitty : salut toi !_

_lemon sweets : salut salut, prêts pour le bal ?_

_kitty : yep, une robe qui va mettre le feu au collège je vous le dis !_

_steel sight : elle est magique ta robe ?_

_stormy boy : lol_

_lemon sweets : rofl_

_kitty : bande de nazes en français dans le texte_

_lemon sweets : sois polie avec tes petits camarades_

_kitty : idiot bête !_

_steel sight : donc elle est comment ta robe ?_

_kitty : tricheur ! tu sauras rien_

_dark player a rejoint la conversation_

_kitty : salut buddy, ca va ?_

_dark player : ça va bien, marre de ces histoires de bal mais bon puisque toute l'école s'y rend, je vais avoir du mal a esquiver_

_kitty : toi t'y va en célibataire_

_dark player : …_

_steel sight : lol_

_stormy boy : lol_

_lemon sweets : rofl_

_steel sight : je dois y aller, faut que je me fasse beau pour ma cavalière_

_kitty : si tu t'y prends à 5 heures du bal, soit t'es pas terrible soit t'as du boulot pour le devenir_

_steel sight : mais je suis déjà éblouissant, ma belle_

_stormy boy : attention tu va casser tes lacets_

_lemon sweets : ils sont peut être élastiques !_

_drak player : lol_

_kitty : rofl_

_steel sight a quitté la conversation_

_kitty : c'est pas tout ça mais moi aussi j'ai une robe à préparer et un devoir de potions à finir, qu'est ce que je peux détester ce prof !_

_dark player : le prof de ?_

_stormy boy : potions, tu suis quand on parle ?_

_lemon sweets : lol, il a pas tort sur ce coup là darky boy_

_dark player : no comment lime_

_stormy boy : kitty tu a un sujet sur quoi en potions ? je peux peut être t'aider_

_kitty : les propriétés du sang de vélane dans les potions traitant l'agressivité_

_dark player : j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir traité ce genre de sujet avec le professeur Snape cette année_

_lemon sweets : le programme a vraiment changé depuis_

_stormoy boy : depuis ?_

_kitty : depuis ?_

_lemon sweet : que mon frère a quitté hogwarts_

_kitty : bon ben c'est pas tout ça les gens mais je vais vraiment devoir y aller._

Je quitte l'écran des yeux et éteins le PC. Dans moins de quatre heures, la grande salle ouvrira ses portes pour le bal de fin d'année. Et j'ai peu de temps pour boucler mon devoir et me préparer. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre et cherche mes camarades. C'est très étrange qu'elles ne soient pas là. Elles avaient dit qu'elles passeraient l'après midi à se préparer. Je me dirige vers mon placard pour sortir ma tenue et mon peignoir ainsi que mon nécessaire à maquillage.

C'est une jolie robe vert d'eau à décolleté coeur et longue jupe à quille, avec six bretelles qui s'entrecroisent, fines sur le devant et plus épaisses à l'arrière. J'accroche ma merveille au ciel de lit, histoire de la défroisser puis m'assois en tailleur sur ma couverture pour travailler à mon devoir de potions. J'ai plus de soixante centimètre d'imposés mais j'aimerai bien en produire un peu plus. Je m'accorde deux heures pour le devoir et plonge dans mes livres.

Une heure trente et quinze centimètres plus tard, les filles entrent en jacassant. Je désespère de faire plus pour aujourd'hui. J'ai toutes les vacances pour terminer le devoir. Nous abordons le sujet du cavalier de Lisa, qui n'a toujours pas dévoilé qui l'avait invitée.

- Alors Lisa ? Tu y vas avec qui au bal ? Demandé-je, curieuse.

- Louis Carmichael. Confesse t elle, à la surprise générale.

- Ah ok. Amuse toi bien. Dis je l'air de rien. Mais j'ai curieusement mal.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Me demande t elle à ma grande surprise.

- Pourquoi veux tu que je le sois ?

- Ben oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi serait elle fâchée ? Insiste sournoisement Lyn.

- Bah pour rien. Dit Lisa, d'un ton très étrange. C'est comme si elle savait, pour Louis et moi, et qu'elle essayait de me faire réagir.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Dis je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

J'en sors rouge écrevisse, une fois n'est pas coutume, et détache mes cheveux retenus par de longues baguettes japonaises qui sont sensées servir à cuisiner. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour retenir mon énorme tignasse que je me refuse de laver ce soir. Une tresse à deux brins entrelacés de rubans et de perles servira d'atour à la jolie princesse que je suis pour la soirée.

Lyn nous étonne avec un costume d'homme. Elle porte un tailleur dont le style rappelle les costumes à rayures tennis des années de la prohibition. Elle est pas mal comme ça, surtout avec ses cheveux très courts. Elle se coiffe rapidement façon Joséphine Baker et nous fait un clin d'œil. Elle métamorphose un porte monnaie en feutre borsalino. Elle est très forte en cours.

Une heure avant le bal nous voici donc prêtes et tournant en rond dans notre chambre. J'entend un bruit au carreau et vois Hadès dehors. J'avais oublié que j'avais envoyé mes deux familiers espionner mes cavaliers. Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe dans leurs chambres. Je fais donc entrer Hadès et le caresse tout en le regardant. Il a été espionner Harry. Je sens que ça va être intéressant. Je m'assois sur mon lit et me prépare à fouiller la mémoire de mon harfang.

Je me retrouve donc dans la salle commune des Griffyndor, un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Harry entre et traverse la pièce les mains dans les poches. Il passe devant le canapé et s'apprête à monter quand la voix glacée de Hermione l'interpelle.

- Tu étais o ?

- Sur HogNet ! Dit il la voix glacée. En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Harry ! Grogne Ron visiblement agacé aussi. Tu as changé depuis quelques temps. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Dit il avec un aplomb admirable.

- Non seulement tu fais ami-ami avec Malfoy, mais en plus tu partages sa petite copine ! Dit Ron. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

- Ecoutez, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je sais ce que je fais et je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon. Dit Harry, les sourcils froncés et la voix cinglante.

- Harry tu ne sais pas qui elle est ! Dit Hermione affolée par la réaction de son ami. Elle est peut être dangereuse ! Et si elle en veut à ta vie ?

- Hermione, cesse ta crise de jalousie et arrête un peu de jouer les mères ! Dit Harry agacé. Je suis venu à bout de Voldemort, c'est pas une fille de dix sept ans qui va me faire du mal ! Et puis tu as toujours été partisane de la tolérance et de la deuxième chance, pourquoi aujourd'hui tu rugis au danger ? Franchement je ne te reconnais plus. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de différent de nous ? C'est parce qu'elle pratique la magie autrement ? C'est toi la Hermione qui combattait pour les droits des elfes qui hurle à l'hérésie pour une fille qui sait pas faire de la magie comme toi ?

- Harry, tu pousses un peu l ! Dit Ron en défendant Hermione qui pleure presque.

- Ecoutez, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis mais là vous poussez le bouchon un peu trop loin. Dit Harry sur un ton plus doux. Je suis tout à fait capable de savoir qui et comment on peut me faire du mal. Sasha est une fille certes un peu bizarre mais je suis convaincu qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Et puis Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait totalement confiance en elle. Il la connaît suffisamment bien pour savoir de quoi il parle, elle est dans sa maison ! L'avis de Sirius me suffit. Sur ce, je vais me préparer pour le bal, j'ai rendez vous avec un serpent sournois et une dangereuse étrangère !

- Harry ! Dit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée.

- Pas grave. Dit il en souriant. Ron, Hermione, amusez vous bien si on ne se voit pas là bas.

Il monte en laissant ses deux camarades ébahis par sa dernière réflexion. Je vous ferai grâce de sa préparation pour simplement vous signaler qu'il porte une magnifique redingote à col officier noire brodée d'un cerf argenté et un pantalon fuselé tout aussi noir. Il glisse sa baguette dans son veston et discute avec Dean et Seamus. Neville est tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrive pas à faire son nœud de cravate et doit se faire aider. Il parait que sa cavalière est très jolie.

Je lâche prise sur l'esprit de Hadès. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je presse l'arête de mon nez. Ces incursions mentales sont exténuantes. Je dois m'adapter à la vue de mon animal et à sa conception des évènements, puis interpréter sa vision. Bref c'est très technique et extrêmement fatigant. Je crois pouvoir me reposer quand j'entends les miaulements de Lucifer qui monte sur le lit. Je m'en vais donc voir que qu'il ce passait chez Prince Malfoy a peu près au moment.

Il est déjà prêt et travaille dans la salle commune à son devoir de potion lui aussi. La salle se remplit bruyamment et malgré quelques invectives qui ne calment personne, il est contraint de ranger ses affaires, ne pouvant travailler plus. Il a fait quarante bons centimètres de plus que moi.

- Malfoy, l'appelle Zabini. Tu t'es fais beau pour ton petit copain ? Il a un ton méprisant et agressif. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un Serpentard parler comme ça à Draco.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Zabini. Dit Prince Malfoy en finissant de fermer sa besace.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Siffle l'autre. Tu n'as pas le droit de te comporter ainsi. Tu es un Serpentard et un Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu fous à nous déshonorer en frayant avec un Gryffindor ! Un Potter en plus !

- Ce Gryffindor a sauvé les fesses de ton père et lui a évité Azkaban, tu devrais être un peu plus respectueux avec lui.

- Malfoy, c'est un sang mêl ! Crache Milicent.

- Comme toi, Zabini et bien d'autres. Qui ici à part moi, Weasley et le professeur Black peuvent prétendre à ne pas avoir de sang moldu dans leur famille ? Dit il en s'énervant.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Lâche Parkinson.

- Alors où est elle ? Demande Draco agacé.

- Cette fille… Lâche Millicent.

- La jalousie te va très mal Bulstrode ! Siffle Draco.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, dit elle rouge comme un coquelicot, c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Demande Draco les mains dans les poches et l'air nonchalant, signal évident d'une colère prête à éclater.

- C'est une gourgandine ! Dit Bulstrode.

- C'est donc ça ! Dit Draco après un violent éclat de rire. Tu es malade de jalousie et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que tenter de les monter contre moi. Tu es médiocre, pire encore tu es stupide.

- Tu sais quoi Milicent ? Demande t il alors qu'elle au bord des larmes. Finalement tu as bien fait de me plaquer. J'aurais, de toutes façons, fini par le faire moi-même. Mais c'est bien plus amusant comme ça. A l'avenir, évite seulement de tourmenter l'esprit de nos camarades avec tes désirs de vengeance aussi bas que maladroits. C'est inutile.

Il époussette sa robe de sorcier d'un rouge profond et les toise un instant. Il a un mépris profond dans le regard, comme celui que j'ai l'habitude de voir dans le regard de son directeur de maison. Il prend de bonnes habitudes.

Je lâche mon emprise sur l'esprit de Lucifer. Je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais m'allonger un instant. J'ai bien le temps de dormir avant le bal. Donc, après avoir ôté la robe pour ne pas la froisser, je m'enroule dans mes couvertures pour dormir un moment. Je mets mon téléphone portable à sonner pour dans une demi heure.

Sonnerie de portable, réveil violent et Sasha en retard

Je cours à travers les couloirs pour retrouver mes deux cavaliers. Devant le grand escalier, je les vois de part et d'autre de la double porte qui mène à la grande salle. Ils sont tout les deux appuyés contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Draco regarde le sol avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage et Harry guette mon arrivée en fixant les marches. Je les observe depuis l'angle. Les jambes croisées à l'identique et arborant la même posture d'attente. Seuls leurs visages sont différents.

Je sors le petit miroir de sac que j'ai fourré dans ma pochette. C'est loin d'être parfait mais je suis présentable. J'arrange mon étole et mes gants longs, lisse mes interminables pendants d'oreilles et replace mon pendentif d'émeraude au cou. Un cœur énorme qui doit peser dans les trente ou quarante carats et qui me vient de ma grand-mère maternelle.

Je retrouve une respiration correcte et m'avance vers l'escalier. Je descends en souriant, être en retard d'un quart d'heure est tout à fait naturel. Harry appelle Draco qui lève la tête, il sourit furtivement avant de se composer l'air contrarié de ceux qui ont trop attendu.

- Tu es en retard ! Lâche Draco, le ton vif.

- Le quart d'heure de politesse ça te dit quelque chose ? Réponds je en leur tendant un bras à chacun.

- Vous êtes ravissants. Vraiment. Ajouté je en regardant Harry qui ne perd pas une miette de notre échange et esquisse un sourire amusé.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dis Draco sur un ton blasé.

- Ne joue pas les grands blasés c'est terriblement agaçant. Dit Harry. Elle est très belle, et tu le sais.

- Tu es gentil Harry mais de une, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. Ensuite, je suis convaincue que Draco a vu bien plus de femmes et de jeunes filles de plus grande qualité que moi aux réceptions de son père.

- Exact. Lance Draco froidement. Dans les deux cas.

- Prince Malfoy a autant de tact que le dernier des mufles. Dis je en lui lâchant le bras. Viens Harry, laissons le faire sa mauvaise tête et amusons nous.

Plan sauvetage des deux naufragés de l'amour, phase une amorcée. Commençons donc par Potter, puis Malfoy sera bien content quand son tour viendra.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les tables dressées pour le buffet, et picorons en conversant. Draco ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre, sa mauvaise humeur est passée ou bien il la dissimule à la perfection parce que son sourire éclaire autant son visage que son regard bleu acier. Il est splendide. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment une fille peut arriver à plaquer un garçon avec autant de qualités qu'ils en ont. A eux deux ils font le mec parfait. Sauvage et tendre, distant et attentif, ils doivent tous les deux être des amoureux passionnés. Mais ça je ne le saurai jamais.

Je ris avec eux d'une plaisanterie de Draco sur la tenue de Pansy « pot de colle » Parkinson. Elle a mis une robe rose vif qui la fait ressembler à une meringue à la fraise. Plus loin, je vois Hermione et Millicent qui discutent, elles sont superbes en revanche. Et elles doivent parler de moi vu les regards que j'intercepte. Je m'excuse auprès de mes deux cavaliers et vais vers elles.

- Bonsoir. Comment vous portez vous ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, lance Millicent.

- Je peux vous apporter quelque chose à boire peut être ? Continué je en ignorant la remarque de Bulstrode.

- Si tu veux, je prendrais bien un soda. Dit Hermione.

- Que nous vaut tant d'attentions ? Demande t elle quand je lui tend son verre, à mon retour.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, dis je à Millicent, j'ai rapporté la même chose que pour nous. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je voudrais même le contraire, en fait.

- Tu as plutôt mal choisi comment nous le montrer ! Lâche Millicent.

- Je ne crois pas. Dit Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je crois entendre les rouages de son intellect en pleine action. En fait, je dirais même que c'est bigrement bien manipulé.

- Je vois que je suis découverte. Dis je d'un air malicieux. Si tu as saisi mon jeu, tu as aussi compris mon objectif ?

- Je crois, dit elle. Tu es admirablement manipulatrice.

- Merci du compliment ! Je vais danser, peut être pourrais tu exposer tes conclusions à Millicent pendant que je vais valser ? Elle a l'air perdue.

Je quitte les filles en posant mon verre sur la table. J'attrape le bras de Harry et m'élance sur la piste. Du coin de l'œil je vois Louis et Lisa qui discutent. Il a l'air contrarié et elle semble vouloir le consoler ou le rassurer. Il se dégage de l'étreinte et se dirige vers Millicent. Elle est venue seule au bal. Il l'invite à danser, elle accepte. Lisa sourit et me regarde. Je continue à danser en dirigeant le pas vers Draco. Harry est silencieux et regarde Hermione parler avec Ron.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ? Dit il en sortant de ses pensées.

- Hermione, tu l'aimes ? Insisté je.

- J'en sais rien. Dit il.

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

- Je sais pas. Je suis content qu'elle soit avec Ron. Dit il, l'air soucieux. En même temps je me demande de plus en plus ce que je fais à danser avec toi.

- Une bêtise ? Dis je.

- Possible.

- Ben alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller la voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens ? Dis je malicieusement. Dis lui que tu l'aimes !

- Harry ? Dis je au moment où il me lâche, surpris.

- Oui ? Demande t il surpris.

- Ne la laisse pas partir une deuxième fois. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue.

Je rejoins Malfoy en regardant Harry avancer d'un pas décidé vers Hermione qui a l'air surprise et Ron qui fronce les sourcils. J'ai crû un instant qu'elle avait vraiment saisi mon jeu mais son air ébahi me dit le contraire. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de Harry et Hermione. Je dois maintenant aider Prince Malfoy à se rendre compte lui aussi de son inclination pour Millicent.

- Draco ?

- Oui ? Dit il en posant son verre sur le buffet.

- Tu danses ? Demandé je en tendant la main vers lui.

- Si tu veux. Dit il sans joie.

Il regarde Louis et Millicent danser ensemble. Je suis aussi triste que lui de les voir s'amuser autant. Il lui parle, elle rit. La technique parfaite. Soit il a compris mon jeu soit il se venge à son tour. Il me regarde avec une lueur très nouvelle dans ses yeux. Quelque chose comme de la profonde satisfaction devant nos visages tristes.

- Quel enthousiasme ! Dis je amère.

- Désolé je réfléchissais. Dit il de but en blanc. Tu disais ?

- Je vois. Je te demandais si tu voulais danser.

- Hein ? Ah, oui. Je veux bien. Il me tire sur la piste de danse sans ménagement.

- Hey ! Doucement ! Dis je en me frottant le poignet. Tu me fais mal !

- Vraiment ? Demande t il en ayant la claire intention d'assassiner du regard Carmichael qui a l'air de drôlement bien s'amuser avec Bullstrode.

- Ecoute Malfoy, chuchoté je pour éviter de hurler de colère. Si ça te pose un problème de danser avec moi, dis le. Je me détache de lui d'un geste brusque.

- Hein ? Non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dit il étonné par mon attitude.

Il tente de me reprendre dans ses bras mais je refuse. Toute la salle semble nous regarder, je vois une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Millicent qui me regarde d'un air bien moins méchant qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Hermione discute avec Ron et Harry l'enserre de ses bras. Elle sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Draco leur tourne le dos et n'a pas l'air de comprendre où je veux en venir, pas plus que Louis qui cligne des yeux, comme s'il croyait rêver.

- Arrête de me faire ta crise Bellefont, t'es ridicule ! Dit il d'un ton sec.

- Tu sais quoi ? Lui dis je en simulant la colère. T'es un pauvre type. Si tu voulais pas venir avec moi à cette soirée mais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre fallait le dire tout de suite ! Je serais pas en train de passer la pire soirée de ma vie !

- Tu me saoules, tu saisis ? Je continue ma tirade après une très courte pause. Il est trop stupéfait pour dire un mot. J'en ai marre de toi, de ton rang, de ta famille et de ton nom ! Et plus encore, c'est de ton soi disant honneur de Serpentard qui ne vaut rien dont je suis le plus fatiguée. Tu es le pire idiot que la terre ait port !

- Bellefont, tu… Commence t il en m'attrapant par le bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! Crié je en me dégageant.

Je m'avance d'un pas vif vers Millicent en ayant toujours sur le visage ce rictus de colère profonde. Elle a l'air effrayé.

- A toi de jouer, glissé je à son oreille d'une voix chaleureuse. Je ne peux pas tout faire à ta place.

Louis me regarde comme si il découvrait que je suis un loup garou.

Et je quitte la salle sous les regards stupéfaits de la moitié de l'assemblée et amusés de quelques professeurs. Les professeurs Snape, Black et Lupin quittent la salle peu après moi car me retrouvent sur les marches qui mènent dehors, à pleurer comme une petite fille quelques minutes après que j'ai passé la double porte. C'est épuisant de jouer la comédie. Non seulement je suis déjà très fatiguée mais je me retrouve seule une fois de plus. Et je grelotte, tellement il gèle dans ce vieux château.

- Joli coup d'éclat ! Lance Black en passant devant moi.

- A peine ai-je saisi le sens de votre jeu, ajoute Snape.

- Laissez la donc, elle a l'air fatiguée, ajoute Lupin d'un ton amusé.

- Merci. Je suis effectivement épuisée. Dis je. Puis me retirer dans ma salle commune pour le reste de la soirée Professeur ? Demandé je en regardant l'animagus.

- Certainement. Dit il. Bonne fin de soirée Miss de Bellefont.

En passant devant le compteur de points je remarque que notre sablier augmente. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais il grossit de dix petits points. Ca y est, on vient de passer devant les Gryffindor. Je sauterais de joie si je n'étais pas aussi épuisée.

« Power of knowledge »

Nicolas Flammel me laisse le passage et je m'engouffre dans ma salle commune, déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Le bal bat son plein, Harry et Draco sont de nouveau avec leurs chères et tendres et moi j'ai pas du tout sommeil. A cette heure je me collerai bien une cuite d'enfer. Mais j'ai pas d'alcool à disposition. A moins que… Si ! Il doit rester du Firewisky de la soirée d'anniversaire de Mandy dans mon coffre au pied du lit !

Je vais chercher une bouteille et reviens dans le sofa au coin du feu. Les flammes me réchauffent tant bien que mal. J'ai jeté mon étole sur le dossier et suis sûre qu'avec le bal, notre bien aimé directeur oubliera de passer. Je m'envoie une bonne rasade de cette saleté brûlante derrière le museau, comme on dit en France.

Je suis loin de l'ivresse à la moitié de la bouteille, mais déjà grisée. J'entends à peine le tableau se refermer et les pas d'un camarade qui entre. Louis Carmichael, préfet de son état me regarde interdit. Il a l'air de ceux qui se sont ennuyés comme jamais à une soirée. Je lui souris bêtement.

- Firewisky ? Demande t il en voyant la bouteille sans étiquette.

- Ouaip ! Dis je en lui tenant le flacon.

- Sant ! Dit il avant de laisser tomber un bon quart de la bouteille au fond de son gosier.

- T'as une descende que j'aimerais pas avoir à remonter en vélo. Dit je en français.

- Ma cousine est française, tu le savais ? Dit il en chancelant un peu.

Toi, mon grand, t'as pas l'air de tenir l'alcool. Les intellectuels ne boivent pas c'est bien connu. Je le tire par le col de sa robe de sorcier et l'assois à côté de moi. Il a le regard incertain. Il doit déjà sentir le plafond tournoyer. Tant mieux il mettra moins de réserves à parler.

- Ta cousine germaine ? Demandé je pour relancer la conversation.

- Non, enfin si. Dit il la voix moins assurée, tandis que je sens les vapeurs de l'alcool se dissiper peu à peu.

- Tu parles français ? Demandé je, curieuse.

- Hum, juste assez pour demander mon chemin et commander dans un restaurant, dit il dans la langue de Molière. Seigneur ! C'est sexy un anglais qui parle français !

- Louis ? Dis je en m'emparant de la bouteille presque vide.

- Quoi ? Reprend il en anglais.

- Non, rien. Je suis déçue qu'il revienne à sa langue maternelle.

Je la jette dans le feu. Le flacon explose et les flammes grossissent. Louis regarde ce renouveau, fasciné. Je m'assois tout près du foyer, qui retombe un peu, et le sens glisser à mes côtés. Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Son regard fixe n'est pas celui d'un garçon ivre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'approche. L'éclat des flammes dans ses prunelles couleur d'ambre lui donne un air mystérieux. Il n'y a pas de lumière dans la salle, nous n'avons pas pris la peine de raviver les bougies mourantes.

Il sourit, ce petit sourire timide qui fait fondre les filles. Il n'est pas canon mais il a quand même un sacré charisme. Doucement, je m'approche encore. Ses lèvres fines et douces m'attirent plus que de raison, mon cœur bat à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, et il ferme doucement les paupières quand nos lèvres se touchent. Ce baiser est le deuxième que nous échangeons. Il se limite au simple contact de nos lèvres mais j'ai des picotements partout.

Il m'attrape par la taille et glisse doucement au sol, avec moi. Il approfondit le baiser et je réponds, comme si j'avais soudain très faim. Comme si ma vie entière dépendait de ce baiser. Un goût d'alcool, piquant, envahit ma bouche quand sa langue frôle la mienne. Notre baiser s'emballe et nous laisse le souffle court. Je le regarde, incapable de déchiffrer son regard. Peut être pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis pas capable de comprendre les pensées de quelqu'un que je côtoie.

- Je … Je suis désolée. Dis en me levant, le visage empreint d'effroi.

- Sasha, attends ! Dit il quand il me voit courir vers les dortoirs.

Je cours jusqu'à ma porte et la claque une fois entrée. Arrivée devant mon lit, je prends à peine le temps de retirer ces horribles escarpins et ma robe avant de me glisser dans mon lit glacé. Etendue dans ces draps froids, je regarde mon ciel de lit, qui vacille un peu, en me disant que je ne voudrais pas être ma meilleure amie. J'ai peut être réussi à dénouer les peines de cœur de mes amis, mais mes relations amoureuses sont au point mort.

Quelle idiote ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser comme ça ? Je ressasse mes sombres pensées et garde au fond de moi le sentiment de passer à côté d'un détail fichtrement important. Je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte.

* * *

RAR

To Alicia D. : j'espère que cette fin est moins frustrante que celle du chapitre 9. Comment ça tu as pu penser un instant qu'il y aurait plus que ce simple défi entre eux trois ?

To Alisa : tu as apprécié ? Comment ça non ? Comment ça ma fin est encore sadique ? A moins que ce ne soit l'absence de suite du 9 qui le soit ?

To Chimgrid : coucou et bienvenue à toi. Alors y a plein de questions en suspends te concernant je le pressens. Pose les ces questions qui te taraudent…

To Gaellemoon : Moi sadique ?

Fouille au dessus de sa tête, époussette son auréole ternie par les multiples perversions

Mais quelqu'un va-t-il me croire à la fin ??? Puisque je vous dis que je suis un petit ange tout pur et tout innocent !!!!

To Paradise : merci, merci !!! Pour te corrections et pour le gros déblocage de fin de chapitre.

Avis à tous et à toutes, je lance un grand concours : trouvez moi à qui appartiennent les 5 pseudos de la conversation sur HogNet et je vous promet une belle surprise.... Surprise individuelle pour chaque gagant bien sur !!!

Sont hors course : Paradise et Senko Yurima qui me lit mais ne review pas, vilaine.

Kissousilles, les kiss de Touille. Parce que Sasha Touille c'est bien connu…

Qui a dit que ce jeu de mot vaut à peine une demi-noise ??? Hein ? Qui ? Si, si je vous ai entendu ! Que quelqu'un se dénonce !!!

Sinon, pas de chapitre 11….

air contrarié


	11. Joyeux Noël Sasha

Chapitre 11 : Joyeux Noël Sasha.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'ai une migraine atroce et pas un comprimé d'aspirine pour la faire passer. Les filles font un bruit de tous les diables et j'ai plus qu'envie de les tuer les unes après les autres. Un sort de silence règle le problème et elles se taisent dans la seconde. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Je murmure le contre sort et leur dis de faire moins de bruit, que j'ai mal à la tête et que je voudrais qu'on me retire du crâne ces foutus lutins de Cornouailles qui y dansent la gigue irlandaise.

- Si tu as bu le quart de ce que nous avons trouvé aux pieds de Carmichael quand nous sommes rentrées du bal, je veux bien te croire ! Me lance Lisa d'un air réprobateur.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dis je. Et ne parle pas si fort s'il te plait !

- Ben il y avait trois bouteilles de Firewhisky 20 ans d'âge aux pieds du sofa dans lequel il dormait quand nous sommes rentrées. Explique Mandy malicieusement.

- Sasha tu exagères ! Me lance Lyn sévèrement.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demandé je comme une enfant injustement punie.

- Louis est un garçon sérieux. Dit elle. Je le connais depuis des années, il n'aurait jamais bu tout ça tout seul. Tu l'as forcément entraîné.

- Ah non ! Je veux bien admettre qu'il m'arrive de faire des âneries, parfois plus grosses que moi. Mais j'ai pas fais boire Carmichael. On avait presque rien bu quand je l'ai quitté.

- Donc vous étiez ensemble ! Souligne Lisa triomphante.

- Chut, j'ai mal au crâne ; supplié je en grimaçant.

- Bon alors explique toi ! Dit Lyn.

- Ok, je suis rentrée ici après la scène avec Draco et me suis ouvert une bouteille dans le sofa. J'en avais déjà bu la moitié quand il est arrivé. Alors on a partagé le reste et on s'est assis devant le feu dans lequel j'avais jeté la bouteille presque vide. Ensuite on s'est em… Par Merlin !

- Vous quoi ? Demande Mandy les yeux brillants de malice.

- Non, non, non … Gémis je. J'ai pas fait ça !

Je deviens écarlate. Je me lève précipitamment, la mauvaise idée, et gagne en titubant la salle de bain dans laquelle je m'enferme lâchement. Les filles l'ouvrent facilement et se précipitent pour me soutirer de plus amples informations ; pour me retrouver recroquevillée dans le bac à douche le plus proche.

- Sasha ! Me dit doucement Mandy. Sors de l !

- Non ! Dis je affolée à l'idée de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la même pièce que lui.

- Sasha, sois raisonnable, tu vas pas rester enfermée ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Me dit Lyn.

- Bonne idée tiens ! Dit je les larmes aux yeux. Je sortirai pas de là.

- T'es bête de vouloir t'enfermer pour une querelle d'amoureux ! Me dit Lisa.

- Mais tu comprends pas ! Lui dis je désespérée. Je me suis couverte de ridicule !

- Raconte nous, on verra après si c'est si ridicule que ça. Dit Mandy.

Alors, je déballe tout. Le baiser sur la tour d'astronomie, le deuxième dans la salle commune, le temps que nous avons passé à nier ou à refuser d'accepter, la guerre que nous nous sommes faite. Les filles éclatent de rire et me regardent serrer mes tempes et me boucher les oreilles. Mandy se lève et revient de la chambre avec une potion incolore mais pas du tout inodore. C'est ignoble au goût tout autant qu'à l'odeur. Je grimace en buvant l'immonde liquide, mais souris quand les symptômes de la gueule de bois disparaissent.

Je n'ai pas pour autant manqué à ma parole et suis donc restée la journée entière dans ma chambre. Elles sont parties en vacances sans réussir à me faire bouger. A mon grand soulagement, les vacances de Noël on vidé le collège. Je n'ai pas quitté le dortoir du reste du week-end. Lyn était sensée remettre une liste des élèves présents au professeur Black, mais je la vois sur sa table de nuit.

Si cette liste lui est vraiment nécessaire, il viendra lui-même la chercher. Je reste donc enfermée, subsistant de biscuits sablés de Noël à la confiture et autres sucreries, distribuées à l'occasion de la saint Nicolas, que Sélène et Régis m'ont envoyées pour la dite fête. Je ne fais que lire et écrire. Ecrire les suites laissées en plan de mes fictions ou mon journal intime que j'ai commencé en arrivant ici. Lire les livres apportés dans mes bagages ou mes manuels scolaires pour faire les devoirs exigés à la rentrée.

Sur la table de nuit, mon goban expose un exercice que je me dois de résoudre pour passer au grade supérieur et que je n'arrive pas à finir. Bref, la chambre est un champ de bataille digne de la Bérézina quand Sirius Black entre. Je ne suis pas là, vu que je chatonne sous la douche, mais je sens une présence. Je laisse l'eau couler, continue de chantonner et enfile mon peignoir. La baguette tendue et plus nerveuse que déterminée, je surgis dans le cadre de la porte pour voir mon directeur de maison, debout, les bras croisés et tenant un parchemin dans la main.

Il éclate de rire devant mon air à la fois surpris et soulagé. Vexée, je jette ma baguette sur le lit et récupère des vêtements d'un geste vif avant de retourner dans la salle de bain éteindre l'eau et m'habiller. A mon grand malheur il est encore là quand je ressorts. Il veut me parler, apparemment.

- Je vous écoute. Dis je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Pardon ? Demande t il en feignant la surprise.

- Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous voulez me parler. Dis je.

- Votre intuition ne vous trompe t elle donc jamais ?

- C'est de la pure logique, professeur. Dis je en insistant sur son titre.

- D'accord, jouons cartes sur table. Dit il après un court silence. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ?

- Ca quoi, professeur ?

- Votre petit tour de manipulation des souvenirs.

- Pardon ? Demandé je surprise et soulagée, j'ai crû un instant qu'il voulait parler de Louis.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Dit il. Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ça en plein cours alors que vous niez être la femme au voile ?

- Si vous croyez que je l'ai… Commencé je en me rendant compte de mon erreur. Bien joué, vous m'avez piégée.

- En effet, je suis un Marauder vous vous souvenez ? Dit il en arborant un sourire fier.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais piéger son étudiante aussi bassement…

- Sasha, à quoi jouez vous ? Demande t il sur le ton d'un père s'inquiétant pour son enfant.

- A quel propos ? Demandé je surprise.

- Vous avez invité Harry et Malfoy à vous accompagner au bal, vous avez flirté avec eux puis les avez plaqués pour les pousser dans les bras de leurs anciennes petites amies. D'un autre côté vous laissez tomber l'un des garçons les plus brillants de cette école pour le plaisir ô combien merveilleux de vous retrouver seule. C'est quoi votre but exactement ? Pousser tous vos prétendants vers l'alcoolisme notoire ?

- Et c'est un marauder qui me dit ça. Dis je en soufflant.

- C'est votre directeur de maison qui vous le dit. Je me fais du souci pour mes étudiants figurez vous.

- Vous ne devriez pas, je suis une grande fille. Dis je en laçant mes chaussures. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Comme votre expédition sur le toit en début d'année ?

- Je vois. Dis je fâchée.

- Sasha, je vous ai rendu vos trois cent points pour votre anniversaire, ne m'obligez pas à vous les reprendre pour noël. Vos camarades n'apprécieraient pas votre cadeau !

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi, alors ? Dis je agacée.

- Un comportement exemplaire, des résultats brillants et pas de bêtises avec les garçons. Vous avez la particularité de leur laisser un souvenir impérissable …

Il quitte ma chambre sur ces derniers mots. Je tente de le suivre mais m'aperçois bien vite qu'il a disparu. Il y a donc un passage secret qui mène à ses appartements. Je ferme la porte et m'appuie dessus en soupirant. Que voulait il dire en parlant de souvenir impérissable ?

Ce qui me soulage dans cette histoire, c'est que la liste des élèves est partie avec lui. Je ne devrais donc plus le voir des vacances. Sauf le soir du réveillon. Ah, zut j'avais oublié le réveillon. Bah, il me reste encore deux jours pour y réfléchir.

Le temps passe trop vite, surtout quand on ne le veut pas. J'ai fini mon devoir sur les propriétés du sang de vélane, j'ai terminé l'exposé que je prépare sur les différents charmes servant à la sécurité des biens et des personnes et les doxies n'ont plus de secret pour moi. Il me reste encore à travailler les différences entre un épouvantard et la créature imitée, réviser les cours d'histoire pour les contrôles de mi cursus ainsi que la théorie sur les animagus.

Bref je dois aller à ce fichu réveillon, et je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Je me prépare donc vite à un ennuyeux dîner où je suis sûre de retrouver Potter et son adorable petite amie. Pourquoi donc dois je subir ce dîner ? Certainement parce que mon « très cher » directeur de maison ne manquerait pas de venir me chercher pour y participer. Le jour du réveillon est donc arrivé.

La grande salle est merveilleusement décorée de lampions rouges, verts et or et des petites tables rondes remplacent leurs habituelles consoeurs. Tout est décoré comme lors des noëls de mon enfance. Il ne manque que l'immense sapin et le train siffleur. Maman adorait donner la boîte du train à Régis qui le montait en tirant la langue. Sélène disposait le village et les petits personnages et papa enchantait le dessous du sapin pour qu'il neige jusqu'au jour de l'an. Maman me confiait toujours la tâche d'accrocher les bottes au manteau de la cheminée. Finalement, nous passions le réveillon en famille, à chanter des chants religieux même si nous n'avions pas vraiment la foi en Dieu et allions à l'église pour la grande messe.

L'immense sapin ne monte pas jusqu'au plafond mais il est tout de même surchargé de boules et de guirlandes, de fées et de dragons miniatures qui volètent tout autour ainsi que de monstrueux flocons de neige dorés comme les pommes de pin qu'ils côtoient. Les petites tables rondes doivent tenir huit ou dix convives. A l'entrée, le professeur Lynch nous remet une petite fée en verre enchantée pour nous conduire à notre place. C'est très mignon comme façon de placer les gens.

Ma fée me dirige vers la table où sont placés Harry et Hermione. La fatalité me poursuit. Je cherche mon directeur de maison du regard et le vois me sourire largement tandis que Lupin et Snape prennent place à ses côtés. Le directeur des vert et argent me jette un regard à la fois méprisant et courroucé. Je déglutis. Je sens que mon prochain cours va être affreusement dur.

- Merci à tous d'être venus et bon appétit. Nous dit le professeur Dumbledore.

- Il a fait court pour une fois, dis je un peu trop fort.

- Comme tu dis. Me lance un cinquième année dont j'ai oublié le nom.

- Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée dans ta famille Sasha ? Me demande Harry.

- J'en ai plus depuis septembre, mes parents adoptifs sont morts, tu te souviens ? Lui lancé je de mauvaise humeur.

- Bravo, Harry ! Lance Hermione furieuse. Excuse le, c'est le roi des gaffeurs.

- Le prince, si on tient compte de Ron, dis je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et toi Harry, pourquoi tu es ici au lieu de faire ton réveillon en famille ?

- Parce que ma seule famille est à table avec les professeurs. Dit il.

- Ben t'aurais pu réveillonner chez les parents de Ron avec Hermione, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient été ravis de vous avoir pour les fêtes.

- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit mais il préfère passer les fêtes ici avec Sirius. Dit Hermione, désolée.

- Tu sais bien que je déteste le laisser tout seul à Noël ! Dit Harry sur un ton vif.

- Il est pas tout seul, le professeur Lupin est là aussi. Dis je en regardant le dit professeur du coin de l'œil.

- Je lui ai dit ça aussi. Soupire Hermione.

- Ah les hommes ! Luna, que je n'avais pas vue, se joint à nous pour cette dernière réflexion.

La tablée part d'un fouillis de rires aussi dissonants que lancés de bon cœur, et nous discutons jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ensuite, je propose à ma consoeur de me rejoindre dans notre salle commune pour faire une partie d'échecs ou de cartes.

- Je déteste les échecs ! Lance Luna. Si seulement on avait d'autres jeux de plateau.

- J'ai bien un goban mais … Commencé je avant de me faire couper par le professeur Lupin.

- Vous jouez au Go ? Demande t il.

- Disons plutôt que je me débrouille un peu. Dis je. J'apprends en fait.

- Vous voulez bien aller le chercher ? Demande t il une lueur de malice dans le fond de l'œil.

- Heu … Oui. Dis je surprise.

Une fois revenue avec mon plateau et mes pierres, je vois qu'une grande table est revenue à sa place et que le professeur Lupin m'attend impatiemment. Je pose le plateau et les pierres sur la table et vais pour m'asseoir en face de lui mais le professeur Snape pose une main crispée sur la table.

- T'as finis par trouver un Goban ! Dit il. Bien ! Prépare toi à la nuit la plus longue de ta vie Lupin.

- Je sens que ça va être très intéressant, Severus. Dit Black. Peut être que c'est toi qui vas vivre la plus longue nuit de ta vie.

- Depuis quand ton parrain parle à Snape en l'appelant par son prénom ? Demandé je à Harry.

- Je sais pas. Dit il d'un air dubitatif.

La partie est tellement complexe que je décroche au bout de deux heures à les regarder. Je vous ferai grâce d'un compte rendu détaillé, j'ai à peine saisi leur jeu. En fait peut être que vous y comprendriez quelque chose vous. J'ai été chercher mon livre pour expliquer quelques petites choses que j'ai su saisir à ceux qui regardent sans même savoir en quoi consiste le jeu. Par contre, je peux vous raconter comment la partie se finit.

En fait c'est Snape qui a gagné. Sirius est bien plus fâché que Remus. Bon joueur, ce dernier lui serre la main et le félicite d'avoir profité d'une faute qu'il avait faite en fermant un territoire. Sirius bougonne quelque chose qui sous entend que le professeur Snape a triché. Ce qui met ce dernier très en colère.

- Tu as le droit de venir disputer une partie Black ! Dit il. Mais tu sais comme moi que tu vas perdre !

- Ne me provoque pas Snivelus. Dit Sirius d'un ton cassant.

- Hum, hum. Peut être que nous pourrions reprendre cette intéressante discussion lorsque les enfants seront allés se coucher. Dit Minerva.

- Excusez moi professeur mais ce jeu est à moi et je refuse de le laisser à des mains étrangères sans surveillance. Dis je l'air triste. Vous comprenez, c'est un souvenir que j'ai de mon arrière grand père du côté….

- D'accord Bellefont. Lâche le professeur de métamorphose. Si ces messieurs jouent vous pouvez rester.

- Vous pouvez emporter votre Goban Bellefont ! Me dit Snape d'un ton sec. Le professeur Black ne jouera pas ce soir.

- Bien professeur, dis je en posant les boîtes sur le plateau.

Je quitte la grande salle avec mon Goban. Hermione me rattrape.

- Sasha, attends ! Dit elle en courant.

Décidément, c'est devenu une habitude de me faire appeler quand je quitte une pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Hermione ? Dis je sur un ton un peu trop sec.

- Rien de bien grave, ne t'énerve pas. Dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Ok, désolée je suis fatiguée. M'excusé je.

- Je voulais te remercier, pour Harry. Dit elle ; comme c'est étonnant, je l'aurais parié.

- Faut pas. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Dis je sans réfléchir, grossière erreur.

- C'est étrange, cette phrase. Dit elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, la femme qui a sauvé Sirius lui a dit exactement la même chose. Insiste Hermione.

- La quoi ? Dis je surprise.

- Ben, tu ne connais pas l'histoire de Sirius ? Demande t elle surprise.

- Si, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes propos. Ajouté je.

- Non, rien. A force de réfléchir pour aider Harry, je fais des relations entre tout et n'importe quoi. Dit elle en secouant la main comme pour chasser ses idées.

- Ah, ok. Dis je soulagée. Pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'elle avait tout compris. Tu me raccompagnes ?

- Si tu veux. Dit elle. J'ai fais des recherches sur toi.

- Ah. Dis je. Si Harry est gaffeur, toi tu es plutôt directe. Qu'est ce que tu as trouv ?

- Rien. Admet elle.

- Alors c'est qu'il n'y a rien à trouver. Dis je en haussant les épaules. Je te parais bizarre, hein ?

- Oui. Dit elle. C'est ta façon de faire de la magie, qui est différente de la notre, qui m'a intriguée.

- Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire. J'ai promis de garder ça confidentiel. Dis je, rassurée par ce serment très pratique. Si jamais j'avais le droit d'en parler, je te confierais mon secret.

- Peut être. Dit elle. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu fais, ça m'intrigue.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un secret ! Lancé je avant de continuer mon chemin.

Je rentre dans mon dortoir, pose mon Goban sur le lit de Mandy et me jette sur le mien après avoir enfilé mon pyjama. J'ai fini par passer une bonne soirée tout de même. Mon amour de chat saute gracieusement sur le lit et me lance un miaulement satisfait. Je le caresse distraitement en pensant à tout ça. Demain il faudra que j'envoie les cadeaux de noël que j'ai prévu pour Régis et Sélène. Une écharpe de laine brodée aux couleurs de ma maison ainsi qu'un service à thé de faïence anglaise pour Sélène et un balai signé de Lynch pour Régis. Ils vont être ravis. Enfin j'espère.

Je m'endors les jambes croisées et une main sous la tête. C'est Luna qui me réveille le matin de noël. Elle veut que j'ouvre mes paquets avec elle. Nous sommes les seules filles à être restées au château. Je me rafraîchis et enfile ma robe de chambre de laine. La salle commune a son sapin et des dizaines de cadeaux à son pied. Contrairement à ce que j'ai présumé, tous ne sont pas pour Luna. Je dirais même qu'ils sont majoritairement pour moi.

J'ouvre celui de Régis en premier, une nouvelle paire de rollers dernier cri. Sélène m'a envoyé un livre sur les sorts domestiques et un coffret à bijoux. Il y a toutes les parures de Maman à l'intérieur. Ma mère biologique, pas la sienne. Tante Lucille m'a envoyé des kilos de chocolats et de biscuits, que je partage volontiers avec Luna.

J'ai reçu un cadeau de Isabelle et Caroline, mes deux meilleures amies de Paris. C'est un nécessaire à écrire composé d'encres parfumées et de plumes en métal pour la calligraphie avec un manuel explicatif. Aurélie, ma camarade de chambre de Beauxbâtons, m'a envoyé une édition anniversaire du « seigneur des anneaux ».

Il me reste cinq paquets à ouvrir, dont j'ignore la provenance. Le premier contient une paire de gants de ville, noirs. La carte dit simplement merci. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. Le deuxième est une boîte de dragées de Bertie Crochue, ensuite vient un pull en laine violet marqué d'un S gris. Depuis quand je suis une amie de Ron ?

Dans le quatrième il y a un foulard sur lequel un magyar à pointe prend son envol. La carte dit seulement : pour une demoiselle de qualité, joyeux noël. Je ne vois pas du tout de qui elle peut bien venir. Quand au dernier paquet, il contient juste un petit bracelet chaîne à pendeloques, des étoiles, des soleils et des lunes. Pas de carte, pas d'indices pour m'indiquer la provenance du cadeau. Je le mets tout de même, j'apprécie tous ces présents.

Je passe la journée à dévorer les biscuits à la cannelle de tante Lucille avec Luna, tout en jouant aux cartes. En fin d'après midi je sors un peu avec Hadès, histoire de dérouiller ses ailes, et surtout pour essayer mes nouveaux patins. Le vent vif et glacé me fait du bien. Je vais faire un tour sur le stade pour patiner, c'est le seul endroit qui n'est pas enneigé. Dans le ciel, il y a deux EVNI, étudiants volants non identifiés. Je les regarde un moment, ils volent très haut. Je patine distraitement, les roues sont un peu dures, va falloir lubrifier les roulements, ou les changer. Régis m'a toujours acheté des patins un peu secs.

La semaine de vacances passe à la vitesse de l'éclair et le réveillon du jour de l'an arrive à grand pas. Pas grand-chose de plus à vous raconter si ce n'est que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à identifier les généreux donateurs des paquets surprises. J'espère qu'ils ne se froisseront pas de l'absence de réponse. J'ai remercié Sélène et Régis pour leurs fabuleux cadeaux. J'ai aussi demandé à Régis de procéder à la vente des propriétés dont je suis détentrice. Je ne veux pas vivre dans une immense maison que je ne saurai pas entretenir.

Le premier jour de cours de l'année débute donc sous les meilleurs auspices. Potions, charmes et métamorphoses pour les cours et discussions enflammées avec mes camarades pour la soirée. Je passe quand même un peu de temps en salle d'études à travailler les devoirs que n'a pas manqué de nous donner Mc Gonnagall ainsi que sur HogNet pour dire bonjour et bonne année à mes contacts. Dans le couloir, je croise Louis que je n'ai pas revu depuis le bal.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Me demande t il.

- Assez oui, merci. Dis je. Et toi ?

- Ennuyeuses à mourir. Me dit il tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle.

- Comment ça ? Demandé je en passant une mèche derrière mes oreilles. Le bracelet tinte doucement.

- Ben ma frangine était en Australie pour son travail, mes parents en croisière aux Antilles pour leur anniversaire de mariage et ma cousine Francine est ennuyeuse avec ses histoires de bêtes.

- Histoires de bêtes ? Dis je surprise.

- Elle travaille dans un chenil. Dit il. Et comme c'étaient les vacances, elle a eu plus de boulot.

- Je vois. Et toi tu as fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

- Rien. Dit il. J'ai juste fait mes devoirs.

- Tu étais en France et tu n'as rien visit ? Demandé je surprise.

- Je connais Limoges par cœur, et à part les usines de porcelaine et les jardins de l'évêché, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir qui m'intéresse vraiment.

- Oui, je préfère Paris et Toulouse. C'est plus typique. Dis je en arrivant dans le couloir central. Tiens, ils n'ont pas enlevé toutes les décorations de noël ?

- Ah oui iIl reste du gui l ! Me dit il en pointant du doigt le bouquet au dessus de nous.

- Ah oui ! Dis je navrée.

- Bah, on a qu'à faire comme si on ne l'avait pas vu si ça t'embête.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben le gui ! Me dit il en faisant de grand gestes. La tradition, le baiser…

- Ah ! Oui ! La tradition ! Dis je. Non, c'est important de respecter les traditions.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Dit il en s'approchant de moi.

Et comme le veut la tradition, nous échangeons un chaste baiser sous un bouquet de gui qui ne devrait même pas être là. Je déteste les traditions stupides. Et embrasser quelqu'un sous un bouquet de gui, c'est vraiment une tradition stupide. Nous nous regardons gênés et finissons le chemin en silence. Sur le court trajet je me rends compte d'un étrange phénomène. Toutes les décorations de noël ont effectivement disparu. Alors pourquoi restait il ce fichu bouquet de gui ?

- Louis ? Dis je.

- Oui ? Me demande t il ?

- Y a rien qui te choque autour de toi ? Dis je en regardant partout autour de nous.

- Non, rien. Dit il avec un curieux sourire sur le visage.

- Louis c'est toi le bouquet de gui ? Demandé je en sachant que si il n'est pas responsable, il ne peut s'agir que de Potter and Co.

- Il est mignon ton bracelet, dit il, un admirateur secret ?

- Ne change pas de sujet Louis ! Dis je avant de remarquer sa main tendue vers le bijou.

- Argent brossé martelé à 98 pur, les symboles de la divination dans les civilisations basées sur les prédictions astrales. Dit il simplement.

- Tu es bijoutier ? Demandé je.

- En quelque sorte. Répond il. Viens nous allons êtres en retard pour le dîner.

- Oui, c'est ça allons dîner. Dis je furieuse.

Ce garçon m'agace profondément. Franchement, il est obligé de prendre autant de détours ? Et dire que j'ai eu peur, pendant toutes les vacances, d'avoir l'air ridicule quand je le reverrai. Agacée, je m'attable en face de lui puisqu'il ne reste que ces places là, et voir un ample sourire fendre les visages de mes amies devant son air profondément heureux et satisfait.

Tout ça sent l'odieux coup monté. Et Dieu, s'il existe, sait que je déteste être manipulée.

A suivre ......

* * *

RAR

**To Paradise** : Je commence par toi cette fois ci, j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié ton aide pour l'écriture, surtout que cette fois ci tu m'a aidé tout au long de l'écriture sans même le savoir.

**To Alisa** : je serais ravie de partager ton point de vue par mail j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Tu as d'autres questions ? ET moi 1'en ai une, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le concours ???

**To Alicia** : merci merci, je ne dirais rien de tes résultats parce que je vais laisser le concours encore ouvert… Mais à la fin du chapitre douze je dirais aux gagnants ce qu'ils auront gagné en plus de ma haute estime….

**To Magaliocha** : merci, merci et navrée que tu te sois faite gronder par ma faute … J'espère que la suite te plaira

**To Gaelle** : Sasha ? Virer mal ? Mais enfin quand même… lol Te voilà rassurée ?

**To Lélo** : bienvenue à toi, et poster un chapitre tous les dix quinze jours ça te parait honnête ? Surtout que je n'ai rien de préparé à l'avance, ces chapitres sont écrits les uns derrière les autres sans synopsis ni écriture cahier …

**To Chimgrid** : pour le concours, même réponse que celle de Alicia D… T'inquiètes pas pour Sasha, elle est pleine de ressources…

**To Senko** : moi aussi, ma belle…

A bientôt pour le chapitre 12 des aventures de Sasha …..


	12. Mystérieux garçon

**Chapitre 12 : mystérieux garçon

* * *

**

Parfois, il est très pratique de savoir se métamorphoser soi même. Contrairement aux Animagus, je n'ai aucune forme prédéfinie. Je sais me changer en à peu près tout ce qui m'est familier, un rat, un chien, une chouette ou même un serpent. Cela dit, quand on contrôle l'esprit d'un animal rien n'est plus inutile que ce genre de changement. Toutefois, mes deux familiers sont bien trop connus de la population de Hogwarts pour que je puisse les utiliser à des fins d'espionnage, tout le monde sait que je peux le faire.

J'ai donc utilisé un sort de « change forme » pour aller me promener du côté des appartements de Sirius Black, professeur de charmes et directeur de maison de son état. Depuis le temps que je rêve de savoir si les tendances gays que j'ai crues déceler dans son comportement sont des faits avérés. Je maîtrise « change forme » depuis environ trois semaines et nous sommes à 15 jours de la Saint Valentin. C'est justement la saint valentin qui m'amène à espionner mon cher directeur de maison. Me voilà donc à parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard en chat bleu russe, une souris dans la gueule, « beurk », que je prends soin de rapporter devant la porte de Sirius.

Minutage parfait, je le vois arriver. Dans un bruissement de robes bleues sombres, l'allure princière et le port … Hum ! Sasha mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Surpris de trouver un chat devant sa porte qui dépose à ses pieds une souris morte depuis des lustres, il me regarde d'un air circonspect. Je me frotte à ses robes en miaulant.

- Tu as un nouvel ami Sirius ? Plaisante Remus alors que le concerné me saisit un peut brusquement.

- Depuis quand un chien attire les chats ? Lui répond il alors qu'il entre avec moi sous le bras, ignorant mon feulement outré.

- Tu voulais me parler de ton élève, Sirius.

- Qu'en penses tu ? Demande le professeur Black, soucieux.

- Sirius, pourrais tu être un peu plus précis dans ta question ?

- Que penses tu d'elle ? Insiste Sirius en me déposant sur le sofa de velours vieux rose.

- Je vois, pourrait on savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle ? Dit Remus en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil assorti.

- Parce que c'est mon élève. Dit il tout en s'affairant à la préparation d'un thé tardif.

- Sirius, loin de moi l'idée de te croire égoïste et individualiste, mais où trouves tu un intérêt à t'inquiéter de cette jeune fille ? Dit Remus avec un léger sourire.

- Moi ? Egoïste ? Mais enfin, Remus tu me connais ! S'exclame Sirius théâtralement. Je suis l'innocence et l'abnégation incarnées.

- Severus serait aussi de ton avis, je n'en doute pas. Réplique Remus d'un ton dégagé. Sérieusement, Sirius, pourquoi t'intéresses tu tant à elle ?

- C'est elle. Dit il en déposant les tasses fumantes sur la table d'appoint. La fille du voile, c'est Sasha.

- Et ? Demande Remus. Nous le savions déjà, n'as-tu rien de nouveau à ajouter à cette surprenante nouvelle ?

- Ne te moque pas Moony, dit Sirius vexé, elle me l'a dit elle-même.

- Alors ça, murmure Remus, elle a toujours réfuté cette affirmation. Pourquoi brusquement changer d'avis ?

- Mon charme irrésistible ? Plaisante Sirius.

- Padfoot, tu exagères, comme toujours, contre Remus. Il ne s'agit pas de ça, elle doit avoir un plan. Elle ne fait rien sans un plan. Souviens toi de son attitude face à Harry et Draco. Cette fille est redoutable.

- Et si on admettait simplement qu'elle est perdue dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien, et qu'elle cherche des repères stables ? Dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Je monte sur lui et tourne en rond sur ses genoux.

- Sirius, ne t'accroches pas à elle comme un noyé à une planche. Elle n'est pas la fille du voile. Elle ne l'est plus. Lui dit Remus. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais jamais tu ne retrouveras cette femme.

- Tu n'es pas juste Moony. Pourquoi t'acharnes tu à vouloir pour moi un destin tragique. Demande Sirius en fourrant ses doigts tremblants dans ma fourrure. Pourquoi suis-je le dernier Marauder à vivre seul ?

- Tu n'es pas seul. Harry est près de toi. Lui dit Remus.

- Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ! Lance t il la voix voilée de colère contenue. Quand il aura quitté la maison, qu'il aura refait sa vie avec une femme, que restera t il pour moi ? Qui donnera sa vie pour combler la mienne ?

- Padfoot, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, tente Remus face à la colère naissante de son ami.

- C'est facile pour toi ! L'interrompt il en se levant. Tu es bien au chaud dans le lit de ton amant et rien ne t'en ferait sortir. Tu sais que tu ne finiras pas ta vie tout seul. Tu n'as d'autre responsabilité que celle de veiller sur vous deux. Comment peux tu venir me dire que tout va aller pour le mieux ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, dit Remus en me posant sur ses genoux après mon feulement outré d'avoir été jetée à terre sans ménagement. Je t'ai juste signalé que tu cours certainement après une chimère. Cette fille n'est pas une simple adolescente, c'est une tacticienne qui ne laisse rien au hasard.

- Je refuse de l'admettre, contre obstinément Sirius à mon grand plaisir. C'est une gosse perdue qui refuse de s'attacher. C'est tout.

- Peut être, admet Remus. Mais je veux quand même que tu fasses attention. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. En parlant d'amour, tu savais que Hermione et Harry se sont de nouveau séparés ?

- Oui, il est passé m'en parler un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils se sont séparés d'un commun accord. Ils ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien que lorsqu'ils étaient amis. Harry soupçonne Hermione de nourrir un sentiment bien plus fort pour Ron. Il en est ravi d'ailleurs.

- Oui, c'est dommage pour la pauvre Padma, elle va être déçue si Ron entretient les mêmes sentiments. Conclut Remus en se levant. Il me dépose sur les genoux de Sirius et me caresse doucement la tête.

- Moony, es tu heureux ? Demande Sirius.

- Bien évidement. Lui répondit le loup garou, d'un air fatigué.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends pourquoi je sentais des fluctuations dans son aura, nous sommes à vingt quatre heures de la prochaine pleine lune, il doit souffrir... Il s'accroupit devant nous et me regarde étrangement.

- Je veux juste l'être à mon tour, remarque Sirius plus pour lui-même que dans le souci de partager ses réflexions.

- Tu en as le droit, Paddy, mais fait attention à tes choix. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore. Lily et James l'auraient refusé et Harry ne le voudrait pas non plus.

- Je sais, admet Sirius. Je sais tout ça ; je veux juste être heureux.

- Sirius, d'où vient ce chat ? Demande Remus en sortant de la pièce.

- J'en sais rien du tout. C'est la première fois que je le vois, lui dit il en me grattant le cou distraitement alors que je ronronne.

- Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait ? Demande Remus d'un air mystérieux.

- Qui ça ?

- La femme du voile, lui dit Remus. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec les animaux.

- Féline, dit Sirius intrigué. Pourquoi ?

- Féline ? Dit Remus en souriant. Vraiment ? Et il ferme la porte en laissant Sirius interdit.

- Tu comprends quelque chose à tout ça toi ? Me dit il en me posant à ses côtés pour débarrasser la petite table.

Oh que oui, je comprends quelque chose. Je sais maintenant que Sirius n'est pas gay, qu'il est amoureux d'un personnage de rêve que je ne suis plus et que Remus m'a reconnue. Sur ce dernier point je ne me fais pas de soucis, le professeur Lupin a toujours été très discret, il ne trahira pas mon secret. Je sais aussi que dès qu'il le pourra, il me convoquera dans son bureau et me questionnera. En attendant, je vais peut être rentrer dans mon dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que j'ai disparu.

- Tu veux sortir ? Me demande t il en me voyant miauler devant sa porte.

- Mieaow. Dis je pour lui signifier l'évidence.

- Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? Demande t il. Tu me tiendrais un peu compagnie, tu sais. J'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler et qui n'aurait rien d'autre faire que d'écouter. Si tu veux je vais te chercher un peu de crème et des restes du poulet grillé servi ce soir.

- Mieaow ! Protesté je vigoureusement.

Il ne me piègera pas avec une coupelle de crème. Enfin si, mais pas sous ma forme animale. Oh non ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux suppliants. Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas … Bon, d'accord ! Je reste, mais juste cinq minutes.

- Mieaow ! Dis je plus doucement.

- Merci, dit il en me caressant le dos. Dobby !

- Le professeur Black a demandé Dobby, monsieur ?

- Une coupelle de crème et un peu de poulet pour le chaton, veux tu ?

- Dobby obéira au professeur Black, monsieur.

- Alors, chat, d'où viens tu ? Me demande Sirius effondré dans son sofa. Il fronce les sourcils devant mes miaulements, imperméables à son intellect.

- Merci d'être resté, ajoute t il une fois que je suis servie. Je suis un chien, tu sais. Un chien bizarre avec une vie étrange. Mon meilleur ami est gay, j'ai vu un Marauder trahir et tuer. Et pour finir, je me suis retrouvé avec le fils de ce lui que je voyais comme mon frère à élever alors que j'étais à Azkaban. C'est difficile la vie d'un humain tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Mieaow… Dis je en sautant sur ses genoux. Non je n'ai pas faim.

- Qui es tu ? Es-tu le même genre d'apparition qu'elle ? Resteras tu ici, toi ? Il continue à me caresser sans écouter mes miaulements qui n'ont pas de sens pour lui. Que ferais tu à ma place ? Demande t il alors que je m'endors sur sa robe.

Trois coups frappés à la porte le tirent de sa torpeur mélancolique. Il me prend dans ses bras pour se diriger vers l'importun. La porte s'ouvre sur un professeur Lynch extrêmement préoccupé. Il est plus de dix heures, que peut il bien vouloir ?

- Professeur Black, pardon de vous déranger mais il y a un problème avec un de vos élèves.

- Je vous écoute. Dit il inquiet.

- Le jeune Adams est en haut de la tour Est et a visiblement l'intention de sauter. Il vous réclame.

- Merlin, j'y vais. Dit il en me déposant à terre. Prévenez l'infirmière qu'on va avoir besoin d'elle.

Il part en courant, me laissant libre de tout mouvement. Adams est un garçon effacé de sixième année. Je le connais peu finalement. Je reprends forme humaine au pied de l'escalier, après avoir pris soin de vérifier que n'ai pas été vue. Je croise Lyn et Louis qui descendent. Il tente de la calmer alors qu'elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Je leur souris et gravis les degrés plus vite encore. Je débouche sur le toit pour trouver Sirius qui avance peu à peu vers le gamin désespéré.

- Xaviar, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler ? Demande-t-il.

- Harry dit que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Crie Adams

- Que faites vous sur cette margelle ?

- Je voudrais tant que tout s'arrête, dit Xaviar.

- Tout quoi ? Demande Black, vraiment inquiet.

- Ces voix, ces rêves. Dit il. Mais c'est la seule solution.

J'avance vers Xaviar, qui ne nous voit pas, pour essayer de le rattraper. Je fais signe au professeur d'interdire l'accès à la plateforme. Parfois on en vient à oublier qu'on est des sorciers et qu'avec la magie tout est plus simple. Je suis presque capable de le toucher. Je pourrais l'attraper avant qu'il ne saute d'un simple bond, si jamais il se décidait. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il n'y a rien qui aurait pu l'en empêcher s'il avait été résolu à mettre fin à ses jours.

Tout à coup, quelque chose de dérangeant envahit l'espace. Le professeur Black n'a rien senti car il reste à guetter l'arrivée des autres professeurs. Il y a cependant quelque chose que je ne parviens à comprendre. Pourquoi personne ne l'a fait descendre de cette fichue margelle ? Pourquoi aucun professeur ou élève n'est intervenu ? Et surtout quelle est cette présence dans la magie ambiante ?

- Xaviar. Lui dis je pour l'avertir de ma présence, dont il semble se moquer éperdument.

- Professeur, dites à Harry qu'il avait raison, on peut avoir confiance en vous.

Il écarte les bras et bascule vers le sol. Malgré ma célérité et les réflexes de Sirius, il chute. Nous accourons pour voir. Ce genre d'accident est toujours plus atroce quand on y assiste en ce sens qu'il est impossible de détacher son regard de l'horreur. Un amas de chair et de sang qui était un camarade quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le bruit mat d'un corps heurtant le sol résonne dans mon esprit, comme un matelas jeté au sol sans ménagement. J'ai envie de vomir, c'est horrible. Ce garçon de sixième année est devenu un ballon fendu se vidant de son fluide vital. Je m'agrippe aux pierres de la balustrade pour ne pas tomber au sol et déverse le contenu de mon estomac sur les chaussures de mon professeur de charmes qui pleure d'avoir perdu un élève.

Ce bruit sourd résonne encore à mon esprit des heures plus tard alors que je suis alitée à l'infirmerie, tremblante de fièvre, refusant obstinément de boire le chocolat chaud que Pompom me propose de façon tout aussi têtue. Je finis par sombrer dans une sorte de torpeur ensommeillée, salvatrice pour mon esprit et pour ma fièvre.

Quand je me réveille, je suis sur un sofa sur lequel je ne suis pas seule. Je suis enroulée sur moi-même et une grande main chaude me caresse le flanc. Je m'étire de bien être.

- Alors petit chat, on a bien dormi ? Me demande Sirius, sur lequel je me suis endormie.

- Mieaow… Dis je en comprenant que quelque chose m'a échappé.

- Ton nouvel ami est vraiment étrange Sirius. Dit Remus, que je me souviens avoir vu partir il y a des heures de ça. Les chats sont rarement aussi confiants dès le départ. Je dois y aller, on m'attend. Fais attention à toi avec miss de Bellefont, c'est ton étudiante. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Lui dit Sirius d'un ton faussement outré. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis l'innocence même.

- Méfie toi Paddy, s'il te plaît. Dit Remus en quittant la pièce. Ah ! J'oubliais pourquoi je suis revenu si vite. Harry m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler, il est dans la salle commune jusqu'à minuit, ensuite il ira se coucher. Une discussion parrain - filleul apparemment. James serait fier de son choix.

- Tu n'es pas attendu quelque part ? Demande Sirius en se levant. Parce que moi, j'ai un rendez vous figure toi !

- Sirius, t'es vraiment resté un gamin ! Le tance Remus en quittant la pièce.

J'ai profité du départ du professeur pour me glisser dehors à mon tour. Il me faut retourner dans mon dortoir, d'où je ne suis pas supposée être sortie, et ce avant que je me fasse attraper par la serpillière ambulante qui sert d'espion à Filch. Un petit tour par la bibliothèque pour connaître l'heure qu'il est. Le couvre feu est passé depuis presque une heure.

Mon dortoir est désert, tant mieux, elles étudient dans la salle commune. Je me glisse sur mon lit aux tentures tirées depuis mon départ, et reprend ma forme humaine. Intriguée par mes visions je consigne tout ce que j'ai vu sur mon ordinateur portable. Quand j'ai terminé, il est presque onze heures. Et Xaviar Adams reste un insondable mystère.   
Que je m'en vais éclaircir de ce pas. Et comme nous sommes à quelques semaines de la saint valentin, le prétexte est tout trouvé. D'accord, le truc est maintenant éculé mais peut être que ça marchera. Sait on jamais, mon charme fera peut être effet. Je vais donc dans la salle commune où il est raisonnable de penser qu'à trois jours des contrôles tout Ravenclaw qui se respecte révise avec acharnement.

Je trouve donc mes camarades de chambrée attablées sur un devoir de potions assez difficile, que j'ai terminé depuis trois jours, et Xaviar penché sur le devoir d'un cinquième année qui ne réussi pas distinguer une écorce de sorbier de son esprit natif.

- Ecoute Andreas, s'énerve t il, si tu ne vois pas la différence entre un Génie des sorbiers et une simple écorce je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

- Ben, c'est pas clair pour moi, en fait. Si la peau des Génies du sorbier est en bois de sorbier et que l'écorce est en bois de sorbier, où est la différence ? Dit innocemment Andréas.

- Un Génie ! Tu piges ce qu'est un génie ? S'énerve Xaviar. Un truc avec des bras, des jambes et des yeux ! J'abandonne il est trop stupide. Par Merlin j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois un Ravenclaw toi !

Il laisse le pauvre garçon contrit contempler son devoir d'un air incrédule et une lueur de totale incompréhension vissée dans le regard. Il opte pour le confort des sofas au coin du feu.

- Tu es un peu dur avec lui, tu ne trouves pas, demandé je à Adams quand il s'avachit dans le sofa, une fois qu'il a abandonné Andréas.

- C'est un abruti, soupire t il. Ca doit bien faire deux heures que je tente de lui faire comprendre ce qu'est un Génie des sorbiers.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la science des créatures magiques et de la botanique, lui dis je voyant le pauvre cinquième année plongé dans son parchemin, au bord des larmes. Il est excellent en potions et en défense à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Peut être, mais j'y peux rien ! Lâche t il d'un ton las. Les empotés cérébraux ça me fatigue.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait oublier les « empotés cérébraux », demandé je d'un ton dégagé.

- Oui, la sortie à Hogsmeade dans quelques semaines. Dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je vais pouvoir me gaver de chocolats.

- C'est tout ce que la Saint Valentin te fait comme effet ? Une bonne raison d'avaler des tonnes de chocolat ?

- Si tu savais à quel point le chocolat belge est le meilleur au monde ! Dit il le plus sincèrement du monde. Tu souhaiterais la Saint Valentin toute l'année.

- Oui, mais en même temps, si je mangeais du chocolat toute l'année je serais obligée de faire du sport toute l'année pour l'éliminer ! Lui dis je en riant.

- Si tu le dis. Lance t il en sortant un petit paquet de chocolats de sa poche. De ses petits carrés qu'on vous sert avec les expresso dans les cafés. T'en veut ?

- Colombienne ? Dis je souriant.

- Hum, aucune idée de l'origine de la poudre, mais le produit fini est excellent. Dit il en souriant.

- Je veux bien goûter. Tu m'as l'air connaisseur. Dis je en fourrant un carré de chocolat dans ma bouche.

- Laisse le fondre sur ta langue, dit il en déballant son troisième morceau, ferme les yeux et laisse le chocolat s'exprimer. Interdiction de gémir ou de geindre….

- Woaw, dis après avoir savouré mon carré religieusement. C'est vrai qu'il est bon ton chocolat.

- Viens avec moi chez Honey Dukes pour la saint Valentin, je t'en ferais découvrir d'autres. A cette période de l'année, ils reçoivent des caisses expressément commandées à Brussels.

- C'est un rendez vous monsieur Adams ? Demandais je en plongeant ma main dans son sachet de bonbons.

- Peut être bien, si tu n'as pas peur des vilains garçons. Dit il en riant franchement.

- Les vilains garçons ne me font pas peur, ce sont eux qui me craignent. Il faut que j'aille me coucher, il est tard et les filles sont au lit depuis longtemps.

Je me lève et lui souris, puis me dirige tranquillement vers mon dortoir.

- Ok, bonne nuit, et n'oublie pas notre rendez vous ! Hurle t il avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

En passant devant le pauvre Andreas, qui planche toujours, je lui glisse un petit truc à l'oreille.

- Les esprits des sorbiers émettent un petit claquement à l'approche d'un humain qui les rend reconnaissables. Ensuite tu n'as qu'à les observer attentivement, tu remarqueras que les branches fines ici et là sont en fait leurs bras et leurs jambes.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et file dans ma chambre. L'obscurité qui y règne m'indique que mes camarades dorment. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans mon lit. Tout va bien en ce moment, je dors comme un bébé et aucune aventure d'aucune sorte ne vient troubler la quiétude du collège. C'est à croire que je n'ai pas lu assez de romans, car c'est toujours quand tout va pour le mieux que quelque chose dérape. Et j'aurais été bien inspirée de m'en rappeler.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Je voudrais tout d'abord présenter mes excuses pour le retard que j'ai accumulé dans ma rédaction. Non point que je me soucie de cette fiction comme d'une guigne, mais entre la visite de ma meilleure amie à la maison, la fête d'Halloween et la construction d'un nouveau site Internet que je souhaite mettre en ligne très rapidement, j'ai trouvé peu de temps, il est vrai, à consacrer à Sorcelleries. 

Je voudrais aussi souhaiter tout plein de bonnes choses à ma bêta lectrice, Paradise, qui se remet doucement de beaucoup de bouleversements, tant physiques que psychologiques. Paradise, je pense très fort à toi. Et puisque j'en suis à parler des autres, je voudrais aussi remercier ma meilleure amie, grâce à laquelle beaucoup de mes projets personnels prennent forme ; merci de m'avoir remuée quand il le fallait. Je t'aime. 

Voici les réponses au petit concours de pseudos que j'ai lancé au chapitre 10 :   
Kitty : Sasha De Bellefont   
Steel sight : Draco Malfoy (évident)   
Stormy boy : Harry Potter (tout aussi évident)   
Darky boy : Severus Snape (mais enfin ça me paraissait si clair …)   
Lemon sweet : Sirius Black (comment, je ne vous ai pas parlé de son penchant pour les Pimousses au citron ? Je vois que je manque à tous mes devoirs…)

Maintenant les résultas : Chimgrid 3/5 ; Alicia D : 5/5 félicitations à toi. Tu m'indiquera ce que tu souhaites que je t'écrive, je te dirais où tu pourra trouver ma réponse …

Sur ce, place aux RAR !!!!

* * *

RAR 

To Paradise : si me corriger est un plaisir pour toi, corriger avec toi en est un aussi pour moi. Même si cette fois j'ai opté pour quelqu'un d'autre, préférant te laisser un peu tranquille à ta sortie… Bises ma grande et au prochain chapitre ! 

To Alicia D : merci pour les corrections et j'espère que la fête a été à ton goût. Je reste à ton entière disposition pour écrire encore et encore, puisque tu aimes ça. LOL Merci encore et à plus sur MSN…

To Alicia Adams : plein de choses très pertinentes dans ta review !!! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ci. Alors pour les réponses au concours, il y a eu très peu de participants mais nous en avons déjà parlé un peu plus haut !

To Magaliocha : Ouh la vilaine tricheuse qui a trouvé le moyen d'envoyer trois reviews pour le même chapitre … LOL Bref, je sais que j'ai été particulièrement longue, mais le postulat de poster tous les 12 à 15 jours me paraissait clair pour tout le monde. Ceci éclairci, mes puces vont très bien merci. Mmais j'ai subi une disparition de ma muse, méchante muse, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'absenter lors du départ de ma meilleure amie qui l'aretrouvée chez elle à cuver son whisky sous son bureau… Va donc savoir ce qu'elle fichait là bas ! J'enrage encore mais promets moi de ne rien lui dire, elle est assez susceptible. J'espère que ce chapitre est à ta convenance !

To Lelo : et voilà tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, n'est il pas ? Tu l'as trouvé comment ce chapitre ? Tu reviendra malgré l'attente ???

To Gaellemoon : les origines de Sasha ? Qu'entends tu par là ?

To Severia : Concernant Louis, je ne révèlerai pas mes pirouettes d'auteur avant la fin de mon histoire, sinon où serait le charme. Mais tes questions sont très pertinentes, conserve les dans un petit coin, nous en débattrons à la fin de cette fic, prévue pour …. TADAM ! J'en sais rien en fait, lol. Ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices, bienvenue à toi.

To Delphine : merci d'écouter les sages conseils de … Tiens oui au fait ! Les conseils de qui ? Je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait et de voir la liste de mes RAR s'allonger de chapitre en chapitre …

To Senko : Hum, hum, c'est qui Sandrine ? LOL

CTPM …


	13. Pleurs

Chapitre 13 : Pleurs

Une ambiance fleur bleue flotte dans tout le château. La Saint Valentin donne de l'inspiration à tous. Même à Peeves, qui a trouvé de nouveaux jeux pour embêter les élèves. Comme ces ballons rouges en forme de cœur qu'il lâche en bombes à eau, ou plutôt à encre. Beaucoup de filles courent donc dans les couloirs, en larmes, pour changer de tenue afin d'être présentables pour leur flirt du moment. Et moi je souris gentiment à ce mignon tohu-bohu d'amoureux attendris par une fête traditionnelle que des commerçants ont perverti pour faire du chiffre.

Je sais, c'est très petit de se montrer cynique quand on a pour rendez vous un obscur camarade de maison d'un an, voire deux, plus jeune et qui vous invite pour obtenir le double de chocolats belges dont il se drogue littéralement. Mais que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas ! J'ai la curieuse impression, à ce propos justement, que la Sasha originale déteint gravement sur moi puisque c'est un peu ce que je pensait de la Saint Valentin. Avant d'arriver, j'étais une femme un peu cynique, peut être que ma maladie aidait à ce manque de considération pour les fêtes. Supporter d'être presque tous les jours alitée à cause d'une maladie de dos n'aide pas à apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie tels que discuter avec des amies autour d'un chocolat chaud pour la Saint Valentin.

Ceci dit, je suis quand même préoccupée par cette vilaine manie toute féminine qui consiste à vider l'intégralité de son armoire sur son lit afin de revêtir LA tenue idéale pour ce curieux rendez vous. Après avoir enfilé tailleurs, robes ou pantalons, j'ai fini par revêtir ma tenue préférée, à savoir une réplique des tenues de gentilshommes du siècle des lumières. Après tout il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez vous amoureux mais d'une enquête précise sur l'objet de ma vision. Ce garçon a, j'en suis convaincue, maille à partir avec le côté obscur de la magie. Je n'ai jamais d'intuition trompeuse, alors cette vision doit avoir une signification précise.

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir puis une autre à ma montre, pour me rendre compte que tout d'abord mon catogan est un peu échevelé mais surtout que je suis en retard. J'ai cinq minutes exactement pour traverser le château et être présente à l'appel des élèves susceptibles de se rendre à Hogsmeade pour l'après midi. J'y parviens, j'ignore encore comment, sans aggraver le cas de ma coiffure. Je signe la feuille de sortie juste au moment ou tout le groupe se met en branle sous l'œil maternel de la vieille MC Go et ceux plus inquisiteurs de Filch et sa serpillière espionne.

Les vitrines du village sont contre toute attendre de ma part, sobrement décorées. Je m'attendais à un essaim de cupidons voletants et des averses de cœurs de papier et de pétales de roses mais il n'en est rien. Juste la boue gelée de cet après midi d'hiver et des petits cœurs et des bouquets de roses rouges et blanches. Nous avons rendez vous à la devanture des frères Weasley. Xaviar m'attend sans en avoir l'air. En soufflant sur ses doigts gelés et en sautillant pour ne pas laisser ses pieds s'engourdir de froid. Ne vous y trompez pas, l'hiver en Ecosse est atroce, loin des gentilles gelées de cette belle ïle de France. Cet année est pire encore car de l'h'istoire de Hogwarts on ne tire que deux relevés de gelées aussi intenses que celle de cette année.

En effet, par trois fois le lac de Poudlard a servi de patinoire à des centaines d'élèves avec une couche de glace de plus de cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur. Hermione a émis une théorie voulant que les êtres et créatures marins peuplant le Lac aient usé de magie pour forcer la prise de la glace. Pour ma part, cette théorie est ridicule au plus haut point. Après tout, Granger n'est pas une Ravenclaw et nos étudiants n'ont jamais émis de théorie aussi ridicule que celle-ci. Qu'y comprend elle aux manipulations magiques ? Elle n'est même pas sur la liste des dix étudiant les plus brillants de cette école.

Oui, j'avoue que je fais montre d'une mauvaise foi abominable, mais que voulez vous on ne se refait pas. Mais revenons plutôt à mon rendez vous, gelé jusqu'aux os fort probablement, qui attend devant la vitrine de Georges et Fred Weasley. Il me sourit d'un air carnassier. Je comprends mieux cette attitude impressionnante quand je vois ses yeux lisser sur la boîte de chocolats que j'ai à la main. Un petit assortiment, confectionné pour moi par ma cousine, des meilleurs chocolats que l'on trouve à Paris, ce ne sont pas des bonbons de chocolat, non ! Ce sont des carrés de grands crus, voire même des crus exceptionnels, tous garnis d'éclats de fève de cacao. Je souris aussi et lui colle deux bruyants bisous sur les joues pour le saluer. Sans un mot, il me tire à l'intérieur de la boutique où Georges nous attend avec une lueur d'espoir. Par ce froid les clients doivent être rares.

- Bien le bonjour noble marchand, lui dis je d'un ton aussi théâtral que possible.

- Madame nous fait bien trop d'honneur en visitant notre modeste échoppe, répond il sur le même ton devant les rares clients médusés et Fred à moitié mort de rire.

- Il est des endroits incontournables que l'on ne peut se priver de visiter. Je viens chercher quelques unes de vos si fameuses boîtes « découverte ». Pouvez vous assurer des livraisons hors de la Grande Bretagne ?

- Bien entendu, il faut livrer ça ou ?

- Paris, le ministère de la coopération magique citoyenne

- Rien que ça ! S'exclame Fred après un sifflement admiratif. Et peut on savoir qui a l'honneur d'être ta connaissance au ministère ?

- Ma cousine Sélène.

- Ah, ta cousine travaille au ministère ? Demande Xaviar sans avoir l'air surpris.

- Oui. Alors, cette livraison ? C'est possible ou pas ? Demandé-je agacée par la question de Xaviar.

- Bien évidement que c'est possible ! S'exclame Fred, comme si prétendre le contraire relevait de l'hérésie.

- C'est parfait alors faites lui parvenir les deux boîtes pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que cela peut coûter.

- Pour deux boîtes découvertes complètes plus la livraison au ministère à Paris, faut compter dans les quatre galions.

- Ok, dis-je en posant les quatre pièces d'or sur la table. Avec ça, Georges, peux tu me préparer deux longues oreilles et quatre crèmes canari, trois sachets de pralines longue langue et une boite spéciale cours ?

- Ok, c'est comme si c'était fait. Dit il en préparant un sac de papier imprimé avec la devanture de « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » et des petits cœurs aux quatre coins.

- Edition spéciale Saint Valentin, on y a glissé des échantillons de quelques nouveautés, me dit Fred avec un clin d'œil entendu en regardant Xaviar.

Je lui souris en prenant mon sac, le paye et le remercie. Ils sont adorables, les frangins de Ronald. Brillants intellects au service de l'amusement sorcier, ils auraient pu faire de grands chercheurs si ils avaient eut envie d'étudier. Pendant tout ce temps, Xaviar a examiné, observé et certainement appréhendé les méthodes de travail des deux frères. C'est d'un air pensif qu'il me suit chez Honey Duke où il va récupérer ses commandes de chocolats avant que nous ne nous installions à une table réservée chez Tyffany Teaspoone. Ca c'est une sacrée prouesse, parce que ce salon de thé est un des plus réputés du monde sorcier et que la réservation est de rigueur.

La patronne serre Xaviar dans ses bras à notre arrivée et me dit bonjour chaleureusement avant de nous installer dans un coin très cosy de sa salle. Xaviar la remercie gentiment puis ouvre une des boîtes directement venues de Bruxelles pour lui. A mon interrogation concernant ses aises financières et ses connaissances, il me répond simplement qu'il est lié aux Malfoy par sa mère et que lui aussi dispose d'une fortune notable. Rien la dedans de bien étonnant quand on sait que les sangs pur britaniques se marient entre eux, il est obligé qu'à un moment donné les différentes branches se rejoignent. C'est la suite de ses explications qui me laisse perplexe. A ses dires nos familles sont également liées par le sang. A savoir, suivez bien c'est complexe, l'arrière grand père de Lucius aurait épousé la grand tante de ma grand mère. Bref tout ce sang mêlé fait que quelque part, Xaviar, Ronnie et Draco me sont liés par le sang. Yerk. Et Xaviar de conclure son discours par une troublante affirmation.

« Toi et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre »

Je manque recracher mon chocolat brûlant et toussote peu gracieusement. Il affiche sa belle assurance et me gratifie d'un sourire charmeur. Ah ! Que je déteste ça. Il me tend sa serviette galamment, que je refuse d'un geste, et appelle Tiffany pour commander un deuxième chocolat chaud. A ce moment précis, un détail de ma vision m'apparaît et le mot « voix » résonne à mon esprit comme s'il était capital.

- Tu parles comme si tu avais été éduqué dans cette optique. Lui dis-je en sortant ma bourse de cuir.

- C'est le cas, Sasha. Admet il. Ma mère a toujours le souci du devoir accompli, et me l'a transmis. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai appris que la sauvegarde de ma famille et de mon sang passe par un mariage de raison convenable pour mon rang. Alors voilà pourquoi j'ai tenu à t'inviter et à avoir cette conversation avec toi.

- Attends un instant s'il te plait, dis je affolée, tu m'a invitée pour quoi exactement. Je ne saisi pas.

- Sasha, dit il en me prenant les mains de son air le plus sérieux, je te dis ça parce que tu es celle que j'ai choisi pour accomplir mon devoir.

- Vous imaginez bien que la stupeur ne m'a pas laissée muette longtemps. J'éclate donc d'un rire nerveux qui prend du temps à s'éteindre. Patiemment, il attend que je me calme et m'interroge du regard, anxieux. Là il me reste une alternative, soit la blague est savamment ficelée et je ne vais pas tarder à voir Malfoy sortir de je ne sais où et hurler « on t'a eue » ; ou bien il est sérieux et mon cas le devient. Seigneur, comment vais-je me tirer de là ?

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? Dis je, un pointe de colère dans la voix. Que je te tombe dans les bras et que je hurle marions nous ? Tu vas pas bien ?

- Je n'attends rien, dit il simplement. Je crois qu'il fallait que je te le dise parce que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. Maintenant, comme je sais qui tu es, dis moi vite que je ne suis pas digne de toi et qu'on en finisse. Parce que j'aimerai bien passer à autre chose et que si je n'ai pas cette réponse je ne pourrais pas aller voir ailleurs si le temps est plus clément pour moi.

- Attends deux secondes. Dis je surprise. C'est quoi cette histoire d'être digne ou non de moi ? Qu'est ce qui te permet de penser que je choisi mes prétendant selon leur rang ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis de celles qui ne pensent qu'à leur place dans la haute société ?

- Il faut bien que tu admettes que les seuls mecs que tu as fréquentés dans cette école sont des plus hautes lignées des familles sorcières. Dit il simplement. Je n'ai pas le rang ou la ligne de sang de Potter ou Malfoy mais je reste un sang pur. Ceci dit, je comprendrais que tu aspires à un sang plus noble que celui des Adams.

- Là n'est pas la question Xaviar. Et puis tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger sur mes soi-disants prétendants, tu n'as pas le droit non plus de te laisser dire ni de penser que le simple devoir entrave le libre arbitre. Ce n'est pas le sang qui rythme mes choix amoureux. C'est l'amour, les sentiments, l'affection. Ce qu'on ressent. Il n'est pas question que je laisse qui que ce soit dicter ma conduite. Je choisi ceux que je veux parce que j'ai des sentiments pour eux, pas parce que je veux le meilleur sang pour mes enfants.

- Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Sasha. Dit il avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. On peut tout à fait être amoureux et épouser le sang qu'il faut.

- Oui, c'est possible Xaviar. Mais crois tu que ça arrive souvent ? Il ne faut pas chercher à aimer que les personnes conformes à nos devoirs. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et que tu te fiches de savoir si son sang est conforme aux désirs de ta mère.

- Oui, dit il. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

- Alors va voir cette personne, dis lui que tu es amoureux d'elle. Dis je en souriant. Oublies moi, je ne suis pas une fille pour toi, Xaviar, trouves toi une gentille petite et fais ta vie. Ne laisse pas tes parents te dire qui doit être ta femme. Ne laisse jamais personne diriger ta vie. C'est comme ça que tu sais qui est arrivé là ou il en est arrivé. Parce qu'en face de lui il avait des idiots qui étaient aveuglés par leur sang et qui avaient occulté le simple fait que leur vie ne ce construit pas sur le pouvoir et le rang mais sur la puissance de l'acceptation de l'autre et de l'amour. N'oublie pas que ce simple fait est à la base de l'ancienne magie, la plus puissante magie qui soit au monde.

- Je sais pas. Dit il d'un ton las. Si je laisse tout ça de côté je perds mes prérogatives d'aîné. Mes parents me renieront et donneront mon héritage à mon cousin.

- Qu'est ce qui est plus important pour toi, Xaviar ? Garder ton héritage ou vivre heureux ?

- Les deux, j'aimerai apprendre à aimer la femme qui sera digne de mon héritage. Dit il le plus sincèrement du monde.

- On n'apprivoise pas un dragon, Xaviar. Dis je d'un ton un peu sec. Tu ne te feras jamais aimer d'une femme qui a été mariée à toi. Crois en mon expérience, je sais ce qu'est l'amour ; je sais ce qu'est le mariage contraint et ses conséquences sont désastreuses. Ne déchire pas ton cœur à courir des chimères et consacre toi à réussir une vie riche que tu aimeras à te rappeler.

- Comment peux tu savoir tout ça, tu as à peine plus que mon âge. Dit il en fronçant les sourcils. Tes parents sont morts.

- Xaviar, dis je agacée par la tournure de a conversation. Tu ne sais rien ni de famille, ni de moi et tu ne connais pas mon histoire. Et, s'il te plait, ôte toi cette idée stupide du crâne, « toi et moi » n'existe pas !

Sur ce je me lève brusquement de la table, renversant la seconde tasse de chocolat chaud, que je n'ai pas entamée. Je le regarde d'un air de défi, enfile mon manteau et sors avec mes paquets. La porte claque et je soupire longuement devant le petit salon de thé. Je déteste ça. Depuis mon arrivée je n'ai eut de cesse que de me fourrer dans les situations les plus absurdes et là, franchement la coupe est pleine. Les larmes aux yeux et la rage au cœur je lâche mes paquets sur la boue gelée et me met à courir, écrasant mes larmes brûlantes sur la manche de ma chemise. Ma cape de velours s'enroule autour de mes jambes, avant de tomber je dénoue le cordon qui la retient et oublie de la rattraper. Elle reste derrière moi quand je passe les grilles du château, toujours courant et pleurant. Je crois que c'est le professeur Black qui m'a retenue avant que je n'aille plus loin que son bureau, vers ma chambre. Je voulais entrer dans mon refuge, je ne voulais plus voir personne. Je crois aussi qu'il m'a faite entrer dans ses appartements. Toujours est il que je suis assise dans son grand fauteuil bleu, tournée vers la grande fenêtre et chauffée par la cheminée ronflante.

Le soleil orangé de cette claire soirée de février tombait sur le lac et le ciel prenait des tons fabuleux, une merveille de camaïeux chaleureux. Le professeur Black me tend une tasse en souriant puis regarde le ciel, sans un mot. Peut être attend il que je parle la première. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, je préfère donc me moucher en silence et essuyer mes larmes sur une manche de chemise désormais humide. Ma tasse une fois finie, je baille un grand coup puis laisse le sommeil m'emporter. Sans soucis, je m'abandonne à Morphée et sa couverture de soie. Mes songes sont aussi troublés que mes pensées. Plus tard dans la soirée, je m'éveille blottie dans des couvertures inconnues. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur une chevelure longue et soyeuse, riche et bouclée. Elle sent le miel et l'extrait d'aconit, une bien curieuse fragrance.

Le professeur Black dort comme un bébé, sur le ventre et les deux mains glissées sous son oreiller. Toujours habillé et sur les couvertures, il a sagement imposé à son corps une distance de cinquante centimètres entre moi et lui. Je souris en pensant que si il sursaute ou bouge un peu brusquement, il tombe du lit. De temps en temps des grimaces rythmes ses respirations calmes et posées, une mèche coquine chatouille ses narines. Je la retire doucement. Il s'éveille donc sur mon visage appliqué à l'observer pendant son sommeil. Il sourit avant d'attraper une mèche de mes cheveux, tombant sur mon visage. Habituée à l'alerte et à observer de part son ancienne carrière d'Auror, il murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas avant de relâcher sa prise. Intriguée par son attitude, je constate des fils d'or pâle qui ponctue le feu de mes tresses. Les mêmes fils d'or que je porte à trente ans. Je le regarde terrifiée et sors du lit précipitamment.

Il me rattrape d'un geste vif et me fait asseoir sur le lit. Il est rapide, ce qui m'effraie moins que ce que le miroir à main qu'il me tend est supposé me renvoyer. Je jette un œil à mon reflet. Je dois avoir pris facilement cinq ans. Vous me direz que je devrais plus tôt être ravie de ne plus afficher mon corps de très jeune adulte et montrer au grand jour des formes de femme gironde. Mais voilà, nous sommes en février et j'ai pris presque six ans en quelques heures. Mon âge véritable me rattrape donc de façon inquiétante.

Lui semble ravi. Il doit commencer à reconnaître la femme au voile, qui restait il y a peu un souvenir flou. Je déteste cette situation où je ne contrôle rien de ce à quoi je vais être confrontée. Je me pose tout un tas de question auxquelles il doit sûrement avoir des réponses mais que je refuse de poser.

- Vous lui ressemblez tant, dit il la voix voilée de sommeil.

- Pardon ?

- Féline, vous lui ressemblez tant.

- Difficile de faire plus ressemblant, en effet. Lui dis je en souriant un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Me demande t il.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir en parler ? Demande t il.

- Parce que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de le faire, et vous le savez bien. Le professeur Lupin le sait, et je suis convaincue que le professeur Snape le sait tout autant. Qui dans cette foutue école ignore encore qui je suis ?

- Ne vous mettez pas en colère Sasha. Dit il en me lâchant le bras.

- Ne m'appelez pas Sasha, dis je un peu d'un ton sec avant de m'excuser, ne m'appelez plus jamais Sasha. C'est un personnage, une femme créée de toute pièce à partir d'un rêve par un auteur fatigué qui voulait pouvoir rêver d'une autre vie. Tout ça n'existe pas. Je vais me réveiller, ajoutais je en pleurant, je vais finir par me réveiller avec mon mari et mes enfants de retour de vacances et tout ira bien. Plus jamais je ne ferais de rêve et puis c'est tout.

Je m'écroule à terre et pleure sur le lit, serrant les couvertures de toutes mes forces. Tout ça est injuste. Je voudrais rester ici, dans ce monde mais aussi revoir ma famille, mes amis et retourner au travail. Je voudrais trop de choses que je ne comprends pas, trop de choses qui ne me sont pas accessibles. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux en fait. Je me sens si perdue.

En fait, je veux juste qu'on me reconnaisse le droit d'être celle que je veux devenir puisque ma vie est ici maintenant. Puisque la vrai Sasha et moi sommes deux entités différentes et que rien ne pourra nous refaire une seule et même personne ; j'ai bien le droit d'exiger ma propre vie. Je me sens comme investie par une personnalité semblable mais différente. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on est un clone ? Le doute d'être un être humain à part entière ?

Après ce long passage de larmes et de doutes, je ne me souviens de rien. Rien d'autre que le soleil du matin qui chauffe la couverture du lit dans lequel je dormais il y a encore quelques minutes. J'entends des voix juste à côté, tantôt douces ou alors nerveuses, elles se disputent. Curieuse, je me lève et m'approche de la porte entrouverte pour entendre qui parle dans le salon du professeur Black.

- Il faut trouver une solution, dit le professeur Black. On ne peut la laisser comme ça !

- Là n'est pas la question, ajoute Harry. Mais elle ne pourra pas facilement continuer à passer pour une étudiante si elle retrouve son apparence d'avant. Surtout que certains de ceux qui étaient présents sont bien plus perspicaces que d'autres.

- Potter, l'étendue de votre vocabulaire m'étonne pour un étudiant d'un niveau si médiocre ! Lâche nonchalamment Snape.

- Je t'interdis de parler à mon filleul sur ce ton ! Contre le professeur de charmes.

- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout Black ! Je traite les médiocres comme il faut le faire !

- Severus, tranche le professeur de DADA, laisse Harry en paix ! Quand à toi Sirius laisse Severus tranquille. Cessez de vous disputer comme des enfants, il serait temps.

- Surtout que ça ne résout pas le problème Bellefont, ajoute sournoisement Snape. Alors, que comptez vous faire ?

- Là est toute la question, que faut il faire face à ce problème ? Demande le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je crois qu'il faut la garder au sein de cette école, dit Black, dehors elle sera en danger.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait montre de faiblesse face à Malfoy père et fils le jour de la rentrée, ni aucune des autres fois où elle c'est retrouvée en situation un peu difficile. Expose tranquillement le directeur du collège. Je le crois d'autant moins que la magie qu'elle pratique est d'une puissance notable malgré toutes les lacunes qu'elle a montrées.

- Oui, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il peut être dangereux de la garder au sein de l'école, imaginez qu'elle se prenne au jeu de la puissance et qu'elle rejoigne les factions souterraines nostalgiques du Lord Noir ? Demande Severus Snape.

- Peut être mais je doute qu'elle en ai seulement connaissance. Ajoute le professeur Lupin. Elle me parait plus facétieuse que dangereuse avec ses tours de métamorphose et autres transformations.

Je me demande bien comment il fait pour toujours tout deviner. Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir été discrète concernant certaines sorties nocturnes. Il faut dire que lire toutes ces fictions pleines de chatons baladeurs, ça donne des idées. Mais je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur la suite si je veux comprendre ce qu'il se dit sur moi.

- Peut être mais je persiste à dire que ses talents d'occlumens peuvent vous tromper tous, siffle Snape. Puis il montre le professeur Black du menton en ajoutant : et je veux bien assister à la chute désespérée de ce chien galeux quand elle descendra du piédestal sur lequel il l'a mise.

- La question reste entière, comment vas t on expliquer ce vieillissement hors normes à tout un collège ? Demande Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, confesse son parrain, peut être pourrions nous dire qu'elle a dû partir et la réintroduire entant que professeur remplaçant ?

- Et elle remplacerai l'enseignant de quelle discipline, demande Snape acide, parce que je ne connais aucun poste vacant.

- Et pourquoi pas les Potions, elle ne pourra pas être aussi horrible que toi, lance Black pour titiller le concerné. Et avec un peu de chance, ça nous évitera de te voir traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

- Tu as peur que je déjoue les mauvais coups de Potter ? Ou peut être êtes vous deux à les manigancer ? Et ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde pas Black !

- Pas plus que ce que je fais des socles des statues qui me proviennent de ma famille ne te concernent, Snivellus !

- Bon ça suffit ! Crie Harry, j'en ai assez de vous voir sans cesse vous disputer à mon propos. C'est pas comme si j'étais un gamin irresponsable ! On s'est tous battus ensemble pour détruire Voldemort, JE l'ai tué et tout le crédit qu'on m'accorde c'est cette simple suspicion de faire des coups en douce en pleine nuit ? Ca ne rime à rien. Fait ce que vous voulez de Bellefont, cuisinez la aux oignons ou gardez la si ça vous chante, je m'en moque complètement.

- Harry ! Tu pourrais tenir ta langue et surveiller ton langage quand tu es en présence de professeurs, même si ta colère est justifiée, le tance Remus Lupin avant d'ajouter sournoisement qu'il retire vingt points à Gryffindor.

- Bien, nous allons laisser le professeur Black disposer de sa matinée de congé pour réfléchir à cette situation embarrassante et nous essayerons de mettre à jour une solution viable à ce léger problème. Dit le professeur Dumbledore avant de quitter la pièce.

- Je vais y aller aussi, Ron et Hermione m'attendent, ajoute Harry, on se verra plus tard sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Oui, affirme Sirius, on se verra plus tard.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la soudaine impression qu'il m'a vue observer par la petite ouverture que laisse la porte. C'est bien possible vu qu'il fixe étrangement cette dernière. Je m'efface au regard et ne peux qu'entendre tout ce petit monde quitter la pièce.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que c'est mal d'espionner les gens ? Me lance Sirius sur un ton amusé.

- Heu …

C'est tout ce que ce que je trouve à dire en fait, un ridicule « heu ». Soyons honnêtes, les rares mots que Sirius et moi ayons jamais échangés se résument à une sérieuse remontée de bretelles et des sous entendus. Jamais de vrai conversation entre nous, à croire que l'on sait tout les deux à quoi cela peut nous mener. Et je suis sûre que vous aussi vous le soupçonnez. Il me sourit gentiment, et s'assoit sur son lit. Je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait. Oui, j'espionnais mais qui ne le ferait pas quand on parle de vous. Je dois bien avouer que c'est un grand moment de solitude que celui que je vis à l'instant.

- Vous, …, vous avez retrouvé votre apparence d'étudiante, me dit il presque déçu.

- Oui. En effet, acquiescé-je, en prenant place sur le lit le plus loin possible, j'ai retrouvé mes dix huit ans.

- De quoi avez-vous peur Sasha ? Me demande t il quand sa première tentative de rapprochement se conclut par ma fuite du lit.

- Vous voulez dire, de quoi ai-je peur hormis vous ? demandé je, effectivement terrifiée.

- Hum, oui c'est aussi ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi votre existence ici n'est faite que de fuites et de provocations ? Pourquoi ne pas mener votre existence ici comme n'importe quel étudiant de cette école.

- Peut être parce que je ne suis pas une étudiante comme ils le sont ; dis je m'asseyant par terre, contre le mur de la chambre ; peut être parce que je ne me sens pas ni à ma place ni tout à fait en droit d'exister. Peut être finalement, que tout ça n'est pas réel et que si je m'attache à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un dans cette vie et que demain je me réveille dans mon lit, meurtrie des douleurs qui sont mon véritable quotidien, je regretterai ce quelque chose ou ce quelqu'un. Je ne veux rien regretter, je ne veux pas me réveiller avec une autre douleur que cette fois ci personne ne soignera jamais.

- Vous ne vous réveillerez pas, parce que cette autre Sasha, ou quelque soit votre véritable nom, et vous n'êtes plus la même personne. Cette existence n'est plus la vôtre. Oubliez la et laissez vous le droit de vivre vraiment, d'aimer et de respirer cet air de bonheur auquel vous aspirez.

- Mais j'en ai pas le droit ! M'écrié-je. Et si demain, alors que j'aurais tout donné à cet être, je ne suis plus là, ou bien si il disparaît et que je me retrouve seule dans un monde auquel je ne sais pas m'adapter ; que croyez vous qu'il va advenir de moi ? Que croyez qu'ils pensent tous de moi dehors ? Je suis une folle allumeuse, dangereuse qui plus est pour l'ensemble des gamins de cette école !

- Sasha, commence t il en s'approchant doucement.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Saha ! Hurlé-je ! Je ne suis pas Sasha ! Sortez d'ici !

- Vous allez commencer par vous calmer et je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici chez moi, me dit il d'un ton ferme, vous n'avez pas à vous mettre en colère pour ça. Discuter suffirait.

- Et vous, dis je en brandissant mon index sous son nez, je vous interdit de me faire la morale, vous n'êtes pas mon père !

Il part d'un grand éclat de rire, les yeux pétillants, et s'essuie les yeux des larmes qui y naissent. Décontenancée, ma colère retombe comme un soufflé trop tôt sorti du four. Il se tient les côtes, allongé sur son lit, un rire tonitruant et inextinguible sort de sa gorge alors que je fronce les sourcils, ahurie.

- Vous êtes mignonne !

- Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire pour justifier votre fou rire ? Dis je furieuse. Non mais ; vraiment ! Je suis là, perdue et sans famille à qui me confier à vous exposer ce qui fait de ma vie un véritable enfer et vous riez ?

- En fait, vous êtes juste une adolescente empreinte de doutes avec un peu plus de soucis d'identité. Dit il en essuyant ses yeux. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que le pendant féminin de Harry. Sauf que vous n'avez pas de Voldemort à tuer.

- Non c'est moi-même, sans l'être vraiment, que je dois tuer. Dis je m'écroulant sur son lit. Et je crois que je ne serais pas capable de le faire seule. Je ne pourrais pas…

Je m'effondre sur le tapis et pleure, encore une fois. Je dois frôler la déprime pour pleurer autant. Sirius s'approche et s'assoit près de moi. Il ne dit rien. Il pose simplement ma tête sur ses genoux et me caresse les cheveux. Après dix minutes de larmes et de gémissements, il me tend un mouchoir et me sourit gentiment. J'aime beaucoup ses sourires, de ces sourires à moitié voilés, ceux que l'on offre quand on ne sourit plus mais qui sont sincères.

- Merci, je… ; commencé-je sans parvenir à terminer ma phrase.

- Ne me remerciez pas, dit il, c'est mon devoir d'aider une de mes étudiante

- Oui, dis je d'un air absent tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, sans doute. Il faut que je parte. Je dois retourner dans ma chambre, mes amies vont se poser des questions sur mon absence.

- Pour elles vous êtes à l'infirmerie, souffrante, et ne pouvez recevoir de visites. Dit il d'un ton rassurant.

- Vous avez tout prévu, dis je un peu amère, c'est agaçant parce que je n'ai plus d'excuses valables visant à éviter cette conversation que vous brûlez d'avoir avec moi.

- Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à ce que nous ayons une quelconque conversation. J'ai juste préféré que personne ne vous voie arborer votre âge véritable. Explique t il comme si nous étions en classe. Les personnes qui arpentent les couloirs de ce collège auraient pu se poser des questions fâcheuses. Je vous rappelle que certains des élèves qui vivent ici ont des parents sympathisants de Voldemort et qu'ils rêvent de trouver quelqu'un comme vous pour les aider dans leur quête purificatrice.

- Oui, je sais qu'il s sont encore en activité. Quand sera t on débarrassé de ces idées fascistes ? Avoir des aptitudes magiques ne leur suffit pas ? Il faut en plus qu'il purifient le monde de ce qu'ils estiment être une gangrène ?

- Ne soyez pas si prompte au jugement, en faisant cette erreur j'ai perdu des alliés de choix et j'ai manqué de mourir, me dit il sur un ton sérieux. Si vous n'aviez pas été là ce jour là, je serais mort probablement.

- Mort je ne pense pas, on ne meurt pas vraiment derrière le voile mais on est pas non plus vivant. Il y fait froid, on est aveugle, c'est atroce, dis je dans un souffle, on ne respire plus. Merci, ajouté je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Il est de mon devoir d'Auror de sauver des vies, dit il doucement.

- Je sais, j'ai déjà dit ça moi …

Il me coupe la parole en m'attrapant vivement pour me serrer contre lui. Ses yeux brillants semblent scanner mes pensées. A ce moment là je n'en ai plus. Le souffle coupé j'attends bêtement qu'il se passe quelque chose ; que Harry débarque inopinément, que Snape hurle son nom en entrant dans le petit salon ou qu'un hibou frappe au carreau. Mais rien de tout ça n'arrive, non ; juste le feu ardent d'un souvenir réincarné en vérité quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes après avoir plongé sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'approcher de lui. Juste le goût piquant du poivre vert mêlé au chocolat amer qui envahi ma langue quand la sienne joue avec, et le bleu outremer dans lequel je me noie avant de fermer les paupières. Si je devais choisir un mot pour décrire ce que je ressens à ce moment précis, j'en serais bien incapable.

La douceur de ce baiser devient fièvre juste avant que …

A suivre….

Petit message de l'auteur à ses lecteurs.

Après de nombreuses péripéties, me voici enfin de retour. Un PC en panne (pauvre Gertrude), un site perso qui n'avance toujours pas et mon boulot d'animateur sur le site Delirium tout autant en stand By, Sasha vous revient en forme ! Bon en forme de quoi on ne le sait toujours pas mais si quelqu'un trouve ; qu'il ne se gêne pas à me le faire savoir…

Je vous souhaite, avec un brin de retard, une excellente année 2005 et tout plein de bonheur et de bonnes fictions. Bref, j'espère que je n'en aurai pas trop perdu en route, parce que vous êtes le moteur de ma plume. Sinon, tant pis pour moi et pour eux, haha ! Parce la fin de l'année approche, les NEWTS aussi et Sasha révèlera très bientôt ses secrets. Restez connectés jusqu'à la fin cette histoire qui vous réserve encore plein de surprises.

Ceci dit, je vais laisser la place aux reviews en espérant que vous me resterez fidèles !!!

RAR

To Paradise : Ben heu voilà, j'espère que je te reverrais en tant que bêta très bientôt, nos correction me manquent beaucoup. Portes toi au mieux que tu peux, je te bisoute fort.

To Delphine : Mon site parle de moi ! Enfin parlera parce que pour le moment il n'est pas ouvert. Merci pour ton soutien et tu sera ravie j'espère d'en savoir encore une peu plus Sasha. On se voit au prochain ?

To Alisa Adams : alors, surprise ??? J'espère en tout cas que l'attente et le chapitre ont été équivalents … Moi je le trouve pas terrible ce chapitre …

To Kimmy Lyn : grat grat Heu dis moi donc cachotière n'aurais tu pas oublié un léger infime tout petit détail ? « tu m'appartiens » Couché Hadès ! Non mais ! Mais bon je ne me souvenais pas te connaître sous ce nom … Bref ce chapitre, c'était comment ?

To Gaellemoon : heu pour la Sasha de notre monde, je pense que tu as du trouver les petites touches que j'ai posées dans ce chapitre non ? Merci pour tes encouragements.

To Chim : Merci beaucoup mais là, y a vraiment de quoi râler !!! Deux mois sans poser un chapitre c'est vraiment pas bien hein ? Tu l'as aimé quand même ? Dis !

To Chimgrid : Merci pour tes gentils compliments et oui, lemon sweets était un piège. C'était dasn le sens chaud du terme Lemon qu'il fallait comprendre le pseudo muhahahahhahahaha je m'adore …..

To Magaliocha : Me revoilà ! Oui ma meilleure amie est très sympathique et ma muse est un mec extrêmement sexy et terriblement susceptible. Couché Luss Blague à part, si tu sais faire fonctionner les PC il serait franchement appréciable que tu aides le mien à ne plus jamais tomber en panne. Trois semaines d'absence et un enlèvement pour le voir partir en Espagne ce fut un déchirement….

To Senko Yurima : Je n'émettrais aucun commentaire sur ta plastique de rêve … Et t'as intérêt à lire le 14 parce que non, mon Xaviar chéri n'est pas du tout aussi niais que je l'ai laissé entrevoir….

To Vaaliyah : Moi aussi je suis ravie de te connaître et apprécies que tu aimes mon style …

A peluche tous et toutes et au prochain update. Je vous le promets pour début février !!!!


	14. Et d'aventures en aventures

Chapitre 14 : Et d'aventures en aventures

* * *

La douceur de ce baiser devient fièvre juste avant que …

Une branche s'écrase contre la vitre de la chambre. Le verre éclate, se répandant en milliers de morceaux colorés. Nous nous séparons dans un sursaut. Après un rapide examen de l'état de sa fenêtre, il me regarde en souriant. Gênée, je n'ose pas le regarder en face, et garde en tremblant les doigts appuyés sur mes lèvres. Il fait disparaître les éclats et tire le lourd rideau de velours avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, me dit il.

- Je … , dis je , il n'y a rien a discuter. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Par les cornes du diable, Sasha !

- Ne m'appelez pas Sasha, dis je en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

- Ce n'est pas en vous cachant qui vous êtes que vous éliminerez le problème, me dit malicieusement.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, dis je butée, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Okay, admettons le un instant, dit il en faisant les cent pas et en agitant les bras. Donc s'il n'y a pas de problème, vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous reprenions là ou nous en étions, n'est ce pas ? Puisqu'il n'y a pas de problème, ajoute t il sournoisement en se plantant devant moi.

- Vous êtes mesquin ! Dis je furieuse.

- Et vous une enfant bien trop gâtée pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a.

Je ne me souviens que du claquement que ma main produit sur sa joue. Puis de la brûlure aussi ; il a la joue cramoisie et moi la main en feu. Il me regarde interdit au moment ou je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. J'ai giflé un professeur. Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, avant de m'enfuir de l'appartement. Je l'entends m'appeler mais je poursuis ma course. Les railleries de mes camarades de collège me parviennent mais je ne les comprends pas, et ne le souhaite pas. Je finis ma course sur mon lit et m'y enferme sous l'œil étonné de mes camarades de chambrée.

- Toc, toc, toc, me dit Lyn, on peut entrer ?

- Mouais, réponds je boudeuse, puisque vous êtes là autant vous laissez entrer avant que vous ne me harceliez.

- Ca va ? On c'est drôlement inquiétés tous, me dit Lisa.

- Tous ? Comment ça tous, questionné je intriguée.

- Ben, Louis et heu, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Dit Mandy.

- Xaviar, soupire Padma.

- Ah oui Xaviar ! Je disais donc qu'on c'est fait du souci quand on a remarqué que tu ne vennais pas pour dîner, reprend Mandy.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie. Dis je toujours boudeuse.

- Oui c'est ce que le professeur Black à dit à Lyn, mais on y croit pas une seconde, s'empresse d'ajouter Lisa, on pense que tu a découché.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, questionné je surprise de savoir ce qu'elles ont dans la tête. C'est ridicule !

- Ben, il parait que Malfoy non plus n'était pas chez les Slytherin cette nuit. Dit Lisa en rougissant.

- Ah ah ! Et comment t'as su ça toi ? Lui demandé je, la voix chargée de sous entendus.

- Heu, ben ….

- Elle sort avec Zabini ! Lance Padma taquine.

- Blaise Zabini ? Demandé je surprise. Attends ce bien le même que celui que tu traitais de rat puant et stupide ? Attends, tu disais quoi encore ? Ah oui ! Cet immonde serpent vicieux et visqueux.

- Faut croire qu'elle apprécie les choses vicieuses et gluantes ! S'exclame Mandy !

- Mandy ! Dit Lyn faussement choquée. Laisse la tranquille, elle est toute rouge.

- Alors ? Il est comment, dis je trop ravie de changer de sujet, raconte !

Tout en la harcelant de questions, je fouille dans mon coffre de lit et en sors des bonbons achetés chez Honey Duke et mon ordinateur portable. Je lance un peu de musique douce avant de sortir de mon sac de cours le reste de mes devoirs. Tout ça me rappelle que j'ai laissé un message sur le forum d'échanges de cours. Je m'excuse brièvement et cours vers la salle informatique pour le consulter. J'ai deux ou trois éclairements sur la façon d'aborder les potions et quatre messages sur ma boîte privée.

Je les ouvre en commençant par le plus ancien. Un message de Steel Sight me signalant que le prochain cours de potions sera celui où nous présenterons nos solutions alternatives à l'utilisation du sang de dragon dans les potions fortifiantes. J'ai déjà fait cette proposition en cours, laquelle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être exposée que Snape la réfutait déjà. Seulement cette fois, j'ai tout préparé avec mes camardes, et nous avons expérimenté aussi. Ah c'est vrai je ne vous ai pas dit que le soupirant de ma chère amie Lisa, Steel Sight, était Draco Malfoy en personne ? Elle a bien ri quand elle l'a su. Et lui aussi, un peu.

Ils se sont bien essayés à quelques moments d'intimité mais ont dû admettre que c'était pas trop ça. Mais ce qui nous a fait le plus rire, c'est quand il nous a dit qu'elle était trop délurée ! J'en ai recraché mon jus de citrouille sur Mandy ce jour là. Moi, je suis toujours célibataire, Louis et moi jouons au chat et à la souris mais nous savons que nous n'irons pas bien loin ensemble. Cependant le jeu nous amuse encore alors nous en profitons. En fait nous sommes d'excellents amis qui nous réchauffons l'âme quand celle-ci gèle par la faute d'autres.

Le deuxième et le troisième message sont sans importance. Quant au dernier, loin de moi l'idée de vous amuser plus, mais le lire a été à ce point surprenant que j'ai manqué de peu la chaise sur laquelle je comptais m'asseoir. Disons que le bureau aurais pu compter de magnifiques traces de mes quenottes en plus des innombrables notes et gravures que compte une table d'écolier. Imaginez ce message d'un expéditeur que je n'ai toujours pas identifié, mais croyez moi cela ne vas pas tarder, comptant plus de larmes et de beauté que le philharmonique de Vienne jouant le plus pur des Requiem de Mozart. Je l'ai même imprimé pour pouvoir le relire.

« Kitty,

à jamais tu seras mon regret et mes douleurs. J'ai eu le malheur de croiser ton regard et depuis, tu es la flamme qui détruit mon cœur. Il y a trop de ce que je n'aime pas autour de toi, en toi, pour ne jamais pouvoir t'approcher vraiment. Mais il se peut qu'un jour, bien plus tard, nos chemins se croisent de nouveau. Ce jour là, que Merlin me fasse aveugle ou amoureux, j'aurai alors la possibilité de ne pas encore brûler mon cœur à ta vue merveilleuse. Mes douleurs les plus vives, mes plus précieux et secrets souvenirs sont à jamais rattachés à toi. Puissent tous les démons entendre mon cri et ne jamais créer une autre créature pareille à toi où les âmes damnées n'auront de repos que lors de leur ultime libération. Me voilà jurant et maudissant le jour funeste où ton chemin a éclairé ma voie, mon chemin de vie. Demain peut être, ou un jour plus lointain encore, je saurai être enfin libre de ce sentiment violent qui enrage mon cœur. En attendant que ce jour précieux et tant attendu survienne, je laisse les déchirures de mon être saigner sans espoir de guérison. Tu sais maintenant que les seules voix qui soulageront mon âme sont la tienne ou celles des anges. Adieu et à jamais ou bien à demain.

Adieu troublante némésis.

Lemon sweets. »

J'ai besoin d'air. Je me sens bizarre tout à coup. Je rentre donc dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine d'éteindre l'ordinateur, à peine ai-je pensé à déconnecter mon pseudo. Le cri d'effroi de Padma quand je rentre dans le dortoir me sort de ma torpeur à grand peine. Je ne sais que dire, alors je m'effondre sur mon lit sans un mot, lâchant les papiers imprimés que j'avais en main. Je fixe le plafond de mon ciel de lit et ne dit mot. Je suis trop déstabilisée pour parler.

Mandy s'allonge à côté de moi, suivie par Lisa, Padma et Lynn. Un long et silencieux câlin entre filles. C'est la chose la plus délicieuse qui puisse ce passer entre des amies, ce câlin de soutien me remonte le moral plus que tout. Après un long moment de silence et de paix, nous nous relevons de concert et les commentaires fusent, pépiements incessants d'adolescentes fantasques qui rêvent du prince charmant (parce qu'il le veut bien il faut quand même l'avouer) et de mariage à trois cent couverts et deux cent violons. Bon d'accord les deux cent violons c'est peu être un peu « too much » mais je vous jure que c'est très proche de la réalité.

Je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit pour me rendre compte avec une indicible horreur que là, devant mes yeux effarés, la fiction des fictions est ouverte au passage le plus chaud de l'histoire de la fanfiction potterienne française. LE lemon absolu Snape / Black, écrit de la main de Ivrian elle-même. Un lemon du feu de dieu à faire trembler les demoiselles, le lemon auto transpirant exigeant l'absolue disponibilité d'une serpillière ultra absorbante. Les yeux ronds d'une horreur a peine contenue, mon regard glisse d'une camarade de chambrée à l'autre, les voyant trépigner d'impatience et n'osant pas poser La question qui tue… « S'il te plait Sasha on peut lire la suite ? ».

Elles ont presque la bave aux lèvres et moi, qui ne peut plus contenir le fou rire soudain inspiré par leurs mines de petites filles en faute devant la tant désirée sucette à la fraise, j'éclate d'un rire si sonore que je crois entendre les murs de la chambre trembler. Ce que je peux adorer lire Ivrian, et je suis rompue à l'exercice yaoi depuis des lustres, alors j'imagine bien ce qu'elle peuvent ressentir. Je leur fait signe de prendre place près de moi et en profites pour leur montrer le contenu de ma malle. Qu'elles lisent et s'instruisent.

Pendant ce temps je vais finir ma composition sur l'utilité des réglementations en matière de créatures dangereuses et peaufiner l'exposé de potions avant d'en faire des copies pour mes camarades de travaux pratiques. Je m'excuse auprès d'elles et me dirige vers la bibliothèque, endroit on ne peut plus calme, où m'attendent les livres dont j'ai besoin. La journée est décidément pleine de surprises parce que je trouve Draco, Harry et Susan en train de travailler ensemble. Vu que j'ai l'exposé je me demande bien sur quoi ils peuvent plancher.

- Tu arrives à point nommé, me dit Harry, j'essayais justement de faire comprendre à cette tête de mule de Malfoy que le sujet du troisième devoir de potions est « potions de soins majeures et nouvelles compositions curatives », tu ne pourrais pas abonder en mon sens et lui expliquer aussi ?

- Harry ? Demandé je en frappant doucement sur son front, Harry, sors de là ! Qui êtes vous démon des enfers ? Quittez ce corps je vous l'ordonne ! Les deux autres pouffent de rire.

- Très drôle Sasha, dit le concerné un peu vexé.

- Ben quoi ? T'as avalé le dictionnaire de la bonne conduite en société ? Que nous vaut l'honneur d'un langage aussi haut tenu ? Dis je exagérant le ton snob que je connais, « abonder en mon sens » ! Di antre cher ami, aurais je oublié la saint « prout – prout » ? Susan pleure de rire sur la table, secouée d'une hilarité silencieuse, et Draco contient la sienne dans une main parfaitement manucurée.

- Franchement, t'es lourde ! Me dit Harry vexé. Tu peux pas être juste gentille pour une fois ?

- Sincèrement ? Non ! Harry soit adorable, le temps et beau, la vie est sublime et je suis de bonne humeur, alors je t'en conjure, lui dis je en souriant mais très sérieuse, laisse moi te chahuter un peu, c'est vraiment tentant.

- Pfff, dit il en se calant dans sa chaise, tu gagnes à tout les coups.

- C'est ce qui fait tout son charme, lance Susan d'un ton jovial.

- Bon alors, ces potions majeures, on s'y attaque quand ? Demande Harry.

- Dès que notre exposé sera au point, dis je à mes camarades, il y a quelques détails que je voudrais éclaircir. Pour commencer …

- Vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau Miss Bellefont, dit une voix glaciale dans mon dos.

- Bien sûr professeur Snape, dis je d'un ton contrarié.

- Asseyez vous, me dit il une fois arrivés prononçant ainsi ses premiers mots depuis la bibliothèque, j'apprécierai fortement que vous cessiez ce petit jeu. Non pas que vous trompiez qui que ce soit dans cet accoutrement de jeune fille en fleur, mais il serait préférable que votre gloutonnerie ne s'exerce que sur les élèves et pas sur le corps enseignant de cette respectable école.

- Professeur je ….

- Vous quoi ? Dit il en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau en face de moi, vous allez me gifler moi aussi ? Vous pourriez toujours essayer, après Potter, les pestes ne me font pas peur et ce n'est pas une pseudo Auror apparue d'on ne sait où pour jouer au chevalier valeureux qui va m'effrayer non plus.

- Bon, ça y est c'est fini ? Dis je en me levant brusquement, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? Qu'est ce que la vie a bien pu vous faire pour que vous soyez aussi abject ? On aurai pu espérer que la présence d'un homme de cœur dans votre vie vous apprenne tant la tolérance que la tempérance mais non ! Le grand seigneur Snape, l'espion qui risquait sa vie, n'offre qu'acidité et sarcasmes. Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour que vous respectiez les autres ?

- Bellefont, je ne vous permets pas de…

- Ca tombe plutôt bien que vous ne me permettiez pas de … Parce que je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour dire la vérité. Vous savez ce que vous êtes, dis je en le pointant du doigt, vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux du monde sorcier. Malheureusement, votre honneur de gosse bafoué au collège et les horreurs que vous avez subies durant ces deux guerres ont fait de vous un aveugle à ce même bonheur. Alors soyez gentil, foutez moi la paix, cessez d'embrouiller Sirius et lâchez la grappe à Potter. Ah ! Et essayez les chocolats à la carotte, il parait que ça rend aimable !

Sur ce je claque la porte et pars en rageant. Je m'appuie au battant de bois avant de réaliser que je viens de hurler sur le professeur « sarcasmes et cynisme » Snape et que certainement que demain il me fera savourer sa vengeance par une humiliation des plus abjectes. Autant prévenir directement mes camarades de groupe de travail, sinon demain ils vont m'en faire baver eux aussi. Le regard un peu fuyant et l'allure modeste, j'entre dans la bibliothèque quasiment déserte avec la mine de convenance. Au fond je suis plutôt ravie de lui avoir fermé le clapet et très contente aussi que le professeur Lupin ait assisté à la scène. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que le couple Snape Lupin et tout à fait semblable à une boite de Dragées de Bertie Bott. Le papier d'emballage et très beau mais on ne sait jamais sur quoi on tombe en ouvrant la boite. Je fais un bref résumé à mes camarades avant de fermer les yeux, me préparant à une avalanche de reproches.

- Tu as quoi ? Me demande Susan terrifiée.

- Je lui ai dit d'essayer les chocolats à la carotte parce qu'il parait que ça rend aimable, dis je la mine boudeuse.

- On est morts, geint elle, je crois que je vais être malade.

- Oui, mais j'ai jusqu'à demain, ça me laisse le temps de m'y préparer. Bon alors on y retourne à ce TP ?

Le reste de la journée se passe entre la préparation du dit TP et une longue conversation avec mes amies. En début de soirée, je sens une envie irrésistible de sortir mes patins. Je les sors donc et traîne mon petit groupe derrière moi. Bien entendu, il fait nuit à dix sept heures ici, donc je reste dans la cour intérieure où la fontaine coule malgré le froid. Le doux glouglou et les rires de mes amies à l'évocation de la scène avec Snape rendent le moment doux comme l'éveil de la nature au printemps.

J'aime ces moments simples, toujours heureux, où l'on ne se soucie de rien. Ce sont des moments riches et forts, de ceux qui vous aident à supporter les moments plus sombres où le démon sournois tapi au fond des âmes surgit et vous donne l'envie soudaine de vous jeter de la tour Nord. La tour Nord … Xaviar ! Plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis que quelque chose cloche avec lui. Ces voix, quelles peuvent être ces voix ? Légilimencie ? Fourchelang ? Ah ! Je déteste approcher de la solution tout en ne parvenant pas à l'attraper. Cela viendra bien à un moment ou bien à un autre.

Lyn me sort de ma rêverie car l'heure du dîner a sonné. Nous allons bras dessus, bras dessous en riant. La soirée s'annonce plutôt bien. Le repas est gai, Harry et Draco s'ignorent, Blaise envoie des œillades discrètes à Lisa qui les lui renvoie, Luna rit, les Weasley et Hermione se disputent. Donc tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. La soirée s'étire en longues discussions et en devoirs à terminer avant de se clore par une bataille de polochons et un rappel à l'ordre de notre chère préfète.

Le lendemain je me lève avec une forme du tonnerre et double cours de potions dès la sortie du petit déjeuner. Les professeurs Snape et Black m'ont lancé des regards noirs tout le repas aussi je dois bien avouer n'en mener pas large en arrivant au cachot. L'entrée se passe dans un silence ne laissant présager rien de bon. Finalement, il a été convenu que ce sera Draco qui présentera notre travail de groupe. On ne sait jamais. Son exposé de trois quarts d'heure est parfait. Des quantités de questions fusent de la part des autres élèves et le Maître des potions ne desserre toujours pas les dents.

Je vois les muscles de ses mâchoires tendus à l'extrême, contrarié comme il l'est, je prie Merlin qu'il n'ouvre jamais la bouche à mon adresse, sinon je vais en prendre de belles. Ensuite, il expose le prochain sujet de devoir et nous fournit les ingrédients nécessaires à nos recherches. Le cours se passe bien, si on tient compte de l'étrange comportement du professeur. L'ambiance de la classe est électrique et personne ne dit mot, s'attendant à une avalanche de reproches et autres humiliations dans le cas contraire.

La sonnerie nous libère et nous nous précipitons vers les couloirs, pour nous éparpiller à destination des cours suivants. La porte de la salle de Défense est close, chose inhabituelle à cette heure de la journée. Peu après, les Slytherin et les Gryffindor nous rejoignent, ils n'ont pas cours de Botanique. Vraiment très étrange, surtout quand je vois passer les premières années de ma maison, normalement en Charmes et Luna et Ginny avec leurs camarades de cours. Plus je réfléchis et plus je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas, aucun des préfets ou préfets en chef n'est présent.

Je me glisse parmi la foule d'étudiants jusqu'à Harry. Il semble soucieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il parait qu'une école de magie a été détruite et tous les professeurs sont dans le bureau du directeur pour une réunion de crise, dit il soucieux, les préfets sont avec eux et Hermione n'a pas eut le temps de m'en dire plus.

- Génial ! Dis je. Bon il faut rassembler tous les élèves et les renvoyer dans chaque maison. Ensuite deux dernières années les surveilleront. Toi et moi on va se charger d'en apprendre bien plus sur cette histoire.

- T'es folle ? Si jamais on se fait prendre par Snape, dit il un brin contrarié, il va nous découper en morceaux, trop heureux qu'il sera de nous pourrir la vie avec un bon prétexte.

- Hey ! Chut ! Pas si fort ! Attends moi ici je reviens.

Je repars vers Padma pour lui dire de prendre en main les Ravenclaw en compagnie de notre capitaine de Quidditch et de les ramener dans notre tour. Ensuite j'attends que tous étudiants soient eux aussi organisés et en profitant de la cohue, je quitte le groupe en compagnie de Potter.

- Pourquoi tu vas fouiner là bas ? Demande Harry soucieux.

- Franchement, t'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se trame, dis je au détour d'un couloir sans fenêtres, tu veux pas savoir ce qu'on nous cache ? Heureusement que tu as été un peu trop curieux en première année avec la pierre, et en deuxième année avec le basilic, et en trois….

- Oui, bon ça va, dit il contrarié devant ses exploits si savamment récités, mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Communie avec la force, jeune Padawan, lui dis je sur un ton malicieux.

- Duh ?

- Laisse tomber. Dis je en haussant les épaules.

Arrivés près d'une porte que je ne connais pas, je lui fais signe de se taire et sors un cristal blanc de ma poche puis un autre. Ce sont ce que j'appelle des focus de sort. Ils servent à concentrer l'énergie magique et à maintenir le sort pour une durée déterminée sans que le lanceur du sort n'ait à se soucier de se concentrer dessus. Je lui en mets un dans la poche après les avoir « activés ». Il me regarde baragouiner une formule obscure. Je lui prend la main et lance deux sorts, l'un de contact télépathique et l'autre de change forme. Nous voilà donc « déguisés » en chats. Après tout il y en a plein l'école.

Nous nous rendons donc en courant vers le bureau directorial par un passage secret que seuls les elfes et les animaux sont de taille à emprunter. Il débouche sur l'arrière du bureau, un coin près des bibliothèques de livres relativement sombre. Habituée à passer pour un chat, je m'assois sur mon derrière et m'affaire à la toilette à laquelle procèderait tout félin qui se respecte. Harry m'imite, je payerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense à cet instant précis. Quoique, après mûre réflexion, non je ne veux plus savoir. Fichu lien télépathique, et en plus je suis sûre qu'il ne sait pas qu'il en train de me communiquer quelque fantasme. Enfin, dans tout ça il y a un point positif, vous avez déjà vu un chat rougir vous ?

Bon, concentrons nous quelques minutes sur la conversation qui se tient dans le bureau. Conversation dont nous ne tirons pas grand-chose sauf que il semblerait que Durmstrang ai subi un accident de chaudron… Si c'est vrai, même Neville n'a jamais fait aussi bien, et je refuserai un tel danger public dans mon école. De l'avis des professeurs, il s'agirait plutôt d'un accident provoqué par des intégristes de la magie blanche. Une troupe d'Aurors partisans de « la méthode Maugrey », prêts à détruire le mal à la racine, en commençant par une école bourrée d'étudiants supposés adeptes de la magie noire.

« Des Voldemort en puissance » avait un jour dit Maugrey, chose rapportée par Harry à Ron et Hermione, devenus un tout petit peu paranos sur le sujet depuis la fin de la guerre. On les comprendra un peu, mais de là à détruire un collège et ses occupants. Dumbledore ne dit pas s'il y a eu des blessés ou même des morts mais deux choses sont sûres. La première est que certains élèves viendront finir leur scolarité chez nous, et la seconde que Sirius, Remus et Severus sont tous trois convaincus que beaucoup de mangemorts se sont réfugiés dans l'est pour mieux revenir. Dès lors, il ne reste qu'à veiller étroitement sur les élèves qui nous seront envoyés afin de vérifier ces dires.

Ces informations divulguées, le directeur élude curieusement la question pour ne répondre qu'évasivement aux demandes d'organisation des professeurs. Les préfets sont invités à entrer pour prendre connaissance de leur rôle dès l'arrivée des nouveaux. J'ai comme l'impression que ce vieux bonhomme a conscience que nous somme là. Et je vous en fiche mon billet que la gentille réflexion qui clôt cette réunion est toute à notre adresse.

- Maintenant que chacun sait ce qu'il y a à savoir, j'ose espérer que tout le monde aura à cœur de remplir ses fonctions comme cela a toujours été fait.

Obscures paroles que celles-ci, elles ne recueillent de la part des enseignants et des préfets que des grommellements affirmatifs. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne pigent rien, ils le prennent pour un vieux fou un peu illuminé. Moi je le vois comme un clairvoyant qui refuse de donner ses trucs. Il doit avoir des dizaines d'espions dans cette école, qui lui rapportent le moindre fait ou geste de chacun des étudiant ou professeur. Bien le moment est venu pour nous de disposer et de retourner auprès de nos camarades car les cours vont reprendre à coup sûr.

Nous repartons donc prestement, histoire d'être au moins sous forme humaine si nous venions à être interceptés par un professeur. Qui, si jamais il devait y en avoir un, sera certainement Snape en personne. J'ai fort à parier que la malchance m'accompagne. De fait, une fois retournés à notre état naturel, je m'empresse de récupérer mon focus dans la poche de Gryffy. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de sortir ma main de son pantalon que le raclement de gorge d'un professeur me coupe dans mon élan. Evidement, vous savez comme moi qu'il s'agit du professeur de potions, sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle.

Un long soupir accompagne ma volte face. J'en ai marre que le sort s'acharne à me montrer désinvolte et gourgandine. Est-ce que j'y suis pour quelque chose si mon charme naturel et mon don pour les situations ambiguës tournent systématiquement à mon désavantage ?

- Professeur Snape, dis je d'un ton navré, visiblement le sort s'acharne sur votre personne puisque vous voilà encore face à des élèves enfreignant le règlement.

- Bellefont, croyez moi c'est avec un immense regret que je vous retire cinquante point pour batifolage dans les couloirs du collège. Bien entendu, Potter se voit offrir la même sanction et vous viendrez tous les deux dans mon bureau demain pour une retenue. Ai-je été assez clair ?

- Oui professeur, dis je à la suite de Harry.

Ce dernier n'est même pas fâché. Il doit être bien plus habitué que moi à ces brimades. Il sourit en se frottant le dessous du nez. Il est mignon comme ça, à regarder ses pieds tout en pensant à des centaines de choses à la fois. Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà calculé un moyen de ne pas faire sa punition. Et j'aimerai bien en trouver un aussi. Je préfère faire dix semaines de ménage chez Black que quatre heures de retenues avec Snape. Ce serait bien la première fois que j'aspire à ce que mes vœux se réalisent.

- Harry, miss Bellefont ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Professeur Black ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, dit il sur un ton sérieux. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici alors que tous les élèves de l'école sont rassemblés dans la grande salle ?

- Je voulais montrer à Harry mes focus de sort pour qu'il en donne un à Hermione, puisque qu'elle n'était pas avec les autres élèves. On bavardait un peu et on n'a pas vu l'heure. Le professeur Snape nous a trouvé ici et nous a punis pour batifolage dans les couloirs. On rentait en salle commune quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Le professeur Snape vous a puni pour batifolage ? Vraiment, demande t il surpris et amusé, il a fait ça ?

- Oui, confirme Harry, il nous a aussi retiré une cinquantaine de points chacun.

- Des focus de sort ? Dit il pour changer de sujet, et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un moyen d'emprisonner et de canaliser les énergies magiques pour s'en resservir plus tard. On marque un support naturel et pur d'une empreinte magique particulière dédiée à une forme spécifique de sorts et on s'en sert une ou plusieurs fois pour le lier à soi ou à un objet.

- Intéressant, vous avez découvert ça comment, demande Sirius intrigué.

- C'est facile, il suffit d'observer le focus et de savoir tisser la toile mana dans la forme appropriée.

- Tisser la toile mana… Pourriez vous être plus précise ?

- Ouais j'aimerai bien savoir aussi… Ajoute Harry.

- Bon, la magie a une forme et une couleur précise, que l'on tisse pour obtenir des effets. On ne la tisse pas à proprement parler mais en utilisant des formules et des compositions qui misent ensemble stimulent la magie pour donner des effets particuliers. Ces énergies magiques sont présentes partout et revêtent des caractéristiques différentes. Les focus stockent ces énergies et les empreintes de sorts auxquels ils sont destinés pour supplanter le sorcier au moment du maintien ceci afin de permettre qu'il s'occupe à tout autre chose.

- J'ai rien compris. Souffle Harry.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai eu du mal a appréhender la théorie mais la pratique est bien plus simple tu verras, il suffit de bien observer.

- Tu veux dire que tu vois la magie ? Demande Harry stupéfait.

- Oui ! Tout le monde voit la magie, enfin !

- Hum, pour être honnête Sasha, vous êtes la première à ma connaissance à pouvoir la voir. Dit Sirius Black d'un ton grave.

- Ah ! Dis je soucieuse. C'est embêtant, si nous ne voyez pas la magie. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de focus, en dehors de votre baguette bien sûr.

- Je vois… dit Sirius Black pensif. Bref tout ça m'amène à penser que vous avez fait de gros progrès concernant votre maîtrise des Arts magiques, Sasha. Je me vois donc obligé de récompenser cela en attribuant 60 points à la maison Ravenclaw.

- Merci professeur !

- Quand à toi Harry, je donne 50 points à ta maison pour avoir aidé ta camarade à progresser dans ses recherches. Je pense que tu devrais lui remettre l'objet dont a parlé Sasha afin qu'elle puisse continuer. Tu lui diras aussi que j'ai ajouté dix points pour son excellent travail de préfet.

- Merci ! J'y vais. Dit Harry en partant.

- Professeur ? Je peux y aller aussi ?

- Hum, j'apprécierai que vous passiez dans mon bureau, que je puisse éclaircir deux trois choses à propos de la couleur de la magie.

- J'ai cours de Métamorphose, je vais être en retard. Dis je pour me libérer.

- J'expliquerai à Minerva que je vous ai retenue et puis vous êtes déjà en retard.

- Professeur …

- Bon, filez, dit il un peu fâché, et remettez ceci à Minerva pour moi, excusez Harry en même temps et courez si vous voulez le rattraper.

Dans la salle de cours, tout le monde écoute. J'ai remis le pli à la directrice des Gryffindor après avoir rattrapé Harry et nous nous asseyons côte à côte. Franchement, ces cours sont ennuyeux comme la pluie. Depuis quelques temps, je m'amuse à métamorphoser tout et n'importe quoi juste au contact, ce qui me paraissait impossible il y a trois mois encore. Je n'aime pas du tout ce cours. J'attrape un porte-clés et le change en ouvrant et fermant la main. Ca amuse beaucoup Harry. Je m'amuse à créer un gnome miniature, puis un dragon, un être de l'eau, un minuscule Snape avec chaudron comme ceux dont j'ai le dessin sur mon pc, un furet, un balai, un vif d'or…

Tien j'ai une idée. Je garde la forme du vif et me concentre un peu. Harry me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Le vif décolle de ma main et se promène dans la classe. J'ai fait des progrès en lévitation. Personne ne semble remarquer l'objet. Pour enquiquiner Draco, je l'envoie vers lui et le fait voleter devant ses yeux. Il essaye de le chasser des mains, se qui agace profondément notre cher professeur. Elle lui retire quelques points pour inattention et moi je jubile. Ma vengeance contre le grand patron des Slytherin est en marche.

La sonnerie nous libère et je soupire de contentement. Enfin la journée est terminée. Notre joyeuse promotion s'engouffre dans le couloir telle une vague humaine. Devant nous, passent des premières années qui courent, chahutant leurs camarades, des fillettes en pleurs pour leurs mauvais résultats, des garçonnets qui rêvent d'être le prochain Potter ou Malfoy, ça dépend des maisons. C'est attendrissant, cette foule d'étudiants qui ont à chaque génération des rêves sensiblement identiques.

Je quitte les couloirs de la cours intérieure pour me laisse aller à fixer le lointain sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit. Au loin, dans le ciel je vois la trame magique qui rend ce lieu incartable, une grille fine et très serrée tissée de fils de magies diverses. Chacune d'entre elle a une couleur propre, blanc lumineux pour l'invisibilité, bleu nuit pour repousser les non mages, rouge pour la protection. C'est beau, j'aimerai savoir tisser ainsi.

- A quoi tu rêves ? Me demande Louis.

- Hein ? A rien, je trouvais que le ciel était beau. Lui dis je en baissant les yeux vers lui.

- Le ciel est gris. Dit il semblant douter de ma santé mentale.

- Oui, mais il se pourrait bien que les flocons coincés là haut chutent vers nous d'ici peu. Et ça c'est super beau.

- Peut être, dit il avant qu'un flocon ne s'écrase sur son nez.

- Sûrement même, dis je lui ôtant le flocon fondu, tu n'es pas avec Cathy apparemment.

- Non, c'est fini, dit il en poussant la terre du pied. Ca marchait pas vraiment de toutes façons.

- T'es amoureux cette fois. Lui dis je d'un ton grave.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Se défend il.

- Louis la dernière fois que t'as fait cette tête, c'est de nous qu'il s'agissait. Il faut que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes.

- J'ai pas envie de lui dire ça. Pas comme ça, parce qu'elle m'a plaqué et que ça lui donnerait des remords.

- C'est toi qui traînes ta misère, dis je avec une moue dépitée, à toi de voir ce que tu es capable de subir en la voyant.

- Ca va, je me suis habitué à souffrir en silence, dit il, ça fait des mois que je traîne ma misère comme tu le dis si bien.

- Peut être mais à mon avis, elle devrait être informée de tes sentiments. Dis je d'un ton sérieux. Tu es l'élève le plus brillant de cette école, juste devant Draco et Hermione, si tu lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ça va te miner. Et tu sais comme moi que quand un truc te mine, tu bosses plus en classe. Et les N.E.W.T.S c'est dans quatre mois !

- Tu t'intéresses à ma scolarité maintenant ? Dit il en marchant vers la grande porte.

- Non, mais à la coupe oui. Précisé je en le suivant. Et on est tellement près du but ! On va la gagner cette année c'est sûr !

- Alors c'est ça ? Dit il un peu en colère. Y a que cette foutue coupe qui t'intéresse ? Je suis là à t'ouvrir comme cœur et à partager mes soucis et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est la coupe ? Je croyais que tu étais mon amie.

- Louis…

- C'est fois ci c'en est trop. Crie t il. Jamais tu ne fais attention aux autres, y a que toi et ton image qui t'intéresse, le prestige des Ravenclaw ! Laisse moi rire. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas faire de ta vie, pourtant le fait que la coupe soit sur le manteau de la cheminée du prof de charmes trouve grâce à tes yeux. C'est quoi ton problème exactement avec les autres, hein ?

- Je… Balbutié je. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les autres.

- Ouais, on lui dira. Bonsoir Sasha.

Pourtant, la journée n'avait pas trop mal commencé. J'avais même pensé qu'elle finirait bien. Mais me disputer avec Louis, c'est le genre de chose qui me tue le moral. C'est un garçon si gentil. Il va falloir que je m'excuse de l'avoir blessé. Je le rattrape et l'oblige à s'arrêter malgré sa volonté manifeste de ne pas le faire.

- Louis, arrête toi s'il te plaît. Le supplié je en le tenant par le bras. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être blessante.

- Pardon ? Me dit il feignant la surprise. Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Je suis désolée. Répété je plus fort.

- Woaw, Sasha de Bellefont me fait des excuses ? Dit il sur un ton à peine ironique et faussement admiratif. Alors ça, on va l'agrafer sur le tableau de notes de la salle commune.

- Louis, s'il te plait. Dis je boudeuse, c'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

- Allez viens, bécasse. Dit il en me prenant dans ses bras, un large sourire aux lèvres. Moi aussi je plaisante. Ca n'empêche que t'es quand même un peu pénible parfois.

- Hey ! Prostesté je. C'est pas vrai.

- Si, quand même un peu. Dit il avant de m'embrasser la joue. Mais je t'aime bien comme ça. T'es bizarre mais très marrante.

- Ouaish, merci.

Nos continuons à deviser sur le chemin de la tour. Finalement la journée va peut-être bien se finir…

* * *

Me revoilà, plus rapide que la dernière fois, mais pas encore assez rapide...

J'ai encore des surprises par dizaines pour vous dans les prochains chapitres, alors je voudrais bien que vous soyez toujours près de moi... J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ci, qui vous laisse pantois je l'admets, et que vous avez envie de savoir ce qu'il va advenir de Sasha et des autres élèves ...

Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews.

* * *

RAR

to severia : tiens, un autre changement de pseudo ou une ch'tite nouvelle ? Merci pour ton soutien aux nouveaux aspects de Sasha, on se voit au prochain chapitre ?

to paradise : toi évidement, et les corrections aussi parce que on se marre quand même, surtout que j'ai la chance d'être corrigée directement sur conversasions msn, donc je sais comment tu réagis et j'adore ça, ça me fais du bien de te retrouver et je te remercies d'avoir contribué à ce chapitre.

to Alisa : ravie de te voir encore à mes côtés, depuis le début ou presque, ton petit mot m'a touchée, vraiment. On se voit au 15, alors ?

to delphine : alors gertrude va très bien, merci et sasha se remet doucemnt de ses émotions, chapitre 15 hautement mouvementé et ange blond plus pâle que la mort ... Comprendra qui veut ! Merci à toi d'être là.

to cristal : j'avoue ne pas t'avoir vue passer au moins pour "sorcelleries", merci de poster un petit coucou et reste connectée, le 15 est pas loin (pour une fois)

to elsyla : merci, merci... blush

to Kimmy : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ... heu c assez rapide cette fois ? kimmy range cette batte, stp !

to lemon : alors toi ! tu sais bien que je suis pas du tout cruelle... hein ? tu sais ça ?

to titia : sirius il est chooooooooo bouillant, j'en ai pas de la chance ? merci pour tes mots...

to magaliocha : heu ça va là, c'est assez rapide ? alors toi aussi t'es PC orpheline ? j'espère que tu en retrouvera un vite ...

to senko : héhéhéhéhéhé... le reste en privé manamour aussi...

to venusa : et maintenant ? t'en a pas eu assez ?


	15. Dina

Chapitre 15 : Dina

* * *

Dans dix minutes, les élèves de Durmstrang vont arriver et tout le collège est en effervescence. Les professeurs tentent de contenir l'excitation en nous intimant l'ordre de nous taire mais c'est peine perdue. Force de commentaires fusent et des piques se lancent entre maisons. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas de reste et taquine tour à tour Harry, Draco et Louis. Ils me renvoient l'ascenseur et je finis par leur tirer la langue à tous les trois. Nous attendons une trentaine d'élèves de tous niveaux confondus. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre les gens de l'Est mais bon trente d'un coup… 

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit en voyant les premiers remous du lac. Leur bateau apparaît peu après. Karkaroff n'est pas là, ce qui laisse penser que le seigneur des ténèbres a eut vent de sa trahison ou qu'il a replongé. Toujours est il que c'est une femme qui descend du bateau suivie par ses étudiants, tous aussi silencieux que des tombes. Les plus jeunes sont terrifiés. Parmi eux je crois reconnaître une amie française que je croyais à l'université.

L'heure du déjeuner approche et comme nous sommes samedi, il n'y a pas cours. Chose pratique au demeurant car je n'avais aucune envie de m'enterrer en botanique alors que des nouveaux viennent d'arriver. Nous passons donc à table à leur suite. Plus je regarde le groupe d'élèves plus je me dis qu'il y a quelqu'un que je connais parmi eux. Mais ce n'est absolument pas possible qu'Aphrosdys ait laissé tomber ses envies d'études supérieures. Surtout pour aller à Durmstrang, quoi que vu la réputation de l'école ça serait bien son genre.

"C'est qui ? Me demande Lynn en me voyant détailler la jeune fille devant moi.

"Je ne sais pas. Dis je en détournant la tête. Elle ressemble beaucoup à une de mes amies de cours de Beauxbâtons.

"Bah si c'est une amie de Beauxbâtons, ça ne peut pas être elle. Me dit Lynn sans toutefois en être convaincue.

"Laisse tomber, c'est pas important. En parlant de trucs importants, voilà un discours que j'apprécies, dis je en sentant les effluves de la cuisine des elfes. Manger !

"Comment tu fais pour avaler tout ça et pas prendre un gramme ? Me demande Lisa.

"Je fais du sport moi !

"Sûrement, c'est pour ça qu'on ne te vois jamais sur un balai, me lance Dustin avec un large sourire.

"Sasha ? Sur un balai ? Laissez moi rire, lance une voix que je connais par cœur.

"Aphrodys, c'est toi ? Dis je en me retournant.

S'en suivent deux longs hurlements simultanés plutôt stridents et de folles effusions. L'ensemble de la grande salle fait un silence absolu devant cet étrange rituel que celui de deux amies de longue date qui tournoient, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en hurlant sans aucune retenue. Il me semble même que Snape smurmure quelque chose qui ressemble à « affligeant » avant de secouer la tête et de retourner vers les professeurs.

"Que Merlin me coupe les pattes, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'enterrer à Durmstrang ? Tu voulais pas faire des recherches en potions ?

"Quoi de mieux qu'un double diplôme de potions avec Durmstrang pour étudier les mixtures de la magie sombre ? Me dit elle en haussant les épaules.

"Je suis trop contente ! M'exclamé je en la serrant à nouveau dans mes bras. Bon viens, il faut que je te présente tout plein de monde.

"Si l'ensemble des étudiants voulait bien s'asseoir en silence, je pourrais expliquer aux nouveaux venus comment va s'organiser la fin de leur année scolaire. Dit le professeur Dumbledore en amplifiant sa voix d'un sort.

Que le silence soit, et le silence fut, Dumbledore regarda ses étudiants muets comme des strangulots et il vit que c'était beau…. Sans plaisanter, quand le professeur Dumbledore fait sa grosse voix, pas un étudiant ne moufte, comme aujourd'hui. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement et je fais des gestes de la main à ma chère amie pendant qu'elle suit ses camarades de collège.

"La fin de l'année s'annonce particulièrement mouvementée si Aphrodys est dans le coin, dis je à Lynn.

"Comment ça ? Demande Louis très inquiet.

"Bah, c'est une fille adorable, mais un brin remuante, alors imaginez qu'elle fasse ami-ami avec quelqu'un qui le soit autant qu'elle ou pire, qu'elle fraye avec le Petit Prince et ses acolytes. Dis je d'un ton conspirateur.

"Tu veux dire que cette fille est pire que toi Bellefont, demande Ron qui passait par là.

"J'en ai bien peur. Admis je tout en pouffant de rire intérieurement.

"Misère, gémit Lisa, j'espère qu'elle ira chahuter à Gryffindor ou Hufflepuff ; sinon bonjour la galère.

"Ah non, je la verrais bien chez Slytherin moi, ça collerait mieux au personnage. Dis je d'un ton sérieux tandis que le directeur nous invite à commencer à manger.

"Elle arrive. Dit Luna enthousiaste.

"Qui ? Demande la moitié de la tablée.

"La copine de Sasha. Dit Luna alors que Lynn gémit désespérément et que Louis se serre le nez comme à l'approche d'une migraine.

"Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandé je.

"Ben le vieux à la barbe a dit que nous devions nous installer là où sont nos amis et qu'on seraient pas répartis, dit elle en montrant le professeur Dumbledore du pouce derrière elle, alors je m'installe chez toi.

Alors, le visage de Louis et Lynn devient livide.

Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Aphrodys est un bout de jeune fille d'environ ma taille aux cheveux aussi noirs que les miens sont roux avec une touche de prune qui accroche la lumière. Ses boucles très lâches tombent jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux verts sont petits et luisant de facétie. Ne vous trompez pas, Aphrodys est quelqu'un de redoutable, extrêmement brillante sur le plan pratique, elle a donné du fil à retordre à Mademoiselle Greaujut, en cours de potions, pendant sept ans. La pauvre en a perdu son latin. Elle est aussi très douée en DADA. A côté de ça c'est une fille tout à fait normale.

Bref vous apprendrez à la connaître. Mes deux préfets sont au bord de l'évanouissement. Je pense qu'ils sont terrifiés à l'idée qu'elle s'installe chez nous. Tremblez nobles amis, le loup a pénétré dans la bergerie. Je prends un ton tragique mais tout est pour le mieux, je dirai même qu'elle va nous aider pour la coupe. Tout à coup j'entends des hurlements à la table des Slytherin. Un serpent d'environ un mètre de long siffle hargneusement devant Millicent. Draco la baguette tendue s'apprête à produire un sort quand Aphrodys enserre sa gorge d'un étau fait de ses mains.

"Touche le et t'es mort, c'est clair ? Dit elle d'un ton glacial et déterminé, même moi j'en ai froid dans le dos.

"Aphrodys, lâche le ! Dis je en français, en observant la fureur dans les yeux de mon amie.

"Il n'est pas dangereux. Tranche t elle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'intervenir.

"Laisse les, Aphrodys, ils se protègent d'un serpent qui n'est pas supposé être ici.

"Mais Ayame est un gentil garçon, me dit elle boudeuse, il ne fera de mal à personne.

"Je sais, lui dis je pour la rassurer, mais il reste d'une race supposée dangereuse et si on ne le connais pas…

"Mais c'est un bébé qui ne ferait de mal à personne, dit elle en tendant le bras vers lui pour que l'animal s'y enroule, n'est ce pas mon bébé d'amour. Elle gratouille le dessous de la tête de son animal tout en le bisoutant.

"Argh ! C'est écoeurant ! Lance Blaise Zabini.

"Cette horreur a voulu me tuer ! Lance Millicent. J'exige qu'on l'exécute.

"Toi… Si jamais tu…. Commence Aphrodys en lâchant le cou de Draco pour essayer d'attraper celui de Millicent.

"Chut, chut, ma belle, va déjeuner je m'en occupe. Lui dis je avant qu'elle n'y parvienne.

"Je suis… heu … désolée. Quand il s'agit de ses animaux, elle devient furieuse. Dis je navrée. Mais il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à le surveiller, ici.

"Il va surtout falloir qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler, dit Draco en se frottant le cou, cette fille est malade.

"Ecoute Petit Prince, dis je sérieusement, c'est pas la peine de nous la jouer blessé à mort, elle ne t'as pas fait mal. Ces marques disparaîtront. Et elle est pas malade elle est juste un peu vive. Surveille ton langage Malfoy où je te rectifie ta jolie gueule d'ange.

"Ravi d'apprendre que vous trouvez Monsieur Malfoy à votre goût, Bellefont, mais il est inacceptable que vous vous permettiez de menacer un de mes élèves particulièrement quand ce dernier est préfet. Vingt points de moins pour Ravenclaw. Siffle Snape avant de quitter la salle, son déjeuner visiblement terminé.

"Certes mais il est inacceptable qu'on profère des menaces à l'encontre de mes élèves, je retire donc vingt points à Slytherin pour provocation,début d'altercation ainsi que pour menace sur animaux de compagnie, ajoute Sirius pour répondre à la provocation de Snape.

"Ce dernier quitte la pièce en serrant les points. Remus le suit, tout en murmurant que l'attitude de Sirius est enfantine. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à table. Je lui souris pour le remercier. Nous finissons par nous attabler pour déjeuner, en parlant de nous, sous le regard fatigué de mes camarades. Une fois le repas terminé, je me lève et fais les présentations.

"Bon alors Aphrodys, je te présente mes camarades de maison, Heymelyn Smith aka Lynn notre préfète, Louis Carmichael la version garçon, Xaviar Adams un garçon de sixième année, Luna Lovegood une fille de sixième année elle aussi, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Mandy Bucklehurst mes camarades de chambrée, et enfin Dustin Pierson notre attrapeur.

"Enchantée de vous connaître, répond Aphrodys mécaniquement.

"Bon maintenant je vais te présenter les gens en vue de cette école, histoire que tu saches à qui tu t'adresses, à commencer par les Gryffondor. Dis je à mon amie.

"Okay, je te suis, dit elle résignée. C'est le genre de fille typiquement ennuyée par les présentations et le protocole, d'autant qu'elle est bien fichue de mélanger tous les prénoms, volontairement ou non.

"Aphrodys, je te présente Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, c'est la Dream Team Gryffindor. Les gars, Aphrodys de Clarant Tonerre est mon amie d'enfance.

"Salut, disent ils d'un bel ensemble.

"Maintenant, c'est au tour du Petit Prince et sa cour. Dis je en souriant devant le rire contenu de Harry.

"Si tu veux. Dit elle tout haut avec un sourire forcé. Tu comptes me faire faire le tour du campus ? Murmure t elle, contrariée, une fois que nous sommes seules.

"Petit Prince, je te présente mon amie d'enfance Aphrodys De Clarant Tonnerre. Aphrodys voici Draco Malfoy.

"Hum, enchantée, dit elle un peu ennuyée, désolée c'était pas contre toi.

"Ca va, dit il toujours un brin en colère, c'est oublié.

"Là, c'est Millicent Bulstrode, et a côté c'est Pansy Parkinson. Derrière Draco Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle et ici c'est Blaise Zabini. Bon Pansy et moi ne sommes pas vraiment copines, je dirais même que je ne suis copine avec personne de la maison mis à part Draco et Blaise.

"Enchantée, dit Aphrodys sans joie.

"Tu aurais trouvé une famille avec les Slytherin, c'est ton droit d'y venir en tant qu'ancienne Durmstrang. Dit Pansy.

"C'est sûr que tu serais mieux avec nous que chez les Ravenclaw, ajoute Millicent. Surtout que tous les sangs purs se retrouvent chez nous.

"Oui bien sur …. Sauf que Sirius Black, James Potter, les Wealey ont été à Gryffindor, dis je contrariée. Mais ceci dit, Dina, t'es libre d'aller où bon te semble.

"C'est aussi ce que je crois. Dit elle d'un ton sec.

"Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Dina doit défaire ses bagages, dis je, et moi j'ai un devoir de potions à continuer. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

Nous les laissons avec nombre de nouveaux qui ont choisi Slytherin pour maison. Elle ne dit rien mais me semble furieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui lui trotte dans la tête pour le moment. Nous l'installons dans notre dortoir, lequel compte un lit de plus. Dans un silence que j'estime étrange, elle s'installe. Soit son séjour à Durmstrang l'a changée profondément, soit ce qu'il c'est passé là bas est plus affreux encore que ce que le directeur l'a annoncé lors de la réunion. Je note aussi un comportement peu habituel chez Lynn, elle rêvasse de façon trop soucieuse à mon goût.

A la vue d'Ayame se promenant sur mon dessus de lit, Lucifer feule méchamment. Il n'aime pas les intrus. Le serpent siffle en retour et tous deux se toisent comme de farouches ennemis. Je sais que l'un comme l'autre ont la faculté de se blesser gravement mais je n'interviendrais pas. Je me souviens de la raclée que Lucifer a prise quand il a voulu jouer les propriétaires avec les animaux de mes camarades de chambre. Il a passé deux semaines caché sous mon lit. Et sincèrement, même si j'adore mon chaton, il n'est pas plus mal qu'il apprenne rapidement à tolérer et apprécier les autres.

J'empêche Dina d'approcher et lui précise qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils apprennent par eux même. D'autant que de toutes façons le professeur Hagrid est très compétents et qu'ils seront bien soignés s'il arrivait quelque chose. Ils s'attrapent un peu mais comme ils sont jeunes, ils se fatiguent vite. Après quinze minutes de combat, ils se regardent d'un œil endormi et s'enroulent ensemble pour une sieste. Les voilà donc amis.

Dina nous laisse pour aller prendre l'air accompagnée de Lisa et Mandy. Padma est avec sa sœur à la bibliothèque. Seule Lynn, toujours préoccupée, est restée avec moi. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis le repas et les présentations. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle rêvasse ce qui n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

"Lynn, dis je en m'asseyant près d'elle, quelque chose ne va pas ?

"Hum ?

"Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Insisté je.

"Non, ça va. Excuse moi, tu voulais quelque chose ? Sa voix est triste et son air lointain.

"Non je n'ai besoin de rien, mais toi si apparemment. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, demandé je d'un ton doux, tu es disponible à tous les soucis des filles mais tu ne veux jamais parler de toi. Fais un effort et confies toi, pour changer.

"Je suis fatiguée de cette responsabilité, dit elle d'un ton triste, je n'ai pas le temps de profiter de mes journées.

"Je sais que c'est pas vrai. Tu adores t'occuper des autres. Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse tant ?

"Je… Elle pousse un long soupir et s'allonge sur mes genoux son nez contre mon ventre. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de petit ami, pas de flirt, ni de romance. Rien du tout. Ma vie est triste.

"Mais non, dis je en caressant ses cheveux, ta vie n'est pas triste. Il faut juste que tu te donnes plus de temps pour toi et moins consacrées à tes responsabilités. Tu sais que vous êtes deux à faire ce travail et Louis passe son temps à se plaindre. Echangez vos rondes, laisse le surveiller la salle commune et trouve toi un garçon sympa avec qui sortir.

"Mais je ne suis jamais … Dit elle avant de soupirer encore.

"Oui ? Tu n'es jamais quoi ? Dis je en la voyant rougir un peu. Tu est une fille brillante et jolie, ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon.

"Oui, enfin non, enfin pas vraiment. Dis t elle gênée.

"Précise…

"Je suis sortie avec quelqu'un mais on n'a jamais, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

"Pas vraiment, vous n'avez jamais quoi ? Dis je sur un ton gentil, Couché, flirté ?

"On ne s'est jamais embrassé. Dit elle très vite comme si c'était stupide ou honteux.

"Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais approché tes lèvres de celles d'un mec, ou d'une fille ?

"Non, je ne parle pas de ces baisers là. Je parle du vrai baiser amoureux.

"Ah ! Tu me rassures. Dis je en la regardant dans les yeux. Bah c'est pas grave, ça. Faut bien commencer un jour. Mais à la place du garçon, j'aurais honte.

"Pourquoi ? demande t elle surprise en se tournant sur le dos.

"Parce que tu es une jolie fille et que je n'aurais jamais hésité à échanger mon premier baiser avec toi ! Dis je sur un ton amusé en posant les mains derrière moi, au bord du lit, je balance mes pied alternativement tout en réfléchissant.

"Arrête de dire des âneries. Dit elle en secouant la main en signe de négation. Je ne suis pas si jolie que ça.

"Admettons. Ca n'empêche que tu ne peux pas ignorer la science du baiser alors que nous allons quitter le collège dans quelques mois. Dis je d'un ton grave. Comment tu vas faire à la fac. Et puis les garçons sont conciliants quand ils ont quatorze ou quinze ans, mais à dix huit… Trouvons une solution à ce léger problème avant de te trouver l'amoureux transi qui n'ose pas se déclarer.

"Mais où tu crois que je vais trouver un ami en qui je peux avoir assez confiance pour qu'il m'apprenne à embrasser et qu'il ne coure pas tout raconter à ses copains. Demande t elle d'un ton septique.

"Alors là il te reste trois solutions, soit tu vises bas et tu utilise un gamin de troisième ou quatrième année qui te dévores des yeux et n'a sûrement jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, soit tu trouve l'amoureux aveugle qui ne t'en voudras pas parce qu'il est trop amoureux pour ça, soit tu apprends avec une fille.

"Une fille ? Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Ouais, une fille. C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut apprendre entre amies. Comment tu crois que j'ai su moi ? Je ne me suis pas levé un matin et paf, je savais. C'est ma copine Caroline qui m'a montré.

"Ton premier baiser c'était avec une fille ? Me dit elle en se redressant.

"Techniquement je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Mais c'était juste une amie, et j'apprécies pas spécialement les filles, sexuellement je veux dire. Pour moi c'était un tutorial pour être prête le jour J, pas vraiment un baiser.

"Et tu crois que c'est plus facile avec une fille ? Me demande t elle en s'asseyant comme moi.

"Je pense, parce qu'on a pas la pression de réussir ce baiser à tout prix. Dis je sérieusement. Avec une copine, tu peux recommencer, essayer autant de fois que tu veux tu t'en fiche, c'est juste un exercice. Comme quand tu fais tes devoirs de divination. Si c'est pas bon, une formule et hop ton parchemin est à nouveau vierge, tu saisi ?

"Mais où tu crois que je vais trouver une amie assez ouverte d'esprit pour accepter de m'enseigner embrasser, se lamente Lynn.

"Demande à Lisa, c'est une fille bien et vous vous connaissez depuis des lustres.

"Jamais je n'oserai demander ça à Lisa, je la connais depuis toujours. T'aurais demandé ça à Dina toi ?

"Ouais t'as raison, non, j'aurais jamais osé. Je sais pas à qui tu pourrais demander ça, pourquoi pas Mandy ou Padma.

"Et toi ? Me dit elle sur un ton hésitant.

"Quoi moi ! Dis je surprise.

"Ben tu pourrais m'apprendre, tu es une amie et en plus, y a personne dans la chambre.

"Heu … Dis je un peu gênée. Si je m'attendais à ça. Bon alors d'abord on va se mettre en face l'un de l'autre, c'est plus simple. Ensuite je vais t'embrasser et on verra bien ce que ça donne.

Nous nous mettons face à face, assises en tailleur et je lui saisis le menton. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes ; elle gémit un peu. Doucement je caresse ses lèvres de la langue et elle m'ouvre le passage. Elle est assez douée pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais approfondi un baiser. Elle répond d'instinct plutôt correctement à mes caresses. Je laisse le baiser durer, plus pour le plaisir que par souci de l'aider. De toutes façons elle n'a pas besoin de mes conseils. Ceci dit elle m'étourdit un peu. J'avais oublié que ça pouvait être si bon un baiser de fille. Je suis surprise d'apprécier autant, ceci dit. Mais croyez moi, jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'un garçon.

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir mais laisse le baiser durer, ça doit être Lisa et Mandy. Un raclement de gorge très gêné et beaucoup trop masculin ponctue le cri surpris de Dina. Nous nous séparons brusquement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Dina me regarde avec des yeux ronds, les mains toujours sur la bouche. Derrière elle, les yeux brillant de surprise mais aussi l'air profondément triste malgré son désir de masquer sa déception, Sirius Black nous regarde tour à tour. Lynn rougit et se réfugie dans la salle de bain en murmurant de vagues excuses.

"Vous direz à Miss Smith que je souhaite la voir dans mon bureau immédiatement, siffle t il alors qu'il cherche à ne pas montrer sa colère.

"Bien professeur, dis je, tout de suite.

"La porte claque derrière moi alors que je frappe à la porte de la salle de bains.

"Lynn ? Dis je en entrant.

"Oh seigneur ! Dit elle, qu'est ce qu'il va dire ?

"J'en sais rien mais il veut te voir. Dis je embêtée pour elle. Je suis désolée.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien. Dit elle. Alors c'était comment ?

"Heu, dis en souriant, c'était bien, tu n'auras pas besoin de cours de soutien si tu veux mon avis.

"Merci. Dit elle ravie. Bon ben, le professeur doit m'attendre, j'y vais. Tu devrais t'expliquer avec Dina. Elle sera peut être moins compréhensive que le professeur Black si tu veux mon avis.

"Hum, ouais, t'as raison. Dis je en souriant. Bon courage Lynn.

"Merci à toi aussi.

Une fois que Lynn a passé la porte de la chambre, je m'approche de Dina qui caresse son serpent machinalement, l'air ailleurs et très contrarié.

"Dina ? Dis je un brin gênée en français.

"Quoi ! Crie t elle a moitié, dans la même langue.

"Hum, dis je déglutissant difficilement, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Depuis combien de temps ? me dit elle d'un ton sec.

"Comment ?

"Depuis combien de temps tu sais ? Demande t elle furieuse. Ca fait presque quinze ans qu'on se connaît et tu me caches ce genre de choses ?

"Dina, de quoi tu parles ? Demandé je affolée, elle a tout compris de travers.

"Depuis quand tu sais que tu aimes les filles ? Précise t elle.

"Mais je n'aime pas les filles ! M'exclamé je à moitié morte de rire. Lynn m'a juste demandé de lui apprendre à embrasser un garçon !

"Sérieux ? Dit elle sans contenir son rire plus avant. Tu … Lui …

Elle s'écroule sur son lit, un rire inextinguible s'élevant de sa bouche alors qu'elle se tient les côtes. Je ris aussi, tant la dispute me parait absurde. Après dix minutes à pleurer de rire, nous roulons sur le côté pour nous nous mettre face à face. Elle sourit en retour à mon clin d'œil.

"T'as pas assez confiance en moi pour croire que je t'aurais caché un truc pareil ? Lui demandé je en souriant ?

"Désolée mais tu as pas répondu à ma lettre de la rentrée. Dit elle en reprenant contenance. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de notre amitié.

"Pfff, t'imagines bien que si je l'avais reçue, je t'aurais répondu. Dis je sérieusement, mais entre mon arrivée ici et la mort de Papa et Maman, j'ai eu une rentrée difficile, j'ai pas voulu faire suivre mon courrier. Régis doit l'avoir encore sur son bureau.

"Tes parents sont morts ? Demande t elle surprise.

"Oui, en septembre, avant mon anniversaire, dis je en souriant, mais ça va, j'ai eu tout le loisir de faire mon deuil.

"Je vois. Dit elle. Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur toi, dans l'école ?

"Non, raconte.

"Il parait que tu as couché avec Malfoy, Potter, Carmichael, Adams et le professeur Black. T'as pas chômé ! Dit elle.

"Radio Hogwarts fonctionne bien à ce que je vois. Et bien je risque de te décevoir mais j'ai couché avec personne de cette école.

"Tu me rassures, mais t'as bon goût quand même. Ils sont carrément canons. Tu es sortie avec le professeur Black ?

"Non, t'es folle c'est un professeur. Dis je.

"Et pour Carmichael et Adams ? Insiste elle.

"Hum, Adams et moi il ne c'est rien passé, j'ai refusé, expliqué je, quand à Louis et moi, c'est mon meilleur ami côté garçon.

"Mais t'es sorti avec Malfoy et Potter en même temps non ? demande telle.

"Ca par contre c'est vrai. Confirmé je.

"Hum et il est comment ? Demande Dina rêveuse.

"Qui Potter ?

"Nan Malfoy, il est mignon. Dit elle en se retournant sur le ventre, dis moi.

"Pas mal, il embrasse bien, et c'est un fan de bonbons à la cannelle.

"Vrai ? Hum, un mec bien alors. Rêvasse t elle. Et il est disponible ?

"Il est célibataire, en effet ; tu peux toujours tenter ta chance si tu veux, dit je en souriant, on ne sait jamais.

"Ouais, je vais essayer. Dit elle, je vais même y aller tout de suite, il est à la bibliothèque.

"Ah, tu peux me rendre un service et lui filer mes théories pour le devoir en cours, dis je, profites en pour y jeter un œil c'est un devoir de potions.

"Cool, je vais faire ça. Dit elle en ouvrant la porte. Il aime les potions ?

"Il adore ça. Dis en riant. Allez, files et bon courage !

"Hum, oui, dit elle d'un ton plus froid, à toi aussi.

Je la regarde, interdite, pour voir qu'elle a ouvert la porte sur un professeur Black furieux qui s'apprêtait à frapper au montant de chêne. Elle quitte la pièce sans un commentaire, mon précieux devoir serré dans ses bras et son Ayame enroulé autour du cou tel un collier. Il entre d'un pas vif et la regarde d'un air suffisament explicite pour qu'elle courre presque en sortant.

Il ferme la porte d'un geste sec et murmure une formule. La porte restera scellée et repoussera les étudiant aussi longtemps qu'il le désirera. Je pressens une longue, très longue discussion, et si j'en crois son visage crispé et son regard noir, elle va être difficile.

"Professeur ? Demandé je du bout des lèvres….

"Il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez sur votre légèreté de comportement, dit il, et vos explications ont intérêt à être satisfaisantes.

Je le crois aussi….

* * *

le mot de l'auteur :

encore un peu de retard... Gômen nasaï... Bah le japonais est à la mode, je m'y mets donc. Je plaisante bien entendu, j'adore le Japon et les japonais, mais je viens juste de finir mes cours d'anglais alors pour le japonais on va attendre un peu que l'anglais soit totalement digéré...

Ceci dit, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour cet horrible retard. Surtout que il y a longtemps que ce que vous venez de lire est sur l'autre site que lequel je publie en premier lieu. Me pardonnerez vous ?

Quelques nouvelles de votre auteur préféré (enfin j'ose l'espérer), j'ai envoyé l'épreuve d'une fanfic HP jamais publiée sur ffnet aux éditrices de Troisième Oeil. Sasha est donc auteur officiel sur publicattion papier. Pour celles et ceux qui envisageraient de lire ces histoires (publiées électroniquement deux après la sortie du Zine) et qui ne savent pas attendre, je me ferai un grand plaisir de vous indiquer comment le commander par mail.

Maintenant place aux Réponses aux Reviews :

To Paradise : notre collaboration est vraiement riche d'échanges et d'enseignement, merci encore et ne me lâche pas !

To Alisa Adams : voilà, le 15 doit être bien près d'être digéré. Dès lors, qu'en as tu pensé ? Bah les chocolats à la carotte... Les carottes bien mures ont un agréable goût sucré, essaye avec des noix et des raisins secs... Tu verra que le chocolat noir n'est paut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Bien, je suis ravie de t'apprendre que tu viens de passerr ton grade un de théorie de la magie façon Touille ! Pour Louis et Sasha, héhé je suis sûre que les prochains chapitres te raviront. Attends un peu. Tu pourras le faire ? Et enfin pour Xaviar ... Là c'est peut être quelqu'un d'autre que Sasha qui vous donnera la solution! On se voit au chapitre 16 ? Dis hein ?

To Severia : des surprises ? j'en ai tant et plus ! Si tu aimes j'en suis ravie ! Reste jusqu'à la fin et ne m'épargne ni tes questions ni tes doutes... J'adore y répondre ! Merci à toi.

To Magaliocha : ravie de te voir toujours aussi fidèle, ceci dit tu devrais savoir que depuis le temps je suis la spécialiste des fictions surprises ! Et tu n'as pas fini d'enlire des surprises... A ta place je ne plaindrais pas Snape, avoir Remus dans sa vie c'est déjà un superbe cadeau ...

To Chimgrid : j'ai bien lu et relu, toute aussi meurtrie que toi d'avoir oublié une RAR, mais non, je n'ai pas su trouver ton intervention. Ceci dit ce n'est pas grave du tout. Alors là des hallucinations nous sommes deux à en avoir car moi j'ai lu Felat.. au lieu de relation ... Ca te la coupe hein ? mdr Peut être devrais je arrêter les Lemon moi, qu'en dit tu ? Sev, savoir ? Dois je te rappeler que Remus et Sev sont ensemble et que Sirius se confie à son ami ? De là à ce que Remus en fasse part à Sev ou que ce dernier assiste aux conversations... A toi d'en conclure ce que tu veux ! Tu seras là pour le 16 ?

To Titia 69 : et oui, j'ai lart et la manière de casser les attentes de mes lecteurs, apprécierais tant lire ça que je me suis mise à l'écrire ! Voilà ! au chapitre 16 tu seras là ?

Merci à tous et toutes et à bientôt j'espère...


	16. Les chocolats de Pâques

Chapitre 16 : Les chocolats de Pâques

* * *

La vie suit sont cours à Hogwarts, les beaux jours ont commencé à rendre la campagne verdoyante. Les étudiants se promènent dans l'herbe grasse, le lac se réchauffe un peu. Aujourd'hui, on voit encore quelques plaques de glace flotter sur l'eau. Sur les bords, le soleil accroche des restes cristallins qui gouttent doucement. Les perce-neige ont laissé place aux narcisses et les oiseaux chantent à nouveau. 

Depuis l'épisode du baiser échangé avec Lynn, mes relations avec Dina et avec elle sont plus profondes. Elle semble s'épanouir à notre contact. Les autres filles sont un peu jalouses, si on excepte Lisa qui reste la meilleure amie de Lynn. La vie s'écoule tranquillement, entre les TP et les cours magistraux. Les élèves de Durmstrang sont devenus des élèves de Hogwarts. La prochaine sortie à Hogsmeade est prévue pour aujourd'hui.

J'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'ai encore croisé le professeur Black en dehors des cours. Il est hostile à mon égard. Je ne sais pas vraiment si nous allons parvenir à discuter à nouveau. Je suis triste, je l'aime bien Sirius Black. Harry et sa bande m'ignorent aussi depuis. Une tension palpable entre nous qui dérange aussi le professeur Lupin, je le vois à ses yeux tristes quand il voit son ami déprimer. Le professeur Snape par contre jubile. Ses regards sont pleins de « je vous avait prévenu », ce qui semble accabler encore plus le directeur de Ravenclaw.

Je passe donc mes heures de joie et de libres avec mes amies. Le reste du temps je travaille mes N.E.W.T.S. qui approchent. J'ai l'air de m'être réfugiée dans les études pour tout un chacun. Peu sont nombreux, ceux qui savent ce qui c'est passé. Et encore par dans leur intégralité. Du coup, j'ai aussi resserré mes liens avec la cour du Petit Prince. Potter ne me parle plus et Draco s'en fait une grande joie. Le plus clair d mon temps passé à la bibliothèque, je le partage avec Pansy, Blaise et Draco, à travailler les potions et les métamorphoses.

Parfois Dina nous rejoint mais elle ne s'amuse pas avec nous. Elle préfère travailler directement dans le laboratoire du professeur Snape. Lequel a plus d'égard pour moi et me laisse tranquille. Bref tout va presque bien dans ma vie. Curieusement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir failli ou trahi concernant le professeur Black. J'ai juste un sentiment de tristesse quand je le croise si malheureux. C'est un homme, il s'en remettra.

Après cette journée à patiner et à réviser pendant que les amis s'amusaient en sirotant quelque verre ou en grignotant force de bonbons, une semaine a passé, puis plusieurs. Finalement, il reste le moment tant attendu des vacances de printemps.

Régis et Sélène nous ont invitées, Dina et moi, à passer les visiter pour les vacances. Alors nous sommes en train de faire fébrilement nos valises pour rentrer en France. Chez nous. Je suis survoltée. Nous jacassons sans nous arrêter, à tel point que Lynn nous a fait sortir du dortoir. Nous marchons vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Tu resteras avec moi toutes les vacances ? Demandé je à Dina.

Personne ne m'attend à Chantilly. Dit elle. Oui, je crois que je vais passer toutes les vacances avec toi !

Okay, on va établir un plan précis de tout ce que nous allons faire, pour ne rien oublier. Ajouté je. Nous arrivons demain, donc nous allons devoir nous reposer un peu et préparer la fête de pâques. Il va falloir acheter des tonnes de chocolat et inviter tous les gamins du quartier. Tu fais ça à Chantilly ?

Non, mais je suis sure que ça va être très sympa. Ajoute t elle en fronçant le nez et en tirant la langue. Bon et à part partager des chocolats avec des gosses on fera quoi ?

Hum du shopping, pour l'essentiel, dis je d'un ton sérieux, puis on va inviter nos anciennes copines de chambre de Beauxbâtons, on va réviser aussi. Il faut que je demande à Régis s'il est d'accord pour nous prêter son laboratoire. On va dévaliser la bibliothèque aussi, il faut à tout prix que je boucle le programme et qu'on passe nos N.E.W.T.S. de préparation.

Ah, j'oubliais, si tu veux galoper un peu, tu demanderas à Sélène de t'amener monter avec elle, elle adore le cheval. Nos haras n'ont pas la qualité de ceux de Chantilly mais je suis sûre que la normandie te conviendra. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre Vienna, je ne la monte plus depuis des années et elle doit s'ennuyer.

Super, et pour le vol, je pourrais toujours demander à Régis. Dit elle ravie, en frappant des mains.

C'est ça. Tu demanderas à Régis, mais je t'interdis de le draguer ! Dis je à moitié boudeuse.

Ton frère ? Dit elle en riant, non mais franchement, ça fait une éternité que ton frère ne m'intéresse plus.

Non mais t'as qu'à insinuer que Régis est moche tant que tu y es ! Dis je faussement offensée.

Et pourquoi pas, dit elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, Régis n'est pas un canon de beauté après tout !

Rèpète ! Crié je en souriant ! Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire gourgandine !

Ton frère est un thon ! Dit elle en riant avant de s'enfuir vers notre dortoir.

Si jamais je t'attrape, tu vas souffrir. Décrété je en lui courant après.

Nos rires bruyants précèdent notre entrée brusque dans le dortoir et je plonge sur elle, la chatouillant pendant qu'elle tente de se débattre. Lynn fait sa grosse voix pour essayer de nous calmer. Je leur explique comment Dina a osé m'insulter en rabaissant mon frère.

Moi je dis qu'une telle insulte ne doit pas rester impunie !Dis je sur un ton malicieux. Qu'en pensez vous les filles ?

Moi je dis, toutes sur Dina ! Hurle Lisa avant de sauter sur elle à son tour.

Tout ça finit dans une furieuse bataille de polochons avant que nous ne nous étendions sur le dos, en étoile, en soupirant après les vacances qui sont à la fois attendues et détestées. Attendues parce que nos familles nous manquent, détestées parce que nous allons nous manquer. Demain nous quittons Hogwarts pour la belle terre de France. Sentir les embruns de l'océan, regarder les phares illuminer les barques des pêcheurs et se délecter des cocktails de Léonard au bar du casino. Il faut que j'y aille avec Aphrodys elle va l'adorer.

Le Hogwarts Express hurle et le paysage défile à toute vitesse. Dans le compartiment où je suis installée, il y a Dina, Lisa, les jumelles Patil et Louis. Il reste encore un peu de place pour qui n'en aura pas trouvé. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Louis nous raconte une bonne blague quand Lynn débarque paniquée.

Louis, Potter et Malfoy sont en train de se battre. C'est très sérieux cette fois ! Le ton de sa voix ne laisse aucun doute sur son inquiétude.

Par Merlin, qu'est qu'il ont fait ? Demande t il en se levant brusquement.

Ils se battent sans magie ! Louis s'il te plait ! Ils ont verrouillé l'accès à leur compartiment et je ne sais pas l'ouvrir !

Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ils se battent ? Demandé je à Lynn.

Je crois que c'est à cause de toi ! Dit elle gênée.

Je vais les tuer moi-même. Dis je en me levant, en français. Je vais les étrangler et je boufferais leurs cœurs !

Sasha, non ! Me dit Dina en essayant de me retenir. Tu vas faire une bêtise.

Laisse moi Dina, s'il te plait. Je promets de me contrôler mais laisse moi y aller.

Elle me lâche et je me précipite vers le compartiment de Harry et Draco. Pansy et Hermione tentent de m'empêcher de passer. Je leur hurle d'aller chercher un professeur et appuie ma main sur le montant de bois. La porte s'ouvre sur un spectacle lamentable. La bagarre fait rage, ils se sont bien amochés. Harry a la main droite ouverte et la lèvre inférieure fendue, Draco l'arcade sourcilière explosée et la joue gauche tuméfiée. Je suis très en colère, et comme à chaque fois que je le suis, je crépite littéralement de magie. J'ai des étincelles au bout des doigts.

Dina gémit derrière moi, pour me rappeler de ne pas me laisser aller. Je récite mon mantra de tempérance, appris à cause de mes débordements en cours de magie pratique, et tends les mains vers eux. Je tente de les arrêter sans les toucher, en les séparant avec ce que je sais faire de ma magie. Un mélange de télékinésie et de sommeil, pour endormir leur fureur, un de ces trucs que je ne peux accomplir que quand je suis furieuse. Je les projette l'un et l'autre contre une paroi du compartiment, assez fort pour les sonner. Ils s'écroulent sur les banquettes et je me retourne vers mes camarades.

Le premier qui bouge, même traitement, c'est clair ? Dis je d'un ton dur et autoritaire, en jouant nerveusement avec une sphère de feu de la taille d'une bille de billard.

Je pénètre dans le compartiment et fais une barrière de mana pour empêcher les autres d'entrer. Je les observe le regard chargé de rage, et les saisis par la gorge. Harry me défie des yeux et Draco ferme les paupières. Il semble résigné ; comme si ce geste lui était familier.

C'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? Crié je.

Ca ne te regarde pas, me dit Potter dans un souffle.

Tiens c'est marrant que tu me dises ça parce qu'on m'a justement rapporté le contraire, lui lancé je en le fixant droit dans les yeux, et je vais t'apprendre un truc encore plus marrant, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Ta gueule Bellefont, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Me dit Draco d'une voix froide et calme.

Je vais vous dire ce que je crois et vous m'arrêtez si je me trompe. Toi Harry t'as commencé avec une pique du genre « ta garce n'est pas avec toi » ou quelque chose de semblable ; et toi Draco t'as répondu par « je croyais qu'elle était avec ton pervers de parrain » ou un truc similaire ; j'ai faux ? Demandé je en serrant plus encore ma main sur leur gorge.

Ils bougent le tête en signe d'affirmation pendant que Harry tente de me faire lâcher prise, il n'obtient que l'écrasement sans ménagement de sa paume d'Adam et ma main qui chauffe sa peau un peu trop fort à son goût. Son regard est semblable à celui d'un faon traqué par un chasseur : terrifié. Je vois son aura changer de couleur très rapidement. Draco essaye aussi mais reçoit la même punition, juste un peu moins fort.

Maintenant vous allez être deux gentils garçons et vous allez faire la paix, dis je en calmant mes effets pyrotechniques, et si jamais, d'ici à la fin de l'année, j'entends quelque chose qui frise le manque de respect envers moi ou le professeur Black, je vous jure que je vous brise. Croyez moi, je le ferai. Suis claire ?

Limpide, soufflent ils en même temps.

Okay, je vais lâcher prise doucement. Dis je articulant. Le premier qui fait un geste brusque vers moi ou vers l'autre, je le rectifie. Plus jamais d'insinuation sur mon honneur ou celui du professeur. Regardez moi. Ca vous êtes pitoyables. Et pas un mot sur ce qu'il vient de ce passer, dehors ils ne voient et n'entendent rien. Ca aussi c'est clair ?

Nouveau mouvement de tête affirmatif. Je relâche mon emprise et me lève doucement. J'ai la tête qui tourne. L'adrénaline doit sûrement redescendre. Je m'appuie à la paroi du compartiment avant de laisser tomber la barrière magique et de m'effondrer sur le sol. J'ai vaguement conscience des claquements répétitifs que les roues produisent sur la voie avant un black out complet.

Je me réveille quand le train entre en gare de King's cross. Je suis allongée dans un compartiment que je ne connais pas, il est vide. On frappe doucement au carreau, c'est Dina avec Harry et Draco. Ils sont furieux. Je me lève, un peu sonnée après tant d'efforts, et les regarde en souriant faiblement.

T'as l'air d'un zombie, dis Dina.

Charmant, lui dis je en souriant. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Je leur ai dit que tu pouvais remédier à ces marques. Dina me montre les brûlures sur le cou de Harry.

Je suppose que j'en suis responsable, dis je à Dina sur un ton navré, je suis désolée je me rappelle pas.

Comment ça tu ne te rappelle pas, crie Harry, t'as voulu nous tuer.

Bien possible, je me souviens juste de Lynn affolée qui venait chercher Louis. Le reste, dis je penaude, je sais pas.

Tu peux ou pas faire quelque chose pour ça ? Me demande Draco en dégageant son cou enfermé dans un col roulé.

Je me concentre un peu et fais scintiller mes mains d'une lueur bleutée. Le sort de soin basique. Je touche leur cou et sens un léger picotement. Ils sourient. Je leur tends un miroir de sac, pour qu'ils vérifient que tout est au mieux. Sans leur dire, j'ai lancé un sort qui leur permettra d'oublier l'évènement avec le temps. Une sorte de clé mentale qui n'efface rien mais verrouille la case dans laquelle est rangé le souvenir. Il suffit juste d'attendre que l'instant y soit rangé et hop, on n'y revient plus.

Ils secouent la tête et me sourient, je m'avance vers mon compartiment pour m'occuper mes bagages. Ils sont plus lourds que je ne le pensais. Je peine à les descendre, et refuse le secours de mon amie.

Dina pose pied sur le quai en premier, Harry la suit, puis Draco et moi. Enfin moi, je ne sais pas faire les choses correctement, donc ma malle s'encastre proprement dans la porte et s'ouvre, étalant sur le quai des dizaines de livres et parchemins. Je voyage « léger » question vêtements. Je la referme et la redescends en vitesse avant de courir après mon devoir de potions qui s'envole dans la bourrasque du soir. Je rattrape mes parchemins d'un sort invoqué avec ma baguette, je suis trop fatiguée pour les reprendre sans elle. Dina range mes livres pendant que j'entends la voix familière de Régis qui discute.

Il parle avec un sorcier aux cheveux blond presque blancs, attachés avec un lien de velours noir. Draco, à côté de lui, semble se désintéresser de la conversation. Je finis de ranger la malle avec Dina et siffle pour retrouver Lucifer. Régis me souris et m'enserre dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Dina.

Sasha, laisse moi te présenter Lord Lucius Malfoy, me dit Régis, il est responsable du protocole dans le monde magique et conseiller auprès du ministre pour les affaires concernant les grandes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière, Sir Malfoy je vous présente ma cousine Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont.

Enchantée de vous connaître Milord, dis je en lui tendant la main, bien que nous nous soyons croisés le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

J'ai souvenir de vous en effet, répond il avant le parfait baise main, votre harfang n'as pas été blessé, du moins j'ose l'espérer.

Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude à son endroit Milord, il va pour le mieux. Puis je vous présenter l'un de mes plus précieuses amies ?

Certainement, dit il en me tendant le bras, se serait un plaisir.

Aphrodys ? Laisse moi te présenter Lord Lucius Malfoy, responsable du protocole dans le monde magique et conseiller auprès du ministre pour les affaires concernant les grandes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière, Milord voici Aphrodys de Clarant Tonerre.

Enchantée milord, dit elle en faisant une légère révérence.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond il en inclinant la tête.

S'en suit l'inévitable invitation à dîner au Manoir Malfoy. Nous refusons car nous sommes attendus. Nous disposons finalement pour nous rendre vers le chaudron baveur, cheminée la plus proche qui puisse nous permettre de rentrer sur les terres des Bellefont. Je suis exténuée. Les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses, d'autant plus que Dina est avec moi et qu'ils ne l'ont pas vue depuis Juillet dernier. Le dîner traîne en longueur, je réprime une bonne dizaine de bâillements avant d'obtenir enfin l'autorisation d'aller me coucher.

Le bruit du ressac, rassurant, m'éveille au petit matin autant que la fraîcheur matinale. Les embruns envahissent ma chambre. Le retour chez soi procure une bienheureuse sérénité. Dina dort encore, c'est fort probable. J'enfile ma robe de chambre et rejoint le petit salon, ou un feu de bois et quelques livres m'attendent. Je m'installe en travers d'un grand fauteuil et m'applique à lire mon livre de métamorphose niveau 7.

La douce odeur des croissants chauds titille mes narines, j'ai faim mais j'attendrai patiemment l'heure du repas.

Toujours cette vilaine manie de s'asseoir en travers des fauteuils, me gronde Régis en posant sur mon front le traditionnel baiser matinal, tu vas devoir perdre cette mauvaise habitude.

Si tu le dis, grogné je en fermant le lourd volume du claquement sec, je devrais peut être.

Tu es restée effrontée et rebelle, murmure t il avant de poursuivre un ton plus haut, comment ça se passe à Hogwarts ?

Bien, je suppose, je ne m'intègre pas trop mal.

Tu supposes ? Me lance t il étonné. J'ai connu une Sasha qui ne doutait de rien, jamais.

Les choses changent, cousin.

Je le laisse là et retourne me préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Dina, fraîche comme une rosée de printemps, chantonne dans la salle de bains. Je l'étreints avant de prendre un bain rapide et de m'habiller. Le repas est long et ennuyeux. Ai-je vraiment changé à ce point que je les trouve tristes ? Sélène porte toujours du noir, mêlé à son chignon. Elle ne se remet pas de la disparition de sa mère. J'en ai perdu deux, que devrais je dire ? Cette maison est devenue triste. Après une longue séance de devoirs, je décide de sortir, la chaleur de la maison appelle à une sieste que je ne veux pas faire. Je sors donc sur la plage par le petit portail. La fête de Pâques aura lieu dans deux jours. Il faut que j'envoie mes invitations.

Je traîne longtemps sur la plage, ma robe longue claquant au vent. Le doux crissement du sable entre mes orteils est si reposant. Dina et Sélène passent au grand galop, elles rient comme des folles. La vie suit son cours. Le monde sorcier est un monde à part, hors du temps, loin des sonneries de téléphones portables et des hurlements des sirènes de pompiers. La vie moderne ne nous atteint pas, ou si peu. J'ai l'impression malgré tout que des pans entiers de ma vie d'avant ont totalement disparu ; comme si la feuille de personnage, vivante, devenait réalité.

Parfois, j'ai des périodes de doute, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que le réveil serait difficile ; pendant ces moments-là je suis affreuse à vivre. Régis et Sélène ne comprennent pas, Dina peine à tout saisir et moi je ne contrôle rien. La fatigue me vieillit, la colère me rend incontestablement puissante, le reste du temps je suis une étudiante tout à fait normale. Là je suis en train de gribouiller sur le sable avec un bâton pendant que la marée monte. Je me sens tendue et j'ai des hallucinations, parce que je vois le professeur Black se promener sur la plage avec Harry.

Le vent devient plus piquant et je décide de rentrer. De toutes façons le soir tombe déjà et rien n'est prêt pour le bal de printemps. Le feu ronfle dans le grand salon où Dina joue du piano. Selène nous invite à passer à table pour le dîner, nous organisons la fête et je demande s'il est possible d'inviter quelques amis. Régis approuve, Sélène émet de grosses réserves. Elle est comme ça ma cousine, de tendre et aimante avec ceux qu'elle aime elle devient sauvage dès qu'un inconnu s'approche.

Dina et moi remontons pour préparer les invitations. C'est sérieux, le carnet de bal d'une demoiselle du monde. Si les règles édictées lors du premier empire ont été abolies, il n'en reste pas moins que figurer parmi les invités personnels d'une jeune femme reste quelque chose qui tient de la considération particulière. Je fais une liste de tous ceux avec qui j'aimerais bien danser. Dina établit la sienne et nous comparons. Peu d'élus pourront recevoir cette demande, autant les choisir soigneusement.

Donc sur notre liste commune se trouvent Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Christophe Alexandre, Julien Doucet et Louis Carmichael. A cette liste, j'ajoute Xaviar Adams, Lucius Malfoy et Adrian Lynch, pendant que Dina couche sur le papier Grégory Gérard et Viktor Ilianov. Ceci fait nous redescendons pour une soirée lecture au coin du feu. Sélène nous annonce qu'elle a invité les nouveaux voisins et les habitants sorciers du village.

Je monte me coucher à une heure fort avancée de la nuit. Plus j'avance dans mon année scolaire, plus j'ai le sentiment que mon ancien moi, mon ancienne vie s'efface au profit de la nouvelle Sasha, plus en harmonie avec ce monde. Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien garder mes aptitudes magiques quand même, c'est bien de jouer avec les éléments.

Les heures passent, les jours aussi, et le bal est enfin là. La fête va commencer dans peu de temps et tous les invités ou presque sont arrivés. Christophe, Julien et Adrian ne viendront pas. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêtes, Dina et moi. Après des dizaines d'essayages, nous avons opté pour la même robe couleur de nuit, en soie. Gants et parure accompagnent cette tenue simple et élégante. Nos coiffures sont très différentes, je porte un chignon serré fait de tresses, elle a juste attaché les mèches entourant son visage, créant ainsi une cascade de boucles du plus bel effet.

Nous apparaissons en haut du grand escalier de l'entrée qui sépare la salle à manger de la grande salle de réception. Ils sont tous en bas, trois cent visages qui me sont familiers. J'ai le trac et serre la main de Dina discrètement. Elle, bien plus à l'aise que moi, me prend par le bras et descend l'escalier, fière et majestueuse. J'aimerais avoir son assurance.

Allez c'est pas la mort, dit elle en souriant, y a à peine trois cent personnes.

Ils nous regardent tous, dis je paniquée, je vais m'évanouir.

Sasha on a fait ça des dizaines de fois, dit elle sans montrer son inquiétude, reste calme ça va aller.

Au bas des marches Régis attend patiemment que nous arrivions à sa hauteur pour nous accompagner vers le buffet. Les portes de la grande salle sont ouvertes, laissant la fraîcheur du soir aérer la pièce déjà trop chaude.

Régis entame un discours sans fin qui ouvre le bal de ce soir et Sélène envoie la musique de chambre. Chez nous, pas de procédé sorcier ou de musique du monde magique ; si les musiciens sont sorciers, ils jouent pourtant tout à fait normalement de la musique classique moldue. Pansy et Millicent ont pu venir, ce qui me rend heureuse et me fait un peu oublier l'absence de Lisa et Lynn. Nous dînons en portant nos assiettes dehors, devisant de choses et d'autres mais surtout de Hogwarts. Millicent et Pansy s'amusent comme des folles à courir après les enfants présents à cette fête.

Vers vingt deux heures, Dina et moi prenons la parole pour lancer la chasse aux chocolats. Nous distribuons un panier à chaque personne souhaitant y participer puis lançons le départ de cette folle course. Le grand parc est illuminé de torches de jardin plantées ça et là. Elles servent à éclairer les pelouses et les massifs dans lesquels nous avons caché des centaines d'œufs, de lapins, de poules et de cloches.

Une flûte de mousseux bordelais à la main, je m'appuie à la balustrade entourant la terrasse pour regarder les invités chasser en riant. Même Dina court avec eux, elle a l'air de s'amuser comme une petite fille. Lucius Malfoy s'approche de moi, un verre de cognac en main, et s'appuie lui aussi au soutien de pierre.

Vous ne jouez pas avec eux ? Me demande t il avant de tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool.

C'est étrange, je m'attendais à vous voir fumer un cigare avec ce cognac, dis je en souriant.

Je ne fume pas, dit il d'un ton doux, c'est tout simplement vulgaire.

Il est vrai. Vous ne courrez pas non plus visiblement.

Je n'aime pas ces passe-temps futiles, dit il d'un ton dédaigneux, pourquoi courir après des chocolats quand il suffit d'aller les acheter quand on en veut quelques uns ?

C'est en partie pourquoi je me régale d'un excellent crémant quant tous courent comme des enfants. Dis je en lui montrant mon verre. Il fait frais ce soir, pourrions nous marcher un peu ?

Certainement, dit il en faisant glisser sa cape pour la mettre sur mes épaules, et de quoi voulez vous parler ?

Mrs Malfoy ne vous a pas accompagné, est elle souffrante, demandé je.

J'aurais pensé que Draco vous en aurait parlé, dit il sur un ton neutre, Narcissa est atteinte d'une longue maladie découverte il y a huit mois.

Navrée de l'apprendre, dis je en mordant le coin de ma lèvre inférieure, vous n'auriez pas dû venir dans ce cas, et Draco non plus.

Nous étions préparés à…, dit il sans finir sa phrase, et Draco avait vraiment envie de s'amuser un peu, je crois qu'il supporte pas de rester au manoir alors que sa mère n'y est pas et le laisser passer ses soirées à Sainte Mangouste n'est pas une activité que j'approuve.

Oui, je comprends c'est pour ça que j'ai vendu « La Fayette », je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à garder l'endroit où mes parents avaient vécu.

Mais cette maison n'appartient pas à vos parents ? Dit il intrigué.

C'est un peu compliqué, dis je, ici c'est le domaine « Latour » qui appartient à mes cousins. Ils en ont hérité à la mort de leurs parents, qui sont aussi mes parents adoptifs. Mon oncle a obtenu la tutelle du vilain petit canard à la mort de mon père, j'avais six mois.

Je ne vois aucun vilain canard ici, dit il malicieusement, seulement une jeune femme.

Je suppose que c'est parce que vous ne me connaissez pas.

Il ne tient qu'à vous d'y remédier, me dit il en se postant face à moi, je serais curieux de voir si ce vilain petit canard peut se transformer en cygne.

Hum, je vois que mon cher cousin est en bonne compagnie, nous interrompt Sirius d'un ton acide.

Je vois que vous êtes seul, répond Lucius sur le même ton.

Tu as fais connaissance avec nos voisins, lance Sélène d'un ton jovial, c'est bien. Sirius me ferez vous l'honneur d'une danse ?

Je rêve ou ma cousine rougit comme une collégienne ? A observer sa démarche incertaine, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un ton jovial mais une voix imbibée d'alcool que j'ai entendue. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Régis. J'ai un accès de mauvaise humeur en pensant à Sélène fin saoule et tentant de séduire Sirius Black. Je souris à Lucius et lui propose de profiter des valses pour nous amuser un peu. Lucius est un homme charmant et charmeur, qui malgré sa constante tendance à séduire, est aussi un homme extrêmement fidèle à sa femme. J'envie Narcissa d'avoir trouvé un homme aussi dévoué à leur amour.

Tout le temps que dure la chasse, je le passe à danser ou à deviser avec Sir Malfoy. D'agréable compagnie, on oublie vite qu'il a des avis politiques tout à fait contraire à ceux de ma famille. Sirius semble s'amuser avec Sélène. Imbibée d'alcool comme elle l'est, il devrait pourtant chercher compagnie plus sobre et attentionnée à mon avis. Il n'empêche que ça m'enrage de le voir passer du bon temps alors que je suis condamnée à discuter avec un homme marié difficilement plus fidèle.

La chasse est enfin terminée. Après un décompte précis des chocolats rapportés, nous remettons les prix aux gagnants. Dina et Draco on été déclarés grands vainqueurs et arborent tous deux une sublime couronne en carton décoréé par les enfants eux mêmes de mignons poussins. J'abandonne Lucius pour retourner auprès de mes amis. Dina et moi passons la soirée à honorer nos invités et dansons jusqu'à nous en casser les chaussures. Je ne bénirais jamais assez les moldus d'avoir inventé des semelles spéciales danse et shopping.

Vers la fin de la soirée, j'entame une longue conversation avec Harry sur la terrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il parait si distant et renfermé, peut être n'aime t il pas la foule. Il n'a pas touché une goutte d'alcool à ses dires, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir mis à disposition de nos invités force de spiritueux, pour la plupart de grande qualité. La conversation ne fera pas de nous des amis de nouveau mais la hache de guerre est enterrée, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Vers vingt trois heures trente, presque tous les invités ont quitté le domaine, à commencer par Harry et Sirius. Ce dernier a fait des sourires charmeurs à Sélène quasiment ivre morte, mais toujours droite et digne, tout en me lançant des regards de défi. Il ne reste que nos amis à qui je propose à tout hasard de rester pour la nuit. Ils reviennent vers moi ravis d'avoir obtenu la permission de leurs parents qui promettent de leur faire parvenir quelques affaires.

Même la mère de Louis, horrible petit bout de femme acariâtre et éternellement insatisfaite, accepte avec joie. Soit le domaine et ma famille lui ont fait forte impression, soit elle est aussi ivre que Sélène. A moins que ce ne soit la pensée idiote qu'elle mariera son fils à l'une d'entre nous à l'issue qui ne la pousse à dire oui.

Il est fort tôt, à mon sens et je n'ai pas envie de me coucher tout de suite. Je propose à Dina de les initier à nos « soirées moldues ». Elle accepte avec ravissement. Nous laissons donc nos amis dans la salle à manger à attendre les effets envoyés par leurs parents pendant que nous préparons le grand salon. C'est une pièce immense. Nous poussons le piano, jetons un sort anti-tâches au tapis de soie, et disposons les canapés et fauteuils en face de la bibliothèque. Nous ajoutons couvertures et sacs de couchages, et laissons la table basse.

Une fois que nous sommes tous changés et royalement emmitouflés dans nos robes de chambre de laine ou de cachemire, nous dévalons l'escalier pour nous retrouver dans le grand salon. Chacun prend place dans un fauteuil ou un sofa, étire une couverture sur ses jambes et attend la suite des événements.

Dina et moi avons décidé de vous initier à notre jeu préféré : la soirée moldue, dis je en souriant. La tradition voulant que le premier à s'endormir voie le lendemain matin ses sous vêtements déposés dans cette corbeille, j'ai jeté un sort au dit objet pour qu'il remplisse son office sans nous.

Donc pour parfaire l'éducation de la jeunesse de la haute société sorcière britannique, reprends Dina, pendant que j'ouvre la bibliothèque, nous allons regarder quantité de films stupides en nous gavant de sucreries et de sodas, tout ça consciencieusement emmitouflés dans des couvertures bien chaudes.

S'en suit un ballet de plateaux télé chargés de pop-corn, bonbons moldus, chips et autres sodas ultra sucrés et eaux aromatisées. L'écran qui se cachait derrière la bibliothèque s'illumine et la petite musique du producteur du film envahit la pièce. Si Millicent, Pansy ou même Draco ont sursauté au début, Louis s'est gentiment enfoncé dans son fauteuil pour se régaler de pop corn. Dina et moi sommes assises dans le même canapé.

Sasha tu n'aurais pas vu le divan du salon fumoir ? Régis entre avec sa question et entends force de « chut » lui répondre. Bon ben je crois que je l'ai retrouvé, je peux me joindre à vous ?

Installes toi, lui dis je entre deux chips.

Il est plus de six heures quand le sommeil a raison des derniers d'entre nous. Tous entassés sur le tapis moelleux, nous ronflons comme des bienheureux. Au réveil, assez brutal à cause du hurlement hilare de Louis Carmichael devant le caleçon à nounours de Blaise Zabini, nous dégustons sur la terrasse un plantureux petit déjeuner à la continentale. La table croule sous les viennoiseries et autres tartines grillées, les œufs mêlés côtoient les tranches de poitrine de porc grillées et des pancakes à la douce odeur de miel attendent le sirop ou la confiture.

Après de rapides ablutions, nous décidons de nous promener sur la plage. Il fait un peu frais et il y a grand vent mais l'ambiance est bonne. Un groupe d'ados se bousculant près des vagues, Blaise courant après Louis qui poursuit Draco, Millicent qui rit avec Dina pendant que Pansy crayonne sur un carnet de croquis. Sélène passe sur la plage en galopant et Régis fait courir son énorme berger danois.

Je regarde tout ce petit monde depuis les rochers qui bordent la plage, juste devant la barrière du domaine. Je les observe et je réfléchis, comment en suis je arrivée là ? Je me souviens de cette conversation que j'ai eue avec le professeur Black le jour du baiser avec Lynn. Je me souviens de sa façon de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller. Je me rappelle sa colère, son regard accusateur et ses mots durs, violents. Je me souviens de….

«  
- Il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez sur votre légèreté de comportement, dit il, et vos explications ont intérêt à être satisfaisantes.

Je ne comprends pas, dis je autant affolée que terrifiée, de quoi parlez vous ?

Je parle de votre façon de pervertir l'ensemble de votre maison ! Siffle t il.

Pardon ? Crié je.

Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, rugit il, vous séduisez deux des plus brillants garçons de cette école, vous les saoulez, non content de cela vous les entraînez dans une ignoble histoire de cœur à trois, vous les précipitez dans les bras d'autres pour jeter votre dévolu sur votre préfet, que vous abandonnez pour séduire un gamin dérouté qui n'a d'autre choix que de venir me demander conseil sur ses affaires tant de cœur que de famille.

Je…

Laissez moi finir, tonne t il sa voix prenant de plus en plus de place dans la pièce, en plus de cela, vous venez dans mon bureau, vous me confiez vos doutes, vos peurs, je vous donne ma confiance, que je ne donne pas si facilement croyez moi, et qu'est ce que je vois en entrant dans votre chambre ? Je vous vois embrasser votre préfète à pleine bouche.

En fait il s'agit de vous ! Sifflé je en le levant vers lui. Toute cette scène ridicule pour une pique de jalousie. Mais de quoi êtes vous jaloux professeur hein ? De ma jeunesse factice qui me permet de m'amuser un peu parce que je suis une adolescente ? De ceux qui tournent autour de moi parce que je vous appartiens ? Vous m'en voulez parce que moi, j'arrive encore à séduire alors que vous non ? Ou alors peut être est ce parce que je vous ai repoussé ?

Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler ainsi ! Je suis votre professeur et votre directeur de maison, et j'entends que vous respectiez ce fait.

Oh, mais je vous respecte, moi. Crié je à mon tour. C'est votre attitude sournoise qui profite d'un instant de faiblesse de son élève pour assouvir son fantasme pervers que je ne respecte pas ! C'est votre façon de vous moquer et de me manquer de respect à moi, que je méprise. C'est ça le respect et le remerciement dont vous parliez à Harry ? Et bien je n'en veux pas. Et je ne veux pas non plus d'une relation basée sur un accident qui n'a eut lieu que par désespoir.

C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Me demande t il sans crier.

Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Confirmé je.

Bien, c'est parfait, dit il une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, puisque qu'il en est ainsi, nos relations élève professeur se limiteront à la stricte intervention autorisée pendant les cours, pour toute autre question, vous vous réfèrerez à vos préfets qui me transmettront vos doléances. J'aviserai ensuite. Suis je parfaitement clair ?

Oui, professeur, lancé je la voix étouffée de sanglots. Vous êtes parfaitement clair.

Bien j'entends que vous respectiez ces ordres à la lettre. Ajoute t il sournoisement, je peux compter sur vous ?

Oui professeur. »

Je me rappelle les larmes que j'ai versées quand il a refermé la porte derrière lui. Je me souviens aussi que je l'ai fixée des heures durant, j'en avais oublié de dîner. Puis les jours ont passé et je me suis faite à l'idée qu'il ne me voyait plus comme il le faisait avant. Je sens que je pleure à nouveau. Je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu le respect de Sirius Black. Et ça, ça me fait bigrement mal. Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et s'asseoir. Une veste se pose sur mes épaules et une étreinte chaleureuse réchauffe mon cœur.

Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Me dit Louis, sur un ton doux.

Pas vraiment, je suis fatiguée Louis. Lui dis je essuyant mes larmes d'un geste las, j'en ai marre de ce secret, c'est trop lourd pour moi, il faut que je me confie.

Libre à toi de me parler si tu en sens le courage, dit il en remontant ses lunettes.

C'est adorable ta façon de remonter tes lunettes, lui dis je en souriant.

Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, souligne t il. Mais tu nous éloignes du sujet premier.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler dehors, dis je remarquant nos voisins qui s'approchent, tu veux bien qu'on rentre ?

Okay, pas de soucis, dit il en se levant et en me tendant la main, mais promets moi une chose.

Laquelle ?

De me faire confiance, pour changer et de tout me dire, dit il en m'entourant les épaules de son bras, d'accord ?

Promis.

Le seul endroit que je connaisse qui soit suffisamment tranquille c'est ma chambre. On voit la place depuis la fenêtre, les autres sont toujours en bas, en train de jouer. Sirius Black passe devant la maison et jette un œil vers l'étage, ce qui redouble mes larmes. Louis regarde lui aussi par la fenêtre et vois notre directeur de maison passer nonchalamment avec son filleul, les mains dans les poches Il m'entoure de ses bras et me console. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit et je commence mon récit.

* * *

La petite note de l'auteur : 

Et voilà encore une bonne chose de faite. Il m'est triste de constater que vous êtes nombreux en termes de reviews seulement après des mois de silence. Je sais que je poste de façon très irrégulière, mais je dois avouer que vous me punissez très durement sur ce coup. J'ai appris recemment que les reviews d'anonymes ne passaient pas sur cette fic, j'ai donc réparé le problème et vous encourage à poster ... Beaucoup, j'adore les reviews. Voilà pour l'intermède de l'auteurs, place aux RAR maintenant.

RAR

To Paradise : la chasse fût bonne concernant ce chapitre. Et le cours de conjugaison aussi.  
lol  
Resteras tu près de moi lors de mes prochaines histoires ? Ah au fait ..; Je t'ai acheté un filet à S taquins, un tout neuf en maille d'acier ... Onne sait jamais.

To Magaliocha : J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre a été intéressant à tes yeux. Tu a donc remarqué que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne raccourcirai pas à l'extrême. Ceci dit il faut avouer que parfois c'est pas simple de faire plus long. J'essaierai de poster la suite plus vite encore... Bises aussi.

To Alisa Adams : Merci pour toutes ces adorables remarques, c'est agréable de voir quelqu'un suivre l'évolution de son personnage de façon si étroite. Pour la chasse au Malfoy, seule Dina pourra t'en donner le résultat, à toi d'imaginer comment ça pourrait se passer. Le chocolat aux carrotes ? J'ai inventé des trucs plus bizarres encore, mais je te laisse les gôuter. La romance Sasha et Louis ? Bah, réponse au prochain chapitre. Je sais tu voudrais déjà y être, mais je t'assure qu'il arrivera bien vite promis. J'ai déjà fini "Sorcelleries" en fait. Ben vi j'ai laissé tomber beaucoups de mes occupations annexes qui me prenaient bien trop de temps pour finir par me consacrer uniquement à mes histoires et au Pixel Art que je viens de découvrir. Merci à Venusa Black et Paradise pour ça justement. Et à Ela d'avoir accepté d'être mon webmaster et mon designer. Quand à Xaviar, j'ai déjà la réponse, tu as une idée ? On se voit au 17 ?

To Chimgrid : ahah, je me disais aussi que j'avais pas pu oublier quelqu'un, j'ai tellement peu de reviews que ça m'étonnait.  
Pour le surnom de Dina, eh bien disons que les autres diminutifs étaeint un peu enfantins ou très laids, Dina a paru naturel. Comment ça tu n'as pas vu le temps passer ? On me lit si vite ?  
Eh bien peut être devrais tu reconsidérer cette histoirecar si tu n'a pas vu la romanceentre Snape et Lupin ... J'en parle suffisament pour que tu fasses les recoupements qui vont bien. A moins que tu ne me fasses enrager à me dire que tu n'a rien vu alors que tu sais déjà tout d'eux.  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, à chaque moment "coupé", je pose des références de ci de là permettant de savoir comment ça c'est passé. Comme pour le cadeau d'anniv de Sasha qui consiste à récupérer les 300 points enlevés par exemple ...  
Alors cette chasse aux chocolats, tu as trouvé ça comment ?

To Elviera : des gens tombent sur sorcelleries par hasard :blush: et moi qui pensait n'intéresser que les initiés du cercle des amies... Merci d'avoir laissé trace de ton passage. Sasha et Sirius, Sasha et Louis... Et pourquoi pas Sasha et ... Georges par exmple, vous l'aviez oublié celui là hein ? Bref je vous réserve une formidable surprise pour la fin de cette histoire... Reviens vite...

To Senko : toi t'en qu'une vilaine... D'abord... Comment tu peux exécrer Sirius ? Pfff, t'y pige rien d'abord, na ! Sans rire, j'ai vrament hâte d'avor tes réactions à tous ces chapitres...Et surtout à celui de fin...

Voilà fin des RAR et rajout de petits messages persos : un merci tout spécial à Henry qui se reconnaitra, vu que la signature en bas du contrat m'a redonné l'inspiration... Te plante pas ou adieu tes 20... LOL Une merci grandiose à Ela pour avoir toujours soutenu ma plume te pour avoir repris en main le design de mon site web officiel... Merci à Paradise pour ta disponibilité en term de corrections et pour tes suggestions. Merci à Venusa qui a été, sans le savoir, un objectif de mes derniers chapitres. Bref...

On se voit au 17 ?


	17. Où il est bon que nos amis nous soutienn...

Louis, comme à son habitude, n'a strictement rien dit durant mon récit. A peine a t il sourcillé à l'évocation de mon rêve concernant le professeur Black. A celle de ma vision concernant Xaviar, il grogne un peu et se perd dans ses pensées, j'en profite pour faire une pause. Il me fait signe de continuer, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma sensation d'angoisse. Me mettre à nu a toujours été difficile. Le faire devant Louis, qui est mon seul confident, est une torture de chaque instant.

Je finis mon récit par le bal d'hier soir et lui livre en suivant le flot entier de mes doutes et de mes interrogations, celles qui me déchirent l'esprit depuis mon retour en France. Un long silence suit. Toujours appuyé sur ses mains, la tête renversée en arrière à fixer le ciel de mon lit, il ne dit rien.

"Louis ? Demandé-je d'une voix timide.

Quoi ? Dit il d'un ton sec, la voix curieusement voilée.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demandé je terrifiée par sa réponse, tu es fâché ?

Fâché n'est pas le mot.

Qu'est ce que tu as alors ? Dis je plus angoissée encore.

Tu t'es servi de moi, dit il la voix brisée, tu nous a tous utilisés. Potter, Malfoy, Adams, Lynn et même le professeur Black, nous avons été des jouets pour ton esprit tordu avide de tout expérimenter sous prétexte que tu n'es pas d'ici. Tu es abjecte."

L'accusation me fait l'effet d'une gifle. C'est injuste et totalement faux, mais que pouvais je espérer d'autre. Quelque part si je me mettais à sa place, je penserais la même chose. Ses mots sont pourtant durs, ils me laissent anéantie. En essuyant mes larmes je remarque que lui aussi pleure. Il n'a même pas changé de posture, pas un sanglot ne sort de ses lèvres. Juste d'incontrôlables larmes qui glissent sur le dessus de lit.

Je pose ma main sur l'une des siennes pour essayer de renouer un contact avec lui, mais il se redresse vivement et me regarde d'un air furieux. Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus mal à ce moment là, ce ne sont ni ses larmes ni sa colère, toutes légitimes, mais cette horrible sensation d'avoir perdu plus qu'un ami. Je sens que la colère me gagne aussi et je m'approche de lui pour forcer une réaction, n'importe laquelle du moment qu'il montre quelque chose.

Il recule et bute contre le divan qui meuble le bord de ma fenêtre avant de s'écraser dessus dans son élan. Je continue de m'approcher, voulant oublier la colère qui brûle au fond de ses yeux brun clair.

"Louis, dis je en français, dis quelque chose.

…

Louis, continué je en redoublant de larmes, s'il te plait, parle moi."

Les larmes voilent mon regard alors qu'il ne pleure plus. Nous nous fixons aussi coléreux l'un que l'autre avant qu'une gifle magistrale ne brûle ma joue. Je cligne des yeux sous le choc mais ne dit rien. Je veux qu'il parle, qu'il me dise pourquoi il a mal. Je veux qu'il redevienne le garçon que j'ai connu, pas ce glacial démon qui semble vouloir me détruire d'un regard. Je continue à le fixer et me mets à genoux devant lui. Il regarde la marque qu'il a faite avec effroi avant que les larmes ne le reprennent.

Dans mes yeux je mets tout ce que j'ai de tendresse et d'amitié pour lui. Je ne lui en veux même pas d'être aussi méchant, je l'ai mérité dans un sens. Je pose mes mains sur ses genoux, le regardant d'un air suppliant, mes larmes se font plus rares mais elles refusent de se tarir. Je les ignore, fatiguée de les essuyer, et plante mon regard dans le sien. Je veux qu'il cesse ce silence plus douloureux que la gifle ou les mots. Je veux entendre qu'il me hait, qu'il ne veut plus me voir ou qu'il a perdu toute confiance en moi, qu'il dise n'importe quoi mais par pitié qu'il me parle.

"Louis, s'il te plait dis quelque chose.

…

Louis, je t'en prie, parle… moi…"

Je m'effondre sur le sol, pleurant de plus belle. C'est fini, le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu durant tout ce temps et qui ne soit pas une émergence de mon passé qui prend vie vient de clore notre histoire. Peut être que finalement c'est ça qui fait le plus mal. Avoir eu quelqu'un juste pour moi et qui, finalement, ne veut plus de cette relation. C'est mérité je suppose, mais profondément injuste. Je pleure toujours, sans un seul bruit et fermant les yeux, espérant que si jamais j'ai le cœur de les ouvrir de nouveau, il me regarde à moitié mort de rire et me dise que tout ça est une mauvaise farce.

Je le sens glisser du divan pour s'allonger près de moi, je sens aussi qu'il décolle délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux fixées à mon visage par le sel et les larmes séchés. Il essuie patiemment chaque perle de cristal liquide que les yeux laissent tomber. Je fixe le plafond, je ne veux pas le voir. Après tout la gifle c'est quand même moi qui l'ai reçue.

Elle me fait encore mal tant physiquement que moralement. Il touche la marque qu'il a laissée et essuie ses yeux, je sens qu'il a envie de me dire quelque chose. Nos corps se frôlent quand il bouge pour s'allonger tout à fait. Sa main gauche sous la tête, il ôte ses lunettes de l'autre. Il ne sourit pas et me regarde fixement. Il s'emploie à me tourner pour que nous soyons face à face. Je ne résiste pas, je suis trop fatiguée pour le faire de toutes façons. Il essuie les dernières larmes qui peinent à sortir.

"Pourquoi, demandé je, pourquoi ne quittes tu pas cette pièce, cette maison si je suis si détestable ?

Parce que je me haïrais plus encore de t'avoir abandonnée ici avec tes doutes que je ne hais ton histoire.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Louis.

Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Sasha, excuse moi d'avoir encore un peu de considération pour ceux qui comptent à mes yeux.

Louis, je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter tout ça, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, je …"

Il m'embrasse doucement, juste un attouchement. Je le regarde, surprise, et cherche un autre contact. Nos lèvres se joignent encore une fois, puis une autre puis encore une autre. Les attouchements deviennent baiser, intense mais tendre, à peine osé alors qu'on souhaite qu'il soit vrai. Je le regarde encore, ne sachant pas lire son expression, il veut mais doute, il désire mais se retient.

"Sasha, murmure t il, il faut que tu saches que…

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

Chut, il y a longtemps qu'on aurait dû accepter d'aller au bout des choses, qu'on aurait dû accepter d'essayer."

Il me regarde surpris et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre fort, comme si ce que je venais de lui dire était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Je me sens étrange, comme soulagée par sa réaction. Il recule un peu, si peu aisé que cela soit vu que nous sommes toujours allongé sur la pierre qui dalle ma chambre, et me prend le menton avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je réponds au baiser en caressant ses lèvres de ma langue. Il recule surpris, avant de provoquer une nouvelle rencontre, plus avide, plus violente. Je sens ses mains sur ma peau. Des frissons m'étreignent, c'est doux, électrique, étrange. Je me souviens d'avoir fait l'amour des dizaines de fois et pourtant c'est comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, comme si toutes ces expériences n'avaient été que des rêves.

Je me sens à nouveau vierge et terrifiée. Je sais que si nous passons ce cap, il y aura le sang et la douleur, il y aura peut être un peu de plaisir mais que le seul souvenir que j'aurais de ce moment c'est une immense tendresse pour l'acte premier. Je sais, je l'ai déjà vécu et pourtant, là, maintenant, j'ai peur.

Il sent mes réticences et m'interroge du regard. Paniquée par le ridicule de la situation et l'idée qu'il me rejette, je ne dis rien. Il me rassure ; me dit que tout ira bien et qu'il est doux et tendre, qu'il ne me fera pas mal. Je lui réponds que je sais déjà tout ça, que je l'ai déjà vécu et quelque part je ne suis pas vierge. Il sourit et m'affirme que si, que le reste ne concerne que l'autre Sasha et que lui travaille à faire des souvenirs à une autre Sasha, celle qui vit ici, celle qu'il aime.

Je pleure de nouveau et lui m'embrasse, me disant qu'on peut attendre, que je dois être sûre de le vouloir avant qu'on aille plus loin. Mais je le veux, je le veux plus que tout autre chose au monde. Je l'embrasse et lui dit de m'aider à franchir ce pas. Il sourit et reprend doucement ses caresses, le plat de sa main frôle mes côtes, la couverture de dentelle de mes seins et se perd sur ma colonne vertébrale. Il caresse doucement chaque saillie d'os, glisse sur mes côtes et recommence encore, avec le dos de sa main et de ses doigts.

J'aime cette sensation électrisante, envoûtante, qui me donne envie de le toucher aussi. Je passe ma main sous son pull et constate qu'il ne porte rien dessous. Le contact de ma main sur son dos est délicieux, il gémit un peu pour m'encourager certainement, puis se redresse, s'assoit sur ses jambes et ôte le tricot qui tombe devant lui. Je m'en empare et m'enivre de son odeur nichée au creux de la laine. Avidement je respire sa présence dans le pull encore tiède. Il défait les boutons de mon gilet et me le retire. Il fait glisser mes bretelles l'une après l'autre en accompagnant sa main de baisers légers. Je gémis à mon tour, la caresse double de ses doigts et de ses lèvres est si douce. Je touche sa peau, il a froid. Je le serre dans mes bras, posant ma tête au creux de son épaule.

Il respire l'odeur de mes cheveux, embrasse ma tresse, mon cou, dessine la ligne de ma mâchoire, mes lèvres puis à nouveau mon cou. Il descend sur ma gorge, mes seins, fait glisser mon haut pour dévoiler mon soutien gorge. Il parcourt la dentelle vert d'eau, passe la barrière de dentelle pour titiller mon téton du pouce avant de sortir le sein de son abri de tissu.

Il le regarde pendant que je dégrafe la pièce de lingerie, avide il me laisse juste le temps de l'ôter entièrement avant de se jeter sur les seins pour les caresses et les embrasser en même temps. Je glisse mes doigts dans son carré de soie châtain clair. Ses cheveux sont fins et soyeux, comme ceux d'un bébé. Je crispe mes mains dans cette chevelure douce et le maintien sur ma poitrine. J'aime ses baisers, ses caresses douces, humides. J'aime qu'il aime prodiguer son art sur ma personne. J'aime l'idée qu'il soit ma première fois.

Il descend le long de mon ventre jusqu'à la ceinture de ma paire de jeans. Il caresse, touche, titille ma peau, je frissonne, incapable de faire autre chose que subir. J'ai pourtant envie de le toucher, de le goûter. Il déboutonne le pantalon avant de se déshabiller, ce qui est vite fait ceci dit car en dehors d'un chandail à col V qu'il ne porte plus, un pantalon de toile et des chaussures bateau il ne porte strictement rien.

Entièrement nu, il revient vers moi et s'attaque à mon pantalon de toile bleue qu'il fait glisser aisément. Je marche toujours pieds nus dans la maison, c'est d'autant plus facile pour lui de me débarrasser du dit pantalon. Il glisse sa main sur mon shorty de dentelle et me sourit. Je me dresse sur mes coudes pour appeler un baiser qu'il me rend sans cesser d'explorer la dentelle de ma lingerie de ses doigts tendres et délicats.

Je m'assois et le prend de nouveau dans mes bras, sa chair contre la mienne nous laisse frissonnants et pleins d'une ardeur nouvelle. Nous nous explorons vraiment cette fois. Je recule un peu et ôte la dernière pièce de tissu qui couvrait mon corps. Il me regarde et me murmure que je suis sublime, c'est faux évidement même si je ne suis pas laide non plus, je lui souris en rougissant. Que j'ai l'air gauche et timide, moi qui suis si franchement provocante habituellement j'ose à peine le toucher. Il prend ma main, embrasse le bout de mes doigts et la pose sur son sexe dur et chaud. Je le regarde et caresse cette chaleur du bout de mes doigts.

Il murmure des encouragements ravissants et entreprend de caresser mon intimité. Je suis loin d'être prête, on l'est rarement la première fois, la peur nous étreint toutes tellement. Il me prend dans ses bras et profite de son élan pour me relever en même temps qu'il le fait. Il marche vers mon lit et m'y couche comme on pose une poupée de porcelaine qu'on craint de casser.

Il est si tendre. Je l'admire pour ce calme alors que je sens qu'il voudrait aller bien plus vite. Je ferme les yeux et soupire quand il pose ses lèvres sur mon sexe. De là, il s'applique à me préparer vraiment aux plaisirs qu'il veut me donner. Sa langue est douce et juste, il sait où caresser pour me faire attendre ou m'exciter plus encore, il me goûte, me dévore ou me touche à peine mais me laisse de plus en plus brûlante de le sentir en moi. Loin de mes mains, il ne veut que mon plaisir, se privant de mes caresses ou de mes baisers éventuels.

Il me laisse proche de l'orgasme, vient m'embrasser, les lèvres luisantes de nos fluides mêlés, et me couvre de son corps. Je respire difficilement alors qu'il semble serein. Il chuchote que le moment est arrivé, qu'il va prendre possession de ma précieuse fleur virginale et que je vais sûrement avoir mal. Il me caresse la joue et les cheveux, dépose de petits baisers sur mon crâne et mes lèvres puis se préparer à entre en moi.

J'ai peur, il le lit dans mon regard, et pose mes mains sur ses omoplates. Je le sens entrer et ferme les yeux anticipant la douleur. Celle-ci, sournoise, enflamme mon corps tout entier, j'ai si mal que je me mords la langue jusqu'au sang, mes ongles sont fermement ancrés dans sa peau, il a une chance folle si les marques ne saignent pas elles aussi. Il murmure toujours que ça va aller, que la douleur, bien qu'intense, ne dure pas et que dans quelques secondes je n'aurai plus mal.

J'ai pourtant l'impression que je vais mourir de cette fulgurante douleur, je suis prête à parier qu'en lieu et place de son sexe amoureux c'est une paire d'immense ciseau qui est en moi et qu'elle s'ingénie à couper sans fin chaque nerf logé au creux de mon corps.

Mais je dois avouer qu'il a raison, la douleur passe et laisse place à tout autre chose. Une sensation étrange faite de plaisir et de paix. Je me détends enfin et lui souris. Il amorce alors un va et vient lent et délicat qui change la paix en fureur de bonheur et le plaisir en feu ardent. Totalement détendue, je me laisse aller à ces sensations qui ne devraient pas être nouvelles mais qui ne me rappellent rien. J'aime, j'adore, je veux. Ma seule obsession est d'arriver enfin à connaître le plaisir que veulent toutes filles de mon âge. Rares sont celles qui le connaissent la première année de leur vie sexuelle.

Louis s'active à ce que je sois de celles là. El il s'y prend plutôt bien en fait. Il prend son temps, cherchant à lire les signes de mon plaisir sur mon visage. Il semble ignorer les pulsations de son sexe qui hurle la délivrance et continue à me rappeler que j'ai un corps qui brûle de lui. Ses yeux passionnés m'en rappellent d'autres, plus vieux et plus bleus, je ferme les yeux et respire profondément, je ne veux pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Je me répète inlassablement le prénom de mon doux amant jusqu'à qu'il franchisse mes lèvres.

Louis s'arrête, un éclair de surprise éclaire son regard puis disparaît. Il a une mine étrange, comme si ma voix lui parvenait depuis un rêve. Il cligne des yeux et me sourit.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Redis le encore, pour que je sois sûr, me dit il d'une voix un peu sèche.

Louis…

Merlin, c'est si beau de t'entendre, me murmure t'il à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle, j'aimerais que tu le dises encore…

Louis…"

Il reprend son va et vient avec ardeur, comme si son prénom était le moteur de son propre plaisir. Je n'ai de cesse de le répéter encore et toujours, tant qu'il me fait comprendre qu'il aime à m'entendre le dire. Il passe son bras entre mon dos et le matelas, me relève sans ménagement, finissant par la même occasion de dénouer ma tresse privée de maintien, et me plaque contre lui, assis sur ses jambes. Je crochète mes pieds autour de sa taille et nous partageons les mouvements et le rythme, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

Le rythme devient frénétique et nous emmène loin dans les dimensions du plaisir. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le définir. Je ne sais pas si c'est une vraie jouissance et je m'en fiche. Nous restons longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous serrer. Tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, Louis ouvre les draps du lit et se glisse dedans, me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

C'est amusant qu'il m'invite dans mon propre lit. Je lui souris et le rejoints. Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le soir tombe déjà quand je m'éveille. Le lit est vide de la présence de Louis, qui a laissé un billet sur son oreiller. Je m'étire et prends le morceau de papier, à la fois fébrile et heureuse.

« Exotique Sasha,

Pardonnes moi ce joli surnom, mais je l'ai trouvé … approprié. J'espère que tu te reposeras bien durant ces vacances et que tu réviseras aussi correctement, si tu veux tenir la distance face à moi, tu n'auras pas assez de Dina, Potter et Malfoy pour t'aider.

Je serais ravi de te voir chez moi, si Mère le permet, avant la fin des vacances et au moment qui te conviendra le mieux. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi.

Ton ami le plus fidèle et le plus sincère,  
Louis Carmichael. »

Je suis heureuse, profondément heureuse. Et brûle de tout raconter à Dina, après tout elle est ma meilleure amie. Je renfile mes vêtements après une rapide toilette et descends quatre à quatre les marches qui me mènent vers l'extérieur où j'entends Dina rire. Je déboule de la baie vitrée et la vois à table, avec Régis et Sélène, en train de rire aux éclats.

"Tu vas mieux ? Me demande Régis en souriant.

Heu … Oui, merci. Dis je m'asseyant.

Ton ami Louis nous a dit qu'il t'avait raccompagné dans ta chambre car tu ne te sentais pas bien, ajoute Sélène, il a dit que tu irais mieux ce soir et que nous ne devions pas te déranger car tu voulais dormir.

C'est un garçon prévenant Louis, me dit Dina d'un ton complice et, je dois l'avouer aussi des sous entendus, il a tenu à s'excuser de devoir partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir, c'est vraiment dommage que tu aies été souffrante."

Je lance un regard chargé de reproches à mon amie et rattrape mon retard question dîner. Le repas est bon enfant et Sélène parle beaucoup, elle semble avoir repris le dessus et bavarde comme quand nos parents étaient encore de ce monde. Régis fait quelques lourdes allusions à la beauté et à l'intelligence du filleul de notre nouveau voisin. Et rajoute quantité de superlatifs que nous trouvons passablement corrects, Dina et moi. N'y tenant plus de cette volonté absolue d'encenser le « brillant » étudiant de la maison d'à côté, je me lance dans une description de mon cru, histoire de leur montrer mon avis sur la question.

"Potter est un gamin ! Il est arrogant, sûr de lui, nul en cours si on excepte le Quidditch et les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et en plus les relations sociales et amoureuses ne sont pas du tout son fort.

Tu ne le portes en haute estime, dis moi, constate Régis, j'ai pourtant eu l'impression d'un garçon gentil au bal. Vous sembliez bien vous entendre.

Nous avons des divergences d'opinion à propos d'une certaine personne de son entourage, dis je sur le ton de la conversation, je ne crois pas que nous puissions nous déclarer amis d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

C'est aussi ce que m'a dit son parrain, confirme Sélène, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis qu'il s'agissait d'un de tes professeurs ?

Et bien je comptais le faire mais il m'a devancé apparemment, dis je un peu contrariée, c'est le directeur de ma maison et le professeur de charmes.

Il m'a dit que tu es une élève brillante, ajoute t elle, probablement la meilleure de ta promotion, et qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime pour ton aptitude au travail et ton adaptabilité même si il avoue être dérouté par ton sens magique extraordinaire.

Ah ? Il a dit ça ?

Certainement, rajoute Régis, il est passé cet après midi avec son neveu et était au regret de te savoir souffrante, il a promis de repasser dans la semaine pour savoir si tu vas mieux. Je suis vraiment fier de toi et Papa et Maman le seraient aussi s'ils pouvaient te voir."

Ravie par cette dernière affirmation de Régis, je souris à belles dents et nous finissons notre repas dans la bonne humeur. Plus tard dans la soirée, je raconte à Dina l'intégralité de mon histoire. Assises sur mon lit, je fais un deuxième exposé de cette histoire que je déteste de plus en plus, appréhendant qu'elle réagisse plus mal encore que Louis a pu le faire. Elle m'écoute, l'air grave mais sourit à la fin de mon récit. Je la regarde surprise alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

"Et tu t'en fais pour ça, me dit elle entre deux crises de rire.

Je … mais ça te dérange pas, dis je surprise, tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Mais non bécasse, me dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras, pour moi tu es l'amie toujours présente depuis mes onze ans, quand on est arrivées à Beaux-bâtons, et c'est ça que je veux savoir de toi, c'est cette Sasha là que je crois vraie.

Dina, je t'adore, lui dis je en la serrant très fort.

Maintenant ma belle, tu vas me raconter cette histoire de maladie imaginaire, dit elle d'un air conspirateur, parce que tu n'étais pas malade hein ?

Pas vraiment, confessé je en m'allongeant sur le matelas et en fixant le ciel de lit, en fait on a ….

Vous l'avez fait, dit elle, vous l'avez fait ! Et c'était comment ? Oh par Merlin et tous les grands sorciers du monde je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi !

Dina, tu es indiscrète, tu sais, dis je avec une furieuse envie de la laisser mariner dans son jus, mais … c'était génial. Ce garçon est incroyable.

Raconte, exige t elle, raconte moi comment c'était !

Dina, dis je en soufflant, tu vas pas me lâcher avant de tout savoir hein ?"

Elle secoue la tête en signe de négation. Elle est bigrement têtue et je sais qu'elle finira pas me faire céder d'exaspération.

"Louis est expérimenté, visiblement, et a pris grand soin de moi, dis je toute excitée par ce qui m'est arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, Sélène et Maman m'avaient prévenue que c'est douloureux mais je m'attendais pas à ce que ça le soit autant. Il a fait très attention et a essayé de me rassurer et de me détendre.

Bref, Louis est un vrai gentleman, dit elle un large sourire aux lèvres tout en basculant sur le ventre.

Et avec ton beau blond t'en es où toi, lui demandé je gentiment, tu arrives à quelque chose ?

Hum, si je te disais que j'ai reçu une invitation à passer par le Manoir Malfoy avant rentrer à Hogwarts.

Je serais impressionnée. Draco t'as invitée ?

Non Sasha, NOUS sommes invitées, par Draco et ses parents.

Nous ?

Oui ma chérie, nous ! Elle tape des mains et ajoute malicieusement, imagine que j'aie l'occasion d'avancer avec Draco ça serait génial.

Rêve pas trop, lui dis je, Prince Malfoy est un dragon de glace.

Je sais mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit elle en rêvassant, et il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup.

Ah ? C'est bien ça dis donc !"

La sonnerie de mon téléphone mobile nous sort de nos pensées. J'enchante le portable en question pour répondre et permettre à Dina d'entendre la conversation. C'est une autre de mes amies les plus chères, bien que notre relation soit essentiellement électronique. Il nous arrive de nous rencontrer plusieurs fois par an à Paris lors d'un dîner ou d'un week end. Heaven a un très joli prénom, que je m'empresse d'hurler lorsque je réalise que c'est qui m'appelle.

"Gaïa ! Ca fait super longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eue au téléphone.

Ben, si j'appelle pas tu ne le fais pas plus, me dit elle en riant.

Salut Gaïa, dit Dina.

Je vois que ta meilleure amie est chez toi, bon je fais un truc demain sur Deauville pour le boulot, t'es à Latour ou à Paris ?

A Latour, tu passes à la maison ou tu préfères que je te rejoignes au Palace ?

Si tu pouvais venir ça m'arrangerait, j'ai une journée chargée, on se verra le soir, je vous offre le dîner. Bien entendu, tu passes avec Dina, je meurs d'envie de la rencontrer en « real life » !

J'espère bien ! Lance Dina tout sourire.

Salut les filles et à demain, dit Gaïa avant de raccrocher."

Maintenant reste à signaler notre absence à Régis et Sélène et à décider comment aller à Deauville. L'option taxi nous paraît la plus appropriée lorsque nous nous préparons le lendemain matin. Régis nous a bien évidement autorisées à nous rendre à Deauville pour la journée et nous a recommandé des dizaines de fois en une heure de faire attention à nous et de prévenir si nous devions rentrer plus tard que une heure du matin.

Bla bla bla…..

Je promets et peux enfin m'engouffrer dans le taxi qui nous mènera, Dina et moi, dans les rues d'une ville en pleine effervescence. J'adore Deauville et demanderai à Gaïa de nous inviter au restaurant du Casino. J'adore le Casino de Deauville. Peut être y verrais je Léonard. Nous dévalisons les magasins de vêtements et de chaussures et arrivons au palace en début de soirée. Le casino déborde de monde mais nous entrons sans problème. J'y ai mes entrées.

Au bar, Léonard me fait un signe. Je ne vois qu'une seule femme assise seule à boire un verre de champagne. Grande, gironde, châtain clair et incroyablement charismatique, Gaïa me sourit largement. Son costume d'homme lui va comme un gant, comme toujours. Gaïa est Relations Publiques pour une société de production et organisatrice d'évènements. Là, elle prépare le prochain festival du film. Je lui fais un énorme câlin et lui présente Dina. Gaïa me glisse un « ravissante » à l'oreille et la serre dans ses bras. Je gage qu'avant la fin de la soirée elles seront amies.

* * *

Le petit mot de l'auteur ...

Ca fait des jours que j'ai le chapitre 17 devant le nez, chargé sur FFNet. Mais j'ai voulu vous faire attendre un peu. J'aime les reviews et si je mets mes chapitres bien trop tôt, j'en aurai beaucoup moins... J'adore ces moments de découverte de vos réflexions, de vos demandes aussi. Bref je vous aime. Ca va me manquer ces reviews... J'ai décidé de faire une pause dans mes écrits de fanfiction, pour me consacrer à un projet un peu plus personnel qui va me prendre beaucoup de temps, et comme je rends déjà un chapitre d'une autre 'saga' dans chaque numéro du Troisième Oeil... Bref vous ne me verrez plus aussi souvent. Rassurez vous, je suis toujours là, à travers mon mini portail qui va enfin sortir, mes travaux dans la grande famille du Delirium et l'animation de sa section d'écrits, et via messenger aussi... Rassurez vous il vous reste encore deux chapitre à découvrir avant la fin de "sorcelleries" puisque vous venez de lire le 17ème. A bientôt pour le chapitre 18.  
Bises...

Maintenant place aux RAR.

To Magaliocha : de rien de rien, merci à toi d'apprécier un peu plus "sorcelleries" au fil des chapitres...

To Alisa Adams : merci, merci ! J'apprécie la finesse de tes propos. Sirius est franchement... Aussi borné que son filleul, tu verras plus loin... Louis et Sasha ? Plus j'avance dans l'histoire plus ça me paraît d'une évidence ... Mais entre moi et Sasha il y a un monde... Qui sait que qu'elle nous réserve encore ? Pour en revenir à Sirius c'est un homme entier, qui ne fait que tendre à gérer ses sentiments sans le faire vraiment. Il ne faut pas oublier que la première qu'il a connue après Azkaban c'est la version adulate de Sasha et qu'il en est appsionnément épris. Et dasn la passion règne l'exès... Peut être qu'il se tempérera avec le temps qui sait ?

To Chimgrid : Prépare toi à sortir une bonne douzaine de boîtes de mouchoirs... Ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre de vert bouteille savent ce que je suis capable d'écrire...Ah ! que j'aimerai lire vos réactions à ce moment précis ... Je brûle d'impatience... Bises et j'espère te voir pour le chapitre 18 !

To Severia : Eh bien... En voilà une qui croit fermement à mon Sasha Sirius. Ca me rassure quelque part que tu voie un couple dans Sasha et Sirus, parce que c'est ce qu'il sont en fin de compte. Même si aucun des deux le l'admettrait. Ce chapitre ci tu l'as trouvé comment ?

To AdehreiRe : s'y est prise en trois temps pour écrire ton nom merci, tu as aimé ? J'ai été très inspirée comme tu peux le voir...

To Adaska : hum, bon ben pour la réconciliation Sasha Sirius c'est pas gagné si tu veux mon avis... Il te reste plus qu'à prier que je change d'avis d'ici au chapitre 19... lol, je te taquine...

To Aerlinn : Merci de sortir de l'anonymat pour me laisser un mot aussi adorable. On se voit pour la suite ?

To Nora : Compliquée ? On m'a aussi fait ce gentil reproche quand j'écrivais Déclic, j'ai semer des indices un peu partout, comme Agatha Cristie... Beaucoup de mes lecteurs m'ont signifié que c'est déroutant et décourageant, je suis ravie que tu te sois entêtée. Zut, je suis démasquée pour Ayamé... Oui je l'avoue, j'adore fruits basket... c'était un petit hommage à son auteur ... merci de me laisser ce si gentil petit mot, ça me réchauffe le coeur... Au prochain chapitre !

To Lelo : Ben pour une histoire courte je chiffre quand même les 180 pages ... Chapitre 19 compris, je trouve pas ça si petit mais peut être est ce que parce que j'ai écris. Ceci dit à lire ça va trop vite, je l'avoue... Promis, dans d'autres cadre je rallonge...

To Lovie : oh ! merci ! C'ets très gentil à toi d'être si encourageante... Je fais des efforts de langage, parce que j'adore jouer avec notre si jolie langue... Quand à savoir si je suis un bon auteur... Tu crois que si je publiais ça ça se vendrait ?

Merci à tous et à toutes, et tout particulièrementà Paradise - ma bêta lectrice au filet magique-, Venusa Black, Black Nemesis, Ivrian, Tiayel pour leurs mots personnels que j'aime à recevoir, merci tout spécial à Ela qui est toujours là et merci à Malkav de me supporter quand j'arrive pas à écrire. Je vous aime tous.


	18. Terribles nouvelles

La semaine de vacances s'écoule doucement après cette magnifique journée à Deauville et cette soirée mémorable. Comme je l'avais pressenti, Gaïa et Aphrodys sont à présent amies. Et croyez moi j'en suis très fière, elles ne peuvent que se comprendre. Les souffrances de chacune font d'elles des âmes proches. J'espère seulement qu'elles conserveront chacune une part d'amitié pour moi. Dina et moi jouons et révisons sans discontinuer. Il reste encore 4 jours avant la fin des vacances et nous préparons nos malles pour partir au manoir Malfoy.

Un grand duc traverse la chambre et se pose sur ma table de chevet. Je prends la missive qui m'est destinée, cachetée du blason des Malfoy, et la lis avec impatience. A la fin des quelques phrases griffonnées à la hâte par Lucius lui-même, je me précipite dans la chambre de Dina qui va être profondément attristée par l'horrible nouvelle que Lucius vient de coucher sur le papier.

Elle est assise sur son lit, fixant la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir de ses mains tremblantes, elle ne dit rien, une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Je la vois cligner des yeux et un torrent de larmes en surgit, dans un silence inquiétant. Les rares fois où je l'ai vue pleurer, elle hurlait aussi. Je me précipite vers elle en la voyant glisser sur le tapis, au pied de son lit. Je la serre dans mes bras. Et dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas la mère de Draco. Mais elle a toujours été sensible aux disparitions, surtout quand elles sont aussi tragiques que celle de Narcissa Malfoy.

Chut ma belle, lui dis je en essuyant ses larmes de mes manches, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas tant, maintenant, on ne peut plus rien pour elle.

Mais, mais, hoquette t elle, Draco a perdu sa mère ; il doit souffrir.

On l'aidera quand nous retournerons à Hogwarts, lui murmuré je, mais pour le moment, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est envoyer nos condoléances.

Il… Je… Nous

Chut, j'ai dit ma belle, tu vas t'allonger et te reposer quelques minutes, dis je en lui appliquant mes conseils, je vais chercher un verre d'eau et un calmant.

Je ferme doucement la porte et descends les marches quatre à quatre pour demander une potion calmante à Régis mais ne le trouve pas. Sélène est de permanence au ministère ce soir, donc il n'y a personne pour m'aider. Je cours dans la salle de bains de mon frère et cousin pour trouver de quoi soulager mon amie. En revenant, je prends une bouteille d'eau dans la cave et repasse par le salon. J'entends des voix qui me stoppent net. Lucius Malfoy est chez moi. Je me précipite vers le salon et vois Draco, assis, le visage dans ses mains blanches et Lucius encore plus impassible et digne qu'à l'habitude. Régis l'écoute gravement en lui servant un Sherry.

Je m'approche sans qu'ils ne m'entendent. Lucius semble demander son approbation à Régis à propos de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Etes vous sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demande Lucius.

Lucius, dit Régis, permettez moi d'utiliser votre prénom.

Je vous en prie, dit il d'une voix faible.

Lucius, j'ai été ravi que Sasha soit à Hogwarts quand mes parents sont morts, cela a permis qu'elle puisse se confier à ses amis et qu'elle ne désespère pas à Latour.

Nous prendrons soin de Draco, Lord Malfoy, soyez en sûr. Dis je à l'adresse de son père.

Sasha ? Me dit Régis. Tu ne faisais pas tes bagages ?

Dina ne se sentait pas bien, lui réponds je, je suis descendue chercher quelque chose pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle se repose. Je vais aider Draco à monter vers la chambre bleue. Nous nous occuperons bien de lui, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous voulez passer le voir avant de partir.

Ca ne sera pas nécessaire puisque tout est arrangé, dit Lucius le regard voilé, fils je reviens te chercher pour la cérémonie.

Comme un robot, Draco se lève, se retourne vers son père et fond dans ses bras. Etreinte désespérée d'un fils demandant son père. Lucius pose simplement sa main sur l'épaule de son héritier et se dégage de cette embrassade. Juste avant qu'il ne transplane, un détail insignifiant m'apparaît. Pourquoi une goutte d'eau glisse t'elle de son gant de cuir alors qu'il ne pleut pas à l'intérieur ? Lucius Malfoy pleurerait il sa femme ?

Draco enfin couché et Dina ayant avalé ses somnifères, je descends de nouveau près de Régis. Il est au salon et regarde le verre de Sherry de Lucius à peine entamé et tremble aussi.

As-tu pleuré quand nos parents sont morts ? Demandé je un peu brutalement.

Quand en aurais je eu le temps ? Dit il en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil de Père.

Tu n'as pas pu t'en séparer ?

Ce serait comme vendre Latour, petite sœur, je ne pourrais effacer notre jeunesse de ma vie, et cette maison est notre jeunesse. Mes enfants naîtront ici, tout comme nous y sommes tous nés.

Je crois que vais te laisser pour vérifier qu'ils vont bien, tu as besoin de faire ton deuil Régis, et travailler plus que de raison ne te le permet pas. Tu devrais prendre congé de ton patron et te décider à t'occuper de Latour, et de ta fiancée.

Comment as-tu su pour Angeline, me demande t il surpris, je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Angeline ? C'est joli, dis je avant d'ajouter : Régis, tu m'as demandé un rubis taille 52 sur platine quand je suis allée à Deauville. Et ce nétait pas pour Sélène qui taille 54, ce que tu sais aussi bien que moi car nous avons le même tour de doigt, et nous échangeons les bijoux que Maman a laissés.

Je ris doucement et dépose un baiser sur son front avant de remonter vers l'étage. Dans ma chambre, je m'accorde une pause écriture. Je devais passer chez Louis demain, puis rejoindre Dina au manoir Malfoy. Ce n'est plus d'actualité visiblement. Il faut que je le prévienne. Un autre hibou entre dans ma chambre, c'est le deuxième de la soirée. Je prends le message et lis son contenu.

« Sasha,  
les nouvelles vont vite dans le monde sorcier et la mort de Narcissa Black Malfoy n'est revenue aux oreilles il y a quelques heures déjà. Je sais aussi que Draco est chez toi, mon père est le gestionnaire de biens de Lucius Malfoy et a donc vent des secrets de famille avant tout le monde. Je crois par conséquent que ta visite de demain n'est plus possible, cependant mère tiens à ce que je sois au plus près du fils du client majeur de Père, dès lors je te prie de demander permission à ton frère aîné de me laisser séjourner à Latour jusqu'au moment de reprendre le train pour Hogwarts. Merci de répondre par hibou qui a mission de rester jusqu'à ce que tu aies des nouvelles à me transmettre.  
Avec toi en cette épreuve difficile, ton ami dévoué,  
Louis »

Je redescends faire lire la lettre à Régis, et Sélène qui vient de rentrer, et remonte répondre à mon ami.

« Louis,  
c'est avec bonheur que je ferai rentrer une touche de joie dans cette maison à nouveau assombrie par un deuil. Merci de faire savoir les modalités de ton arrivée le plus rapidement possible à Régis, qui attend la missive de tes parents autorisant ta venue.  
Bien à toi, ta tendre amie.  
Sasha. »

Je vous laisse deviner l'ambiance de ces quatre derniers jours de vacances. Draco desserre peu les dents, Dina passe son temps à s'excuser d'être triste, Louis essaye de nous faire sourire tout en révisant chaque cours en vue des examens préparatoires aux N.E.W.T.S, et moi je finis mon deuil en compagnie de Régis qui a prit une semaine de congés et sans Sélène qui travaille encore plus pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Le professeur Black est passé avec Harry pour transmettre ses regrets, mais Draco l'a congédié sans même lui dire bonjour.

La cérémonie funèbre de Narcissa est belle, et le temps radieux. A croire que le soleil a lui aussi décidé d'honorer la mémoire de Mrs Malfoy en illuminant sa dernière demeure de ses plus beaux rayons. Le mausolée est à l'image du manoir : majestueux. Draco n'a pas versé une larme sur sa mère et sa main n'a pas tremblé quand il a posé la seule touche de couleur parmi les fleurs noires ou blanches. Un unique éclat carmin qui ne vieillira jamais.

Dans le train pour rentrer au collège, la maison Slytherin au grand complet défile devant le compartiment de Prince Malfoy pour lui transmettre ses regrets. Dina et Pansy discutent à voix basse pendant que Vincent et Grégory jouent les parfaits gardes du corps. Etrangement aucun Gryffindor ne cherche de crosses à leur ennemi, comme si une trêve tacite semblait naturelle. Combien de fois un élève de cette école a-t-il été touché par le deuil ?

Trop certainement, pour qu'on puisse les compter sur les doigts. Cela n'empêche pas certains de mes camarades de collège de médire allègrement, de manière fort courageuse puisqu'il ne se profile pas un seul Slytherin à l'horizon. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Le professeur Dumbledore invite Draco dans son bureau dès son arrivée. Les professeurs Snape, Black et Lupin sont absents du dîner et pas un des préfets ne siège à sa table. Seuls les préfets en chefs surveillent la salle. Dina et moi ne décrochons un seul mot à nos camarades de maison, et finissons le repas après avoir picoré quelques crudités. Tout le monde ne parle que du suicide de Narcissa, même Luna en fait son sujet de discussion favori, puisque son père est sur le point de publier un article complet sur la mère de Draco.

En passant près des derniers Weasley présents à Hogwarts, j'entends Ron dire que Narcissa a mérité son sort et que c'est encore trop doux pour une femme de mangemort. Je lui répond aussi gentiment que je le peux que décidément, les sangs purs seront toujours ce qu'ils sont et que quelque soit leur côté lors de la guerre ils ne savent que salir la partie adverse. Interdit, il ne dit rien tandis que Hermione me jette un regard froid. Ginny hausse un sourcil interrogateur, sûrement son petit côté obscur qui parle pour elle. J'ai la soudaine impression qu'elle serait prête à tout pour en savoir plus.

Je rentre donc dans ma chambre où règne un silence lourd et contraint. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut parler mais que personne n'ose. Je ne dis rien non plus et défais mes malles, pour m'éviter de croiser leurs regards interrogateurs. Ce n'est que lorsque Lyn rentre en compagnie de Dina que j'entends enfin la question qui brûle toutes les lèvres : Narcissa c'est elle réellement ou non donné la mort.

Dina garde le silence, un secret reste un secret. Les commentaires vont bon train et me fatiguent au-delà de la raison. Je ne leur ai toujours pas dit un mot depuis le salut de nos retrouvailles et ne compte pas en sortir un de mes lèvres. Je me couche dans un silence religieux, en caressant mon chat qui ronronne de plaisir.

La vie reprend ses droits et la tristesse cède la place à la gaîté. Ravie de retourner en cours, je saute de mon lit en grande forme. J'ai même hâte d'aller assister à mon dixième cours de vol de l'année, c'est vous dire à quel point les cours me manquent. Ce cours se passe étrangement bien d'ailleurs, comme si j'avais un soudain intérêt pour la balade en balai volant. Le professeur Lynch me félicite de ses progrès notables et me libère la première. Le cours de potions se passe plutôt bien, le professeur ne dit pas un mot aux théories avancées par notre groupe et Neville ne subit aucune remarque.

La journée est belle. Les cours s'enchaînent jusqu'à la boulette de votre servante. Je trouvais moi aussi que passer trois semaines sans une maladresse c'était trop, donc par coquetterie, j'ai concédé à faire une belle bourde. Je sais que vous adorez ça. Je vous raconte. Je sors du cours de charmes pour foncer dans la cour intérieure, la fontaine est un havre de paix en ces jours de soleil, du moins c'est ce que je crois quand j'y arrive.

Je n'ai pas distingué si quelqu'un y était assis du côté opposé à l'entrée, c'est assez difficile de voir si quelqu'un se cache derrière. Surtout que le fait que j'écrive ici est un secret de polichinelle. Bref, je m'assoie dos à la dite fontaine, persuadée de trouver un moment de solitude. J'en ai besoin pour noter, sans être dérangée, tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé durant les vacances. Une fois mes notes consignées, je glisse le journal dans mon sac, enfin je crois le glisser dans mon sac. Seulement comme le sort semble s'acharner contre moi, il n'y entre jamais.

Je quitte la cour intérieure pour rejoindre mes amies en salle d'études où à la bibliothèque et entends Crivey derrière moi qui éclate de rire. Il passe devant moi, sûrement en venant de la cour lui aussi, avec en main un cahier qui ressemble fort au mien. Bah je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit mais ça a l'air très amusant. Je ne pense pas une seule seconde que ce cahier puisse être le mien, ayant une confiance presque absolue aux loyaux Gryffindor. Peut être est ce là mon erreur.

Après mes devoirs, je vais comme à mon habitude, dîner avec mes amies. Seulement lorsque je rentre dans la salle, le silence relatif qui règne à ma table me surprend plus que de raison. Lynn me foudroie du regard et personne ne me dit un mot. Je regarde autour de moi, remarque les regards haineux de certains compagnons de Draco, puis l'attitude très satisfaite de Crivey et de son entourage. Thomas semble triste, tout comme Ginny et Finnigan. Et je ne parle même pas de mon professeur de Charmes avec lequel j'avais réussi à renouer une relation plus chaleureuse. Il arbore un air profondément déçu. Je quitte la salle sans avoir mangé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout dérape au moment où le bonheur m'étreint, mais ça devient à la fois systématique et douloureux. Je me retourne vers mes animaux et ma famille. En entrant dans la salle commune, je tombe sur le journal de l'école. Quatre pages de ragots et d'informations sur les cours qui est publié en dehors du circuit des professeurs bien que je doute que le corps enseignant et directorial ignore l'existence de ce papier. Et si habituellement j'ignore le contenu de cette feuille de chou, le titre de la page deux me laisse percevoir l'étendue de ce qui m'arrive.

« La vie secrète de Sasha de Bellefont à travers son journal »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il espérait ce petit journaleux à trois noises ? Que je ne m'apercevrai de rien ? Il croyait sincèrement que je le laisserai publier le contenu de mon journal intime dans le torchon de l'école ? Il va voir de quel bois Sasha Annabelle de Bellefont se chauffe. Et en parlant de bois, je sens le bout de mes doigts me picoter dangereusement, et comme personne n'est là pour me ramener à la raison je continue à entretenir ma colère tout en poussant un hurlement de rage. Je me dirige donc vers le seul endroit où je sais trouver Crivey : la salle à manger. C'était donc mon journal qui l'amusait tant, et bien chacun son tour, maintenant c'est moi qui vais rire.

Crivey ! Hurlé je en entrant.

Je ne fais pas attention aux cris de mes camarades et aux regards effrayés des professeurs. La salle se vide. Crivey me regarde, les yeux plein d'une terreur palpable, je le comprends il y a deux sphères de feu au bout de mes mains. Je tends la main vers lui et laisse partir un projectile qui s'écrase à ses pieds. Le professeur Black se précipite vers moi mais je le menace de l'autre main, tandis qu'une autre sphère prend naissance à la place de la première. Dina est restée mais ne dit rien. Le directeur ne bouge pas et les autres professeurs sont sortis.

Crivey, dis je d'un ton froid, je vais te détruire, tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait ça !

Sasha, me supplie Dina, non, ne fait pas ça.

Laisse moi, lui dis je en remplaçant une sphère de feu par le journal qui était dans ma poche, il a tout jeté dans son torchon. Ce misérable n'a aucun honneur, je vais le détruire. Pleure petit Crivey, tu n'as encore rien vu.

Miss Bellefont, me dit le directeur, calmez vous maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère comme ça.

Professeur, dis je d'une voix surprise, pourquoi ?

C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens. A mon réveil, les professeurs Snape et Black sont à mes côtés, ainsi que la dévouée Pomfrey et le directeur du collège. Les airs graves de chacun d'entre eux me laissent à penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible dont je ne me souviens pas.

Comment allez vous ? Me demande le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton paternel.

Je ne sais pas, je suis épuisée, lui dis je, comment se fait il que …. Oh seigneur ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux ? Je ne me rappelle rien.

Vous avez voulu carboniser Colin Crivey, me dit le professeur Snape d'un ton sec, je vous avais dit qu'elle est dangereuse.

Oui, mais à sa place je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi, dit le professeur Black.

On sait tous comment tu aurais réagi, dois je te rappeler qui m'a enfermé dans une maison abandonnée avec un loup garou ?

Professeur, dis je à l'adresse du directeur, que c'est il passé ?

Vous avez voulu donner une leçon au jeune Crivey, mais peut être avez-vous été un peu excessive dans votre façon de faire.

Oh seigneur il faut que je m'excuse, dis je, le tort qu'il m'a fait ne justifie pas ma réaction.

Je le pense aussi, me répond le vieux bonhomme, d'ailleurs quelqu'un voudrait vous parler.

Dina, mille pardons, je ne voulais pas.

Tu avais promis de ne pas recommencer !

Je sais, je suis désolée, lui dis je d'un ton boudeur, mais si tu savais ce qu'il a écrit.

Je le sais, je l'ai lu figure toi, et personne de ton entourage n'a apprécié être mis au jour de cette façon avec ton assentiment !

Mais je n'ai jamais accepté ce genre de chose, c'est mon journal, il ne concerne que moi.

Tu n'as pas lu l'article, me dit elle, et tu as agis comme ça sans savoir ce qu'il avait écrit ?

Il a trouvé mon journal et l'a utilisé sans mon avis, je n'ai pas besoin de lire ce qu'il a écrit pour savoir que c'est des horreurs.

Je vois, me dit elle, tu devrais quand même le lire, si moi je sais que tout ça ne te ressemble pas, je crois bien être la seule à en avoir conscience.

Après c'être arrêtée devant le professeur Black, elle quitte la salle sans dire un mot de plus. Le professeur de charmes me regarde sans comprendre tandis que le maître des potions me tend le dit journal. Je lis un article déformant mes propos tout en utilisant avec justesse mes écrits. En fait tout est hors contexte et semble être un ramassis de médisances et de ragots. Je suis encore plus en colère maintenant, mais aussi terriblement amusée. C'est vraiment un journaliste de seconde zone.

Je peux vous assurer qu'il sera sanctionné, me dit le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Professeur, il a sali mon honneur et ma réputation, quelque soit la punition que vous lui donnerez, cela ne changera rien.

Miss Bellefont, vous exagérez, me tance le professeur Snape.

Pardonnez moi mon insolence, mais s'il avait été question d'un de vos élèves, comment auriez vous réagi ?

Là n'est pas la question, me répond il froidement.

Moi je crois que si, dis je, comment avez-vous puni votre préfet pour l'épisode du toit ? Si je me souviens bien, Ni Potter ni Malfoy n'ont eu de retenue ou encore de points retirés, alors que j'ai reçu la punition que je méritais. Ne me parlez pas d'exagérer, professeur. Et retirez moi des points si ça vous chante, cela nous empêchera pas de gagner la coupe cette année.

Bien, je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, nous coupe le directeur de Hogwarts, il serait judicieux que miss se repose ce soir et qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ceci, pendant que nous veillerons à ce que monsieur Crivey mesure pleinement les conséquences de ses actes. Professeur Black, je suggère que vous restiez ici pour parler à miss Bellefont.

Sur cette bien mystérieuse remarque, le directeur s'en va, avec les professeurs Mc Gonnagall et Snape tout aussi bougons l'un que l'autre. Le professeur Black semble mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il va devoir me dire. Je lui souris pour l'aider un peu mais sens que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier ce que je vais entendre.

Miss Bellefont, dit il doucement, je crois que vous n'allez pas apprécier la nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer.

Si j'en juge par le ton que vous prenez à me l'apprendre, c'est fort possible.

Croyez moi, je ne tire aucun plaisir à vous annoncer ça mais le conseil d'administration a jugé bon prendre ces décisions.

Ils sont déjà au courant, demandé je alarmée, les nouvelles vont vite.

Près de cinq cent élèves vous ont vu matérialiser du feu devant eux, comment croyez vous qu'ils ont réagi ?

Pas bien du tout je suppose, concédé je.

Le conseil a exigé votre renvoi immédiat, dit il très triste, mais le directeur a pris votre défense. Cependant l'étendue de vos aptitudes en a effrayé plus d'un. Le professeur Dumbledore a proposé que l'ordre des Aurors pratique sur vous un rituel visant à brider votre magie.

Pardon ?

Je suis désolé miss Bellefont, d'autant plus désolé que cela va peut être influer sur vos résultats et votre diplôme.

Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'on va m'interdire de pratiquer la magie ? Demandé je surprise et angoissée.

Non, mais vous ne pourrez pratiquer que la magie basique permise aux sorciers de votre niveau. Le reste sera ancré en vous mais ne vous sera pas accessible. Je connais l'Auror qui va assurer le rituel, il aura lieu au collège, n'ayez peur de rien.

C'est assez aisé pour vous de le dire, on me prive de mes aptitudes magiques et vous m'assurez que je ne dois pas avoir peur ? Ma famille est au courant ?

Oui, ils savent et s'en remettent à votre sagesse pour prendre la bonne décision, dit il, Nous avons longuement parlé avec votre frère, et il a confiance en vous.

Donc l'alternative est soit je quitte l'école, soit je laisse un Auror brider mes aptitudes magiques, c'est bien ça ? Lui demandé je en colère.

Exactement, dit il.

Et après, demandé je, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour moi ?

Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Il ? Le professeur Dumbledore ?

Non l'Auror qui pratiquera le rituel, dit il, le ministère est informé, ils sont très curieux d'une sorcière telle que vous et sont impatients de savoir ce que vous deviendrez à la sortie de l'école.

S'il espèrent faire de moi un rat de laboratoire ils se trompent lourdement dis je à mon directeur de maison, ils font la plus grosse erreur de leur vie.

N'espérez pas leur échapper, ils savent toujours comment vous trouver.

Vous leur avez bien échappé vous, sifflé je furieuse.

Je suis un membre de l'Ordre du phénix, dit il, j'ai bénéficié de bienveillances que vous n'avez pas.

Parce que je ne peux pas compter sur votre aide, dis je blessée, vous laisseriez une de vos élèves sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas assez proche de vous ? Dites à votre ami Auror qu'il peut pratiquer son rituel, mais gardez en mémoire que je suis seule maîtresse de mon destin. S'ils comptent m'étudier ils se trompent, je leur échapperai. Maintenant sortez s'il vous plaît professeur, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Je me rallonge et lui tourne le dos. Il soupire et quitte la pièce. Peu après l'infirmière dépose une potion au goût infâme près de ma table de chevet. J'attends qu'elle quitte la salle à son tour pour l'ingurgiter et m'endors sans autre forme de procès, d'un lourd sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain, la vieille demoiselle me laisse quitter son antre de soins pour mes cours peu avant la sonnerie et non sans avoir veillé à ce que je prenne un petit déjeuner consistant.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, le directeur me laisse dans son bureau avec l'Auror venu pour pratiquer le rituel imposé par le conseil d'administration et le ministère. Il est grand noir, musclé et plutôt beau garçon malgré son âge. Il est très assuré de ce qu'il fait mais d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse qu'on n'attend pas d'un homme taillé comme un quater back. Il me rassure sur le rituel et m'explique qu'il va utiliser ses aptitudes de legilimens pour chercher à comprendre comment je pratique la magie puis ensuite tout verrouiller. Il me dit qu'ensuite il me forcera un peu pour vérifier que la clé fonctionne bien.

Enfin, il m'expose calmement que tout ça sera fait sous une sorte d'hypnose qui me permettra de ne pas verrouiller mon esprit et que je ne sentirai aucun changement une fois l'opération faite. S'il comptait me détendre avec cette dernière réflexion, c'est raté. Juste avant de me faire sombrer dans l'inconscience, il ajoute que personne en dehors de lui ne pourra intervenir sur cette clé, et qu'il gardera le secret ce son intervention. J'ironise en disant que la moitié du monde sorcier doit être informée de mes frasques magiques.

Il m'apprend que « l'affaire » a été minimisée et que le seul élève à en garder un souvenir concret est Colin Crivey. Avant que j'ai seulement eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser les questions troublantes qui découlent de sa dernière affirmation, je sombre dans le noir complet. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures et pourtant à mon réveil, la pendule n'a avancé que de trente minutes. L'Auror semble avoir eu des difficultés car il a le regard voilé de fatigue. Il me sourit et me congédie vers mes camarades.

Ils ne doivent pas être nombreux, si j'en juge par l'ambiance d'hier soir. Mais encore une fois, je me suis trompée. Quand j'entre dans la grande salle, je vois des dizaines de sourires sur les visages. Ce sont ceux de mes camarades de maison, ou de Draco et Harry, d'autres tels que Dean ou Seamus, voire Pansy, et même le professeur Dumbledore. Je souris aussi et m'assois entre Dina et Lynn qui se sont écartée pour moi. Ma meilleure amie m'étreint chaleureusement et Lynn m'embrasse les joues.

Piteux comme un enfant sévèrement puni, Crivey murmure mon nom pour attirer mon attention. Un grand silence se fait au moment où il me donne un exemplaire du papier du jour. Sur la une, on peut y lire que la publication de la veille était un ramassis de mensonges et que le journal n'a jamais existé, qu'il s'excuse publiquement à travers son journal d'avoir écrit son article et qu'il s'engage à ne plus rien publier au sein du collège. Je suis ravie, même si je ne lui montre qu'un regard noir de la colère que j'ai encore envers lui. Il balbutie des excuses que je ne lui ferais pas l'humiliation de devoir répéter intelligiblement, il est déjà terriblement mortifié. Il n'empêche que je lui réserve une vengeance de mon crû, basse et mesquine.

Dès le début de l'après midi je fais courir sur lui d'horribles bruits sur sa virilité « qu'on » a mise en doute et que je ne fais que répéter à mes « amies » histoire de les prévenir. Ces amies, soigneusement sélectionnées pour leurs tendances à répandre comme une traînée de poudre le moindre bruit de couloir, font le reste. Bien entendu, je déments fermement être à l'origine de ces bruits excepté pour Louis et Dina, qui ont la version officielle de ma « basse vengeance ».

Le mois de mai arrive et les fleurs à clochettes ouvrent leurs odorantes corolles. Les étudiants flânent au bord du lac au moindre temps de libre et la coupe de Quidditch attend de connaître le vainqueur des deux derniers matches pour se décider à décorer les étagères des Ravenclaw ou des Slytherin. Les Gryyffindors, humiliés d'un 450 à 90, par les Hufflepuffs ne peuvent espérer se la voir remettre que si le match est annulé.

Comble de malchance pour eux, le math n'est pas annulé. Après une partie sévèrement disputée, Louis ravit le Vif au nez et à la barbe de Draco qui esquivait un cognard. Le même que Louis a préféré ignorer en plongeant sur son adversaire pour récupérer la précieuse balle. Si il avait opté de même, il lui aurait suffit de se pencher un peu pour la saisir tout près de sa cheville. Bien loin du Draco mauvais perdant, le capitaine des Slytherin descend vers Louis pour lui serrer la main d'un geste cordial. Louis lui remet le vif après une accolade chaleureuse.

De tous ceux assistent à cette scène étrange, seuls eux deux ainsi que Dina et moi savons que durant la dernière semaine de vacances Louis a été d'une aide immense à Draco et qu'en contrepartie, ce dernier affiche maintenant sans réserve ses amitiés les plus franches. Louis est porté en vainqueur dans les vestiaires de son équipe. Je descends pour l'attendre pendant que Dina va exprimer ses regrets à Draco pour le match. Nous attendons en devisant sur cette magnifique partie où chaque gardien a âprement défendu son en but. Une fois propres comme des sous neufs nos attrapeurs nous rejoignent pour finir la journée au bord du lac. Nous y révisons les potions pour nos N.E.W.T.S. C'est la première matière que nous présenterons, à l'écrit comme à l'oral.

J'adore le mois de mai. Les cerises apparaissent et les oiseaux migrants ont déjà donné naissance à de mignons petits oisillons. Ces derniers pépient pour demander leur pitance. Nous devrions pouvoir observer un cycle de reproduction des strangulots propice au prélèvement nécessaire à nos derniers travaux pratiques.

Juin et le temps des examens arrivent tout aussi vite, et plus un seul élève de septième année ne prend le temps de sortir. Pour être encore plus exact, ils se terrent tous dans la grande salle d'études et dans la bibliothèque. Le marché noir des diverses potions contre les troubles de mémoires et le stress a explosé et je dois avouer que je pars très sereine vers mon premier examen puisque depuis que j'ai croisé le chemin d'un certain Auror, la vie quotidienne avec ma magie se porte bien mieux.

Donc, je me dirige vers la grande salle sans un soupçon d'inquiétude, sûre de mon savoir, mais pas de sa corrélation avec le sujet que l'on va me distribuer…

* * *

Coucou ! Vous avez vu ça ? Deux posts en la même semaine ! Vous m'aimez bien, hein? Avouez ! ... LOL  
Blague à part c'est la dernière ligne droite ... Le chapitre 18. Ce chapitre-ci est très important pour la suite, pour Sasha. Je suis terriblement nerveuse à l'idée de poster le chapitre 19. Vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous l'aurez lu. Je ne sais pas quand je vous le posterai, il va me falloir une bonne dose de courage pour ce faire. Peut être que Venie et Paradise m'aideront. En attendant je vais vous remettre sur un plateau les RAR fumantes qui sortent du four ! Attention ça brûle ! Je vous recommande de vous procurer la chanson The Reason de Hoobastank pour procéder à la lecture du 19 et de l'écouter au moment qui va bien ... Mais c'est pas obligatoire. LOL

To Chimgrid : ben vi ma belle, et le 19 est pire encore, t'es sûre d'avoir assez de mouchoirs ? Oui, je me souviens bien que ça fait très mal... Mais bon chacune d'entre nous le vis différemment et des copines à moi n'ont jamais rien senti, comme quoi ... Allez courage... 9a va vite passer ... Hum tu as relu vert bouteille ? Tu as aimé ? Ta review n'est pas si courte que ça, rassure toi.

To Lelo : Arigato gozaimasu... (case ici les quelques notions de japonais qu'elle sait, juste pour crâner)

To Sydney : heu, bonjour mademoiselle, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrées quelque part ? Ravie que tu aie aimé Sorcelleries, tu arrives à la fin mais suffisament tôt pour quelques reviews perso... Ravie de te revoir.

To Alisa : Merci merci. Reste là pour le 19... S'il te plait ... J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, c'était très intéressant. Je suis ravie que tu sois aussi touchée. Merci pour la dasne de la victoire, mais je te conseille de ne pas crier vistoire trop vite cependant.

To Magali : oh que c'est pas beau les caprices ! Le voilà ton chapitre, tu l'as aimé ?

To Severia : désolée Louis était en rendez vous, j'ai pas pu te l'envoyer. Tu ne m'en veux pas dis ? Bah je ne vous abandonne pas, pas vraiment, je vous prépare une surprise... De taille ! LOL entre temps vous pourrez toujours me lire sur TO et pour ceux qui ne pourraient l'acheter attendre que ce qui j'y publie sois libre d'accès pour le mettre ici.

To Venusa : héhé, aurais tu enfin compris où je voulais vous emmener ?

To Paradise : tiens j'ai amélioré ton filet, il attrape les R maintenant aussi...

Bises à tous et à bientôt pour le Chapitre 19. Un chapitre de la mort qui tue tellement il est bien ! (s'enfuit en courant)


	19. La fin de l'année

Bonjour a tous et a toutes...

Je passe en coup de vent depuis ma retraite pour vous laisser ce dernier chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés a l'écrire. Après une première publication sur Delirium Editions, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal a publier de nouveau. Mais le temsp est trop long et tarder encore ne changera rien au contenu de ce chapitre. Donc le voilà. N'oubliez ni vos mouchoirs, ni la chanson dont je vous ai parlé au chapitre précédent, car ils vous seront utiles ... Je publie ici mes avant dernires RAR. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont été fidèles tout au long de mes écrits...

RAR

Sydney : bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi ... Merci.

Milenaz : hum okay ... je vois mieux qui tu es a présent... Toujours ravie de ce chapitre ?

Alisa : Tu ne savais pas quoi dire ? Lol, voilà la fin du supplice, tu m'en veux ?

Venusa : tu ne vois pas ? tsss tsss tsss Je pensais que tu me connaissais bien pourtant...

Chimgrind : merci, pour tout. Et là alors ? Ces mouchoirs ? T'en a utilisé combien ?

Encore une fois, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, tant pour le délai de publication que pour ce que vous vous apprêtez a lire. J'attends vos réaction avec angoisse et impatience. Je vous aime tous...

* * *

Le premier jour de composition est interminable, potions le matin et charmes l'après midi. Le sujet de potions était très compliqué, comme notre professeur, mais très intéressant. Je pense m'en être sortie assez bien. Pour les charmes j'ai terminé mon devoir peu après Louis et Hermione, qui ont fini en même temps. Le lendemain, c'est sur la défense contre les forces du mal et les soins aux créatures magiques que nous composons. 

Puis viennent le tour du sujet divination, celui de métamorphose, l'étude des runes, l'étude des moldus, l'arithmancie. Nous clôturons cette série d'écrits par l'astronomie et la botanique. Je trouve que je m'en suis très bien sortie, je ne doute pas d'avoir obtenu mes écrits. Pour la pratique, je m'en sors pas trop mal non plus sur la potion de soins des brûlures légères.

Je ne manque pas de préciser au professeur qui me fait passer l'examen qu'il manque un composant essentiel à la potion, la racine de Fleur de Neige, qui stabilise la préparation en absorbant la résistance magique du sang de Boutefeu Chinois. L'examinateur me fait un très large sourire et note quelque chose sur son parchemin avant de se concentrer sur ma préparation.

Le reste des examens pratiques se passe tout aussi bien, sauf concernant la divination. Les observations du professeur Trelawney ont laissé l'examinateur extrêmement sceptique. Du coup je reste vingt minutes de plus et dois tirer trois fois les cartes Belline de trois façons différentes. La prédiction reste la même. Le professeur semble pourtant très contrarié.

Le dernier oral, que je viens de terminer, me laisse sur une impression plus que satisfaisante, du moins me concernant. L'examinatrice, une austère Auror trop vieille pour partir en mission et affectée aux validations des NEWTS, nous a réservé une impressionnante panoplie de dangers à écarter, tout en nous harcelant de questions théoriques. Potter se défait de tous ces faux ennemis avec une aisance déconcertante, même quand il affronte trois détraqueurs il est a l'aise. Donc en deux temps et trois mouvements il conjure les épouvantards lancés contre lui et laisse l'assemblée admirative devant ses exploits. Je suis à ce moment précis, à la fois jalouse et blasée.

Je suis surtout envieuse, car je n'ai jamais pris part à cette guerre qui leur a tout apprit. Je ne sais donc rien ni des détraqueurs, ni des mangemorts et encore moins du comment qui pousse à réagir de façon instinctive face à ces dangers. J'entends juste une porte grincer alors que je suis penchée en avant, à tenter de reprendre mon souffle d'avoir couru. Je sens le froid et la présence. Je lève la tête et vois les horreurs grises aux mains osseuses. Ils sont vraiment semblables aux fantômes de l'Anneau que j'ai vu dans les films traitant du roman. Je recule, sans pouvoir cesser de fixer ces ombres qui avancent vers moi, réfléchissant aussi vite que je le peux.

Ils sont si près que je peux sentir l'odeur de la toile. Brusquement, le mot Patronus s'inscrit dans mon esprit. C'est pourtant logique non ? Un détraqueur est conjuré avec un Patronus. Je cours le plus vite possible vers le fond de la pièce, sachant qu'eux aussi vont plus vite pour me rattraper. Je tiens fermement ma baguette et hurle la formule en me retournant vers eux. La première fois, le sort ne donne rien. Angoissée je me remémore toutes mes connaissances sur ce sort.

Je cherche au fond de moi le plus cher et le plus heureux de mes souvenirs et récite la formule une deuxième fois. Cette fois, la vapeur d'argent s'élève et prend la forme vague d'un oiseau, repoussant les abominations qui me harcèlent. Je ne prends même pas garde à ce qu'est mon bouclier exactement, cherchant uniquement à faire rentrer moi-même dans leur placard les faux détraqueurs. Une fois devant l'armoire, avançant toujours aussi déterminée, je récite calmement la formule consacrée contre les épouvantards et verrouille la porte de l'armoire.

Je me retourne, plus essoufflée encore, pour savoir si l'exercice a été satisfaisant aux yeux de mon examinateur et vois sept personnes médusées. Soit j'ai vraiment fait LA bêtise du siècle, soit j'ai réussi à les étonner plus encore que Potter. Mais je ne saurai jamais à quoi est dû cet étonnement : Kingsley, qui faisait passer l'examen pratique à Draco, congédie tout le monde en disant que l'examen est terminé.

Pour souffler un peu après cette dernière épreuve, j'écris une lettre à Régis et Sélène pour leur raconter comment se sont passés les examens.

Mes chers frère et sœur,  
Les examens sont enfin terminés. Tout va pour le mieux et Draco a bien repris le dessus sur la mort de Narcissa. Dina y est bien pour quelque chose à tout vous dire. Le professeur Black va très bien, puisque je sais que tu t'en inquiètes Sélène, bien que je t'aie déjà dit maintes fois que lui s'inquiète peu de ta personne. Louis est toujours aussi courtois mais n'espère pas nous marier Régis, et occupes toi plutôt de tes affaires, les miennes vont bien je t'en remercie. Votre dernière lettre m'a beaucoup émue. J'imaginais bien que le reste de la famille était vorace de votre fortune mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que Tante Coralie et Cousine Juliette étaient si obsédées par les sommes que Père avaient laissées.  
Elles m'ont aussi écrit, m'assurant que les dividendes confortables de la fortune de mes parents naturels pouvaient me laisser oublier ce que nos parents ont laissé. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de leur envoyer mon point de vue. Elles ne le méritent pas. En parlant d'argent, bien que vous répugniez à évoquer la question, j'ai donné ordre de vous faire mes héritiers tant que je n'ai pas de famille à chérir, et même dans le cas contraire vous n'êtes pas oubliés, si jamais quelque chose survenait.

Je finirai cette lettre sur les énoncés des principales matières passées aux NEWTS cette année. Amusez vous bien à y réfléchir et pensez à moi qui ai composé dessus.

Potions  
« Précisez dans quelle mesure la décoction de poils de doxies intervient pour les préparations destinées aux traitement des allergies aux poils de kneazles. »

Charmes et sortilèges  
« Même si l'utilisation de sa baguette est recommandée à un sorcier en tout temps et en tout lieu, dressez la liste des cas où il peut facilement s'en passer, commentez »

Défense contre les forces du mal  
« Expliquez en quoi il est nécessaire de maîtriser l'intégralité des sorts de premier niveau à vocation immobilisante dans le cas d'une attaque de créatures telles que les loups garous ou les vampires. »

Divination  
« Donnez les noms des cinq grandes familles de devins du monde sorcier européen, exposez brièvement leurs prédictions et leurs conséquences. »

Botanique  
« Le bois de Santal. Cette essence réputée imperméable à la magie est pourtant des plus utile au quotidien des sorciers. Donnez votre opinion sur cette affirmation et argumentez »

Je vous embrasse bien fort et pense à vous.  
Je vous aime tant.  
Sasha »

Je rejoints mes amis après cette lettre. Ils m'ont donné rendez vous de façon si empressée que je répugne à les laisser attendre. Une fois au complet, nous fêtons la « quille » en discutant autour d'une bièraubeurre, confortablement installés sur l'herbe verte du bord du lac. Nous ? Peut être est ce dû au fait que certains d'entre nous savent qu'ils ne se reverront jamais, car notre jolie troupe est constituée d'un ensemble fort surprenant. Il y a Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Louis, Lynn, Dina, Ron, Hermione, Anna, Justin et Padma qui discutent chaleureusement de tout et de rien.

Quelque part, pas très loin d'eux, je prépare un petit quelque chose de mon cru, grâce à mon ordinateur portable, destiné à récapituler cette année marquante pour moi. Il s'agit d'un petit diaporama de photos, illustrées de musique, résumant quelques unes de mes aventures les plus marquantes. Je prends part aux conversations, picore quelques dragées et bois du jus de carotte au curry et au poivre rose. C'est tellement agréable d'être là, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passera demain. Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'y penser. Le passage à la vie d'adulte est un cap à la fois exaltant et d'une profonde tristesse.

Hier soir, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Une conversation qui parlait de mon avenir en tant que magicienne. Malgré la clé posée par l'Auror, clé supposée annihiler toute magie impossible à un sorcier non diplômé de Hogwarts, j'ai dû masquer à plusieurs reprises les manifestations de l'autre Sasha. Fort heureusement aucun n'intervint en public. Hier soir fut celle de trop. De plus en plus inquiète, j'ai utilisé mon sauf conduit pour le bureau du directeur et ai demandé au vieux bonhomme s'il comprenait quelque chose à ces changements, par un curieux hasard, Kingsley était aussi dans le bureau du directeur quand j'y suis entrée, sans frapper dois je avouer….

La veille

Entrez Miss Bellefont, justement nous discutions à votre sujet. Me dit le directeur avec un grand sourire.

Vous parliez de moi ? Lui dis je surprise.

Tout à fait, rajoute Kingsley tout en se présentant, j'étais en train d'exposer ce que j'avais perçu de changeant chez vous. Changements que je constate en visuel.

Professeur, dis je m'effondrant dans un fauteuil devant son bureau, c'est la septième manifestation depuis le retour des vacances de printemps, lui dis je affolée, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Faites vous des rêves récurrents, avez-vous des visions, me demande Kingsley, ou toute autre chose qui soit en rapport avec ça ?

Parfois, j'ai l'impression de voir une famille autour de moi en surimpression ou dans mes rêves, dis je en réfléchissant, ou de sentir quelqu'un près de moi quand je dors. Il m'est même arrivé de demander à mes amies si elles percevaient les même odeurs ou sons que ceux que auxquels j'étais confrontée.

Je pense que votre être non magique doit ressentir un soulagement à votre absence et qu'il cherche à rompre le contact avec vous, dit Kingsley, mais je doute qu'il y parvienne un jour.

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que, Miss de Bellefont, poursuit le professeur Dumbledore, il n'est pas capable de briser un lien magique puisqu'il n'est pas doué de magie.

Evidement, concédé je au vieux sorcier. Existe-t-il une solution ? Puis je le faire moi-même ?

Il en existe plusieurs mais je doute que vous y parveniez seule. Et quand bien même vous pourriez y arriver, me dit Kingsley, il s'agit de magie s'apparentant à la magie noire, donc hautement contrôlée, pour au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Et les autres ?

Les autres Miss Bellefont, continue t il, je doute sincèrement que vous ayez envie de les connaître.

Il s'agit de moi ! Je veux savoir comment être enfin libre !

La solution la plus simple consisterait à mourir, me dit Kingsley de but en blanc, ou bien il faudrait que vous ayez ….

Mais bien sûr ! M'écrié je en me levant brusquement, c'est de ça dont vous parliez en parlant de magie apparentée à la magie noire. La magie basée sur la vie elle-même et celle du sang, c'est là qu'est la solution !

Miss de Bellefont, me reprend le directeur du collège, je ne suis pas du tout favorable à votre approche.

Professeur, je trouverai une solution tout à fait acceptable, faites moi confiance. Lui dis je. De toutes façons je ne peux pas pratiquer de magie complexe puisque je porte un verrou.

Une clé Miss Bellefont, corrige Kingsley, une clé magique.

C'est du pareil au même, dis je un peu contrariée, vu que je ne peux pas pratiquer ma magie correctement.

Miss Bellefont, reprend le directeur, je pense que vous devriez rentrer avant le couvre feu, maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau présentable.

Oui, vous avez raison, dis je en regardant dans le miroir à main que me tend le vieux sorcier, merci monsieur le directeur, monsieur Shacklebolt ravie de vous avoir revu.

Je sors du bureau et commence à échafauder un plan. S'il existe des solutions, je vais en trouver une. L'Auror me rattrape et me rappelle gentiment de faire très attention à ne pas attirer l'attention avec des pratiques facilement repérables. Il ajoute aussi que cette clé est totalement réversible, contrairement aux prescriptions du ministère mais qu'il ne peut garantir que cela suffira à relâcher l'attention que le ministère a portée sur moi. En cette période de paranoïa où les « chasseurs de sorcières » traquent tous les anciens mangemorts, la moindre aberration telle que moi devient un sujet d'inquiétude.

Au bord du lac

Tu en penses quoi Sasha, me demandent Draco et Dina en même temps.

Excusez moi, je ne vous écoutais pas, dis je en levant la tête de mon ordinateur, vous disiez ?

Qu'il serait bien de fêter nos diplômes chez moi à Chantilly, tous ensemble, répète patiemment Dina, dès que nous aurons eu les résultats. Bien sûr ceux qui ont échoués sont invités aussi.

C'est une idée magnifique, dis je en souriant, je préviens Régis par hibou ce soir. Vous venez tous ?

Oui, clament ils tous d'une seule voix.

Cette ambiance me réchauffe le cœur. La journée s'étire vers le soir, et nous nous levons pour aller dîner. Demain sera notre dernière journée à Hogwarts, notre dernière journée d'insouciance et de légèreté. J'ai tellement hâte que cette année se termine. Soudain, j'entends un bébé hurler et une voix masculine qui crie aussi. Finalement une douleur au bras me fait crier. Inquiet, Louis s'approche de moi. D'un sourire, je le rassure et lui dis que je vais bien. Mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal à le tromper, tout comme Dina à qui il envoie un regard empreint de doutes.

Je leur souris plus largement et éteint mon ordinateur. Mon album est terminé et je n'y toucherais plus avant quelques heures. Nous entrons tous dans la grande salle en riant puis nous attablons avec nos camarades de maison médusés. Nous sommes un groupe soudé, construit grâce aux amours et la compétition. Tous ou presque sortant de notre classe de potions, mis à part quelques pièces rapportées. Cette amitié révélée, après le stress des examens, nous a certainement plus surpris que nos camardes mais nous en profitons sans rechigner.

Je raccourcis mon repas et me rends dans la salle d'études des moldus. Là j'y installe mon ordinateur en relais avec le projecteur que Miss Ranson utilise pour nous montrer ce qu'elle ne peut pas apporter en cours. Je fais quelques tests puis retourne dans la grande salle pour glisser à Draco, Harry, Louis, Lynn et Dina que je les attends là bas. Je demande aussi au professeur Black de s'y rendre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est assez cruel, mais ce sont ceux qui me sont le plus cher et je tiens à ce qu'ils le sachent.

Je suis plutôt du genre à ne pas vouloir qu'on s'aperçoive que je ne suis pas là. Jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un se pose la question. Enfin, je sais que tout est prêt et qu'ils seront là dans un quart d'heure. Je me change pour la robe blanche que j'ai prévu de mettre pour la fête de fin d'année, réservée aux septièmes années. Une robe qui ressemble à celles que portaient les femmes au moyen âge. Longue, à manches amples et en voile de coton léger. Je ne serai même pas près d'eux quand ils vont voir ce que j'ai préparé pour eux. Ils verront ça comme un simple cadeau d'amitié ou d'amour. Rien qui ne soit en rapport avec la réalité, ma réalité.

Je vois encore le regard soupçonneux du directeur de l'école quand il m'a vue revenir dans la grande salle. Il se doute de quelque chose, je suis convaincue. Mais il n'aura peut être pas le temps d'agir. Je l'espère. Je le veux. L'heure est arrivée, ils doivent avoir trouvé l'écran allumé et l'un deux, peut être le professeur Black, aura cliqué sur la porte qui ouvre le film que j'ai préparé pour eux. Silencieusement, je me glisse par la porte ouverte. Ils sont assis sur les tables, et ont l'air heureux. S'ils savaient, si seulement quelqu'un s'en doutait. Tout serait fini avant que j'aie pu réussir.

La musique s'élève et Dina pose la main sur sa bouche. Elle me connaît trop bien pour ne pas se douter que cette chanson là, à ce moment précis, a forcément une signification. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle tiendra la promesse que nous nous sommes faites en première année à Beauxbâtons. « Ne jamais douter, ne jamais se perdre soi même, toujours soutenir l'autre dans ses choix et avoir une confiance en l'autre totale et absolue » Elle obéira, je le sais, même si en ce moment elle parle à l'oreille de Draco avec un air terriblement inquiet sur le visage.

Il lui répond quelque chose en souriant et lui serre la main pour lui donner confiance. Il a du lui dire que c'est tout à fait le genre de chose que je ferais pour rire, que beaucoup des blagues que j'ai faites durant l'année sont du même genre. Harry confirme et Louis se rapproche. Le professeur Black s'assoit près d'eux tandis que Lynn prend place devant Harry. Près de Dina.

Dès le premier mot du chanteur, une galerie de leurs portraits défile, une photo après l'autre. Enfin la mienne, un grand sourire sur le visage, avec les petits mots suivants inscrits en dessous de moi.

Mes amis…

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

La chute de Pansy sur le quai, le jour de la rentrée.  
La chute depuis l'échelle du cours de divination avec un Draco hilare.  
Draco, Harry et moi, ivres morts et chantant sur le toit.  
Le cours combiné de charmes et de défense.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Moi discutant avec Sirius lors de mon premier jour de cours.  
Au stade de Quidditch, tombant dans le vide avec mes rollers.  
Dina et moi, le jour de son arrivée.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

Le premier baiser avec Louis.  
Le rendez vous à Halloween  
Le café avec le professeur Lynch

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

Photos de Lynn et de Dina  
and the reason is You

Photos de Draco et Harry  
and the reason is You

Photos de Louis et de Sirius  
and the reason is You

La dispute avec Millicent et Hermione  
Louis et moi en train de boire dans le sofa  
La dispute avec Sirius  
Le bal de Pâques et moi dansant avec Lucius

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

Le baiser avec Draco avant le Yule Bal  
Celui avec Harry  
Photo montage des visages de Millicent, Hermione et Louis déçus

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Ecran noir. Photo montage de Dina, Lynn, Louis, Draco, Harry et Sirius.

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Fondu. Une phrase : « Merci d'avoir été avec moi tout le long du chemin, je vous aime »

Je les laisse alors que Dina s'effondre dans les bras de Draco. Je ne veux pas voir leur détresse, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais. Je cours vers l'escalier Est et monte sur la tour.

Il fait encore jour ou presque. Pour être exacte, le ciel s'enflamme du soleil couchant, j'adore les couleurs, du rose, de l'orange, et plus haut du bleu. Le moment idéal pour mourir.

La chute, au moment où la nuit s'abat sur le collège.

Le sol s'approche, vite. Le hurlement d'une fille. Un impact. La douleur. Le noir. Rien.

Je hurle et me redresse. Le front trempé de sueur et la respiration difficile. Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais mon lit, mon bureau, ma chambre, mon appartement. Je reconnais la respiration douce et belle de celui qui réchauffe mes nuits depuis tant de temps. Il me prend dans ses bras et me console, habitué à ce cauchemar qui fait notre quotidien. Il remet ses lunettes et passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite avant de lisser les miens, toujours impeccablement tressés.

Une petite voix nous sort de notre câlin. Un petit bout de chou d'à peine trois ans, tenant son lapin en peluche et se frottant les yeux de son petit poing fermé.

Maman a encore fait un méchant rêve ? Dit la petite voix ensommeillée.

Oui ma chérie, répond le papa, mais si tu lui fais un bisou magique elle pourra dormir à nouveau.

L'enfant m'embrasse sur les deux yeux et le front puis se coule dans mes bras. Comme chaque soir je câline et j'embrasse puis borde dans son lit cette vie venue de la mienne. Quand je reviens dans notre lit, il m'allonge tout contre lui, s'appropriant à la fois ma chaleur et mon existence. Il repose ses petites lunettes qui le rendent si beau et s'endort de nouveau en posant son nez au creux de mon cou. Comme chaque soir où je fais un de ces rêves, je mets plus d'une heure à me rendormir car je cherche à comprendre. Et comme à l'habitude, je n'ai pas de réponse quand le sommeil m'étreint de nouveau.

Le cri long et strident sort Sirius Black et ses élèves d'une torpeur stupéfaite. Seule Dina semble avoir comprit quelque chose et quitte les bras de Draco pour courir hors de la salle. Inlassablement elle répète les mêmes mots, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Tu n'as pas fait ça, tu n'as pas pu faire ça, non dis moi que ce n'est pas toi.

Derrière elle, Draco, Louis et Sirius courent aussi. Cherchant à la rattraper. Le cri s'éteint mais il venait de dehors, elle en est sûre. Elle continue sa course désespérée, toujours suivie des trois hommes. Enfin, elle débouche sur le parvis du collège pour faire face la l'impensable, l'inacceptable à ses yeux. Tout près de l'escalier central, un attroupement de filles et de garçons en pleurs. Plus loin, les professeurs tentent de disperser le groupe alors que Hermione lui murmure un faible « désolée » avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Ron. Il la traîne vers l'entrée et laissent Dina interdite.

Un par un, les élèves lui adressent un sourire douloureux ou des regrets. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle veut savoir. Elle s'avance, telle un automate, vers le directeur de l'école. Il regarde vers le sol. Sirius, suivi de Louis, pâle comme la mort court devant et bouscule le vieux sorcier. Il tombe à genoux et hurle. Le reste des élèves se disperse excepté une jeune première année de Slytherin, couverte de sang, qui hurle depuis que le professeur Snape lui a touché l'épaule. Millicent et Pansy l'emmènent.

L'odeur cuivrée du sang, rêche, écoeurante, heurte l'odorat de Dina, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde semble si désolé pour elle. La robe imbibée de rouge qu'elle a devant elle lui rappelle quelqu'un mais elle ne se souvient pas qui. Elle avance avec difficulté, soutenue par Draco qui fronce les sourcils quand le professeur Black retourne le corps de la jeune femme vêtue la robe autrefois blanche.

Quelque part, Xaviar Adams répète inlassablement qu'il savait, que des voix l'avaient prévenu et qu'il a faillit en les ignorant. Harry l'emmène au loin. Lynn hurle aussi, elle vient d'arriver, et s'effondre, inconsciente. Sirius Black pleure en silence, ramasse la jeune fille et la porte, délicatement, pendant que Louis ramène le bras de la jeune suicidée sur son corps. Il jette sa cape d'étudiant sur la jeune fille à présent sans vie. Il regarde autour de lui et ramasse un collier, trouvé dans une marre de sang qui sèche déjà par la chaleur de cette nuit d'été.

Dina comprend et s'évanouit, dans les bras de Draco. Lui pleure, de rares larmes qu'il avait gardées pour sa mère mais qu'il ne veut plus lui donner. Louis passe près de lui et lui sourit, faiblement. Il retourne dans sa chambre, la main rouge du sang de la jeune fille qu'il a trouvée, et va laver cette couleur qu'il hait déjà. Dans sa main apparaît l'éclat de l'or caché sous le sang. Un pendentif qu'il ne connaît pas.

Un oiseau sublime, fait de feu et d'or. L'oiseau le plus beau. Le plus majestueux. Le phénix.

Alors Louis comprend. Et il pleure, comme doit certainement pleurer le professeur Black. Il part à sa recherche et le trouve dans l'infirmerie. Il la prépare, lui parle, ne veut croire à ce qu'il voit. Louis l'aide. Lentement ils la rendent encore plus belle que ce qu'elle était avant. Ils la lavent et se consolent. Harry les rejoint puis Draco. Harry a l'ordinateur. Ils remettent encore et encore cette chanson qui leur chante l'amour et le changement. Une fois apprêtée, ils la couchent sur un lit et Louis accroche le collier au cou de Sasha. L'oiseau brille de toute sa force, le phénix, l'éternité. Quelque part dans le château, Fawkes chante le renouveau.

FIN


End file.
